


Harry Potter and the Golden Path - Year Five

by HeruKane



Series: Empire of Albion [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Albion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fate & Destiny, Grey Harry Potter, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Many Times Over, Harry is Lord Potter, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts years, M/M, Powerful Harry Potter, Pre-Slash, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Harry Potter, Pureblood Politics, Pureblood Society, Slash, Smart Harry Potter, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 120,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeruKane/pseuds/HeruKane
Summary: We will be following the life of a more intelligent and powerful Harry Potter, one who seems to be constantly tested by Fate, Destiny, and Magic. This story follows him through his Hogwarts years and the friendships, connections, and powerful decisions he makes along the way. It will also see him taking his place among the elite of the magical world, that of the Empire of Albion.This story covers Year Five of Harry Potter's time at Hogwarts.





	1. Summer Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and welcome back! 
> 
> So I decided that instead of waiting till next Sunday to post the start of Book Five to do it now. So you all get a treat. :)
> 
> Book Five is entirely written so there is no chance of writer's block suddenly striking and causing this book to not get posted. My plan is to post three sections each week, roughly, till the story is finished posting. 
> 
> To both long time readers and new comers, I say thank you for reading, and I hope you continue to do so for as long as the journey continues.
> 
> PS. At the moment of this story's posting all of Book 5, this one, the between, Book 6, and the between are done. Book Seven is outlined till January of it's school year but has lots nad lots of things not written.

**Summer Begins**  
\---------------  
Date: Summer Before Fifth Year, Late June

"How may we help you sir?" Asks a waiter at an upper scale restaurant in Potter's Hill Hundred, which is literally right next door to Potter Manor.

Glancing up from his menu to give a quick smile Harry looks back down and says, "Oh lord, I don't know, so many options look really delicious." A pause, "So what would you recommend?"

A grin, "well sir if you are interested in fish the lobster bisque soup is amazing as is the penne ala vodka with shrimp." Upon seeing Harry grinning happily at the suggestion he stops and says. "I guess that's to your approval?"

"Hmm, oh yeah, it sounds quite delicious. I will definitely go with that." A pause as he does a quick glance over at the apps, "oh and an order of sausage bread."

The waiter grins and then turns towards Sirius and says, "How about you sir, what would you like?"

With a grin on his face at Harry’s antics, Sirius gives his own order, all the while thinking about how glad his life has become what it has become.

8888

"Despite the way matters are developing I must say I am glad to be here," Harry says with a smile as he lays back on the couch in one of the common rooms.

"Well its nice having you here as well." Remus then stops and laughs. At Harry's inquiring look he says, "I was just thinking about how good it felt to come back here after your third year. I remember thinking 'home sweet home', which was surprising to be honest."

Harry grins at that, "Not surprising at all, rather it's right. You deserve to feel as if this place is home." He then looks about with a smile on his face, "I know I sure do!"

A soft clearing of the voice leads to the two looking up and seeing a grinning Sirius at the door holding a game board in his hand.

8888

Pop.

"Master Harry youz is needed in the conference room!" Says Toppz, one of House Potter house elves.

Putting down his book he looks towards Toppz and asks, "From who is the summons from?"

"Master Remus sir, he sayz that a crisis has occurred."

Harry sighs, which gets a smile from the House Elf who knows his Master Harry is mostly kidding. He then stands up and puts down his book.

Pop.

Dobby appears before Harry, looks him over and then snaps his finger, which then sees Harry clothed in the proper attire of the Lord and Head of a Great House.

"Thank you Dobby, I appreciate the assistance."

"Not a problem Master Harry, Dobby be happy to help." A pause then, "If Master be ready Dobby will slide him to the door of the conference room."

"Thank you Dobby and yes. But not the entrance bring me to the room right next door. I want to get an update before walking into the room."

"Dobby understands and Dobby will do!"

Before Dobby enacts the magic, Harry turns towards Toppz and says, "Thank you Toppz, can you keep my drink cold for me." Once he got the nod he then gestures for Dobby, who nods, snaps, which leads the two to slide away.

A moment later Harry, alone, appears in the room right next to the conference hall. Standing there, well, leaning there would be more accurate, is Sirius.

"Hey pup," is the grin filled welcome, "So I figured you would come here first."

A smile, "Hey Sirius. So what happened?"

"The sheriffs of three hundreds and the reeves of two estates are here, and they are upset." He then gestures towards the document on the table next to the door. As Harry reaches for it he continues, "It seems that a situation developed in their five person co-operative, with each blaming the other for the troubles to their holdings."

With a shake of his head Harry begins flipping through the document in order to get a general idea of what he is going through. Though he knows there is no way he can pull off walking into the meeting for much longer.

Still, he could try. Which from the grin on Sirius' face the man knows exactly what he was thinking, and probably approved.

8888

"So Harry how has summer been so far?" Asks Charlie by mirror.

A grin his the response he gets. "Oh great, I mean its only been a week or so but honestly its been relaxing."

"Especially after last year I bet," Charlie says with a nod of understanding.

"Oh Merlin yeah, especially after. Especially since I doubt this coming year will be any more peaceful, considering Riddle's return. So I might as well enjoy it while it lasts."

"Good mindset Harry," Charlie says with a grin. Then he pauses, "Oh, so I think you will find this story funny. So a few days ago we were working to expand the size of one of our dragon caverns. Now this is necessary due to us restricting some of the natural dragon magics." A pause and shake of the head, "Anyway, as we were digging it out we broke into a nearby cave, a mud filled slime covered cave."

Eyes widen at that part of the story.

Which leads to Charlie nodding, "Yes, exactly. So mud started flowing into our own cave and began pooling at our feet. As this was going on Tatyana slightly lost her footing which led to Radovan laughing at her." Another pause as a big grin comes to his face. "Which caused him to loose his balance and then fall into the mud."

"Wait really!" Harry says chuckling, "what happened next?"

"After silently casting the protection magic Tatyana starting declaring that is why one shouldn't speak shit." Another pause, "Which of course led her to missing the incoming dragon and fall into the mud herself." After stopping to chuckle widely, Charlie then continued, "So I whipped out my own wand, cast the protections, but didn't say anything."

"You weren't going to tempt fate were you?"  
  
"No, no I wasn't," Charlie says with a grin. He then shakes his head, "of course it didn't stop the two and the dragon throwing mud at me as soon as they came back up."

While still chuckling slightly at that Harry asks, "So was there anything in the room?"

A small smile, "Actually yes, which made the situation all the more useful."

At this point the conversation gets a bit more technical as he shares information on some of the relics and artifacts, mostly aesthetic rather than magical, found within the cave site. After almost three hours of them talking about it Charlie realizes the time, which leads him to sadly ending the call for his need of sleep.

~~~


	2. Order Headquarters

**Order Headquarters**  
\-------------------  
Date: Summer Before Fifth Year, Late June

"With what I sense developing I am not sure if Hogwarts is the best location to host our meetings," the Headmaster says in his office to both Minerva and Severus.

"If you don't wish to purchase another property you could always ask one of the noble members," says Minerva.

"While not a bad idea," Albus says while nodding, "I do not want to force the Order on anybody, lest they grow disenfranchised."

"You could always ask Potter or Black, they have more holdings then they know what to do with." Severus says in a smooth drawl.

"Hmm," Albus says while rubbing his beard as a twinkle appears in his eye, "that is not a bad idea, not at all."

While nodding in agreement Minerva clears her throat before saying, "While that is important I feel that with us here we should discuss certain Hogwarts matters."

At Severus' nod of agreement the Headmaster puts aside his thoughts on the Order to focus on the matter before him, that of Hogwarts.

8888

"So, Albus contacted me earlier in order to ask if I could let the Order use one of the Black Residences." Sirius says as soon as he sat down at kitchen table for lunch.

"Oh really, did he say which one he thought was best?" Was Remus' response.

"Grimauld Place actually, as he knows of it and its availability from my Hogwarts days," Sirius answers.

"It's interesting that he didn't ask to use a Potter residence," Harry comments. Then he laughs as he says, "Also him going through you means he doesn't realize I'm the Head of House Black."

"Yep he does, or at least if not the magical Head he considers me at least the legal Head." Sirius then smiles as he says, “I have obviously done nothing to change his mind on that."

Smiling back Harry says, "Its been a useful fiction as you all know." A pause. "Anyway, so what are your thoughts on them using Grimauld Place."

"I'm not against it, that's for sure. Its got plenty of space, especially for meetings. Its mostly empty since I reassigned Kreacher to a more populated Black residence." A pause. "Plus having it be used by an organization that is the opposite of what my mum supported is a win for me."

Remus responds to that by embracing Sirius, while Harry just nods.

"Sounds good," Harry says.

"Plus," Remus interjects, "its not like you have to live there or anything, you just need to be there for meetings."

"Yes, true. Plus with our renovations the house is nothing like it used to be, its all light and airy where before it was dark and repressive." Sirius says with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad to hear that," Harry says to his godfather, "so feel free to floo him with a yes." So said lunch begins.

8888

"How is the preparing Grimuald Place going Lupin," Severus says the next time the two meet to discuss the potions contracts. What was interesting was that this time the meeting was at Potter Manor.

A pleased smile, "Quite well actually."

"What does Black think about going back to that cesspool?"

A wide grin, "Actually, he is fine with it." A pause then, "see we cleaned, redesigned, and redecorated it last year."

"The mutt wanted a project?"

Remus shakes his head at that, though honestly he is more amused then upset before saying, "Really Severus, do you need to be so antagonistic?"

Severus gives his equivalent of a grin at that, "Honestly, yes, especially since I do find it quite fun."

"Which is why its good that Sirius enjoys the banter just as much as you do then, Professor."

Glancing over to the door at the young man standing there Severus nods respectfully before saying, "Hello Lord Potter, I hope Magic finds you well."

A nod, "That it does, that it does." A pause as he turns towards Remus and asks, "How much of the meeting is left?"

"Actually Harry we are done, so if you needed something we are free."

Grin, "Ah splendid," he then moves closer into the room before gesturing towards Severus. "Tell me Professor are you free?"

A nod, "I am indeed as I wasn't sure how long the meeting would take."

"Perfect." Harry then grins. "As I figure you know Potter Manor has eight greenhouses, some of which the House Elves were unable to tend to."

"I thought you hired Master Grigori in order to bring them up to proper standard?"

A grin, "We did, and he is doing great from a herbology perspective. What I was wondering is if you would look through them with a Potions Master perspective."

A slight widening of the eyes is all that Severus shows at the shock he feels. For he knows to be given access to the greenhouses of an Utmost Ancient House is no easy, simple, or common feat. Which is why he nods, pretty quickly, and says, "Yes, I would be more than happy to look through them and give my thoughts."

A grin from both men while Remus reaches for a document lying near him before passing it to Severus. "This is a standard secrecy and security contract House Potter requires for all those involved in our greenhouses."

After glancing through it in a manner more quickly than normal Severus signs on the dotted line. He then looks towards Harry and says, "May we start now."

Which gets a grin and a gesture for him to head out the door, there is some work for them to do.

8888

Harry walked into the office Sirius had claimed as his own and sat down as his godfather finished the floo call to Dumbledore. When Sirius had stood up again and sat at his desk Harry said, "So what was that about?"

"It seems that Arthur and Molly are getting worried about the wards of the Burrow. They were wondering if they could stay at Grimauld Place for at least part of the summer."

"What did you say?" Harry asks though he knows the answer.

"Of course they could. Though I sometimes find Albus' heavy handedness to be annoying I would never leave a family unprotected."

"Good, I'm glad," Harry says with a smile, "I wonder if I could get the Weasley's to accept an upgrade to the wards of the Burrow so it equals that of other House Manors."

"They won't let you pay for it, you know how they are with money." Sirius comments.

"Though that is true I might be able to mask my overt involvement," Harry says with thought.

Sirius nods at that before saying, "You keeping it super sly won't really work, at least not from Bill. As your High Warder he is going to notice the magics."

A nod, "While that makes sense would the fact that he had worked for Gringotts for a while aid us in this situation."

"Maybe," Sirius says thinking, "it obviously won't harm matters that's for sure." A tilt of his head, "His benefits package might be able to boost the wards of his primary residence, which as Heir of House Weasley is technically considered the Burrow, for all that he doesn't live there permanently."

"Yeah, that is what I was thinking," Harry smiles saying. "I will write to Ragnok and inform him of my idea."

Sirius smiles back at that, in agreement, but then says, "So what was it that you came to speak to me about."

"Nothing major," Harry laughs, "I just got bored. I have been studying for the last two hours and wanted to do something different."

Which led to Sirius and Harry playing some games and ignoring the more serious side of life for a little while.

~~~


	3. Shifter Disappearance

**Shifter Disappearance**  
\---------------------  
Date: Summer Before Fifth Year, Early July

The sound of laughter was the first thing that Harry and Sirius heard as they headed down the hallway towards Remus’ office in Potter Manor. Giving each other a look Sirius says, "I wonder what happened."

Harry shrugs "Beats me, lets go inside and find out." So said the two head into the office with Harry making a bit of a knock to draw attention to while Sirius said, "Hey Remus, what's up."

Looking up from his desk, as his laughs trail off, he still has a huge smile on his face. "I just discovered why our spies reported that Riddle can't find where most of the Shifters went, most especially the werewolves."

Peaking up with that, Harry says, "Oh, really?"

Nodding with a pleased smile, "And you know how I found it," he stops to increase the figurative tension, then says, "taxes!"

"Wait, what?" Sirius interjects with a shake of his head following it.

"Yes, I know, its bizarre. But here is the thing, the reason nobody can find the vast number of packs is that over the last decade they meandered into a large number of your holdings. Not just Potter, before you ask, but pretty much all of them minus Black actually.

"Oh," Harry says with a shake of his head as he begins computing it all. "So what, they saw Houses with vacant Heads and so settled down into hidden corners of them."

While Remus nods, as that is basically the truth, Sirius shakes his head. "Something is missing on this," seeing their look he continues, "its too random that they moved into House lands that just so happened to be yours."

"I agree," Harry says firmly. "Now I am not suggesting they paid off either my officers or Gringotts goblins, but they did something."

"Could they have a seer," Sirius says as he thinks about the whole situation. "Someone who saw how the next Lord Potter would have those Houses and be a friend to Shifters in specific and magical species in general."

"Could be," Harry says, thinking about Luna and her seer-like abilities. He falls silent as he thinks about it further, then turns to Remus and asks, "how are they doing as residents of my holdings."

Remus, who had continued going through the reports in front of him while half-listening, eventually responds. "That is one of the first things I began looking up as soon as I made the discovery." Here he meets Harry's eyes, "I needed to know whether they harmed your holdings or people."

"So did they," Harry asks curiously.

"No," is Remus' firm answer. "I have the evidence in front of me from many different unrelated sources to prove it."

Sirius smiles at that, "well that is good, isn't it. It means you don't have to just kick them out because they are a threat."

Harry nods in agreement but then gestures for Remus to explain further. Remus, after giving a pleased smile, says, "the only bizarre aspect is the fact that they didn't announce their presence, but everything else was completely legit."

"Do those Houses require registration when one is a Shifter," Harry asks curiously as he is still reading up on all the laws of his almost a dozen Houses.

"No, at least not in the sense of it being a line on an official document or record. But yes in the sense that the wards of those Houses get pinged by the presence of a Shifter, especially those of certain types. This is a knowledge ward not a restriction one, and so entrance, exit, and movement are not blocked." Remus says matter of factly.

"But let me guess they are not considered part of the hostile net and so neither the Sheriff, Seneschal, or Head get informed of it on a routine basis," is Harry's response to the learned facts.

"Exactly, I learned about it the moment I turned my concentration to those House's magical being net."

Sirius, listening to the conversation then says, "okay, so they didn't pop up on the hostile wards and you said they are legal, what other facts do you have."

Nodding at Sirius, as its a good question, Remus explains further. "I was laughing because the different tribes came in over time in small groups. They all came legally, registering what they needed to register and then bought land and made new homes. Over the last few years a number of them have been given charters to form their own villages, again all up and up."

"So," Harry says thinking about it, "they are legal, pay their taxes on time, aid the local economy, and are good citizens. They did all this under the eyes of everyone who hates Shifters, especially of the werewolf kind."

Sirius actually laughed after the summation, for it is pretty funny when one thinks about it. He then says, "but now that you know Harry you have to deal with them."

Harry nods at that while Remus says with little emotion, "you have unlimited rights over your land, and those that live upon them. You may choose to kick them out or leave them be, its your choice."

Harry blows out a bit of air at that before saying, "well we all know I am not going to kick them out of their homes. I would be a hypocrite of the highest order if on one hand I hired you for the highest position in my honour but then on the other banished them all." A shake of the head, "especially when they are following all laws set up by the previous Heads."

Remus nods at that, "I had hoped and figured but I needed to tell you your options." A pause then, "so we know what you are not doing what is it that you want to do."

Harry gives Remus a small smile before leaning back in thought, humming a bit. "Well," he says after a moment, "the first thing is I need to know their thoughts behind the immigration. How many Shifter packs are in my lands as compared to those outside, for example, but also of what types and classifcations the Shifters are” A pause, “we all know that wolf ones are easier to handle then say elephant or tiger shifters.” Another pause them, “I also want to know if they have a seer and what did they see that makes them think this was a good idea. Finally, I am quite interested to know about their thoughts on the conflict with Voldemort, the Ministry, and such things."

"Well," Sirius says, "we can pretty much say that all evidence suggests they are going to be at least neutral in the whole Riddle thing. If they were hiding from his forces I can't see them wanting to join him, it wouldn't make sense."

"I agree," Remus says, "and I think they just want to be able to make a home without having to deal with bigotry and hate." A pause. "Question though, if they do have a seer how much pushing on them do you want me to do."

"Demand answers on the past but make sure they know I will not force them to tell me anything about the future." Harry pauses so the two can understand where he is coming from, as he can tell they are slightly fuzzy on it. "They probably mean no harm, and I accept that, but I need us to be aware of any future systemized migration into my lands by a concentrated group. So I need to know the details on how they did what they did, pat them on the back, and make sure they know neither they nor others can ever do it again."

Harry sees the dawning look of understanding on both their faces. Sirius seems to get it first, probably as a product of him being a Black, but its not long after that Remus understands. At this point the three continue to discuss it for a few more minutes before they redirect the conversation to other matters.

8888

It was a week later that Harry had his meeting with the werewolves. He choose to have it in his official receiving room within Potter Manor, a choice which showcased his recognition of them as important. He knew that the meeting wouldn't be advertised, but that wasn't the point, they would know what he did and that would do much to showcase that he respected him.

Having the Lord Sirius Black escort them in, and High Seneschal Remus Lupin officially greet them first, while Harry himself led the meeting, also showed to them his respect. Needless to say the meeting started off with a good start and only got better as it went on.

After the initial platitudes and general updates were made Harry spoke directly to Higan, who was the chief alpha of the Shifter delegation. "So Alpha Higan, I wish to personally compliment you and your kin on your expertly organized secret project. I do not feel that there are many others who would be able to get thousands of people to secretly move into dozens of hundreds over the span of a decade without any discovery till you had fully settled in."

Bowing a bit at the complement Higan then says, "you honor us Lord Potter with the compliment. I do admit this was my proudest official moment, especially for all its difficulty." Here he gives a bit of a proud laugh before saying, "the most difficult task was getting the children to not tell the new friends they were making when we settled own."

Harry smiles pleasantly at that while saying, "I am not surprised. So how did you get them to remain quiet."

"I made it a game actually, I pretended they were spies and secret agents." An uplift to his mouth at that.

"Oh that is amusing," Harry says with a laugh. With humor in his voice he then says, "when we get more comfortable with each other I will need to play that up, maybe seek out some children and see if we can get them to spy on say a cook or something."

Which gets both Higan and the werewolves with him to chuckle a bit at that. An older women introduced as Sarah speaks, "oh I think the children would like that, a nice activity leading up to a major festival."

"Exactly," Harry says with a smile. "Well, needless to say what you did was highly spectacular and I might need to hire those of you who worked on it if I ever need to organize mass migrations again."

"Thank you for that my Lord, we appreciate the kind words." Higan then pauses before saying, "I do have to admit we did have help, of the seer kind, though she has sadly passed away. Old age you see, though she was quite happy at the end for she knew her people were going to be safe."

Harry nods with a sad smile, "I had hoped to meet her," a pause to calm growing fears, "not to seek out her abilities for the future but to ask her about the past."

"I understand," Higan says, "and so did she. In fact before the end she provided us with some memory orbs, some for us but most for both your House and yourself. It was important to her that we let you know she had trust and faith in you and that is why she risked it all for us."

Another member of the delegation by the name of Johan spoke up when Higan finished. "I know it might not seem as much a risk now that its done but when it was going on there was much danger."

Harry gently says, "I do not downplay the dangers you faced and understand the risks you made. What matters to me is that you acted for your people despite said worries. So now instead of living in tents you have actual houses on lands you own working for a living in a territory that does not, nor will ever have, laws restricting a person based on magical race."

All those in the delegation tilt their head in respect, an act which shows a bit of their neck. A statement of trust, one which Harry responds with by regally nodding.

After the pause Remus asks a question of a related nature, "we do wish to know how many of the Shifter packs have joined you in this migration."

"Thirteen out of the sixteen great Shifter packs joined us for and now live somewhere within your lands. Both the Whisper Peak Pack and Hollow Fire Pack choose to keep to their ancestral lands but retain their good relations with us and remain as part of our greater community. The final one is the Mystic Stone Pack and it was led by Fenir Greyback, for the good of civilization we refused to have anything to do with him.” A slight pause then, “though with his recent death his pack is in chaos." Higan says immediately.

Sirius gives Remus a look that speaks of a conversation later on but then turns to Higan and says. "Related to all this is a question of your stance on the Dark Lord known as Voldemort."

Higan nods at that as if he expected it to be asked, which of course he did. "Officially we would like to remain neutral on the conflict."

Harry then speaks up, "and if I offered to be a Patron of your packs."

"Then you would get our support, in both times of peace and times of war, just as we would expect you to provide such to us." Hegan says with little emotion.

"Then I would like us to begin the process of formal negotiation for my patronage of your peoples, above and beyond the fact you live and work upon my lands."

Another Shifter by the name of Ban asks, "what of Greyback's Mystic Stone Pack?"

Harry gives Remus a look, he grimly nods. Remus then speaks, "I was bitten by that filth and thus claim membership in his pack for all that I haven't seen any of them since the last war." A pause. "But it seems that I will be paying them a visit at some point in the next few months."

Higan gives a slight nod, "I would recognize a pack led by you as one in good standing."

Remus just nods, no verbal response is given or needed.

Harry lets the quiet continue for a bit before he says, "though we still have much to discuss this was a great first meeting. Know that as a people I, as Head and Lord Potter, say welcome. To the collective body of Shifters I say welcome, and that I look forward to furthering our bonds of friendship. I hope, as you get to know me, it will lead to you giving me the trust I need to become you Patron."

With that said the meeting soon breaks up, though further meetings are set up with both Remus, as his chief administrator, and Sirius, as his political representative.

~~~


	4. Internal House Politics

**Internal House Politics**  
\----------------------  
Date: Summer Before Fifth Year, Early July

Feeling his Black Head Ring heat up slightly Harry slowed down from his run just enough to reach into his magic to activate the ring.

Which led to a shimmering image of Sheriff Sebastian Carter of the Huntsville Hundred to manifest to the side of him.

"Hello Sebastian, so what do I owe the pleasure of this conversation?"

A small grin comes to the sheriff's face before it fades slightly as a frown settles there. "Unfortunately ill tidings my lord. I have recently come upon a bit of information that I felt you needed to know right away."

A nod, "I see, so what happened?"

"During a routine property investigation data was uncovered that indicates that there is an extended wizard space lot within the hundred that might be owned by someone with ties to the Dark Lord."

Harry blinks at that before saying, "how much proof do you have?"

"That is the issue, while there is a lot of facts backing up the idea it is not enough for me to unilaterally act."

"Hence your call to me directly," Harry states.

"Yes, hence this call."

"Hmm," Harry says in thought as he continues to run. He then stops and turns his full attention to the Sheriff. "Right, this is what we will do. As an immediate effort activate the Ruadan Protocol in order to monitor the situation. At the same time I want you to prepare your Guard detachment just in case I need them to seize the property. Finally, send me all the information you have, I will have the Black Shadows investigate."

Eyes widen in shock at the last bit of order. He then nods and says, "of course my lord, all such acts will be done. You will get the paperwork forwarded in less than an hour as its already collected."

"Sounds good Sheriff." A pause as Harry smiles in his direction, "thank you for the update, and thank you for noticing that something might be going on." A pause, "now I am going to cut this call because I believe we have talked about all we need to. But before I do I want to say, if you find something new and important do not hesitate to call."

"Of course my lord, have a pleasant day."

Harry nods once before cutting the call. Shaking his head, he takes a deep breath before returning to his run as there is little he could do till the paperwork comes in.

8888

"Finally, at last count, the Canary Heights Hundred currently has eight Guard regiments assigned to it." Says High Captain Michell Jones after almost thirty minutes of going over Guard deployments within the hundreds held by Harry Potter.

Blinking at that Harry holds up his hand in request for a momentary stop. "Wait, hold on a moment, why does that hundred have so many regiments assigned to it?"

Flipping through papers the High Captain nods before saying, "forty years ago the hundred served as the epicenter of a monstrous raid. The regiments were assigned there to instill some faith that we were protecting the people."

As Harry is nodding Sirius speaks out, asking, "has there been any monster attacks in the last decade or so?"

"No," says Michell firmly, "from the notes I'm reading when they were delt with, they were delt with permanently."

Grins come on the faces at the utter conviction in the High Captain's tone.

As that was going on Harry was thinking, which finally led him to say, "right, so it was for good reasons. That said it was for reasons that no longer have a meaning and so I am happy to change." A pause then he gives a firm nod as his thoughts come together. "Right now the main issue we are going to be facing is the growing issues with Riddle and his Death Eaters. To that end with the exception of a single regiment per hundred, plus those stationed at augment forts, I want the rest assigned back to the British Isles."

The High Captain nods at that while accessing the Amulet of Office in order to gather even more details than what was present. "That will free up enough regiments to give a second or third to every local hundred, plus six more to each augment fort." A pause then a fierce grin, "between them all the Dark Lord will not find your hundreds easy targets."

While Harry gives his own fierce grin at that Remus asks, "so how long do you estimate it will take to begin the reallocation?"

Looking at the notes, Michell states, "it will take a month or two to begin and almost a year before it completely finishes." A pause, "its not easy to move so many magicals at once."

Harry nods at that before saying gently, "I didn't think it would be, especially when the moves are long term rather than simply for an event or battle." A pause, "you may take your time on this as I want it done right." A tilt of his head then, "also feel free to use different methods in order to see which works the best for such mass reallocations."

Looking curious Michell asks, "does this mean you feel you might require such movements a lot?"

Harry gives a light shrug before saying, "the future is unknown, but I will say that I want to be prepared just in case a greater conflict breaks out."

"Understood," is the High Captain's response.

It is Sirius who then comments, "one minor matter before we finish." As those present turn to look at him he adds, "we need to discuss what the recent Ministry attention means for interactions between House and national forces."

Nods all around for that is very much a topic that needed to be discussed.

8888

After a pause in their mirror conversation about the summer so far, Harry takes a deep breath and says, "hey Neville do you mind if I talk to you about politics." At Neville's nod he continues, "so with Riddle acting up again my Houses are beginning to take some proactive steps in order to limit his actions."

As Harry stops talking Neville nods before saying, "that makes sense Harry, especially considering you are pretty much his number one enemy." A pause, "so what was it you wanted." A grin to show he is not bothered.

An answering grin then, "two things actually. The first was to quietly inform you that I have begun reallocating House forces to the British Isles. With his attention being here I figured there is no reason that a California hundred needed three additional Guard regiments."

Nod. Nod. "That makes sense. I know from some preliminary reports that House Longbottom too has spread out our forces." A pause, "it makes sense in this climate to move said forces around to the region they most would be needed." Another pause then, "and the second."

A soft smile followed by, "while I would never seek to unduly influence you as it pertains to House Longbottom, I was wondering if we could discuss the potentials of joint actions."

"YES," Neville says firmly if not any more loudly. "Now, for the record, I must say that I have yet to claim the full authority of Head but with the way matters are going I do believe that will soon change."

At his pause Harry says gently, "I'm sorry that you have to consider what I know you are considering."

Neville nods and then gives his own gentle smile back, "its sad yeah, but I think its what they would want if situations were reversed." A shake of the head to basically put that aside leads to him saying, "that said, I am already being given high level briefings on all matters."

A firm smile comes to Harry's face, "good on you Neville, and trust and believe me when I say you can do it. I have faith in you."

"Thank you Harry," a pause as he thinks back on who he was before confidence came to him, "anyway, so yes, we can discuss our joint actions. What are you thinking."

Harry grins, adds, "now these are just some random ideas," before launching into a conversation about them. One which lasts over forty-five minutes and has Neville speaking just as much as Harry does on the topics discussed.

8888

As Sirius stepped into the office where the meeting was going on multiple eyes turned to look at him as Jamar Levy, the Praetor of the Seekers of Sage, trailed off in completion of the standard update he was giving.

"Pardon me Carter," Sirius says with a smile as he comes in and sits down in the chair next to Harry, "but I was just contacted by Reid, he will be a little late as he is still getting debriefed on the investigation within the Huntsville Hundred." A pause then, "a conversation I know you will find very intriguing, Harry."

Considering that Reid Petrie was the Praetor of the Shadows of Black him being debriefed by the agents was a very good thing.

"That is understandable and I look forward to hearing his debrief to me." A pause for a moment, "in fact him being mentioned fits perfectly into our agenda. While the Shadows that Reid leads was the first all of you will be working within your purviews to uncover, analyze, and block the actions of the Dark Lord Voldemort." Seeing that none of the magicals present reacted to the name brought a grin to Harry's face. "Perfect, thank you all for not reacting."

It was Drusilla Palma, Harry's recently appointed High Praetor who responded first, "well we follow the practices of our lord, and you do not fear his name."

Harry grins, "little known secret, it began mostly out of not knowing that I should have feared his name."

This gets some laughter among the group, because of course that is how it began.

When the laughter faded Jamar spoke up, "pardon me Harry but I am not entirely sure how much assistance the Seekers would be in fighting Riddle?"

"Good question, and I thank you for asking it." A pause and grin, "the answer is don't fight him, research him. You are about knowledge, understandings, of lore and ancient writings. Your task will be to find his written manipulations and undo them with your own written manipulations." At this Harry then gestures towards the rest of those gathered. "This is exactly what all of your groups should be doing. Take your focus and use it to better all."

Harry then pauses for a moment before beginning what in some ways is a speech. "So the Potter Rangers will look on industry and matters of resources. The Black Shadows on those actions that occur in the hidden places of society. The Sage Seekers on the lore of the written word in publication, offices, and education. The Levant Harbingers will look towards the actions of those bizarre magical races. The Vidan Daybringers will focus on the manipulations of nature and life." A momentarily stop followed by, "while the Unspeakables of Emrys will continue to do what they do." He stops then looks quickly around before saying, "all the while you will be coordinating with those of my other Agencies when you uncover something in there purview."

"If I may my lord," says Marcy Ferrell of the Harbingers of Levant, "so you are directly undoing the traditional rules keeping the investigations of each House Agency separate."

"Yes," Harry says firmly, before adding in a voice that one day would be called regal, "among my Houses, and those Houses I fully ally with, the Agencies are not just expected but required to share discoveries of natures related to another Agency."

All present nod at that, with nods deep enough to almost be considered head bows.

"Thank you for the clarification Lord Potter," says Irwin Grove, the Praetor of the Daybringers of Vidan, with a smile of his own.

"Not a problem," is Harry's response. "I don't blame any of you for wanting to keep your finds secret. After all none of you remember a time when the Monarch's presence demanded unity." A pause and then a shrug, "of course neither do I, not that any of you would think of calling me out on that." A wide grin.

Which gets even more laughter.

When it fades once again it is Remus that speaks, "with all of you already updating us on your Agencies the final matter is us going over recruitment, funding, and facility requests." A quick look down, "which is unfortunately going to take a bit of time as there are some excesses in set up that we will have to go over and modify."

Nods from all around the table is the result of that comment as the meeting continues.

8888

"So with that case being closed I can officially state that all of our first generation cases have been finished," states High Attorney Regina Remond during how update meeting.

"Splendid." Harry says with a grin, "so that puts to a close our dealing with all that happened between my parents going into hiding to the end of my first year at Hogwarts."

A nod. "Yes it very much does. Thankfully as many of the cases were basically open and shut we didn't need to spread thin our assets."

"Of which I am grateful for." A grin, "since it allowed us to save them up for the second generation of lawsuits."

"Quite. Of which sixteen have already been finished and another thirty-three are nearing completion." A pause, "even those not near their end are still progressing well."

"That is great to hear." A pause, "so do any of them contain matters you want to update me personally."

"Of those no, our weekly reports do them justice, but there is one particular case I do want to cover."

"Oh?"

"I would like to upgrade the legal case against the French Ministry for there actions in our hundreds to an ICW case as recent discoveries have led me to learn the forces behind the issues have operations in the German, Italian, and Spanish prefectures."

"I see, I see." Harry says in thought. "Well send me all your updated reports and files and I wll consider it. While that is going on already begin seeking out new staff and operations." He then shrugs, "for even if I say no we both know said actions will still be necessary."

A grin, "will do." She then turns some papers and nods. "Right, so there are a few maters that I just realized could use some verbal updates. Nothing major but still."

Harry nods and gestures for her to go on, which she promptly does.

8888

"So with the last ritual the wards of Green Steading Manor have finally reached the level that you wanted them to be." A pause in Bill's reporting of the situation as he shakes his head. "Also, honestly, I can completely see why none of the past three Heads actually ordered the repair, it was that costly. Even for a Great House."

Harry blinks as he sees the extravagant price tag - in gold and resources - listed out before him. The truth was he couldn't even call graft, for everything his warding team had done was done with itemized explanations in mind.

It simply just cost more than most muggle countries made in a year.

"I am with you on that," Harry eventually says, "for though there were some decisions made by previous Heads I don't like, the delay on this was not one of them." A snort follows as Harry leans back and gives Bill a frank look, "between us Bill, the funds for this project came from my many and vastly excessive personal accounts."

"So you became a bank?"

Harry chuckles at that, "yes kind of, though I promised Ragnok not to open my own bank in competition with Gringotts."

Bill chuckles at that then says with humor in his voice, "would I be correct that all he said was that if you did, to hire him?"

A wide grin, "you definitely have worked with him too long, you know him to well." He then lets the amusement fade as he looks down at the paperwork before him. "So how are all the rest of the warding operations?"

"Doing very well actually. Most are exactly where they are supposed to be, though a few are ahead and two are behind." A pause, "the behind ones have very good reasons so I am not upset."

A nod, "yeah I read about those sites and am fine with the delay." A pause, "on the first the find of Morgana made wards is always a good reason to delay." Another pause, this one accompanied by a head shake, "on the other, well, what is it now - the tenth extra chamber."

"Eleventh actually, all of them being spaces that by all laws and traditions of magic we know about should not even exist." At this Bill lets out a bit of breath at the sheer mystery involved.

"So as I said, very good reasons to be delayed." Which gets a grin in response. Harry then closes his folio and takes a deep breath before saying, "okay, so there is something that I want to run by you. This is simply a conversation so don't feel any obligations on this. Okay?"

Bill nods at that before giving a quick grin and the comment of, "you know Harry, if it was anyone but you I would be worried. But with you I am just curious."

"Well I appreciate that," Harry says with an answering grin. A pause, "well, right then, so my question and comment concerns House Weasley."

Eyes widen in realization and then a grin comes to his face as he understands. "Would I be right in guessing that you want to get my opinion on assisting House Weasley with, what, reinforcing its holdings due to the oncoming war?"

It is Harry's turn to blink at that, for he is a bit surprised at how quick Bill got it.

Seeing said confusion Bill laughs while adding, "don't be too shocked, for I didn't read your mind, but Charlie and I have been talking about what is going on and what we can do to better prepare."

A grin at that, "well then, is there anything I can do to assist in making sure my friends and their people are as safe as they can be?"

"Yes, but as for what I don't know yet," Bill says matter of factly. "My plan is to talk to Father, maybe with Charlie present maybe not, and come up with what we need to do." A pause, "while we won't accept funds to, I don't know, build a new castle somewhere, the ability to make use of your ritualists and agents could come in handy."

Harry nods at that, for it makes sense, and then says, "well I am willing to assist in making sure House Weasley is prepared for the coming war despite the, ah, issues it might have."

"Understood Harry," Bill says nodding firmly. He then pauses a second before grinning, "ah, for the record, I have seen the prophesy made by Professor Trelawney in your third year."

"Wait what?" Harry asks confused.

A grin, "well as your High Warder the Magic of the Amulet of Office provides me access to such materials."

A blink, then a laugh, "oh." The laugh gets loud, especially when Bill joins in.

Once it calms down Harry says, "so I assume you and Charlie talked about it?" At the affirmative nod Harry continues with, "well I give you permission to show it to your Father, the Lord and Head Arthur Weasley of Most Ancient House of Weasley."

Its Bill's turn to blink at that for the permission was not entirely expected.

"Well then," Harry says with a smile, "I do believe that was all." He then sighs, "at least for you, for me I have a number of other meetings to get through."

Bill grins at that, stands up, shakes Harry's hand, and then heads out with paperwork in tow.

As Harry watches him leave he can't help but smile while thinking that Riddle has no clue what he is dealing with.

8888

"Hmm," Harry says with wonder in his voice as he finishes reading a particular document.

"What is it pup?" Sirius asks from where he is sitting next to Remus on the nearby couch.

A flash of smile then, "I just discovered that despite all that has gone on my Houses are not technically at war with the Dark Lord Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort."

"Wait really, that doesn't seem right?" Is stated by Remus.

With a chuckle Sirius says, "actually, thinking about it, yes, I could see how that might be the actual state of affairs." He then turns towards Remus and says, "mostly since Harry never officially declared an actual state of war between him and Riddle."

"Hmm," is what they hear when they turn back towards Harry, who had taken the time to look into his Head Rings to in fact confirm what they had just realized. Coming back to himself he shakes his head, "well bad news is that its true, a cold war sort of exists. The good news, though, is that its easy for me to correct." He then stands up and says, "Dobby."

Pop. Snap.

Harry looks down and finds himself covered in the standard purple robes of a Lord and Head of House doing official business. "Thanks Dobby," Harry says a moment later before reaching out with his hand and manifesting his Head Rings.

All of them.

Harry then reaches into his magic in order to touch the power of the Head Rings. From that he pushes his will into all the holdings that lie within his honour. After that he connects with every Amulet of Office, greater, standard, and lesser and has them feel his magic. Once the magic is ready he, well, magically flips a switch in the House magics so that Lord Voldemort and his active Death Eaters are automatically enemies of the state, so to speak.

Of course, as Harry knew immediately, this declared state didn't directly mean anything on its own. But what it did do is empower the wards and people of his Houses to use more force than normal when dealing with suspected Death Eater activity.

Pulling out of the noble magics Harry looked towards Sirius and Remus and grin. "Well now that means the statement I have been making for a while now is true. My Houses are in fact at war with Riddle."

This leads to Sirius grinning at the actions while Remus gestures to the seat, "please sit back down we have more work to do, and I for one want to finish today before it gets too late."

Harry simply grins before doing exactly what Remus asked.

8888

As Harry and Charlie were swapping stories about their recent days Harry's Head Ring started beeping. Giving Charlie a quick look, one which gets an answering nod in return, Harry turns toward his Head Ring and says, "answer."

Which led to the appearance of Reid Petrie, the Praetor of the Shadows of House Black. "Lord Potter," he quickly says, "pardon for the late call but we made a breakthrough and I wanted to tell you immediately."

An intrigued look comes to Harry's face, "oh, really, well then, do tell. What have you uncovered?"

"The property had long been owned under a false names that came back as being Riddle. Its was designed to serve as a headquarters and place of rest for him and his forces. What made the situation a bit worse was that some of his more secretive forces were already moving into it."

"Nice. So were there any Death Eaters present?"

"Yes, a few, six actually. We captured three, killed two, and one got away."

A nod, "were the captured wizards anyone of note?"

"While all were pureblood only one was noble, and he was a minor member of a minor House."

"Good to know," Harry says with a nod. A pause, "what happened to them?"

A fierce grin, "we interrogated them using certain Black secrets before handing them over to the Ministry via Madam Bones directly."

Harry goes quiet in thought before nodding at that and saying, "you did good Reid, both you and the other Shadows. Please continue to investigate and I look forward to reading the report you send me." A pause, "please update Sirius in his roll as the Heir of House Black."

"Will do my lord, have a good night," Reid says before ending the call.

As soon as the Praetor's image disappears Charlie, who was still present via mirror, commented, "well that was intriguing."

Harry gives a full grin at Charlie, "it was yeah. What amuses is me is that Riddle going to a property he owned in a Black hundred meant he didn't consider my ties to Black."

Charlie nods in agreement at that before commenting, "well my thinking is that he is still figuring himself and his plans out. Especially as you have a habit of ruining his plans."

"I do, don't I," Harry says with a smile, one Charlie soon shares as well.

As the smile fades Charlie says thoughtfully, "did you want to work out a mutually agreeable deal designed to benefit both of our Houses?"

Nod. Nod. Followed by a grin, "sure, though why don't we hold off till we can physically meet."

Charlie suddenly grins, then laughs amused as he says, "you know you don't need to make up a reason for us to meet."

The blush on Harry's face says all.

~~~


	5. Dementor Attack

**Dementor Attack**  
\----------------  
Date: Summer Before Fifth Year, Mid July

"Knock knock," Harry says as he stands in front of the office door that Sirius decided to make use of in Potter Manor.

Looking up from where he and Remus were going over some records Sirius says, "Watcha need, pup."

"Nothing major, just wanted to inform you that I was heading down to Floodriver for some quick shopping." Was Harry's comment.

"Just be cautious please, but other than that have fun," is Sirius' response.

"I second that Harry," Remus says, "for all its physical closeness that is muggle country and Ministry territory."

Harry nods at them, "I know and if it wasn't for the fact that its muggle items I need I would stay in our own shops. With us heading to Grimauld Place in the next few days I figure it would be better to go now."

"Okay, see you later. Call Dobby if you find yourself needing assistance." Sirius says with a smile.

"Will do, see you later." Harry says before heading out.

8888

As Harry was finishing his shopping he was approached by two adults with their child. Michael, the adult who Harry knew was a squib, spoke first. "Hello sir, may we join you on the walk back."

"Sure Michael," Harry says with a smile. "Hello Allison, Jonathan. So are you heading over to visit family." A pause then, "And how many times have I told you to call me Harry." A smile then appears.

"Thank you sir," says Michael first before answering the question. "And probably one more time than last sir," there is a small chuckle at that. Harry knew Michael grew up in the Potter hundred and so the 'sir' is heavy in his training. "But yes, my sister invited us over for a late dinner."

Harry smiles at that as they begin walking towards the portal site. "So how are things with you," Harry asks.

Its Jonathan, who goes by Johnny, who speaks excitedly. "Gringotts tested my magic yesterday and they said I'm a full wizard."

Seeing the happy looks on the parents face Harry feels comfortable saying, "that's great. I'm happy for you. Did Gringotts say you would be able to go to Hogwarts."

"Oh yes. Its so cool I can't wait," then he frowns, "but I gotta wait a few years still," but then the smile comes back.

Harry smiles as he says, "don't worry you will be going to Hogwarts before you know it."

"That's what daddy says, but its soooooo far away." He then giggles.

As they continue to walk the conversation continues to flow, though between all four of them and not just two. The mother Allison was in the process of talking to Harry about the new day school she was employed at when suddenly a bone shilling cold came upon them all.

Harry knew this could only mean one thing, "Dementors," he breathed out as Michael nodded and Allison reached for Johnny. "Stay near me as I don't know from which direction the creatures are coming. Lets continue to make it to the portal."

The chill continues to grow as they move towards the portal site, when suddenly Johnny gasps out. "What's that," he stutters out as the cold gets closer to him. Harry follows where he is pointing and sees the dementor floating towards him.

"Everything will be all right, I have faced these creatures before. Michael look the opposite direction as you can see them." Harry orders out.

From the distance he can see more of the creatures coming towards him. "What the heck," he murmers as he sends a burst of magic through his ring to inform the guards of the dementor attack. All the while the small group continues to move towards the portal.

Just as they were a few steps in front of it one a few of the dementors began swooping down. "Expectro Patronum," was what Harry said while imagining the happiest memory he had. The magic burst from his wand and manifested a fully corporeal stag which immediately began attacking the dementors.

But that wasn't it, for right after Harry said Expectro Patronum again, not once more, not twice, but for a total of four times. Each manifested another fully corporeal patronus - a wolf, a snake, and a dragonnet.

But Harry didn't just depend on his patronus, though they were quite efficient in routing the dementors. No, right after that his wand raised and his magic flashed and the four became surrounded by protecting fields designed to keep the dementors away.

A dementor screamed as his Padfoot slash Moony analog tore it asunder. This was followed by another scream when the dragonnet wracked its claws through another dementor. This occurred at the same time as the serpent patronus then grew bigger and swallowed the dementor whole.

Harry, feeling shaky refused to let his magic go as he pushed more power into both his shields and his four patronus. He was not going to let the dementors get the better of him or those who put themselves under his protection.

Then he heard the sounds of apparation, the guard of his hundred. A few patronus also appeared, joining his four, which drove the dementors away.

Once he felt they were safe for the time being he lowered the shield and said, "guards, check the community. Make sure the dementors didn't attack any of the locals."

"Yes sir," was the answer to his command, followed by the pops of apparation as they went to patrol.

Harry then turned to Sirius and Remus who, with the immediate danger passed, began petting the stag and wolf. Shaking his head at the sight, Harry opened his mouth when an owl appeared flying towards his location. Reaching out he took the letter from the owl's talons and, after a scan, opened it up.

Harry then snorted, while looking at the others around him. "Its from the Ministry, they decided to expel me from Hogwarts and snap my wand. Since I performed underage magic in a muggle area with a muggle nearby."

The adults, even Michael who has learned some of what goes on due to his aunt working for the House of Potter, all laugh.

At the same time Johnny laughs as he sing-songs, "someone is going to get in trouble”.

The adults laugh as well, the chocolate is passed along, and the group make their way back to Harry's magical territory.

8888

An hour later Harry was sitting behind the desk of his office making plans and eating chocolate, Remus' orders. Remus, who was sitting in front of him, was assisting in those plans - which both knew was going to radically change the political landscape.

Their talk was interrupted when the door opened up and Sirius Black walked in. He was wearing the standard dress robes of the Ministry and wearing a grin on his face. Before anyone could say anything he plopped himself down in the chair next to Remus and laughed. "So, in their infinite wisdom the Ministry has agreed to not snap your wand or expel you from Hogwarts. Instead you, as a minor, are going to be tried by the whole of the Wizenemgot for the crime of underage magic." He laughs. "Which is amusing in its stupidity as it is against the laws of Albion for a minor to be tried by the whole Wizenemgot."

Harry laughs as well, "I figured that was going to be the result of your meeting. Remus and I were talking about the game plan for the trial." A grin quite sinister comes on his face. "Its going to be the debut of my Headships and authority. Maybe even more depending on how I feel at the end of it."

"Merlin," Sirius says, "nobody is going to know what hit them are they."

Remus smiles, "nope, which is brilliant. I also think that this should prove to Albus that Harry should be in the Order. Molly though keeps on saying he is too young."

Harry shakes his head at that, "I appreciate the sentiment and I agree children should be allowed to be children. Unfortunately with all the events in my life that was impossible." A shrug of his shoulder. "Anyway, enough with that. I'm just glad nobody was hurt, or worse, had their soul lost."

"You did good Harry," Sirius says with a smile, "especially when you ignored the rules and extended your wards over the muggle town. That fact protected them long enough that the dementors didn't see anyone in there, which let them easily be driven off by your guard."

Harry nods at that, "Yeah, it was good on my part, as was keeping it secret." A smile then, "well, I think I'm done plan making, want to head down to the kitchens for a late dinner." Which gets a nod of approval from them both of the others.

~~~


	6. Grimauld Place

**Grimauld Place**  
\--------------  
Date: Summer Before Fifth Year, Mid July

Sitting at his personal desk in his private office of Potter Manor, Harry finished signing his name on the last of his documents. Taking a deep breath he then says, "Nirry."

Pop.

"How can Nirry assist Master Harry?" The older house elf says seconds after appearing.

Smiling at him he says, "I'm about to head over to Grimauld Place, probably for the next few days."

"Nirry knew about this and so requested that Dobby get your personal quarters there ready for you."

"Great Nirry thank you." A pause, "truthfully though the reason I called you here is I wanted you to know to come for me if anything happens here." A pause as he grins, "like if the grass grows and the like."

Nirry, grinning himself, nods rapidly, "Nirry understands, Nirry will keep an eye out to see if the great Master needs to be rescued from his stay at Grimauld Place."

"Thanks Nirry, I knew you would understand."

Nirry nods once more before popping away.

8888

"Hello Molly, how are you doing today," Harry said as he walked into the kitchen from the floo fireplace.

"I'm doing good Harry dear," she says with a smile, "and you are just in time for lunch. Would you do me a favor and get the others? They should be in the living room, game room, or public library."

"Sure not a problem, this lets me say hello to them," Harry laughs.

She smiles back then says, "Before you go though, I did mean to ask, are you staying here or flooing back to Potter Manor."

"Most likely staying here for the rest of the summer. That said, while it would be nice to hang out with everyone I might have to return to Potter Manor for administrative reasons." Was Harry's pleasant response.

"Sounds good dear. I would have had a bed set aside for you but I assumed you would be in the master's wing."

Harry nodded at that, "Yep, my chamber is on the top floor next to Sirius and Remus. Though we don't really spend much time here we can and so its always prepared."

"Sounds good dear." Molly then laughs as the sauce almost boils over, "Now could you go get them, I'm about done."

Laughing at the sight he then smiles smiles at her before saying, "Sure. Be back in a moment with the brood in tow." They both laugh at that definition as Harry heads out.

Thinking quickly on where everyone would be and how long it would take to get them he makes a beeline for the library. Where he finds both Hermione and Percy reading quietly while sitting in corner booths within the room.

"Hey all," Harry says as he walks into the room.

Hermione jumps at the sound while Percy laughs and says, "Hey Harry, how are things with you."

"Oh generally fine," Harry then says in an ironic tone, "though I'm not sure if you heard the news but I am being put on trial for underage magic by the full standing body of the Wizenemgot."

The two look at each other and then Hermione says, "So you aren't actually bothered by it."

Harry smiles at her, "oh no, not at all, seriously. Its a perfect opportunity for me to come out so to speak as the Lord and Head that I am. I didn't plan on doing it this way but in some ways this is going to be a win for me."

They nod at that while Percy says, "well its nice to see you again Harry and we need to catch up when we get a chance."

"Oh yes, quite. I'm looking forward to that conversation," he then smiles before continuing, "so Molly told me to tell you all lunch is ready."

"Is it that time already," Hermione says, "well okay, I could eat."

Harry heads towards the door with a wave, "see you downstairs, I have a few others to gather."

They wave back as Harry moves towards the living room where Remus, the Twins, and Bill are sitting around talking. Though Remus knew that Harry had arrived the other three rose to their feet to greet him in a hug.

"Hey guys, hows it going," Harry asked.

"Oh you know us," the twins said, "we are working on a number of projects."

"Nice to hear, and we can discuss things in a bit more detail later," Harry says with a smile.

While Bill says, "hey boss hows it going." Then a pause as he takes the opportunity to ask, "so how is the old boss doing, I haven't seen him recently."

Harry grins at Bill, "current boss is great, as you know since we met yesterday," a pause of his own, "and as ofr Ragnok, really great, with the new contract that came in his coffers rose even higher."

"I didn't think that was possible," is what Bill says with a smile.

"I know right," Harry says while both he and Remus are laughing. Harry then tilts his head before adding with amusement, "so how are things with you?"

"Well considering we saw each other yesterday, I am really good, quite busy considering how much my boss has me doing." Which gets a grin, then he stops and says, "though earlier this mornign some news came to me. So it seems Gringotts decided to give ward upgrades to the residences of their high level employees. Despite my current status as a contracted employee due to my previous status I was eligable for the upgrades." A pause, "as I don't personally need it on my apartment they agreed to transfer the ward upgrade to the Burrow, which is still technically my official residence."

"Oh really, I didn't know that," Harry says with a laugh completely outing the fact that he did in fact know about it. "But congrats, you deserve it, all of you do." He then shakes his head an says, "oh, before we get started I came to tell you that lunch is ready, Molly wants everyone gathered."

They nod at that and stand up to head to eat while Harry says, "I'm off to the game room to tell the rest." Then he laughs, "so save me a good seat."

Heading out of room he goes down a couple of hallways before reaching one of the house's game rooms. Once inside he sees two chess games in progress with Ron playing Sirius and Charlie playing Ginny.

Walking in he watches their play for a moment before saying, "hey guys lunch is ready."

Three equally loud, "hey Harry," plus Sirius saying, "hows it pup," is what he hears.

But then a second later Ron goes, "lets continue the game after lunch, I'm starving."

Which causes everyone to laugh as Charlie says, "you're always hungry, how is this different." He follows it up with a checkmate as he just beat Ginny, though it was a difficult game. The two get up and while Ginny heads out to the kitchen Charlie moves so he is standing next to Harry, where he bumps his shoulder all friendly like.

At the same time Sirius, who is still laughing, nods at Ron and says, "sure, we can save it for later, though not right after lunch, there are things I need to do."

Ron smiles and nods, "sure, that's fine and really there is always more games." Then he stands up and says, "we can decide later, now food."

Which causes the group to laugh as they begin making there way to the kitchen. As they walk Charlie and Harry are talking, not about anything serious, just some random thoughts they had that they wanted to share. Lunch was just as light and fluffy, must to everyone's enjoyment.

~~~


	7. The Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this is liked for I had quite the fun writing it.

**The Trial**  
\---------  
Date: Summer Before Fifth Year, Mid July

It was six thirty in the morning when he came down to breakfast on the day of his trial. He was impeccably dressed, much to the amusement of the four men in the kitchen, which included Sirius, Remus, Bill, and Arthur Weasley.

"What's going on," Arthur asks before Harry sits down, "you are a bit early."

"As you know the Ministry lied about the time of the trial. They pushed it up so I would be late to it. I will be heading out now." Was Harry's response.

The wizards look at each other, as Remus says in a way that hides the fact he is fully in on the plan. "Did you think we would let out alone?"

Harry laughs. "Of course not, nor did I want you to panic if you couldn't find me which is why I came into the kitchen to speak to you guys rather than using the floo in the lounge. I figured I could have Bill join me on my trip to the Ministry since both Sirius and Arthur are needed for their own seats." He shakes his head. "I would have it be you Remus but I figure you staying here to head off any issues with those who are not going to the Ministry would be for the best.” Not said is the fact that Harry is already going to be making waves, and having him enter the Wizenemgot chamber with a Shifter was one wave too many. For right now.

Which is why Remus quickly gets up and moves to hug Harry. Once they pull back and the two have taken their seats again Remus nods. “That makes sense. Plus I have a coupleof meetings I need to attend to anyway, though thankfully they are via conference call and so I can be here to handle the others, as you say.” He stops then says according to plan. "Did you want me to tell Albus?"

"Absolutely not. I want him to appear late, it would suit me. Though I figure he knows they will try this trickery and will come early as well. I just want to be even earlier then him." He pauses. "I have some business there after the trial, so don't panic if we don't get back immediately. Okay."

So said they finish up eating breakfast and Bill and Harry head out. The floo trip is easy and without issue, though Harry mumbles about needing more practice. Bill holds back his laugh.

They get to the chamber at the same time as the rest, about 7:45. When Undersecretary Umbridge sees him she glares, her face all but shouting how dare he come early. Harry just gives her a look that wouldn't be surprising on any purebloods face, which basically says she means nothing to him. This makes her even more mad though she doesn't say anything. Others do notice it of course, and it makes them wonder what exactly is going on.

As soon as Minister Fudge arrives, a bit shocked when he sees Harry, who gives him a wave, the trial starts. A number of ministry figures begin droning on and on, talking about laws and tradition and society. At first it seems that Harry is paying attention, but as soon as Umbridge starts to speak anyone who sees him can clearly tell he is not, and that he is not hiding that fact.

After three minutes of listening to her dull speech Harry actually does the normally unthinkable. He interrupts her with a throat clearing that clearly indicates how pointless he finds her.

When she stops due to his noise Harry firmly interrupts. "So when will you be finished rambling on with your pointless drivel. I don’t have all day and there is points I wish to speak of." The room goes silent at his comment.

Umbridge then says. "Who do you think you are, boy!"

Harry just grins, it is both sharp and fierce, and it makes the room sit up in wonder. They are thinking, ‘what will his answer be’.

"I am no boy, Dolores Umbridge, who I am is in fact a Head and Lord many times over." Then upon a wave of his hands his Head Rings begin manifesting. But even more as he speaks the following words a beam of pure magic comes over him as symbols of the Houses he rules over become recognized by the ancient magic of the Wizenemgot. "By birthright of blood and magic I do announce myself as the declared Lord and Head of the Great Houses of Potter, Black, Sage, Levant, Valerius, Pevensie, Viden, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Emrys." He pauses as the room is filled with shock at what they just heard. "Who I am is Lord Harold James Potter and you are nowhere near my level, 'girl!" With Harry all but sneering the last part out.

The hall explodes in noise at his declaration. He lets it go on for a few minutes before he turns to the Bench housing the presiding judges.

"If the Headship Rings aren't enough, I can prove my adult status another way." He takes out his wand and waits for two signals, both being nods, which he gets. The first is from Madam Bones, the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, who gives it happily while also gesturing to the Aurors present. The second is from Minister Fudge, and it's hesitant but it does come. When they are given he says simply, "Lumos!"

And nothing happens, except for his wand lighting up of course. Which is of course the point.

Which is why Madam Bones feels free to say. "If he was underage two things would have happened. The automated letter for underage magic would have appeared."

She pauses to make sure everyone is listening before going on. "And he would be surrounded by bars as the ancient magic of this Sacred Chamber would imprison him for using magic in it's hallowed hall. As neither happened it means he is both an adult and a declared and sitting Lord with right of access to this honored chamber."

She then turns towards him and speaks. "Lord Harold Potter, if you would please provide this body with your statement on the actions which occurred ten nights ago."

Nodding at her in respect, Harry then says. "I can do one better, Madam Bones, I can show! But before I do, I would like to state for the official record if I am not legally considered underage then why would I have gotten a letter stating I was. But even more let us remember that as a bearer of a House Ring I am not beholden to the restrictions on underage magic.” Here he stops for a moment before stating, “But even more is the fact that I claimed my Head Rings using the Last of the Line rites in the aftermath of my first year." Shocked noise from the gathered Lords, but before any comments could be made he thrust out his arm, the Potter Ring clearly visible and said. "Intellego Mentem."

The Lord ring begins glowing as a beam from the ceiling hits it. A second later a full on projection of that night where he battled the Dementors appeared covering much of the center of the hall. It started a few minutes before they were felt and continued up till he was clearly rescued. The letter expelling him being shown as well, which of course was an interesting sight for it was utterly illegal.

It then stopped, but before the chamber could make any comments another image began being projected. This one of the graveyard that Harry and Cedric portkeyed to after the fourth task, where Voldemort was resurrected. It began upon his arrival (accompanied by Cedric), the presence of Fenris Greyback and the Carrows, and went right up to Voldemort summoning his Death Eaters, though it stopped just as they had begun to arrive. Thankfully it did not show Cedric using his animagus form to survive the attack, mostly due to him being hidden from Harry’s gaze at the time.

As it ended Lucius Malfoy turned to meet Harry's eyes, and the older wizard knew it had stopped at his command. Which made him wonder why. Lucius knew he would have to ponder the matter further. As would what he says to the Dark Lord, as he knew his return would become recognized.

Into the silence a seemingly sheepish Harry Potter goes. "Well, pardon me for that, sometimes I don't have full control over it, I am self taught after all. Though I didn't mean to show it, it is of course exactly how the event happened."

The room erupts in an explosion of conversation as everyone begins speaking about the tangible proof of the Dark Lord's return. Even those who wanted to disbelieve couldn't, the image was from a Lord Ring and accepted by the chamber's magic as real. It couldn't be doubted, not by anyone, for it couldn't be faked.

Needless to say all charges against Harry were dismissed. With full apologies given and a promise to investigate how he received a letter even though the trace was long gone. Harry accepted their apology and their statement on the fact they would investigate.

With that done Harry was given permission to leave the chamber. Though a Lord himself, he was not expected to actually take over his own seats till he graduated Hogwarts. Till then his votes were given to his varies proxy Chancellors, one for each House, under the direction of High Chancellor Sirius, as it had been for years by this point.

As he walked out of the hall and the doors shut behind him he couldn't help but smirk at the chaos he caused. They would now, he knew, spend a few hours figuring out what it meant and what they needed to do.

As they were walking away the two were quiet. Except for Bill's near silently breathed out, "are you sure you're not Slytherin." A statement mostly ignored except for a smile and a bark of laughter.

After getting back to the Atrium they stopped. Bill turned and said, "So you mentioned you had something to do at the Ministry but I'm not sure any of the offices are open."

Shaking his head, Harry nods at that. "Yeah. I kind of underestimated who would be there. Especially after the second image was -," a side look at Bill, "- accidentally shown."

"Accidentally shown my foot Harry." He says with a laugh. "Good job though. That will show them to underestimate you." A shake of his head.

Harry gives him a smile, happy for the acceptance. He then opens his mouth to say they can leave when a man in a high level Ministry cloak starts moving to where they are. Bill's low level, "Unspeakable," gets a simple nod.

"Lord Potter, I'm glad I caught up with you before you left." He says as he reaches forward to shake their hands. "I'm Whitley Crawford, senior Unspeakable, and I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time. Lord Weasley is welcome to come as well, I doubt you want to be left alone."

Harry gives a nod to Crawford and gestures to lead the way. As soon as they are in the elevator heading to the Department of Mysteries, Crawford speaks again. "There is a prophecy in your name Lord Potter. Please come this way and I will show you to it."

Hearing the prophecy was a bit anticlimactic to Harry. Of course Riddle choose him. Of course they would fight. Of course in the end only one could live. Really when he thought about it was his life in a nutshell. So nothing new was really revealed to him.

With a nod and a thank you for the meeting Bill and Harry headed back to Grimauld Place. The only thing to caught Bill's attention was the fact that Harry made hint that when things calmed down he wanted to meet with the Unspeakables for something important.

Getting back to the house they headed into the kitchen where everyone still there was gathered. It was Remus who first spoke. "So how did it go?"

"Great actually. Though I need to practice my control a little bit more. It seems my Lord ring." So said the ring becomes visible for a moment to everyone's eyes. "Accidentally showed the graveyard in addition to the Dementor attack."

Bill can't help it he snorts while muttering, "Yeah accidentally, sure."

It's Ron, surprisingly enough, who says, "Wait The Graveyard, as in where You Know Who returned. Are you telling me the whole Wizenemgot saw his resurrection."

"Yep." Harry says with a laugh.

Seeing he wasn't going to say anything more it is Bill who explains to this gathered who might not know. "The Head and Heir Rings can record scenes and play them back. The chamber of the Wizenemgot through ancient magic can connect with the Great House Rings and present them in a larger and magically secured way."

"The moment the image was shown it became irrefutable proof that Riddle was back." Harry comments while making a small sandwich.

"Is that why neither Sirius, Arthur, or Albus are back?" Remus asks.

"Probably. When I left they had began discussing what it means for him to be returned." Harry then begins eating as he thinks about the plans for the rest of the day.

The one think he knows is he is looking forward to the Order meeting tonight.

8888

Later that day and emergency edition of the Daily Prophet went out. It's tag lines included such gems as.

"He Who Must Not be Named not Dead! Hexwizard Tournament a scam by Death Eaters to bring him back using ancient ritual."

"The Ministry sent Dementors into a muggle village. An investigation has begun."

"Boy Who Lived now Lord and Head of eleven Great Houses!”

Needless to say Voldemort was not happy at his presence being revealed and though none of his Death Eaters died there were many crucios thrown about.

Oh, and at the end of the paper there was but one more tiny article. "Dolores Umbridge appointed DADA instructor at Hogwarts."

~~~


	8. Order Meeting

**Order Meeting**  
\-------------  
Date: Summer Before Fifth Year, Late July

Before anything else can be said the floo activates and a number of Order members arrive. Molly then immediately begins trying to shoo the teenagers out of lounge set up as a meeting hall. Which led to Harry remembering how when they first had arrived they were thinking of using the kitchens, a fact which never did make much sense to him.

Once she approached him Harry calmly interrupts her before she can actually push him out. "Pardon me, but I need to speak to the Order."

While Sirius, Remus, even Tonks and Arthur nod at that Molly once again says. "Now dear you will need to head out for the meetings of the Order are private."

In a calm but firm tone Harry says, “I’m sorry Molly but I wasn’t actually asking for permission, rather I was telling you all that I needed to speak to the Order.” A pause. "That is, the whole Order. Not just a member who passes on my information to the rest."

So said Harry sits down at one of the heads of the table, the opposite of where Dumbledore often sits which is by the fireplace. He continues to calmly drink his tea and even speaks to Sirius and Remus in soft tones.

When Dumbledore arrived he looked a bit surprised that Harry was there but before he could say anything Harry spoke. "So is this everyone in the Order." He gets a nod from a number of the adults, especially those who most trust him. "Good, then I can say what I need to say. Every year I have been at Hogwarts I faced some sort of Dark Lord based plot. First Year there was the shade of Riddle on the back of Quirrel's head. Second Year it was the shade of Riddle he put into a dark item. Third Year was the only one where it wasn't the Dark Lord himself, but rather a minion, Pettigrew, not that I was actually in danger. Fourth Year I actually fought Riddle and I must say since I am alive I do believe I did well."

Harry stops to let the entire group think it over for a moment. "The point of me mentioning that is not to show off, rather it is to say I am a target. The Dark Lord wants me and he doesn't care what my age is." A pause to let people take that in, and Harry can see that a number of the adults are listening. "Which makes it interesting when I continue to see that my own side seems to ignore that very fact.”

"But you are a child!" Molly says with honesty in her voice, mostly because for her it’s true, she really does believe Harry is a child.

The laugh Harry gives is one of pain, it is not the sound of innocent or uncomplicated life. "No, I'm not. Not when I was basically slave labor for my so-called family. And not when I have had to fight for my very life every year I have been at Hogwarts. Children don't have to do that. Children get to think about what they are going to get for grades or as a present or even the girl or boy they like. NOT whether they will die this year. Children also don't have to become the Head of eleven Great Houses because their entire family was murdered by the time they were one years old."

Silence.

And in that silence Harry then speaks. "So I give you a choice. You can bring me into the Order right now. Not just as a member but as someone who is going to know what is going on in all ways and whose voice will help direct the operations of the Order."

"Or what?" Arthur asks curiously but completely lacking in judgment.

Which Harry acknowledges with a nod. "Or I walk. Which means I will not listen to anything that sounds like a decision from the Order."

"So you are threatening us?" Moody questions, with his tone saying he is proud.

"Yes. I will not let others control my life, especially when I do not consider that they have the best of intentions for me." Here he pauses. “In fact I can honestly say that though I have been hiding it for the most part, it is I who have been directing what my Houses do, and I have been doing it since I turned twelve.”

The room erupts in conversation, all of which Harry ignores. Eventually when it gets really annoying he stands up, leading to silence falling upon the group.

Harry then begins walking out. "I will let you decide as a group on whether you accept my membership or not. Know this, you will not get a second chance if you make the wrong decision. Sirius," who nods at Harry, "come get me when a decision is made." He the walks out of the room.

Only to be intercepted by the Twins, Ron, and Hermione as soon as he leaves. He gives them a look and then ignores them while heading to the little lounging area in the corner of the room they were all in. He then gives them an expected look as if to say, 'so, what do you think?'

The first to speak are actually the Twins, who begin bowing down and exclaiming, "We're not worthy, we're not worthy."

Harry laughs at their antics, a true laugh, not the heavy one of the meeting room. "Oh stop it you guys. Seriously!"

They immediately move to sit next to Harry, in fact kind of close as if the whole concept of personal space has no meaning to them. Which, you would think would bother Harry, but not with those two, no, with them it felt good.

When matters calm down a bit Hermione speaks, “I can’t believe you did that Harry.”

“I did say I was going to didn’t I,” he says with his own smirk.

“Well yeah, but I figured you were partly joking.” A gesture then, “not fully joking for I knew you were mad about being left out these last few weeks but at least not going to truly go and do it.” A pause then, “What if they decide that as adults they know what they are doing and refuse to let you in.”

A nod, “Its a risk I will have to take. They could easily decide I am being disrespectful and uncouth. But honestly Hermione, and you know this is true, most of those people don’t care about me as me, rather I am a figure for them.” A shrug and then, “So if they deny my membership request then they loose me and my assets forever basically. That said I do believe those who do know or care about me as me will side with my request.”

As Hermione sits back it is Ron who comments next. “Hey man, you know I am with you on this, so all I am going to say is be careful.” A pause then, “Its one thing to fight against your enemies its another to make enemies of those who would be friends.”

Harry nods at that, in full agreement, and then says. “I understand Ron, and I agree. While we know that I have been careful in my actions every year I also can say that I haven’t listened to the orders of others when I feel that it will be bad for me. So, I ask, why start now.”

“I think,” Hermione adds to that, “its not the Order as a whole you needed to convince but rather the Headmaster.” She looks at the rest before adding, “For many people in the Order it is all about what Dumbledore thinks or says.”

“Those are sheep,” Fred comments, “and it makes me wonder if they would jump off a cliff if Dumbledore told them too.”

“Me things Gred that most of them would in fact do that,” George adds to that.

As nods come to that Hermione asks curiously, “So why now?”

Harry smirks, “Well I wanted to see if they would speak up on their own on the topic of my membership. Now that my status and the nature of my activities are mostly out I felt that it was a good time to push them.”

As nods and shakes of th ehead, sometimes both, are given in response to that the group moves to sit back and take out some books to read and relax. Silently, Harry just beams at his friends for not just their support but also their willingness to make their worries known.

With peace descending on the room Harry puts his arms around the twins and just relaxes. The Twins even start talking to each other over Harry, letting him bask in the uncomplicated conversation they were having. It wasn't demeaning to be ignored, it was relaxing, and it was what he needed right now.

8888

After thirty minutes of discussion wherein Harry was sitting on a lounge in a nearby room the door to the kitchen and a grinning Sirius comes out. He gestures for Harry to go inside and then closes the door. Harry sits at one the head of the table and looks at the people.

After a moment of silence it is Dumbledore who speaks. "After discussing matters we are in general agreement of your membership in the Order."

"A leadership position correct, for I will not be a soldier who is expected to unthinkingly follows orders." Harry states.

It's Moody who answers. "Your stunt at the Ministry proves you can be strategic. So no, not a soldier, more a general."

"Okay good. Said communication will continue even at Hogwarts, correct."

"Yes lad, it will." Is also said by Moody without surprise that Harry would want to make sure.

Harry grins at him for that. "Good. Then let me inform you of a few things I uniquely bring to the table." A pause. "First, besides the Headmaster, Professor Snape, and Bill who here are legimens?"

As Moody and Shacklebolt raise their hands some turn to look at Bill being called out in surprise. So he shrugs and says, “Curse breaking requires knowledge of the minds around me."

"Right. I want you all to individually cast the spell on me." A sharp grin. "Try and read my mind."

A shrug and a look and the men all get up. Sirius gives a look which has Harry responding with a, "Trust me." Which gets a nod from multiple people.

Soon Harry hears "Legilimens" from five different voices and gets pulled into his mindscape.

They all see the same thing, which is petty much nothing. They each can tell they are in a developed mindscape bit the scenery is blanketed in a thick sight obscuring fog. Only a feet in front can be seen, which is a few trees and a grass covered ground. If one looks back what seems to be water appears and if one looks forward mountain peaks are seen, which sometimes seems to have buildings spiraling around them. Though nothing can be seen the forest seems crawling in life, with sounds that seem vast and potentially horrific to run into.

They are wondering about aimlessly for no matter how they move or what magic they cast they can't get closer to the mountain.

Eventually they hear Harry's voice. "If you are not welcomed then you will either see this or this." Which sees the image in front of them shift to where they are floating on a small boat in an endless ocean. After a bit of a pause Harry speaks again. "Mind you, I'm holding back the weather, terrain, creature, and spell based defenses. Which you should be thankful for."

The voice changes a bit. "If you are welcomed then this is what you see." And suddenly the fog is gone and the forest can be seen. Though alone each is on a high hill which gives a nice vantage point to see a lot of the mindscape. It's pretty peaceful, with even the monstrous creatures seeming to frolic without violence.

The voice of Harry then says, "Okay, goodbye." And they find themselves pushed out of the mind and back where they were standing. A quick glance at the clock, not even a minute passed.

"Did any of you read my mind?" Harry asks. With the consensus being firmly no. "I didn't do that to show off, no really, I didn't. I did that to show if you tell me something the secret is safe. That it can't be pulled from my mind, not without destroying me. Though even in that case I have failsafes."

"How did you develop that?" Is Kingsley's question.

"A large part comes from training these last few years, a major part of it comes from my Head Rings, another part comes from my childhood, and an even bigger part comes from my emphereal battle with the dark essence of my scar." Harry explains.

In the pause Harry then asks. "So what is the major focus of the Order."

"Right now," the Headmaster says, "is that we must protect the Prophecy so the Dark Lord doesn't get it."

"Ah, I see." Harry says.

Dumbledore then says, "I will tell you later, I'm keeping it secret from most for security reasons."

Harry gives him a Cheshire cat grin which has Sirius and Remus giving themselves a look, just as Harry says. "Don't worry about it, I know it already. In fact I visited the Hall of Prophecy before leaving the Ministry after the session." Seeming to ignore the chaos. "I also changed it out, it now has a message from me wishing him good cheer and happiness, since I know he will hate that more than me being angry."

"Mr Potter," McGonagall says, "how did you get permission to change it."

"I'm Lord Potter," a pause, "I don't mean you need to call me that, what I mean is that as a Lord my ring records prophecies. So magically speaking it always exists. I could, for example, play it now." Seeing the Headmaster's look. "I won't, but I could, so it's not gone."

It's Elphias Doge who asks, "Does that mean you knew it even before getting the Prophesy Orb."

Harry just gives the man a grin but doesn't answer. Instead he says, "On a related topic, that being the Department of Mysteries, I should note I am the Lord and Head of the House Emrys." A pause as that seems to bypass a lot of people, so Harry says instead. "Anyway the Unspeakables are like the Wizenemgot and existed long before the modern Ministry. The founder of said group was an, or I should say, the Emrys." A pause before he goes on. "It means I am automatically a member of the Department of Mysteries, and not just any member, but its overall guardian monitor."

It's Moody who barks out. "So through you we control the Unspeakables."

"Yes. Though I haven't claimed the magical part of the legacy yet just the legal one.” Here he shrugs. “I figured I would wait till I graduate for traditions sake. Though I don't need to as I'm an adult in all ways." Which is when Harry sits back and let's all everyone scream themselves horse.

Eventually the Headmaster sends up a pulse of light and sound to call for quiet. "Harry," a pause, "I'm assuming there are multiple such revelations."

"Yes. Though one is for you and a certain few others only. The other major thing I should communally note is my mother was a pureblood, both her parents were only slightly above squib which is how she inherited the Sacred and Noble House of Vidan. She learned some spells from that House which is how she saved my life. She did a very impressive blood ritual which used both her and my father's willing sacrifice."

Everyone looks at him not knowing what to say and so Harry shrugs. "My resources are extensive to the point that I have multiple holdings in all of Albion and more assets then I know what to do with. I also possess a score of seats on the Wizenemgot, which is why their little stunt didn't work. I was magically informed of my own trial time whenever they attempted to change it." Here he stops and looks around. "In other words as long as this Order is productive in it's work to defeat Riddle it won't lack for resources."

Sirius then snorts. "And some of your wanted to not have Harry in the Order. Look what you would have missed out on."

Harry looks at them with the eyes of a Lord. "You would have lost even more for I would have declared the Order dead to me. I refuse to be a slave, minion, or pawn and I refuse to bow down in submission or obedience to anyone that is not a Divinity. If you work with me, you work with me on my terms. In exchange my resources and my magic will be bent to protect you all." Though no spell is cast the words Harry says can be said to be a form of magic all its own, of sworn by the great kings of old over their people.

The aura is felt which is why silence fell over the room.

The Headmaster then looks around the room. "Let us call an end to this meeting. Everything is now changed anyway considering both the Prophecy is not important to protect and the Ministry is aware of Riddle's return. Okay then, have a good evening everyone."

People start getting up to either leave or hang out or whatever. Harry made a beeline for where Professor McGonagall was. "Professor before you left I wanted to give something."

"Yes, Mr Potter." She says intrigued.

"Well it's a magical statement showcasing all the prefect like actions I have been doing over the last few years that you might not have known of."

She blinks at that. "Oh, really."

"Yes. For example I always arrived at the platform early and spoke to all the new unsorted students. Said hello and helped them to get everything onboard the train even if they were alone, explained certain things I wished someone explained to me. Once they were sorted, no matter what house," a slight pause, "and yes Sirius that includes Slytherin, I would say hi again and make sure they were situated and comfortable. Even later I would tutor those who needed it and comfort those who were sad. Anyway I didn't do it for the recognition, which is why some of it you might not know of, but being a Prefect this year would help me which is why I made the document." He then smiles at her and walks away to speak to another.

Dumbledore looks at the packet and then at her before quietly saying with a twinkle in his eye. "If the actions he describe warrant it then make him a prefect." She nods at him.

8888

Later on the Headmaster, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Bill, and Charlie are all gathered in the most secured office in Grimauld Place, the Lord's Office. It is Harry who is sitting behind the desk as he clearly is the one directing it.

When everyone is situated Harry begins talking. "You might be wondering Headmaster -."

Only to be interrupted. "Please, call me Albus when it's Order business, you deserve that right."

A nod from Harry and a smile. "Right, Albus." Gentle smile. "That's going to take getting used to. Anyway, so you may be wondering why these are the people here." Albus nods. "The answer is they already know what I'm about to say."

A deep pause. "I'm aware of the Horcrux and that Riddle made multiple." Continuing to speak he ignores the shocked look on Albus' face. "I'm even aware he made me one, though that was accidental on his part."

"I'm sorry my boy, I didn't want you to live with that sort of worry. That's why I didn't say anything." A pause. "How did you find out?"

"This is where Bill comes in actually. I went to Gringotts summer after my first year. They did a full scan - physical, mental, magical, spiritual - and revealed to me the results. As part of it they discovered that attached to my scar was a horcrux of Voldemort."

Dumbledore's nearly ever-present twinkle was absent from his eyes. "As I said I'm sorry my boy."

Harry actually smiles, "No, it's okay, I'm fine. For you see the goblin's know what they are doing in the realm of soul magic." He stops for a second at the widening eyes of the headmaster and then continues. "Yes, they got rid of it, transferred it from me and into a crystal which was then destroyed."

Dumbledore smiles, deeply, honestly, the twinkle fully back. "Splendid Harry, splendid. I'm so glad you took that action on your own for I honestly didn't think of approaching them."

"It was of course an accident, but it was a good one to have. I went there for a check-up and instead got cleansed from foul magic." Harry says with a smile.

"That's not it, though." Sirius interrupts with. "We know he made more than just that one, though we don't firmly know how many."

"Well," Remus says, "a perfect magic number is seven so maybe he made that many."

"If that is so then I fear we will have a hard time figuring what and where they all are." Dumbledore says while stroking his beard.

Harry nods at that, it could be true, but then he says, "Maybe not. We do have magic backing us up in some ways, as well as fate and chance. I can say the Diary was one, his first one actually as it was so young."

"Not even seventeen yet and he already committed ritualized murder, it's hard to believe." It's Charlie who says that.

"I know and what is worse is that not even the darkest of the pureblood families support horcrux making. My family grimores consider such magic foul and unreedemable, a sin against Magic." Is Sirius' answer to that comment. "In fact one cannot be a Head or Heir of the House of Black if one is a horcrux."

"The goblin's believe the same thing, they consider it the most perverse form of magic imaginable." Bill then grins. "Which is why after discovering the horcrux in Harry and that Riddle made more they searched the whole bank to see if any were stored within."

The twinkle reappears on the Headmaster's face with that bit of news. "That is unexpected, I would not have thought they would have helped." A stop for thought then, "Did they find anything?"

It is Sirius who answers surprisingly. "Yes they did, in a Black vault actually, the one owned by Bellatrix. Which made the whole situation neat and tidy for all, a ritual later and she was expelled from the house, her dowry, which included the vault, was taken back, and the goblins got to destroy the horcrux while preserving the item.”

"The fact that Gringotts didn’t even need to worry about breaking any laws or traditions made the whole situation very much easier for the goblins to handle,” Bill comments.

"What was the object by the way." Dumbledore asks.

"The Hufflepuff Cup actually. Which is making us think he went the direction of founder relics."

"Which makes me wonder," Bill says, "what object was he going to imbue That night."

It's Remus who answers. "Harry, Sirius, and I visited Godric's Hollow to pay our respects. While visiting the house we discovered Gryffindor's pin slash lapel. It had a faint aura of magic aspected towards preparation."

"So three down, that is not so bad." The Headmaster says after a bit of thought.

"Four actually." Sirius says with a bit of a prankster grin. "It seems my dear old brother got a last laugh on Riddle before he died." The smile fades as the loss of his brother hits him. "He discovered their existence and realized the horror of them. He betrayed the Dark Lord in order to destroy one. He failed but he was able to get Kreacher to hide it away in this house. It was in Slytherin's Locket, the horcrux is gone but the object remains."

Harry then speaks as the group fall into silence. "The first was his Diary and the last pre-return was me. We have Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin items already accounted for, which leaves something Ravenclaw. I think we are really left with two items plus himself. Which is not so bad."

Dumbledore nods at that, deep in thought. "I'm pretty sure the Ravenclaw item is her Diadem, though I do not know where it is for it disappeared ages ago."

"From Hogwarts right", Remus questions, "couldn't it be there?"

"It very much could be." Dumbledore states firmly. "As a magical item of the Founders it's presence, even tainted wouldn't have shown up on my ward scans. Though the school is big and could be anywhere."

"Well," Harry says with a smirk, "I could look for it over the coming year. As a former holder of a horcrux my magic can feel it, though it has no effect on me. Plus my Head Rings would protect me if I do find it from mental or spiritual corruption. Finally, since I'm not trying to destroy it, the goblin's can do that part, it's protections won't see me as a threat."

Though he was quiet most of the meeting Charlie suddenly gasps as a thought came to him. Seeing their looks he waves it off and then says, "I'm fine, but I just thought of something. In your letters you mentioned Nagai and how you think she is special to Riddle. I just remembered a witch was murdered mysteriously before his return, could that have been the action to make the snake a horcrux."

"Hmm. Yeah Charlie you are probably onto something there." After smiling at him he looks at the other men and says. "Let's investigate the idea that the snake is a horcrux as I think it's true. We could probably make use of our spy on data gathering."

"And maybe the final strike as well," Remus says matter of factly. When all turn to look at him he continues. "At the moment right before the final battle or when he feels his position is threatened he can poison or strike and kill her before getting away."

"It would lesson the risk anyone else would face for that attack, and probably would weaken Riddle." Sirius says while ignoring who the spy actually is.

"It's a good idea." The Headmaster says while thinking about it. "It could work to our advantage quite well and lesson our need to be precise in our strike."

Harry gets a look on his face and when the rest look at him he says. "This might not sit well with everyone but we might be able to turn certain Death Eaters to our side." He turns to Sirius. "Would other pureblood dark families hate the idea of the horcrux just as much as the Blacks do."

"I would have to think of it, but I assume my cousin Narcissa would and thus the Malfoys." Sirius answers, then says. "Are you really thinking of subverting Lucius?"

"Yes. Maybe. I think it has potential. I know he is dark, I'm not saying he is a nice guy or anything, but till Tom came back he pretty much kept himself to proper pureblood behavior." Harry says.

Bill and Charlie look at each other than Harry, then they shrug. It's Charlie who speaks, "We trust you and if you think it's a good idea we will support you. But can we ask that before you do it we talk more about it."

Harry smiles and nods. "Of course, no problem on that at all." He then looks at the rest. "Well I think this was productive don't you all," Everyone nods, even Dumbledore. "So I think we are are finished for now."

Dumbledore stands up with a nod. "Yes, I do agree." A pause. "Harry my boy you are handling all this so well. I'm proud of you." He then smiles as everyone begins packing up to head downstairs.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so some behind the scenes note. I originally wrote this back when certain characters were a bit less helpful then I later decided to make them. Though I have gone over this section numerous time, including right now, if you notice a moment which seems weird that such a thing happened then oops, my bad, I guess I must have missed it. 
> 
> That said I think it done well. :)


	9. Birthday Interruptions

**Birthday Interruptions**  
\----------------------  
Date: Summer Before Fifth Year, Late July

"Harry, Harry, wake up, Harry," says a voice being projected into the room much to Harry's shock upon waking up and hearing it.

"What," he gasps out loud upon jumping out of bed into a still dark room. He then blinks as he sees the light emanating from his mirror. After taking out his wand to make his attire more fashionable he expresses his magic to turn the mirror fully on.

Which causes a life sized image of Charlie to appear in the now bright room.

"Surprise," Charlie says with a smile, "and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!"

Laughing loudly, Harry says, "why thank you." A pause then, "but how did you get it to activate without my input?"

A sly grin, "that is for me to know and you to eventually figure out cause you are smart." A pause as the grin goes wider, "but I will say that my method is not repeatable by most others, so don't worry." He then makes a wide expansive gesture, "soooooo, what are your plans for your birthday?"

The soft smile turns into a full out grin as Harry leaps into talking about the day that he had planned. It wasn't for almost an hour before the two got off the mirror.

8888

"Two Incoming calls - the Weasley's and Neville," Harry hears from his mirror while on his morning run.

"Activate Neville first," is Harry's response.

"Hey Harry," says Neville's illusionary body, "I know you are busy and that I will see you later, but I wanted to tell you Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Neville, I appreciate it." A pause then, "so how was the rest of your birthday after the party ended?"

"Really great, especially due to my ability to spend some time in the greenhouses. I was able to finish a project that I was working on, which was particularly auspicious since it was my birthday."

"Brilliant," Harry says with a smile, and meaning it because he knows how powerful magic can be on one's day of birth. "While I would love to chat," Harry starts to say.

But gets interrupted by Neville who adds, "don't worry, I understand you are busy." A pause and a grin, "my mirror is telling me you have another call to answer." So said he gives his friend one more wave and then cuts the call.

Which has Harry chuckling for a second before saying, "answer the Weasley call."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY," is yelled out at him as the illusionary forms of Ron, Hermione, and Fred and George appear around him.

A wide grin, "thanks guys, you are awesome."

"No," Fred adds.

"It is you who is awesome," George finishes.

"Well we can all be awesome," Harry says in response with a smile.

Pushing them aside as if to pretend there is a limit in who can fit in the scene Ron says, "are you really running Harry, but its your birthday?"

Harry chuckles as Hermione says, "don't pester him, its his birthday he can run if he wants to."

"Don't fight guys," Harry says in humor, "but yes, I am running, and yes, I am enjoying it." A pause as he looks at the clock, "oh wow, its later than I thought. I need to go or Sirius and Remus will kill me." A laugh as the others all smile, "anyway, thank you guys, seriously, I appreciate the gesture and am looking forward to seeing you all later."

"Yeah later Harry," the twins say at the same time.

"Bye Harry," Hermione adds, "have a good afternoon.

"See you later Harry," Ron says with a smile right before the mirror call is ended.

8888

Ring. Ring. "Hello," is then heard coming from a voice that is not familiar.

Which is why Remus says, "Hello, this is a Remus Lupin, I am calling for George and Elizabeth Wallace. Are they available?"

"Oh, hello, Mr Lupin. I'm David Wallace, their son."

"Why hello David, nice to finally talk to you. Your parents have said many things about you."

"Mostly bad, I assume," is said with a laugh. There is then a pause as his voice gets serious, "so my parents are currently out dealing with a situation that occurred at school at the end of last year."

"Ah, I see, well okay then, I was just calling to double check that we are still good to go four lunch but if they are too busy we can postpone it."

"Yeah, I think you might have to. I know I'm not them but they have been quite busy with the situation going on."

"Well it is what it is." A pause, "Well then, can you tell them I called and that I will call again in a few days."

"Sure, will do, that's not a problem." A long pause, "Oh, wait, I hear a car pulling into the driveway. It might be them, and if it is could you hold on a moment."

"Really, well that is perfect timing them, and sure."

At this point Remus hears what sounds like the receiver being put down, followed my some muffled voices that seem to be coming closer and closer.

"Hello Remus," says George upon picking up the phone, "sorry for the delay."

"Hey George, its no problem. Though I do hope everything is okay."

"Well yes in that its not us being affected and no, in that its one of players."

"Oh, well sorry to hear that. Now I know this might be a far fetched question, but is there anything we could do?"

A pause, "Well," a second pause, "maybe. I might be crazy to say this but Harry did say that if anything bizarre or mysterious were to happen then I should call him." Another pause, "well I think this counts."

"No judgment, but what happened?"

"Well last night a number of bizarre incidents occurred at the summer camp I run. Most of said incidents centered around Tobias, a new student to the area."

"When you say incidents are you talking about something similar to the rumor of desks being moved that Harry told me about?"

"Yes, but a bit more repeated."

"Well, then you are in luck," Remus says softly, "for we know what you are talking about and can help."

"Really," George says in confusion. A moment later he chuckles, "no, of course you do." The sound of shuffling that could only be him shaking his head. "Why didn't we think about it, but this is exactly the sort of situation that Harry warned me of."

"Yeah it is," Remus says with amusement in his voice. Which fades into a solemnity, "though you should know with our help you will learn things you might wish you didn't know."

"Its fine," he says matter of factly and without pause. "I know Harry, I trust Harry, and nothing we could learn would change my positive opinion of him."

"Good to hear," Remus says with a pleasant trill to his voice. "So, where would you like to meet us?"

"How about the parking lot of the school?"

"Sounds perfect. We will be there in say half an hour."

"I guess I shouldn't ask how you will get here so quick?"

"No, though I can say when we explain the other matters you will learn about the how."

"Gottcha." George says also matter of factly. "Well, thank you for the help, though I am sorry this is going to ruin our plans for lunch."

"Don't worry about that for I know Harry won't, in fact he will be happy that he could help you and Tobias."

"Thanks," George says simply, though the smile in his voice says enough of what he is feeling. "See you soon."

With that said the two hang out.

"So how long have you been there?" Remus asks as he turns towards the door and a leaning Harry and Sirius.

"Just a few minutes," Sirius says with a smile as he moves towards Remus in order to give him a quick kiss.

After letting that happen Harry asks, "So what happened?"

Which leads to Remus explaining the call. Harry reacts like Remus expected him to, he was quick to give his approval at hem helping as well as the dismissal of any hurt feelings at the change in plans. With that decided the three make there way out of the room in order to get ready.

8888

Looking up from where she was discussing matters with one of the officers Elizabeth stops and blinks upon seeing a face she didn't expect. "Harry, is that you?"

Harry grins as he comes into the room fully and puts out his arms for a hug, which Elizabeth is more than happy to give. Once they back up a ways he smiles and says, "Yep, I'm here. A fact which you can thank to lucky timing." A gesture towards Remus, "He happened to call at the right time to get George."

"Pardon me sirs," says the official, an older man whose name plate says Darian Fiddle, "but may I ask who you are and how you got in?"

It is Sirius who nods at that before moving forward to shake the man's hand. "Hello, my name is Lord Sirius Black of the Home Office." So said he hands the man an official looking ID card, one backed my magic to make his statement believed.

After reading the ID, Fiddle nods once before handing it back. "I see, well then, I will leave this in your quite capable hands."

"Thank you my good man, I appreciate that. Please have a good day."

Fiddle then nods towards Elizabeth in respect before making his way out, which sees him pass by George while doing so. As he does he says, "I'm heading out George for I don't want to get involved in a Home Office situation."

"That's understood, and thanks for all your help in getting things calmed down."

Darian simply nods at that before heading out with nay a backward glance.

As soon as he does so Elizabeth clears her throat and says, simply, "Explain."

It is Harry that begins to do so, upon taking a seat and gesturing for the rest to do so as well. For all that its a quick explanation its also a thorough and complete one. By its end it also leads to the two Wallaces having looks of understanding on their faces, as if the explanation finally made sense of things they had seen but couldn't describe.

"So are you some sort of royalty among your world?" George asks as soon as the explanations cease.

Which gets an amused snort from Elizabeth and laughter from the three wizards. "Is that the first question that comes to you?" Harry then pauses, "and yes, sort of, though its complicated."

Elizabeth then gives Harry a smile and reaches over to take his hands in hers, "Though it answers so much of what was unexplained it also doesn't change anything. I know you Harry, and you are a good person, irregardless of what makes us different."

Harry smiles widely at that, "Thank you, it honestly is great to hear that." He pulls one of his hands from her grip and reaches for George, who sat next to her. When he takes it he says, "You both mean the world to me, it is because of you that I am who you see."

There is a moment of silence as all take in the feelings that come upon them. As that fades Harry says in a tone of authority that the Wallaces aren't used to but makes them smile, "Right, so what is going on?"

"Well with your explanation it is clear that Tobias has magic, magic which is ah manifesting right now."

"Which is not uncommon in a person of his age and experiences." Sirius says with a nod.

"Especially since you mentioned that his parents are going through a divorce. When that gets combined with joy of the summer camp and the upsets of being picked on, well acting out magically is bound to happen."

Two nods at that, with an especially firm one from Elizabeth who took that knowledge and combined it with her trainings in youth psychology. This leads her to saying, "But my one confusion is with the fact that you said childhood wild magic is detectable by your Ministry. Besides our own agent your government never came."

Three nods, followed by Sirius saying, "Though crazy for muggles his magic was probably under the minimum detected."

Harry then gives a sheepish grin before adding, "Its also probably partially my fault, in that because of my declared presence here they upped the threshold of magical detection in the district."

Sirius looks surprised at that before chuckling and saying, "Well oops on that."

"Okay all this is good to know, and it solves all sorts of worries and concerns we had, but what next?" Is George's next question, since technically Tobias was under his academic authority.

"The particulars depend on what happens when we meet with him and his parents. But the generals are his magic will be revealed to him and his parents, and we will work out a deal that aids them all in coping." Remus explains softly while Harry and Sirius nod in agreement.

8888

After hearing the reasons and seeing the demonstrating Terry, the father of Tobias breathes out and says, with a smile, "Oh, thank heavens that my initial thought of us going insane is not true." He then hugs his son tight, "See Tobias, you are not alone, their are others just like you, so everything is going to be just fine!"

The resulting happy grin on Tobias face leads to a similar smile on the three wizards. Its always great when parents accept there child.

The resulting yell from Maria, Tobias' mother, wiped the smile from their faces. "Fine, you call this fine, nothing about this is fine. I don't accept the rightness of this freaky thing called magic, your just charlatans and tricksters." Then with a sharp, angry, bitter sound, she says, "Magic, as if, no son of mine will have something as freakish as magic."

"What did you say?" Harry says in a soft yet firm, dominant, and highly controlled voice. "What did you just call him?"

A glare is directed at the wizards, not that it effects them in the slightest, they have after all seen worse. "Magic is freakish and you people are abnormal for having it."

"Mrs, please, not in front of your son," Elizabeth tries to say but is quickly interrupted.

"I will say whatever I want to say, its my right."

Speaking right over her Harry says, "So would I be right in saying that you Terry have no issue with this and will do all you can to help and nurture your son and his gifts."

"Of course," direct and to the point is his answer, even as he glares at his ex-wife.

"But Maria, you find the idea of magic freakish and the thought of it being in your son abhorrent. Correct."

Though she glares at Harry, something in how he is saying it compels her to answer. "Yes, I don't accept it and I won't tolerate it in my life."

"Who has custody of Tobias?"

"I do," says Terry firmly. "Mostly due to Maria's job taking her all over the world while mine is more local and stable."

While nodding at that Harry says, "Tobias, do you understand?"

A shaky, shocked, sad voice, "Yes, mum doesn't want me." A pause as he stares between his parents, "But papa does!"

Harry's fierce face softens considerably as he looks at Tobias, "I'm so sorry." He then turns towards Maria, "Will you keep silent on magic, both ours and that of your son?"

"No," Maria says promptly, then looks shocked at the fact that she answered. She then glares, "What did you do to me, what gives you the right to make me speak."

"It is my right as Prince Hightower to make sure those of Albion are in safe places." A pause for a glare, one which causes silence to descend on the room. Harry then takes a deep breath and says, "Sirius, Remus thoughts?"

The two look at each other then Remus says, "We are in agreement with your plan."

Harry simply nods at that before taking out his wand in one fluid motion and casting a sleeping spell on Maria.

Harry stands up and moves towards a shocked Tobias before getting on his knees right in front of the boy. "Please, I didn't harm your mother, she is simply sleeping and will be fine when she wakes up."

Elizabeth clears her throat and, after Harry turns towards her, she softly and sadly smiles before saying, "If you are suggesting to change her memories then for the betterment of Tobias I don't object."

"You can do that?" Asks Terry shocked at learning more of what the so-called magical world can do.

"Yes we can, and yes we do. In fact Magicals often do it to muggles who have seen the magical world but cannot be trusted to keep silent. Like I know the three of you can be."

"Well of course we can be trusted," says George with a slight glare, then he shakes his head and lets out a puff of laughter. "Sorry."

Grins come to that before fading as Harry turns towards Tobias and says, "do you get what we are saying?"

"Um, that mummy won't remember me anymore?"

A quick shake of the head, "No Tobias, your mum will still remember you, she just won't know you are Magical."

"But she will still know me?"

"Of course, I would never take that away from you, she is your mum, and she loves you."

Nod. Nod. Thinking face. "But daddy will know about magic?"

"He will yes, you don't have to hide from him."

"Okay." A pause, "I promise to not show mummy my magic."

Harry smiles sadly at that, but also a bit happy at how much the boy is understanding.

On his own Terry says, "Maria is heading out of town tomorrow and only coming back for the occasional weekend."

A nod. "Okay then, so Tobias why don't you and Coach show your dad and I some of the work you have done so far at camp."

Though Tobias gives Harry a look like he understands what is going on, he nods and stands up from his seat. As they leave the room Tobias begins explaining everything he had done at camp so far.

Back in the room, after the door closes, Remus simply says, "If you have no objection I am going to change her memories of the recent events."

A shake of the head, "No objection, but what are you going to change the events into."

"I think pranks of some sort sound good," is what Sirius comments.

"Sounds good to me." A deep breath, "So you people really do this allot?"

Giving her a sad look, Sirius says, "It was between changing memories and more lethal options, since muggles knowing about us hasn't been good since the early millennia."

Tilting her head in thought Elizabeth nods at that, "Right, understood." A pause then, "So how can you tell George and I?"

Remus grins, "Didn't you hear, Harry is Prince Hightower, which basically means he can do almost anything."

A laugh, "Of course he can." Elizabeth then gets serious before gesturing, "Right, so do what you need to do."

Remus nods at that, takes out his wand, and begins casting the required spells.

"What next?" Elizabeth asks once Sirius gestures that she can do so.

"We head out but in a day or two visit Tobias and Terry in order to give them a more detailed explanation of magic and the magical world."

She sighs, "its too bad this had to happen on Harry's birthday."

Sirius grins, "its fine, Harry will have many more, and honestly, he likes to help."

"Oh yes, that I believe," Elizabeth laughs in an attempt, mostly successful, to find good humor in what is going on.

8888

"Oh Merlin, was that painful at times," Harry says moments after the three return to Potter Manor after the school visit.

"Though that is true cub," Remus says, "it wasn't as bad as it could have been."

"Yeah pup," Sirius adds, "I have definitely seen worse."

"Good to hear." A soft smile, "At least Tobias has the unconditional love of his father, that was brilliant and heartwarming to see."

"It really is," Sirius says and as he is about to continue more there is an interrupting pop.

"Sorry masterz, but Dobby needed to tell you of the great deal of cards and presents in the great hall for the greatest master ever!"

"Hey Dobby, thanks, we were just about to head there anyway." A slight gesture for Dobby to follow him along. "So is this the broad one or my friends one?"

"All, but organized so your friends packages are at your seat and the rest on tables along the walls."

Of course just as he was saying that the trio walked into the room, stopping at the massive collection of gifts and cards.

"Um, Dobby, is there more this year then in the past?"

"Yep. Dobby thinks its because of your famous speech at the Wizenemgot."

A slight chuckle from Sirius, "He has you there."

"Yeah he does," Harry says with a quick shake of the head, "okay, let us start with friends!"

Which starts the opening of gifts from first Harry's year, then his House, and then the school. They also finish those from House Potter and get through some of Harry's other Houses before calling it for then.

The voiced messages wishing him happiness from Blaise, Draco, Cedric, and Daphne were particularly enjoyable to read.

8888

It was a few hours later when a secret signal from the house elves to Remus leads him to standing up from his seat and giving Harry and Sirius a smile. "Oh hey, its getting late and we haven't eaten yet, lets head to the kitchens for some dinner."

Giving the two looks, for he can tell they are hiding something, he shrugs and says, "Yeah, sure, I could eat."

Which was the exact moment his stomach decided to growl, loudly.

With laughter the three then headed out of the hall they were in and began making their way through Potter Manor.

As they approached the kitchens they passed by a room, which had Sirius saying, "Oh, hey, before we head to the kitchens there is something I wanted your help in getting in here."

After nodding in acceptance the three head into the room, first Sirius, then Remus, and then finally Harry.

It is when Harry walks into the room that he gets quite the shock - over a dozen of his friends sitting around a table who jump to their feet and say, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Stopping in shock Harry gets the biggest grin he could possibly get on his face. Especially after he takes stock of who is present, which includes all the Weasley's, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and also Dean, Seamus, Blaise, Draco, Daphne, Justin, Terry, Cedric, and Terrance.

"Oh Merlin, really you guys, this is awesome, thank you all for coming, enjoy the food, and lets have some fun!"

Which is exactly what they do, for many many hours, which turns this day into one of his greatest birthdays so far.

8888

It was quite late, far past midnight, with the last of the party members having gone home or to bed in the last thirty minutes. As Harry was too wired to sleep at the moment he had decided to go onto a balcony to see the stars.

He had been there twenty minutes, looking and seeing and feeling when he sensed the presence of someone else.

"Beautiful isn't it," Charlie says as he comes up next to Harry.

"Very." Harry breathes out. "Even after two years this place is still so beautiful."

Charlie simply smiles and, while looking at Harry, says, "Yes, I see much beauty before me."

Giving him a small chuckle, "Smooth." A pause as he turns to look at Charlie as well, "Though I agree, much beauty."

The two smile at each other before Charlie reaches out to take Harry's hand, which Harry is more than happy to take up himself. Then the two move, with Charlie going behind Harry and wrapping his arms around him. Harry grabs hold of the hands as Charlie rests his head on Harry's still growing shoulders.

"Despite the vastness there is up there, this is the place I want to be," Charlie says smoothly followed by, "Happy birthday my love."

Harry warmly smiles while leaning back and gripping Charlie's hands firmly as they take enjoyment in each other's company and the beauty of the stars.

Happy birthday indeed.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww on Harry and Charlie and their developing relationship. 
> 
> So I forgot I wrote that moment till I was rereading the section for posting. But I have to say I am glad I did as it was fun. 
> 
> Hope you like it as well!


	10. From Unofficial to Official

**From Unofficial to Official**  
\----------------------------  
Date: Summer Before Fifth Year, Early August

"I saw you gave Professor McGonagall some files, I was wondering what it was?" Hermione asks curiously.

"It was a bunch of evidence supporting why I should be made the prefect for our year," is Harry's response.

She blinks at then says, "of course you were going to be made prefect, you already serve as an unofficial one."

"I think you made a right move Harry," Ron says. When everyone turns to him he gives a smile before saying, "well knowing them they probably thought he would be grateful for not having more work." A snort. "Though that is missing the point of who Harry is."

"What do you mean," Molly asks from where she is sitting while Harry gives a soft smile at his friend.

"Well mum, Harry is one of the busiest people I know, and that is even compared to adults. But the thing is he is organized with that so it doesn't stress him out in ways it would others."

"Oh I get stressed," Harry says when Ron stops talking.

"Yes, but about real things, not whether you studied enough for a class or if your assignment is good enough. Those things you do, and you do them properly, but once done they are done." Ron answers.

"Its true," Hermione adds, "while I am panicking that my paper wasn't good enough he is laughing in amusement at my panic while figuring out how to better get the new first years to enjoy Hogwarts." A shake of the head, "its bizarre."

The group laugh at that, even Hermione who knows they are not making fun of her.

"Molly," Harry says turning to her, "what Ron says is true. I have a schedule and I keep to it. But I built into it a large amount of fun time, where I sit around laughing and joking and playing games. I am always busy but that is not always busy with work."

Molly nods at that then asks curiously, "so sitting with us is part of your schedule."

"Yep, under social time," Harry says while the others laugh. "It amuses me because what others see as me playing the society game I see as hanging out with friends."

"Society game indeed," Ron says with a snort, "you should see him its marvelous to watch. Though there are moments when we all know its a particular group which has him in general he moves around talking to everyone. One minute he is with me talking Quidditch, then the next he is sitting with those who want to know about magic, then he is practice dueling with those interested, then he talks politics with another group."

They all look at Harry who shrugs, "what you guys think is exhausting is extremely fun for me. At first when I started it was bothersome but now I find myself thankful that I set my life up in this way.”

"I think its because the topics talked about are real," Charlie says from where he is sitting next to Harry. "Its not social warfare where everyone is monitoring what they say, rather they all just talk.

Harry nods at that, "which is why I leave the actual politics to Sirius, he enjoys the whole not saying what you are saying game. For all that he is a Gryffindor."

"Oh its brilliant," Sirius says to that. "I play the game as well as any Slytherin due to my upbringing but I also have the ability to say random things due to me being a Gryffindor and a rebel. Its beautiful, beautiful thing."

After a bit of a chuckle Arthur then asks, "so where does this connect with the Prefect thing."

Ron speaks up on that, "well the honest truth is that Harry is basically doing what the prefects do, without the title. He meets and greets first years, he talks to them about classes, advices them on their studies, helps them when they are sad. If they have questions about anything he answers them, or he directs them to someone who can if he doesn't know. Giving him the title just recognizes what he already does, and I think he deserves that."

Hermione nods at that, "I agree. See Harry hates it when he is giving honors for something he hasn't done but on this he has done it and he should be noted for it."

Nodding in agreement, for it is true, Harry then says. "I haven't done it for the recognition but that is not to say I don't want it. I knew if I hadn't indicated that I wanted it they would have thought it would have been better to give it to someone else." Harry then pauses. "Which if said person existed then good for them, but in all honestly I think I am the best for the spot."

Ron snickers at that, "of course you are the person for it. Let us go over the five in our dorm - Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and myself. Seamus blows stuff up, Neville is mostly focused on his plants and becoming a lord, and I don't care to do that much extra work. Dean could do it, of course, but even he doesn't focus that much."

"While Harry," Hermione says, "is top of the year, friends with all houses, talks to new students, helps assist those who need help, and is considered a generally nice guy by all."

"You said it not me," is Harry's pleased response. "I thank you guys."

"You could do it Ron," Molly says.

"Well of course I could do it, so could any of us. The thing is I don't want to do it and I am pretty sure the others don't either. So why do it when a person exists that is interested in doing it." Is Ron's answer to that.

"Not everyone cares about grades mum," Charlie says with a calm voice.

"Well Harry obviously does, that is why he is doing so well," is her quite logical answer on that.

Harry chuckles at that, "actually that is not entirely true. See grades aren't that important to me, what is is knowing so that I can better do. Its just that those who teach and organize the educational system actually care, so what they teach is useful." Here he pauses. "I paid zero attention to Lockhart and all my grades during his time as teacher were really ridiculously low. Its the same with Binns, I do not pay attention to whatever he assigns, its pointless."

"But you are great at History," Molly says confused, "at least that is what I was told."

"Oh its true. But its entirely self-study, all of us actually use an alternate study guide that I designed using information I legally got from the Ministry. My in-class grade is only Acceptable for all that my year grade is Outstanding Plus." Harry answers.

Sirius chuckles at that, "don't downplay what you did Harry." He then turns to the others with a smile on his face. "The department of Education at the Ministry refuses to say who did it but because of a single mysterious individual who we all know is Harry here the grades of an entire generation in History have gone from Acceptable to close to Outstanding."

Everyone laughs at that as the topic shifts soon afterward to certain talk worthy events in the Ministry.

~~~


	11. True Self

**True Self**  
\----------  
Date: Summer Before Fifth Year, Early August

Crash. Shatter. Shutter. Boom.

"Owe," can be heard from the living room of Grimauld Place.

Heading towards the room where the sound happened they see a blushing Tonks on the ground next to 'I am not amused' Severus Snape.

Which causes much amusement in those who are watching the situation.

Then, with a slight glide of movement, Severus untangles himself from Tonks and moves towards the door, with naught a backward glance.

"Severus," Harry says, "your drink is ready in the kitchen."

"Good," is his deadpan response.

As he walks out Tonks stands up from the floor and dusts off her clothing. "Sorry Severus," she says in a voice that is trying to sound contrite but really isn't.

"Are you okay Tonks," Sirius says into the silence of her comment.

"Yeah I'm fine, though I didn't mean to run into the cabinet." She then shrugs.

At Harry's surprising silence she raises her eye in question.

He gives her a smile and says, "if you actually spent any time in your true form then you wouldn't be so 'clumsy'."

Her eyes widen and then she looks around like a caged animal but stops when she realizes that besides Harry only Sirius and Remus are in the room.

But before she can speak Sirius asks, "not your true form?"

"Besides me telling Charlie," Harry says simply, "none of us will spread that fact around." A pause, "though I do believe certain others already know."

Instead of explaining she says, "how can you tell?"

"Both through my aura senses and my bearing of the Black Head Ring," is Harry's simple answer.

She nods in acceptance as she is not really surprised by his answer. Turning to the other two she says, "yeah my true form." She then gestures towards her body, "this isn't it." A sigh, "I haven't spent much time in my true form since I was thirteen and puberty hit me like a ton of bricks." Is her matter of fact answer she gives them.

Seeing that they don't really understand, oh they get the words she is saying, but comprehending what she means is different. So she does something that she has done once before - which was to Moody - she released the magics.

She shimmered then got taller, slender, with long flowing dark brown hair and the facial appearance that was clearly a cross between her mother and her two aunts. But what was even more startling was her beauty, for while she was pretty looking before now she was downright gorgeous - almost veela level in fact. She was also well developed, but in a way that enhanced her beautify rather than made her look bizarre.

She then says, "when my abilities first started manifesting people assumed I was making myself look this way. So they said, 'Tonks be true to yourself, do not hide'. They never believed me when I said this was my form, how I looked."

Sirius' eyes widen at it all, "your center of balance is off, that is why you seem so clumsy."

A nod then, "which not even training seems to fix." She is about to say something else but notices the look on Harry's face. As if he is holding back saying something he wants to say. Which leads her to say, "yes Harry?"

"Don't worry about it," is what he says. He then shrugs and smiles and adds, "oh, let us head to the kitchen before the food gets cold."

"Wait," Tonks says. "Seriously Harry I know there is something on your mind."

Harry then tilts his head at her, "are you sure you want me to say what I am thinking?"

"Well, with a start like that now I need to know." A pause, "Harry, I'm an Auror I can handle whatever it is you are going to say."

"Okay then, but I warned you. Now the reason you can't train your balance is magic disagrees with your choice." A pause, "and I don't just mean your magic but both the magic inherent in the talent and the magic of House Black."

Whatever Tonks was going to say was cut off by Moody going, "the young lord is right, that is exactly why you fail in the stealth portion of auror training. Before you can truly be stealthy you must know yourself."

"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle." Harry says simply into the silence. "Sun Tzu, the Art of War." He then shrugs, "I first read that quote while visiting a library previous to Hogwarts. Now I didn't entirely get it then but I do know." A pause, "its why I train and study hard and it is why I have a file as large as Hogwarts a History on Tom Riddle."

"You know yourself and you know your enemy," Sirius comments.

"Yes." Harry then turns towards Tonks and says, gently, "I am not telling you what to do on this. All I am saying is that those of us who know you, who have come to care about you, will not look at you and say 'why are you what you are'."

Silence then, "you know I am a Hufflepuff."

Harry scoffs at that, blatantly, much to the shock of those around. "What does that have to do with anything. I know Hufflepuffs, many of them in fact, including one Cedric Diggery who is among the most courageous, amazing people I know. He faced the Dark Lord side by side with me and didn't blink. If he did that then you can walk into the kitchen as you truly are." A pause, "I do believe their reaction will surprise you!"

She blinks at that, that utter dressing down done in a way that she doesn't feel yelled at. Then she runs at him and bounces to where he is before taking him in a hug. Ignoring his second of stiffness she waits and gets a comforting hug back. "Thank you," she then says before moving to the door. "Well," she says right before heading through it, "lets not be late for food."

The group moves to follow her at a pace that allows them to be in the kitchen when she enters it, as they want to hear the reactions of the others. To some laughter later on this is actually achieved only because Tonks slows down and lets the others make it into the room before her.

Which is why they hear, from Severus no less, "well its about time." When she walks in.

Or Molly giggling as she moves up to her, grabs her in a hug and says, "oh dear so you finally believe we won't judge you for being you."

"Blimey," says Ron, "I didn't know you were so pretty." Only to be hit by Ginny which has him going, "what?"

"Way to be sensitive Ron," says Ginny in his direction which causes Tonks to actually laugh at the comment.

What is not missed, by either Tonks or Moody, is the strategic tint to Ron's eyes as he says the seemingly thoughtless comment.

'Hmm,' Moody thinks, 'the lad has a mind on him. Interesting.'

His further thoughts on the matter are broken by Tonks going, "wait Molly, you knew?"

"Of course dear, I'm a mother who raised seven magically gifted children. By now I can tell when there is active magic operating around me." She then shrugs, "it wasn't even that hard of an ability to learn." The last part is said in a matter of fact tone.

Which gets an amused glint in the eye of Severus at that. "Molly," he says in his drawl, "there is nothing 'simple' or 'easy' about what you profess you can do."

"Oh," she says with a shrug, "well all I know is it has come in handy that is for sure." Suddenly she says, "Fed, George, put that wand away. What did I tell you about magic in the kitchen?"

"Sorry mum," the two wizards say at once.

"Honestly though we weren't casting any magic," Fred adds.

"Yeah, we were simply passing a message," George finishes.

A nod, "well then, all of your come in and sit. Nisby has made quite a fine meal for us all today."

Which is exactly what they do.

8888

"So how did you know she was going to take it so well," asks Charlie to Harry a bit later as they gather in the private family room in the upper floors.

"I didn't," is Harry's simple answer. "In fact I wasn't even going to say anything but the comment slipped out before I honestly thought about it." A shrug then, "the fact is she is part of my House and my magic reacted to what was in some ways her lying, for good reasons obviously but lying nontheless."

"So you spoke out?" Is what Sirius says to that.

"Honestly, I am glad you did." Charlie says with a firm nod. At their looks he explains, "remember Tonks is in my age so I grew up with her. I remember there being something off but I was thirteen myself at the time and didn't really know what it meant."

Nods at that.

~~~


	12. Lord Longbottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so quick question before we get to the story. I would like to get your thoughts on me creating a sort of Albion Companion 'story' on this site. It would have various bits and bobs of setting and design and such. Additionally, if you think the idea is good then I wouldn't mind hearing on your thoughts on say content organization and particular useful topics to have explained. Thanks!

**Lord Longbottom**  
\-----------------  
Date: Summer Before Fifth Year, Early August

"It's time Grandmother," Neville says to his grandmother as they gaze at his parents in their hospital bed.

Augusta might have been old but she wasn't naive, she knew what was going on and she knew her grandson was in the thick of it. Its what happens when you are a good friend of Harry Potter.

"What do you want to do?" Augusta says instead, letting her grandson explain.

A deep breath from Neville before he speaks. "Our Lord and Head, my Father, your Son, is not able to perform his duties."

"What will you do?" Is what Augusta says again as the magic starts floating around.

Neville gets a very series look on his face before saying, "as the Heir of House Longbottom it is my right to make sure that the House is in good state. To this I am declaring the ancient rite to take up the Headship when the current Head is indisposed."

"As Seneschal for House Longbottom, as well as Regent for the Head I accept your claim. Know that you will have to be tested by the magics of the House regalia before you may take the title." She then stops and looses the seriousness.

Looking at her grandson she smiles, something she is not known to do but feels this is an appropriate time. "I am so proud of you my grandson, and I know your parents would be as well. You are doing what you know you need to do and are not letting anyone stand in your way."

Whatever Neville was going to say was cut off when they heard shuffling and turned to look as his Father moved over to him. Though seeing his glazed out of it eyes was painful the fact that he reached over to hug Neville for a second while handing him a small candy wrapper before walking away made him choke up.

As they watched him walk away Neville and his grandmother just turned to each other in shock.

8888

"Do you understand what this means," said Rockscythe the Gringotts account manager for House Longbottom.

"Yes," Neville says with zero hesitation. "I am invoking the Arthurian Rites as the Heir of House Longbottom." Here he pauses. "My Father is incapable of leading the House and so I must do it." As he says that he reaches for his magic and pushes it out towards that which is aspected towards House Longbottom.

From the desk of Rockscythe a glow could be seen from a cabinet on his desk. He reached for it and took out the box that lay within it. He then put it in front of him, close enough for Neville to grab.

Opening up the box revealed two slots, one for the Head and Heir Rings for House Longbottom. Both slots were empty.

"As of right now you have the Heir Ring and your Father has the Head Ring. Gringotts accepts your action and sees it proper by the ancient magical oaths. This is why we are willing to accept your invoking of the Arthurian Rites, as is our right."

A nod then, "what do you need of me," is said by Neville.

Rockscythe takes out a ceremonial bowl and a ritual scroll and puts it in front of him. "You have your ritual athame on your correct," he pauses as he waits for Neville's affirmative, which he gets. "Good. Then place seven drops of blood into the bowl while channeling your magic into it."

The ritual is quick, efficient, and ancient. It uses the oaths established for Gringotts to connect with the magics of House Longbottom, and to prove what Neville wishes is true. It's important for this ritual allows the change of Headship even without a standing monarch to approve it.

This is the only clean cut magical way for an exchange of leadership without Neville either casting his father out or murdering him. Neither were options he would even consider.

Neither of those in the office were shocked when a glow appeared over Neville and he felt a strike of power against his magic. Looking down he noticed his Heir Ring had disappeared, as the ritual took from him that status. Glancing over to the desk he noticed that the vault box now had two rings in it, which meant the magic had accepted his Father's illegibility.

Taking a deep breath Neville reaches for the Head Ring, remembering who he was when he had come to claim the Heir Ring. At that time he was a shy boy who didn't know his place and so was worried. Now, now he had no fear - not in this at least.

He reached to the ring and picked it up and when he got the nod from Rockscythe he put the Head Ring on. Magic flew through him, checking him, testing him, figuring out his rightness for the position. He pushed his magic through it in response, so the House would know why he did what he did. Cold of nonacceptance gave way to warmth of understanding then to heat of acceptance.

He was shocked when he felt the aura of his Father come over him in a hug, a magical acceptance from him on a soul deep level for what he was forced to do.

Blinking back tears Neville found himself back in the office gazing with the eyes of a Lord at his account manager.

"Welcome back Lord Longbottom," is the first thing Rockscythe says.

"Thank you, Rockscythe," Neville says with a smile. "We have much to discuss let us begin."

8888

As Neville sat at the head of the table he looked around at the gathering of officers of House Longbottom. They had just finished going through the general meet and greet and introduction, a necessary despite him knowing them all.

Smiling at the group he says, "well with that out of the way we can begin. On the first none of your positions will change for I have nothing but good things to say about you all. The Lady Dowager Augusta Longbottom, my Grandmother, will remain my day to day Seneschal since I am still attending Hogwarts. The only change is that you will send a copy of your reports to me so I may follow up on what is going on." The group nods at that.

In the silence Augusta asks, "I would like to officially ask what our response will be to the return of the Dark Lord Voldemort."

"Simple, he is a declared Enemy of the House of Longbottom. It is his fault my family had to hide and it is the direct result of his marked followers that my parents lie in the state they are in. He is our enemy in every and all ways."

It is William Philips, the Captain of the Longbottom Guard that then speaks. "So is your position that we are at war."

Giving him a fierce look, one that they have never seen on his face. "Yes. I and the whole House of Longbottom is at war with the Dark Lord Voldemort." A pause. "To this end I am once again affirming the ancient pact we have with the House of Potter. Where they go we will go for our fights are one."

Instant shock and raised voices.

At least to those who hadn't already noticed or been aware of the friendship that existed between Lord Harry Potter and their new Lord Neville.

Neville let the arguing go on for a few minutes before he cleared his throat in the universal gesture of silence. "We are friends not vassals with the House of Potter, so do not feel as if you need to change all our policies to support them. But when it comes to the war and such I stand with him and so does my House." A pause. "Now, before I end this meeting let us discuss what this means for all your sections.

And so they did.

8888

Harry was reading the message he got from Neville and couldn't help but smile, despite the fact that he was in a very important Order meeting.

"Does something amuse you Harry," says Shacklebolt with a smile of his own. He knows that smile, it means politics.

Looking up at the respected Auror as silence falls over the gathering Harry nods. "Quite. It actually is related to the Order itself, which is why I felt it appropriate to read right now."

"You are speaking to others of Order business," asks Emmeline Vance.

Harry chuckles, "no, of course not. But you must know that I as Lord eleven times over have many political projects I am working on. This is one of them."

As the group of gathered men and women nod at that, Dumbledore takes the opportunity to say, "may I know what this one is about, if it applies to the Order that is."

"Of course. I would like to nominate inviting a new member into the Order," is what Harry asks.

Sirius barks in laughter, "oh stop it Harry, I know you are having fun with the cloak and dagger but I'm bored and tired and want to get home. So just tell it." He then smiles to show he is finding it all humorous.

Harry laughs, "fine Sirius, take away all my fun." He then looks at the members of the Order. "As of a few hours ago Neville Longbottom just used the Athurian Rite to take up the Headship of the House of Longbottom. As of a half an hour ago he declared War against Riddle and pledged to support me and House Potter in our actions against said Dark Lord." A pause. "I would like to invite him to join the Order, not just as a wizard but as a Lord of a Great House."

Conversation erupts over the gathered at that reveal.

There is also a bunch of people who look towards Molly, to see how she would object, and she just shakes her head. With a sigh she says, "I don't like it, I don't like anyone at Hogwarts having to fight, but if he is indeed his Head of House then for us to deny his aid would be the height of folly."

The rest of the group all nod at that for what else could be said. Which is why one vote later and Neville an official member of the Order of the Phoenix, with his Grandmother (to her dislike in some ways) to sit in when he was unavailable.

~~~


	13. House Organization

**House Organization**  
\-------------------  
Date: Summer Before Fifth Year, Mid August

On this particular day the residents of Grimauld Place were gathered in one of the lounges. Hermione was reading a paper and cross checking it with a book while glancing at Harry every once and a while.

With humor in his voice Harry says, "yes Hermione, I can see you have questions, so ask."

She nods rapidly then says. "So you have a Court."

"Basically, though the emphasize you gave to it isn't accurate. As with any organization the one around me is divided into a number of offices, each led by a great officer and containing various staff. The thing is I have two tiers of everything, one for each noble House and then a collective one that covers it all."

"Okay," Hermione pauses as she thinks, "so how did you solve the potential confusion."

Harry laughs, "I tacked on the word high to each overall office."

As expected this caused wide laughter at the simplicity.

When the laughter passes Hermione then asks, "so what offices did you create."

"Well at the top is my High Seneschal, you all know him. His name is Remus Lupin." Harry's grin is wide on that one.

Everyone turns to look at said man who simply waves with a smile on his face.

"He also serves, with help, as the chief seneschal for House Potter, it's my main holding afterall."

"Speaking of using seneschal why that and not the traditional steward," Hermione asks.

"So there is no confusion with House Steward. It's the same on why I don't use marshal, there is a House with that name." Harry pauses as he waits for her nod, which she promptly gives. "As a note I made Sirius the seneschal of House Black, since it was fitting."

"Is that all that Sirius does," Ron asks from his seat, "I would think he would have other duties."

Shaking his head Harry then explains. "You think right, Sirius has numerous tasks in my organization. Besides Seneschal for Black he also serves as my High Chancellor, he speaks for me at the Wizenemgot. He is very busy because of that role." He then stops for a second then continues with, "the other seneschals are a mix of vassaled nobles and hired commoners."

"So which titles did you decide to go with for the positions under the seneschal." Ron asks.

"Both," Harry says with a smile at his history loving friend. "Sheriff for my private hundreds and bailiffs for my estate and manor scale private holdings. For those Houses without an easy pick for seneschal I have the sheriffs and bailiffs serving on a board with a yearly rotation for the position. It serves me quite well."

"So whose your treasurer," Fred asks from where he is sitting.

Harry chuckles, "only the best will do to maintain and enhance my money. So Ragnok of the Goblin Host is my High Treasurer and his various minions are the individual house treasurers." A shake of his head. "So many people tried talking me out of that but I told them all to be quiet, and not always so nicely. My money has never been so good, and that's taking into consideration a little over five thousand years of Potter history."

Those who have any dealing with the goblins nod at that.

In the silence Tonks ask, "so do you have an admiral or general."

Harry laughs, "I'm not surprised an auror would ask about that. I set it up so each House Guard is led by a Captain of the Guard. I currently have them rotating into the High Captain position as its not as essential. On the high title I'm probably going with General, but it's not set in stone."

In the silence Tonks asks, "what about Admiral."

"One actually, based on the assets of House Valerius. All of its 38 private hundreds are coastal and contain major island masses." A shake of the head. "Their whole naval assets are really amazing actually. They have a few thousand ships with a joint Greek and Norse design. They are beautiful, functional, and deadly if provoked and honestly makes me wonder what House Marshall has."

"Why would we need a navy, what naval warfare would occur in the magical world?" Asks Ginny from the corner.

Harry laughs, "not sure actually but I saw the charters and the fleet isn't going anywhere. All my Houses have some ships, Potter has fifteen for example, but they are more merchant than warfare and so a House Guard officer oversees them while answering to the Admiral. Who is, interestingly enough, an American pureblood wizard from my holding in Hawaii."

"The things you learn," Hermione says with a shake of the head. Then after a pause she asks, "so what about justice."

"Each manor and hundred has a local court, from that it goes to the sheriff or baliff, then the House Seneschal, and finally to me as the final arbiter. When reviewing cases their title is judge or justice not justicar, that one I'm keeping for my own use as a security precaution." Is Harry's focused response.

"You skipped the High Seneschal," Tonks notes.

And Hermione asks at the same time, "can the Ministry review it."

Harry answers with, "I did, yes. See I feel that if a person passes it up the chain that much they want me, and only me, to review it. Which could be bad as I'm only beholden to a few narrow Kings Law, neither precedent nor law actually restricts me as it does all local officers. As for your question, no, the Ministry has exactly zero say over my lands. The Monarch does, but as you know we don’t have obe right now, though I guess the Wizenemgot acting in full concert could censure me."

Hermione nods at all the information then says something she has been long meaning to say. "Out of everything that is different the fact that a form of feudalism and the idea of the divine right of kings still remain in the magical world is the most astounding. Yet the fact that I, a muggleborn of no real status, can be sitting here around the highest nobility of the world asking invasive questions without you being bothered shows me why I should stay. I thank you, all of you, for that."

Everyone smiles at her while those closet even reach out to hug her. It's also decided, though left unspoken, that it's enough politics for the moment and so other more fun conversations begin.

~~~


	14. House Recall

**House Recall**  
\-------------  
Date: Summer Before Fifth Year, Mid August

As was common after an Order meeting those who didn't have anywhere to go would lounge about in one of the rec room for an hour or two before heading home.

Into the quiet that had fell between conversations Hermione speaks up from where she is sitting in a chair. "So I keep reading reference to something called House Recall but no real information is given, I guess the reader is just supposed to know."

Nodding at that question Harry comments, "its one of those 'lets assume the reader knows the background already' situations. Which is something that I have to deal with a lot as I figure things out."

"It makes sense," Hermione says, "that the author wouldn't be writing for muggleborns." Harry stops and looks at her, confused. "This isn't a standard book one can find and buy in any regular store. Its not restricted or illegal, I checked that, but its something that the Houses all have and that's it. I don't even think Hogwarts has a copy, which is why I started reading it here."

"It doesn't," Sirius says from where he is sitting. "But its not even just a pureblood book, its a noble one as well."

"Right," Hermione says understanding, "because the whole House Recall is a noble concept." A pause, "one which I still don't entirely understand." She then gives the adults a hopeful look, silently asking for them to explain.

"Its a Gringotts activated ability," says Bill from his corner with a nod towards Hermione. "An account manager uses the bit of House magic he is connected to and a whole lot of goblin magic to basically collect everything related to the House."

Tilting her head in thought she wonders, "not everything can return, what about that which is in a House holding."

Bill nods at the logic of her question, "no not everything goes. Anything in a residence of a person affiliated with a House remains where it is. So if my House activated it everything in the Burrow or even my apartment would remain but if I lent you a book it would return."

Ginny asks, from her corner, "is there any difference from an item willingly borrowed compared to stolen or just lost." She never really gave that magic much thought in the past so she was curious as well.

"Yes," Remus answers while nodding in her direction. "See the magic provides the goblins with a detailed list of what items moved, where they were, where they came from, who took them from the House, and who possessed them when the recall activated."

"Which means," Harry says when Remus stops, "if Bill stole something from me but then Charlie took it and then it arrived in Remus' hands a few years later I would still regain it."

"And the list would have Bill, Charlie, and Remus on it, with a note that its theft," Hermione comments.

"Exactly," Sirius nods at that. "It's of course up to the House in question whether we will press charges, most times a House doesn't, they just cut ties."

"In the example," Bill says, "while I might not be charged I would find my deals with the connected House cut. Which could cause me to loose a lot of money if I was heavily connected with the House in question."

Nodding at that Hermione then asks, "so what if it was loaned out, that book borrowed with permission for example."

"The item still gets recalled," Albus Dumbledore says with a twinkle in his eye from where he was sitting, "and Gringotts sends you a letter kindly informing you of that fact."

Molly, who is sitting in a chair knitting says, "that sounds like you are speaking from experience Albus."

A smile and twinkle, "I am, I am. It is my experience that many nobles like to give Hogwarts items and books which get recalled by the next Head. I don't always get informed by Gringotts but whenever it happens the wards ping for a moment."

As people nod at that Bill comments, "from what I understand Hogwarts and the Ministry are the top two organizations effected by recall."

Shacklebolt actually laughs at that last part and when everyone turns to him he explains why. "The magic of House Recall is ancient, backed by the primordial charter between King Arthur of Albion and King Ragnarok the First of Gringotts. The Ministry, for all its pretend dominance, cannot interrupt such things."

"Which means," Moody comments, "that every time a House does Recall items stored within and by the Ministry disappear without word." A slight pause. “The wards get pinged like Hogwarts does, but that is all.

Nodding at his fellow auror Shacklebolt continues, "which is funny when it happens to the other departments but is frustrating when it happens to the Auror Department."

A sly grin and then Harry says, "which means evidence could just escape, couldn't it."

"Yes, which is why Auror standard policy is not to use items from the great houses as evidence, they might disappear out of nowhere." Shacklebolt explains.

Moody comments, "the one good thing is that wands are not considered a part of the House until the person who held them has passed. Which allows us to hold wands in security without worry that its suddenly going to disappear."

"Is there any restriction on when one can activate House Recall," asks Hermione with curiously.

"Not in theory no, but yes in practice," says Sirius in response to the question.

Bill nods at that, "since it involves the goblins using some of their magic its not smart to do it when they disagree with it. Which would happen if a House did it a larger number of times in quick succession."

"The acceptable times is after a change in Head, since a new Head wants everything back. Its also often done after a major war or internal house strife, just in case assets were lost due to it." Arthur says with knowledge born of being a Head of House.

Shacklebolt also sighs and adds, "and its done after the Ministry launches a raid to search a pureblood residence of contraband. Which we have the right to due, under certain circumstances."

"The thing is," Moody adds, "unless the Monarch, or if we don't have one then the full body of the Wizenemgot, declares it the items don't loose their House status."

"So you raid, seize items, store then in the Ministry, the house effected declares House Recall and regains the item, making it all pointless," Harry says with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, somewhat. Though not everything owned by a house is actually bound to the house. Certain mundane items, for example, aren't but neither is certain magical goods," Shacklebolt explains.

Tonks then adds, "its really those items that we want when we raid a house. Its not the ancient goblet of magic that has been in the Black Family for generations, its that recently procured dark artifact that does horrible things that we want."

"Exactly, that dark artifact is not bonded to the house and so won't return," Shacklebolt adds.

Arthur grins at that, "which is one of those facts that my office uses to our advantage actually. Its why we are willing to send out raids against the various Great Houses who we determine are in violation of the laws of Albion."

"Ah," Harry says blinking, "so that was why you raided the Malfoys. I wasn't entirely sure what the point was since he is a Most Ancient House, which gives him some protection."

Sirius blinks surprised at that, "so how did you get permission for that, I'm pretty sure the laws protect us from such things."

Its Moody that answers that one, "it's actually one of the few benefits that came from the corruption that was at the end of the last phase of the war. All those death eaters who got out of a conviction by claiming Imperio were required to give the Ministry inspection access."

"The Wizenemgot only approved it if the time frame was only the life of the person who had the mark plus one succession," the Headmaster said with knowledge.

"Which is why we have been making great use of it," Arthur says with a smirk that is only rarely on his face. "Its also to our benefit to do it somewhat often as the Heads with the dark mark have no legal right to complain."

"Unless they want to go to Azkaban," Moody responds.

Shacklebolt nods in agreement but does comment with, "the constant use of House Recall is bothersome though as it adds a lot of paperwork."

The small group laughs at that.

~~~


	15. National Politics

**National Politics**  
\----------------  
Date: Summer Before Fifth Year, Mid August

"So that wraps up the current Ministry legislative actions," Sirius says after an hour of review.

"Oh wow," Harry says a moment later after picking his head up from where he was looking at documents. A shake of the head, "its like the Minister and his people are throwing darts at the wall hoping some will stick."

A wide grin, "that's exactly what they are doing. From the perspective of the common citizen it looks great, but truthfully, the plans aren't super effective."

Nod. "So how much do you think this is to bind our hands from a public relations perspective?"

"Honestly only a bit, I think the majority of the work is to increase his social standing within Britain."

"Right that makes sense," he then takes a deep breath before saying, "so this is what we will need to do. On all operations that have clear acceptable benefits I want us to support. But on programs that will do more harm I want us to publicly stay quiet but privately seek their closure."

A tilt of his head, "what about our own propaganda operations?"

"Ramp them up, heavily. In fact I think I might need to appoint a High Herald."

"Sounds good Harry, would you like me to begin the search?"

"If you would please, thanks." A pause, "I guess we can rotate the House Heralds into the position till we find the right fit."

Nodding at that Sirius then laughs, "too bad you can't get Lucius, he would be perfect for this."

Harry chuckles as well, "well, never say never, for the future is long." He then gives Sirius a grin that promises fun for the future. "Anyway, with us working our own public relations operations to counter Ministry propaganda we will be able to influence what people think is going on."

"Sounds good," Sirius says with a nod. He then tilts his head, "well while we are talking about it there is an idea I wanted to mention to you, one that I think you will find quite worthy of the effort we will have to put in."

A smile comes to Harry's face at that, "well, I'm all ears, tell away."

8888

As he gazes at the men and women gathered around the table Cornelius can't help but wonder when everything because so out of control. Of course, he silently thought, he knew when it happened - and it was when Lord Potter revealed the Dark One's return to the world.

So clearing his throat in a way that interrupts the speech made by Glen Flowers, peon number four, the Minister says, "Enough! We must focus, there is much we need to discuss."

"But sir," says Cecil Price, a lesser department head, "the matter of money is very important."

But is interrupted by Madam Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, who says, "money is clearly not an issue, especially if we reduce the excess given to the more peace focus departments."

"While that is true," says Lord Arnold Curry, the new Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, "we should remember that there is much benefit to morale boosting activity."

Nodding at her equal, Madam Bones then says, "I do not disagree with that, I just feel it that without defense nobody will be alive to enjoy the games."

"That is not a bad point," says Minister Fudge after a quick gasp at the thought of what such deaths would cause for him. "Which is why I am authorizing us to shift money from those excess pools and into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Right now they need it more than most, for it is important that the British people know we are going to take care of them."

Fudge then stops and looks around the room before adding, "but we will also be adding more money to the budget of our various public relations and information departments. The people need to know that the Ministry is working to take care of them, and that because of that everything will be all right." One more pause before he says, "it is THAT which will be the point of this meeting, so lets begin."

Which is exactly what they did, begin discussing the many means and ways they will protect the public - both physically and intellectually. It was three hours later before the meeting broke up.

Though everyone could clearly see that Minister Fudge was quite pleased, it was much harder for anyone to tell that Madam Bones was much less enthralled with some of what they had discussed.

8888

Sitting back in his chair in one of the smaller meeting rooms off the Wizenemgot Chamber, Sirius turns towards one of his fellows and says, "yes Warlock Reese, I can see you wish to ask me something, so ask."

"Pardon me Warlock Black, I hesitate due to its less than immediate relations to what we are discussing today."

But before Sirius can answer Warlock Taggart speaks up, "please we all know that Sirius here is not prone to undo formality. Ask your question and if he doesn't want to answer he won't."

Which gets many smiles, a couple of chuckles, and even a few frowns upon the other sitting members of the Wizenemgot.

Seeing Sirius' nod, Warlock Damion Reese then says, "well I was just wondering when Lord Potter himself will take up his Wizenemgot seats?"

As small murmurings break out Sirius shrugs his shoulders and says, "well that is an easy question for its answer is simple - when Harry graduates from Hogwarts."

It is the much elderly Warlock Anastacia Davies who then speaks up by saying, "it is a tradition that one should wait until they have at least an OWL before one takes up their seat in this ancient body, though most wait till they have their NEWTs." A pause, "as Lord Potter seems to be a wizard who respects the old ways this being his choice should not be surprising."

"I see," says Warlock Reese with a nod, "thank you for the explanation and I apologize for taking up your time with my question."

"Do not apologize," Sirius says in a firm tone of voice, "this is after all your first meeting since your election. As a popularly elected Warlock one should not expect you to have learned all that us blood Warlocks have learned over decades of tutoring."

While Sirius was saying his last part the Warlock Delfina Kline sat up a bit straighter. When Sirius finally finished she spoke, "pardon me, but this actually reminds me of something I meant to ask earlier. With your expertise in the fields of social psychology and guerrilla warfare I had a number of questions for you. Questions that I find pertinent to the matter we are discussing today."

"Hmm, that actually sounds more interesting than most of our discussions," Sirius says once Kline finishes, "I do think I will second this and also make use of the opportunity."

Warlock Reese looks between both honored Lords, nods firmly, and gestures for them to begin. Which they do, for the next half hour, and results in the council coming up with a detailed plan that would be later taken to the full Wizenemgot. A detailed plan which would help both the Potter and Fudge parties while harming the Riddle followers.

8888

"It is important Dolores that you keep your eyes and ears open while at Hogwarts. Since the Headmaster has his power base there you will learn, and thus we will come to know, much of what he is doing." Says Fudge while the two are meeting in the privacy of his secured office.

Giving him a sickly sweet smile Umbridge says, "with me there there is no way that he will be able to get ahead of us."

"Be careful though Dolores, do not underestimate either Albus or Lord Potter."

"Oh don't you worry on that Minister for I already have plans to weaken them from within."

"Like I said be careful, but if you do succeed then that will ease my ability to get the British Isles to where I need them to be."

"I understand, and I won't let the Headmaster or Potter meddle in your affairs so openly. YOU are the Minister and it is about time they learn to respect it."

A pleased smile, "that is quite nice to hear Dolores, so I thank you." A pause, "now, while I hate to cut this meeting short I unfortunately must, especially if I wish to make it home to my wife at a reasonable time."

"Of course Minister, thank you for your time, I will speak to you further tomorrow."

"Perfect Dolores, and oh, when you return, can you bring with you the outline of your lesson plans for next year. The Headmaster and Board of Governors are already breathing down my neck on that."

"Of course," Umbridge says in her sweet tone before giving him a slight bow and heading out of the room.

As soon as she is gone, Fudge's long time personal secretary comes into the room. As he looks up at her he cannot help but say, "why do I have the feeling that I just made a bet with the devil?"

"I don't know sir, but even if you had I trust that you will find a way to land on your feet." She then grins at her decade plus boss, a boss who has, despite some appearances, been nothing but good to her.

Which gets a grin back in agreement before he gives a gesture for her to update him on his schedule.

8888

"My Lord, though this might seem like a set back it might serve as well," says Lucius Malfoy with as much diffidence in his voice as he could.

"Do explain Lucius," the Dark Lord says in his drawl, a very angry drawl for he was hoping to have his return be kept secret for a while.

"Well my lord they are expecting a repeat of the last war, which means if you do something other than that they will be caught unaware."

With a slightly interested look Riddle says, "hmm, intriguing Lucius, do go on."

"Well my lord they expect for you to launch small raids here and there and so have sent Aurors into many hundreds." A pause, "but to attack a place such as Diagon Alley is to do little more than force their hand."

"It might strike fear in their hearts," says the Dark Lord upon his silence.

"With all due respect my lord, from listening to their meetings it would do little to impede the Aurors from fighting, no matter how afraid the people are."

"You tell me a lot of what I should not do, but little on what are good ideas to do." The impatience in his voice is quite apparent.

"Pardon me my lord for that, but my recommendation is we still take the slow and steady path. Cultivate allies, organize plots, extend information gatherers. Use force where it is most useful but be strategic about it." Not barbaric is unstated but also clear to those listening who even know a bit of who Lucius is.

"As I said the idea you present is intriguing. I will consider it. At least for now." A pause, "tell me, what should I make of this Dolores Umbridge being assigned to Hogwarts?"

Lucius gets a fierce grin on his face as he bows and says, "well my lord it will be like you having a servant in Hogwarts, but without direct ties that could be uncovered. Though she is officially there to be a representative of the Ministry at the court of Dumbledore, the truth is she is to damage Hogwarts to empower the Ministry."

"I see, I see. Intriguing." Riddle then gestures, "you have pleased me today Lucius, you may leave, I have much to think about."

"Yes my lord, thank you my lord." Lucius says with a slight bow before backing away slowly in order to head to the secret apparation point.

8888

"Though I know it is a bit earlier than normal, I thank you all for coming to this meeting." The Headmaster says to the gathered staff and teachers of Hogwarts.

"It's no problem Albus, especially with everything going on," says Septima.

"Your call is less inconvenient then it otherwise could have been," says Severus in his drawl, to the amusement of many gathered.

"So what is going on Albus, and what do you need from us?" Questions Rolanda Hooch.

After nodding in the way of his the Headmaster than says, "our first matter is for me to officially announce that one Dolores Umbridge will be this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Her contract is for one year and states that she is also to serve as the official representative between Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic while here." A pause, "she is currently still assisting the Minister and so was unable to attend this meeting." The twinkle in Albus' eye clearly indicates how very not sad he is about that.

"On the second matter, and to ease any issues that might occur, the Hogwarts Board of Governors has decided that unlike in previous years one of their permanent members will always be on-call. The principle first contact is one Lord Sirius Black, so expect him here quite often."

"Of course the mutt would be the one to take up the duties," Severus says with an eyebrow raise.

"While I would not put it exactly that way, he did seem quite enthralled by it, so yes, he was quick to accept the position." The Headmaster says with a bit of a twinkle and a nod towards Severus.

"The next matter is most unfortunate, for it is the recognized return of the Dark Lord. To this end I am tightening the wards of Hogwarts and restricting the rights of outsiders to come on the grounds of Hogwarts. Additionally, there will be a small Auror detachment assigned to the Hogwarts grounds. With certain exceptions, which the on duty watch professor will be made aware of, they are not going to be walking the halls of Hogwarts."

"Is this more for show or do we expect these Aurors to actually do something?" Is the question asks by Filius once the Headmaster finishes speaking.

"Considering their small number, they are here mostly to ease the fears of parents on their children's safety. Hogwarts has always been, and remains, among the safest locations in all of Albion. Both the wards and our presence ensure that."

Which gets numerous nods from all the gathered teaches.

"Now the last point, and the one which will focus most of our attention today, our new first years. This year the number of students are in the middle hundreds, roughly 160 in fact, though the exact number is still in flux by a few names. Considering how five years ago there were only forty students this is quite a big jump for us."

"How are we going to teach that many students?" Comments Charity Babbage, "I hope you don't expect us to use time turners."

"Oh Merlin no, of course not." Albus says with a twinkle in his eye. "No, instead the Hogwarts Board of Governors has given me permission to hire additional teachers for the first year classes. Each of you will continue to teach the upper years as you have always, but will have assistants to aid you in teaching the first years."

Pomona Sprout then asks, "will they be full professors?"

"At this stage no, though we will revisit that question in the years to come. Right now you will each give the lectures while the assistants will walk the class assisting. Between classes they will also tutor students and aid you in grading assignments."

Minerva makes a slight gesture and upon getting a nod says, "since we don't know the breakdown of student houses at this time we can't say what the first year schedules will be like." A pause, "I mention this because we each might have two additional first year classes to teach."

Once Minerva finishes speaking the Headmaster says softly, "before we jump fully into this meeting's agenda, I do want to give my apologizes for the unexpected changes. All I can say is that with recent events I was caught unaware on the matter of how many new students we would be getting." A pause, "but if we work together and help each other then I know we will get through it." He then smiles, with a twinkle in his eye in full force.

He then lightly claps his hands before saying, "right then, let us start the agenda. Please turn to page eight in your packets," once he sees them do so he says, "and lets begin."

Which they do, and which they continue to do for the next six hours, with only two small breaks and one large break. For all that it was tiring it was necessary, which the staff all knew and which was why they were in a relative good mood during its length.

~~~


	16. Dark Lord Forces

**Dark Lord Forces**  
\-----------------  
Date: Summer Before Fifth Year, Late August

"With everything going on I can't help but feel that this war is going to be quite different from the last one," says Harry that morning after breakfast.

"You are not wrong Harry," Molly says from where she is washing dishes. "Your presence changes quite a bit."

While not shocked that she has such knowledge he was surprised that she choose to share it. Some of his thoughts must have shown as Molly laughs, "Oh I know, I don't speak much, but I am a scion of the Prewetts. My education is extensive."

Harry grins at her before saying, "You know Molly you should make more use of that knowledge. Though we have a lot of warriors and politicians there are few scholars among the current Order. You knowledge could prove as quite the boon."

"Thank you dearie," she says in response, "I will think on it."

8888

The Order meeting had gone on for about a half an hour when Harry said into a moment of quiet. "When we talk about Riddle's forces should we take into consideration the House Guards available to his noble Death Eaters."

"No," was said immediately by Severus Snape with some glee in his voice, "we don't need to. All thanks to him overdoing it at one point in the last war. It seems Magic does not approve of him or his actions."

"Wait, really. What happened?" is Harry's response to that as while he studied Riddle extensively he often only read outlines of the actual individual battles of the last war.

Albus, as he wants Harry to think of him says, "That is the reason that the two Lestrange brothers are not the Head and their third cousin is. As Death Eaters they misused House forces to such a degree that Magic reacted, forcing a switch in Head."

"Don't leave out the fact that it killed their father Rastaban, Albus," Moody said.

"Yes, it was the talk of the pureblood circles for months afterward," Diggle added in the way he does.

"The point is that it made the Dark Lord stop from ordering the Lords with his Mark to order their own House Guards into Death Eater specific battles," Severus completed saying.

"But wait," Harry says after thinking about that, "what am I missing. I know if I order my House Guards into a fight Magic would support me on that."

A nod from Moody on that before he says, "That would be true as you are you're own master, but they weren't, they were bound to the Dark Lord. So when he gave an order and they followed it was a magically illegal one."

With a look of understanding Harry says, "Ah, okay, I see. That makes a lot of sense. So we only have to deal with his actual minions and not the forces they control as well."

"Yes exactly," Albus then says. "It is also the reason that I have never made use of the House assets of any member of the Order. For all that there is magic inherent in the Order the truth of the matter is that the Order of the Phoenix isn't an institution backed the magics of Albion.”

Harry smiles at that, "Good to know." He then grins before saying, Tthat said I can firmly state that the involvement of my House forces is in accordance with the rules of Magic." A pause then, "I will not be penalized if I use them for Order related activity."

"It's because of what he did to the Potters, isn't it," comments one of the Order members.

Harry nods but adds, "Yes but not just that. He has declared himself in opposition to the true philosophy of House Slytherin. He also also performed dark magic that goes against House Vidan. His anti-Albion stance puts him firmly against House Emrys. When one adds it to the assaults and destruction he caused against House Potter there is nothing that would stop me from ordering my forces against him."

"Which you have done," Shacklebolt says.

"Oh yes, very much so. The moment I claimed the Headships my Houses were against him." A pause. "Which means while he cannot use the forces that his Heads can muster from their Great Houses we have no such restriction."

"In some ways this means we need to rethink the nature of how we fight this war," McGonagall says into the silence.

The subsequent nods leads to an hour of discussion as the group hashes out their thoughts on the way the war should be fought. Though a lot of good ideas are presented in the end the Headmaster has to call an end to the meeting as too much was discussed for there to be truly anything decided on.

8888

Not long after the meeting ended, but before the few he trusts departed, Harry turns towards Severus, who was still present, and asks, "What security spells are you under?"

"Only a few very low level ones," is Severus' direct answer, "most of which I already pushed through."

A blink, "Wait really?"

A sharp grin is the response. "Due to his inability to use the noble magics his secrecy and security magics are not foolproof." A pleased look comes to his face before he adds, "As a powerful wizard and Lord and Head of House Prince, for all that is a Minor House, they were not difficult to break through." Another pause, "So only a few points constrain me."

"That is," Harry starts to say before shaking his head at the nature of it.

"I know." He says simply but with a tone of being quite pleased. "I can tell you almost all I know about the Dark Lord's plans but I am restricted from telling him even something as simple as the Headmaster wishing to build a new greenhouse until it becomes public knowledge."

"Let alone the details of the Order," is added to by Shacklebolt.

"Yes, especially since Mr Potter here became a member. Due to his sheer magic the secrecy wards of the Order became even tighter than they were." A slight pause then, “Which says something as they were already quite tight.”

"Does Riddle know that?" Harry asks curiously.

"He does yes, and a few rounds of crucio has shown me what he thinks about that."

After a pause Harry looks directly at Severus Snape and says, in a voice with a resonance full of imperium, "Thank you for your service Lord Severus Snape of the House of Prince, both I and Albion appreciate all you have done, and continue to do for her."

Severus, after looking at him in shock, simply nods in an almost bow, an act which also worked to hide his lightly flushing cheeks. For he had not expected such a thanks.

~~~


	17. Family Discussion

**Family Discussion**  
\-----------------  
Date: Summer Before Fifth Year, Late August

"I'm curious on why you call your guardians by their first name," Ginny asks one day while the two happen to be sitting alone in the library of Grimauld Place.

"It started with the Dursleys, after years of their less than stellar behavior I realized we meant nothing to each other. I don't call them Aunt and Uncle for that reason."

Ginny gets a sad look on her face, swallows heavily, then asks. "Were they abusive."

Harry opens his mouth to deny it, but stops, and then shrugs. "My life at the Dursley's were worse than most but better than some. I'm not saying this to excuse them, but I have had years of thought about it." A pause. "In fact my coach in primary actually pulled some strings and got me to see a therapist, his wife actually so she knew not to rock the boat."

"So you talked about the treatment," Ginny asked.

"Yes I did. Don't think it was easy though, my ability to speak of it now is after months of reluctance. But it did help me realize that not all adults are as untrustworthy as the Dursley's are slash were. So I got better."

Nodding at that, while knowing there is still a lot of things left unsaid, she than asks, "So about Sirius and Remus."

"Well when I first met Remus it was through a letter in my first year. He wasn't a guardian or parent or anything like that, he was just someone my parents knew. We built up a connection which led to friendship which led to me caring about him a great deal."

"But but that point you had already gotten into the habit of calling him Remus, so it stuck," Ginny finishes with a smile.

"Exactly, its the same with Sirius, somewhat anyway. I first met him in the summer before third year, he was an escaped convict who spent more time in his canine form. He was Sirius, or Padfoot, not Uncle or anything else. I care about him deeply though, same with Remus, even for all the fact I call them by their first name."

"I didn't think otherwise," Ginny says with a warm smile, "I can tell you care about them, its in the way you talk about them and discuss things with them. They might not be parental but well, you don't really need that do you."

A sigh and a shake of the head, "No, I don't, though its sad in many ways. But I can't change it, the past was not chosen by me but made by both chance and the choice of others." Harry's voice is firm as he speaks the next part, "Someday, when I have children, and I know I will, I will make sure they can depend on me. That they know their parents do not just love them but are also there to make sure their lives are good."

Ginny nods at that then says, "You know Harry I have no worry on whether you will be a great parent some day. You already do it, you know, you serve a parental role to those younger than you and you help to guide those of your holdings. Maybe its not official or your flesh and blood, but they are people you care for and help to grow."

"Thank you, Ginny, I appreciate it."

"Oh no problem Harry, its the truth. I saw you with Becca and John. They were homesick and you sat with them both and let them talk to you till they calmed down. You were so gentle, which is funny to see as I think it was fifteen minutes later you discovered some bullying and you went on the warpath." A pause and then a great big grin, "Which was still an awesome sight to see."

Harry just laughed and shook his head at that, which Ginny took as a great point to bring up more scholastic points.

8888

It was some hours later and Charlie walked into one of the side kitchens within Grimauld Place. He stopped for a moment as he noticed his siblings and parents sitting around the table. Even his mother was present, which was not always something that could be said when ti came to these sorts of family meetings. That all said, if he was being honest with himself, he also wasn’t truly surprised.

"Hello all, is there a meeting I wasn't aware of?" Charlie asks with a mixture of confusion and humor in his voice.

Arthur nods at that before saying with wry humor, “Sort of, though not a planned one that’s for sure.” A shrug. “Honestly, it just sort of happened and so here we are.” He then turns to meet the eyes of each member of his immediate family. Once that is done he says, "With everything going on I think we need a House discussion." Which gets a nod from everyone. "First of all everything said here is under House oaths, so be as direct as you want. What are your thoughts on recent events and the person we all know who lies at the center of them."

Ron gives a slight grin before speaking first, “Though I sometimes pretend otherwise I am often aware of what is going to happen a bit before said events actually occur.” At their looks he laughs, “While Harry doesn’t often discuss his plans with me, at least not when they are in their planning stages, he does often pick my brain for strategic hints and tells me of things going on.” He then shrugs, “But as to what I think about them, well, I think Harry is doing the best he can with what he has been delt with.” A slight pause, “At the start I was jealous of what I saw him have but as I have gotten to know him, well, I can see that he would give most of it up to have a family.” A fierce look then comes to his face as he finishes, “But what I can say is that if there is anyone who is capable of leading us and defeating the threats we face then it is Harry, and on that, I am firmly on his side.”

As Ron stops speaking Ginny takes up the conversation saying with a shrug, “Though my friendship with him is a bit rocky, and he definitely doesn’t share his plans with me, I do know he is kind and trustworthy. I know that he cares for Albion as a whole and those he considers family, like us.” Bill actually reaches over to hug Ron for that, which makes Ron feel good at the acceptance. She then looks around and smiles, “To that end if I notice him ducking, I duck, if he is worried, I’m afraid, and if he is pleased then I know something good is about to happen.” She then nods in Ron’s direction before finishing with, “I support his actions and believe that we would benefit in doing the same on a House level.”

Fred and George shrug as everyone looks to them as they begin speaking in back and forth per each sentence. "We are Harry's men through and through. It was Harry who also helped us get good grades, he gave us the idea to use school work as study for potential pranks. He is also supporting us in our plans for a joke shop, both financially and with the contacts he has as Lord of House Potter. Obviously he doesn't tell us everything but he does trust us a lot, and we trust him with our lives." The grin they give is full of hidden things, as well as a glee that none of them can tell others of Harry's incentive.

With a shy look on Percy’s face he then begins speaking, "Though as a family we have not always seen eye to eye in the past I have to say its heavily due to Harry that, well, I haven’t ran.” He sits up straight, “That I gained the confidence to say ‘I don’t approve of those jokes’ or ‘I do like that’. Because of his help not only do I talk to you all more than I did before but I have a good job, more friends than I know what to do with sometimes, and even a girlfriend that I love.” He then grins, “Plus the discussions we have had on everything from legal codes to administrative organization has been fun and informative.” He then says with a firmness that he often hides, “He has my loyalty, I will support him in whatever he does."

As eyes turn towards Charlie he cannot help but chuckle first before speaking. "Surprisingly enough I met him in his first year like my younger siblings. There was this whole dragon thing, long story but it involved Hagrid. Anyway after rescuing the dragon Harry and I began exchanging letters. At first it was around one a month but over time its now one every few days. There is trust and respect and I think mutual feelings between us." He then pauses. "We are not truly dating at this point and I do not feel we will till either Riddle dies or Harry graduates Hogwarts, whichever comes first. But we are close, and I have his confidence as he has mine, and that is not something I will ever abuse or risk for it is a precious thing.” He then looks at his family before adding, “Which means I will not, cannot, share the information he has shared with me on his plans for all that I will say I happen to agree with them." Everyone nods at that as it makes quite a bit of sense.

Bill, after patting his brother on his shoulder, then speaks. "I met him for the first time between his first and second year. He had gone to Gringotts for some rituals and they called me to be a sort of envoy between the bank and him.” Here he laughs, “They took into consideration my nature as a wizard rather than me being a Weasley, which made the fact that he had already met four of my brothers at school all the more amusing.” The others share a bit of the laugh before he continues, “We kept in contact which turned me into a friend of his, one which sees us having magical discussions on numerous topics. In fact, said discussions developed enough that not only did he personally ask Gringotts for my services in a number of warding jobs but at the end of his fourth year he hired me to be his official High Warder.” He then stops speaking before giving his brother a grin, “Though we are close it is not to the same level or breath of conversations that he has with Charlie.”

The group laugh a bit at that before eyes turn towards Molly who says, “I first interacted with the lad when he was trying to get on the train. Not only did I notice his politeness, and I guess temporary shyness, but also the unknowingly hidden power he possessed. Reading the letters from you lot about your friendships, then actually interacting with him the next summer, made me realize there was much magic in him.” She then pauses at the shocked look on most of her children’s faces before laughing. “Now children, I might be your mum but I am also a very powerful witch and also a scion of the House of Prewett, magic is as much in my blood as it is yours.” She then gives a small grin before adding, “In wrap, I knew he was going to be special and I am glad that despite what had gone on his life he has come out stronger.”

“But mum,” Ron says the moment his mother finishes speaking, “if you believe that then why did you object to him joining the Order?”

“For all his power he is fifteen and I had hoped, misguided though it may have been, that maybe he could still have some of his childhood.” She then shrugs, a very unlike her action but as this was a special event she felt it worthy. “After conversations with Minerva I have since come to realize I was wrong to try and stop him that way.” She then gives them all a fierce grin, “So instead I am going to support him and his plans, just like I know all of you long to.”

Into the quiet that comes over the room after his wife’s impromptu speech Arthur eventually speaks. "I met him summer before his second year when he came to the Burrow. We talked about magic and the way that our world is separate from the mundane one. It was interesting and made me realize that as a person there is much to him.” A slight pause, “Since then I have seen the aftermath of his actions - some overt but most covert - in the Ministry as his agents and officials play politic. Without most people realizing he is already making his mark on the world and he is doing it with a firm understanding of what is going on. Which is why I think it was destined that he be here right now in this way and because of that I feel there is little that we can do but to support him.”

At this point he stops and then turns to meet everyone’s eyes before speaking with a level of gravitas that he is often not seen to have. “That said we are not simply individuals making our own path in this world. We are senior most noble members of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Weasley and that leaves us with responsibilities we must take into consideration. It is those facts that we will speak of here today, of what resources we want to divert, of what magics we want to call up, of what actions do we want to take. For while it is all well and good for us to support him individuals we must be in agreement before we can make any formal decisions.” A pause, “This is not going to be easy but it is a must and so let us figure out what we want to do and what steps we need to do to achieve them.”

Nods come around as the family begins their discussions on what as a Great House they will do. For all that much is discussed and plans are made little is directly sworn at this time - which was not only a necessity it was the point. That said, what it also did, was clear the air, let certain secrets be told, and bring a family closer.

Which was the important thing.

~~~


	18. End of Summer

**End of Summer**  
\---------------  
Date: Summer Before Fifth Year, Late August

In a meeting at Potter Manor with the many officers of his Houses gathered about Harry says, "So as you should all know tomorrow is when I head back to Hogwarts. Now while I am going to be busy on my schoolwork, especially considering as this is my OWL year, I am still the Head of House and so available if needed."

"Which is going to happen," says Harry's public affairs officer Roxane Borges. "Between the events of last year and this summer, plus with what is going on, you will be busy."

"You are not wrong Roxane," Harry says with a nod. "Which is why I am going to need the impossible from all of you."

"What, do you want us to learn about events before they even happen," asks Michell the High Captain.

This gets a laugh from both Sirius and Remus and an amused look from Harry. Who simply nods and says, "Actually, yes, in some ways that is exactly what I want you all to do."

"Well I figure its going to be quite interesting," says Regina Remont with a smile, "especially when one considers all that the Ministry is considering enacting."

Nods all around.

It is Remus that then asks, "So what do you want us to do with Umbridge?"

"Though I know this might not sit well with most of you, the truth is for the most part I want the rest of you to do mostly nothing,” Harry says with a bit of a fierce grin. At their curious look he adds as an explanation, “She will be at Hogwarts which means she is in my turf and thus will be my responsibility to handle.” A cough from the man, his godfather, sitting next to him which has him grinning and gesturing between them, “She will be our responsibility as Sirius here is a member of the Hogwarts Board of Governors and thus has the official right to impede her shenanigans.”

After giving Harry a fond look Sirius then turns serious. "Christian," he says to his chief assistant, "Please make note that I want in on the future committee to select a new Deputy Undersecretary when Umbridge gets fired."

"Of course sir," Christian says with a nod from his spot in the room, "though it might impede your ability to be on the transition council for the new Minister for Magic."

As the others try and hide their grins, Sirius simply laughs, "Well if I get to choose then I want to be part of the Minister's transition team, its more useful."

"Well be that as it may," Harry says smoothly, "there is some organization I want to go over before we end the meeting." A pause as Harry flips through his packet, "Turn to page fifteen, we shall begin there.

With nods the administrative briefing actually begins.

8888

"Hey Harry," Ginny says after passing the jam to her brother Percy, "did you actually get to relax this summer?"

A slight chuckle, "Somewhat yes, but mostly no. There was a lot of situations that I needed to deal with."

Percy then looks towards Harry and and says, "Oh, that reminds me Harry, I wanted to say thank you for hiring those experts to speak before the Senior Council on International Cooperation. It resulted in my office getting our budget increased plus some additional assistance plus the Wizenemgot putting on their official docket weekly international oversight meetings.” A wide grin comes to his face, “Which is something that the department has been trying to get for years now with little success.”

Harry grins, "Thanks Percy and no problem, especially as it was easy since they wanted to speak before the council and Wizenemgot.”

With a curious look on her face Hermione then asks, “Which was something I meant to ask about.” At Harry’s nod she says, “Why couldn’t you attend?”

It is Ron, to a lack of surprise, who answers by saying, "Only Ministry employees, directly related experts in the fields being discussed, and sitting Wizenemgot members are authorized to be present. If Harry was to show up or personally be present for meetings other than the ones that traditionally are open to Heirs and Heads still in school then he would be flaunting tradition.” Into the resulting quiet he then shrugs and adds, “Which would be bad, as Harry wants to get support from the traditionalists and that would ruin it.”

At that both Molly and Arthur look at their son quite proud of him and his strategic mind.

Soon after Harry says with a grin, "Exactly Ron, exactly. You know I should hire you as a strategy adviser."

Ron grins and laughs at that before stuffing his face with some food so he doesn't have to speak.

Which lets Ginny then say, "So what is the plan?"

It is Sirius who answers, "we will be heading to Diagon Alley for our shopping."

"Is that safe?" Asks Hermione in a tone that says without saying that she wants the truth.

The adults, and Harry much to everyone’s amusement, give her an affirmative nod in response.

Adding to that is Molly, who says "Of course," with a frown at the very thought of her letting her kids go shopping in danger. "I made sure that the city would be patrolled before I agreed to allow you all to go."

Which gets a bark of laughter and a wide grin from Harry at that. "You should have seen it, your mum is a force to be reckoned with. She went toe to toe with Ministry members working on the security." A pause, "needless to say she won and Diagon Alley is highly defended."

The cheers and shouts and great jobs lead to Molly blushing at all the praise her family was giving her.

When Charlie took and then squeezed Harry's hand, he knew he did a good thing speaking out about it. Which led to him giving a small smile.

8888

"Getting our supplies this year is much easier than it was before," Hermione comments to Harry and Ron as they walk out of the bookstore.

As the two nods Harry goes, "Since the school supplies are standard based on year it was easier for them to make premade packages."

"I noticed that," Ron says with a nod towards the display clearly seen near the door. "What I like is that it lets us spend more time on 'me' purchases."

Whatever Harry was going to say was interrupted when a reporter from one of the middle tier papers came up to them. "Lord Potter, may I have a word?"

"That depends," is Harry's simple answer, "you tell me who you are and from which paper and the question you wish to ask and I will tell you whether I will answer or not."

The witch nods in full agreement at that before saying, “Jezebel Nightingale from Haven Hourly and my question is do you feel safe visiting Diagon Alley?"

Harry nods, "Well Ms Nightingale that is a good question, and one that I will answer." A pause as he waits for her to get out the auto-record quill before saying, "I feel quite safe being here today."

"Could you explain why that is?"

"Sure. Due to the work done by a council of Ministry, House, and private citizens a plan was worked out to organize and fund a greater than normal security patrol for Magical London." Harry then gestures around to the standing guards, "what you see is just the tip of the iceberg in terms of defense." He then smiles, "Said protection, I should note, which will continue for the foreseeable future."

A nod as she stops the quill. She then turns her attention onto Harry and says, "Thank you Lord Potter for your moment of your time. I do wish you, and your friends, a great day and a good time at Hogwarts."

"You too Ms Nightingale, have a pleasant day." Upon her walking away Harry just shakes his head and says, "So where next?"

"Potions store," Hermione says.

"Quidditch store," Ron declares.

The two glare at each other for a moment before breaking out in laughter.

8888

After looking up from his chess game with Hermione, Ron says, "Oh hey Harry, where you going?"

Giving his friends a small smile he says, "Heading back to Potter Manor for the night."

The two nod, not really surprised.

Ron says, "See you tomorrow then."

Hermione adds, "Let me guess you plan on going to the platform bright and early."

"Of course, you know it Hermione," Harry says with a laugh. He then gives them a one more nod before making his way to the gateway chamber in order to portkey to the manor.

8888

"Well then," Harry says after hours of game playing with Sirius and Remus, "I going to head to bed, it's getting late."

"Sounds good pup," Sirius says with a smile.

"Yeah have a good night cub," Remus adds with his own smile. He then gestures between them, "We will probably follow suit not much longer either."

Sirius simply grins at that while Harry laughs and heads up to bed as the summer preceding his Fifth Year comes to end.

~~~


	19. Start of a Troubling Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to an even amount of sections remaining in this book you all get four sections today rather than simply three! Surprise! Hope you like. :)

**Start of a Troubling Year**  
\--------------------------  
Date: Fourth Year, Early September

Flooing onto the platform with Harry made an affirmative sound as ideas came to him.

Giving his godson a smile Sirius says, "Already full of ideas pup?"

"You know it Sirius," Harry says with a smile and laugh.

"Oh, do tell cub, what are you planning?" Remus adds himself.

He points to a space somewhat off the path but close to where people come in by floo, portkey, and muggle station. "If I stand there I can basically be the first person everyone sees when they arrive at the platform."

"Hmm," Sirius says as he looks about. He then nods, "Nice," a grin, "because it won't look like you did on purpose."

At this point Ms Lynn appears on the portkey platform. She blinks in confusion upon seeing other people already here but then she grins when she realizes who it actually is. With a laugh, "So I see you took my suggestion Mr Potter."

A laugh of his own, "You know it Ms Lynn, especially as there are over a 160 new first years starting school this year."

She nods at that, having heard the information herself, "Well good luck my dear she says again before nodding in the direction of Sirius and Remus before heading onto the train.

As they watch her go it is Sirius who laughs before adding, "Oh wow." At their confused look he grins, "Ms Lynn is a senior auror, or at least she was, for she is now retired."

"Oh indeed." Is Harry's response to that revelation.

8888

"Hello, new to Hogwarts?" Harry says upon seeing the wide eyed look come upon a boy as he and his family come into the station from the muggle side.

A nod, "Yeah," the boy says.

"Muggle upbringing?" Harry asks, getting a nod. "Well welcome to the magical world." He then smiles, "I'm Harry, a fifth year prefect so if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask."

"Ah, I'm Audrey Gomez," is the lad's response.

Giving him a gentle smile Harry begins explaining about how Hogwarts is going to be fine, just you wait and see.

8888

It was nearing the time for the train to start heading to Hogwarts and Harry was waiting for the last few first years to come through. As he had been keeping track he knew that six people are missing. Not that he is worried, because all six had accepted their Hogwarts attendance which means if they didn't show up the Headmaster would learn of it.

Still it made him feel better as one by one he began to check them off the list.

First and second happened to be at the same time, a Brandi Ferguson and a Frank Ruiz, both complaining as if the other caused the lateness, while their families looked on with an amused glance.

Then came Betty Gray, who had been delayed because her newborn puppy didn't want to leave her side. She only made it because her mother had said to take the puppy with her for it is probably her familiar.

Next is Erica Day, late because of muggle traffic, for all that her father was magical - which Harry had learned about because he was complaining on never again would they choose that method to come to Hogwarts. As he is ranting both her and her mother are grinning in amusement.

Then came Rolando Walsh, who overslept due to not getting back from Spain till late last night.

Which left only one, Mason Bertram, which has Harry starting to worry as the time gets closer and closer to the train heading. But then, two minutes before the train leaves, the portal from the muggle side flashes open and a young boy comes in pushing a cart.

A boy with clearly second hand clothes too big for his body and supplies that had seen better days.

Moving up to the boy with a soft smile, "Oh hey, let me help." The boy stops in shock but then nods shyly. "So," Harry then says with a soft chuckle, "a bit of a daredevil are you, cutting it this close."

The boy grins at the joke as Harry brings the trunk up to train.

While walking down the aisle looking for a room for the lad Harry says, "So, hello, my name is Harry, and welcome to Hogwarts!"

"Ah, Mason Bertram, and its nice to meet you too." A pause, "Are you Harry Potter?"

A soft chuckle follows that, "Oh, already heard of me?"

Mason nods, "Your actions are in numerous books, both past and present."

"So its Ravenclaw for you I see," Harry says with a grin at the note that he read him in multiple books. "While I'm Gryffindor myself I know many many great Ravenclaws so you shall be right at home." They then stop at an open door and Harry sticks his head in, "Hey firsties, room for one more?"

"Of course Harry," says a Julius Hammond, one of those who he had just meat.

Giving the lad a smile he turns towards Mason and waves him in, "here's a spot for you."

"Thank you Harry," Mason says shyly before heading into the carriage, which Harry then follows by putting the trunk in its bin before nodding at them all and heading out.

As he is walking down the hallway he shakes his head and mutters, "Why do I have a feeling that that was important."

8888

"Hey Hermione, you here alone?" Asks Blaise upon seeing his classmate standing in line at the cafe.

"Yes and no," is her smiled response. "I had been sitting with Harry but he is currently on meet and greet so I found a cabin and began reading."

A nod, "that makes sense." He then laughs, "though I don't know why I didn't guess that beforehand." He then grins, "so I guess you are waiting for Neville and Luna?"

A nod, "they should be here soon. After reading a chapter in the Annotated Guide to Charm Alterations I wanted to to get up and get something to drink."

Before he could answer the server behind the stall smiles and says, "oh Ms Granger, Mr Potter told me that if you were to come here to hand you a ultimate pack." She then turns slightly and sees Blaise behind Hermione and smiles, "Mr Zabini, I have an ultimate for your group as well, Mr Potter's orders."

The two look at each other than simply laugh for only Harry would pre-purchase such supplies for them.

While nodding at the seller Hermione does comment, "besides that I would like to add a ham and swiss sandwich, a fruit bowl, and a cup of tea." She turns to Blaise, "I have some time to wait before the others come by."

Blaise smiles before adding, "I would offer you to sit with us but I figured you want the quiet."

She simply grins at that, as no words are needed, before paying the server, nodding once, gathering her order, and heading back to her cabin.

8888

"Oh I meant to ask," Neville comments when they get halfway to Hogwarts, "how many new first years are there?"

"One hundred sixty four, almost four times as many as in our year." Harry says.

Ron suddenly laughs, "could you imagine if we had that many people and did our covenant section still."

Harry grins, "I was thinking that exact same thing and I realized that we couldn't have kept ourselves as one single group. There is simply no way it would all work."

Hermione tilts her head, "how are the staff handling it this year?"

"They hired a second teacher for most of the first year subjects so the main professors don't get overwhelmed."

Ron blinks at that, "do we have to worry about those new professors?"

"No, we are still being taught by the same main teachers as we have always been." Is Harry's immediate answer.

"Dolores Umbridge choose to teach all the first years rather than get a secondary professor to assist her." Luna says matter of factly from her seat.

Harry grins at that, "yes she is, which hopefully means she will be overwhelmed." A pause, "anyway, we have some time before the whole school year starts, so lets play a game."

8888

"Hello all," Cedric says as the new fifth year prefects walk into the prefect cabin.

Harry suddenly grins wide, "Cedric is that what I think that is on your robe?"

"If you think its the Head Boy pin then yes, it very much is!"

Harry heads fully inside to shake his friend's hand excitedly, "Oh congrats, congrats, that's very awesome, good on you!"

They then hear a clearing of a throat and turn to see Marcella Row, a Slytherin, say, "While its great that you all want to congratulate him can we begin the meeting so we can get back to our friends." She then gives them a grin, soft Slytherin style, but a grin.

The others all nod at her before moving to find a seat so they can begin the meeting.

8888

As the last of the new first years sat down and the Headmaster opened the feast Ron turns to his friends and says, "Who knew sorting 164 new firsties would take so long." A pause, "I'm hungry."

"Your always hungry," Hermione says with a shake of the head.

"Yeah, Hermione is right." Harry says with a grin, "but your right on it taking quite a bit of time."

"I wonder if there is any way for them to speed it up or modify it or something." Neville comments from his seat.

"Well the teachers seem to be discussing the same thing," Dean says with a small gesture towards the head table.

8888

"Next year maybe we can let the students begin eating while the sorting goes on," Minerva says softly upon taking her seat.

"We do need to do something," Filius adds, "this took too long and I bet there will be even more students in the coming years."

"It might be time for us to bring back the old traditions of the sorting," says Albus.

"I meant to ask Albus, how many students were there during your time at Hogwarts?" Asks Pomona.

"My year alone had almost three hundred," is the response from the Headmaster. "First Years actually came the day before, got sorted, and were given a tour before the rest of the student body arrived. Introductions were done after the feast in each house commons."

As the others nod at that the Headmaster rubs his beard in thought as he contemplates their need to bring that back. But then he shakes his head, smiles with a twinkle in his eyes, and focuses fully on the feast.

8888

"First year Gryffindors, please come this way," Harry says with a small smile on his face as the feast ends. As soon as said first years all gathered around him he says, "Hello all welcome to Hogwarts." He then grins, "Now while we have all met tradition states I must introduce myself." The group laugh. "I am Harry Potter and this lovely women next to me is Hermione Granger."

Smile filled greetings are the response given to that.

Hermione then says, "Not only will we escort you to the common room tonight but tomorrow morning we will give you a basic tour of the school."

"Including the best way to get to the majority of your classes." Harry adds with a smile. "But till then come with us and we will show you the world, shinning, shimmering, splendid!"

As the muggleborns laugh at the reference Hermione says, "Really Harry?"

He just grins as the group begin walking towards the common room.

~~~


	20. Defense Theory

**Defense Theory**  
\----------------  
Date: Fifth Year, Mid September

"It has come to the Ministry's attention that there is too much of a focus on teaching the practical in this class. To that end I will not be teaching you actual spells but rather the theory behind Defense magic." A pause leading to Umbridge saying, "now, you may put away your wands for as I said you won't need it in this class." She then gives a them all a super sweet smile that is clearly as fake as it can be and says, "Mr Macmillan can you tell me the benefit of knowing the why of magic rather than knowing more spells."

Surprised at being called on he nods, "well you can make those spells you know better at what they do."

"Exactly," she says with a pause. "Open your books to page 3, we will begin at the beginning." At that point she starts talking about the nature of the discipline of the defense magics. Her entire speech and lesson is clearly well prepared, studied, and practiced.

As the two houses walk out of the class they turn to Harry in question. He shrugs, "I am not actually sure what to take of that. The lesson was accurate and magic theory is useful." A pause, "I think I need to dwell on it a bit further."

8888

"So I am not entirely sure what she is playing at," says Harry via mirror call to Potter Manor and Sirius and Remus. "Though her voice is grating the material of her lecture was actually accurate."

A shake Remus head on that, "it really is bizarre and obviously she has an ulterior motive."

"Well the Ministry is playing the 'support us because we support Hogwarts' card so that could be part of it." Sirius says in comment.

Harry nods at that, "I don't know but we need to figure out what she is doing. Sirius continue to monitor events at the Ministry, see if you can uncover any information on her and Fudge's greater plan."

"Will do Harry," Sirius says with a smile.

"What are you going to do while we attempt to uncover her plot?" Remus asks.

"Continue listening to her lectures and take notes while doing so." He then shrugs at that. A pause, "well enough of that for now, so what is next on our discussion list?"

8888

"Harry," Hermione says to him after knocking on his office door, "we think we might have some idea on what is going on."

"Oh," Harry says while gesturing for her and Ron to come in the room. "Do tell because I admit to not really knowing yet."

Once the two are sitting down she says, "well I was going over the notes and commenting to Ron how it actually boosts our ability to do magic. Which was when he pointed out -" she stops and gestures for him to speak.

Which Ron does. "Well, I pointed out that it benefited us not only because we already had a practical understanding but also because of our studies of arithmancy and runic studies."

Harry tilts his head on that but then says in dawning understanding, "which even those of us not in those classes have some understanding of."

"Yes, exactly." Hermione says with a nod. "Which led me to ask around and compare notes on our first year material as compared to this year's crop of first years." A pause, "Harry her teaching style for them will put them back a few years."

"What?" Harry says shocked.

Nod. Nod. "That was my reaction as well. They don't have the necessary knowledge of how to use the theory and so when they do finally practice magic they will be behind a year or so in Defense."

"Oh, wow. That's," Harry says trailing off as he thinks about it.

"Nefarious, ingenious, both of the above," is what Ron says.

"Yes, exactly." Harry comments then pauses, "okay, there is little we can do right now but I think you two need to bring your findings up in the next full covenant meeting." Another pause, "we might need to consider setting up some practical tutoring for the younger years."

Nods at that before Ron and Hermione head back out.

8888

"Which means she and Fudge are playing a longer game then even you thought," Charlie says a little later through mirror.

"I know, which is actually a shocking development when one considers her past behavior." Harry says with a nod.

A nod at that but then a shrug, "well what can you do right now?"

"Not much actually." He actually laughs then, "in fact she is actually teaching us the material."

"Could boosting Ministry fame be part of it?"

"Of course, but that seems too simple for that to be all of it." A pause, "honestly though she is doing it I sense the touch of Fudge here."

"Well that does make sense he is perfectly placed to benefit the most by what she is doing here."

"Hmm, yeah," Harry says with a nod. He then shakes his head, "its just so frustrating because previously I could see certain patterns developing but right now its as if pieces are missing."

"Which could very much be the fact at this time as the year did just start after all."

"Yeah maybe they are waiting for something else to happen." Harry then shrugs, "maybe even Halloween if previous patterns hold up."

A tilt of the head, "do you think she is a Death Eater?"

"Unfortunately from all accounts she is not. Which is a pity as that would have made life so much easier."

Charlie nods at that, "well, as you said, all you can do is sit back and wait while trying to put the puzzles together." A pause, "by the way did you get the memo from Gringotts dealing with a potential House Sidus deal?"

Harry gives a slight chuckle at that before saying, “what I found the most intriguing was that the origin of the offer is not entirely easy to find.”

Which gets a nod of agreement from Charlie, “yeah I know. At first I thought it was from the Potter end but then I look further and it couldn’t have been.”

“While it looked like it came from you, on my end, but the trace didn’t entirely match.” A pause, “its bizarre.”

“Do you think our Houses have a leak in the system somewhere?”

A shake of the head, “nah, at least I don’t think so. That said I did order Ragnok to start an audit to double check.”

Charlie nods at that before saying, “well since it does exist I was thinking maybe we discuss the details unofficially between ourselves.”

Which gets a grin from Harry, followed by a nod, which turns into the two discussing the topic for over an hour.

~~~


	21. Project Setup

**Project Setup**  
\-------------  
Date: Fifth Year, Late September

"Are we still going to go all Lockhart on Umbridge?" Asks Terry as soon as discussion on the year project began.

A nod, "I think that would be the best bet for sure." A pause, "though I don't know what she is doing I know there is something underhanded, nasty, about it." Looking at the the group around him he says firmly, "Umbridge wouldn't go from trying to pass legislation to ban magical beings to being altruistic in the span of months."

There is some silence, which is broken by Ron going, "now I am not one to want to add more work to my life but what else are we going to do." A pause, "studying her seems too simple."

Nods come from all around that, as many in the class are in agreement.

"I was wondering," says Susan, "if there was a way we could help with what is going on out in the wider world."

"What do you mean?" Asks Reba curiously while gesturing for Susan to expand on what she just said.

At the nods of agreement from the others Susan blushes and says, "well I just meant that while I know most of us aren't in the war as it were there must be something we could do. Something we could study or research or analyze." She then trails off before adding, "while being safe here at Hogwarts."

Harry blinks at that before saying, "is that something the rest of would be interested in?" At their nods and vocalizations of agreement Harry nods himself and says, with a smile, "then yeah there is definitely topics you can aid us in." A pause, "there is much benefit to knowing the nature of one's potential allies or enemies in a time of war. So analyzing the many organizations, prefectures, hundreds, Houses, and major players that might be present in this war would be extremely helpful on many fronts."

"Including," says Blaise as soon as Harry pauses, "in minimizing losses on both sides." Seeing the confused looks he continues, "if a side knows that to strike at a particular target might weaken their enemy's resolve then effort would be put into that one battle rather than striking randomly in many different places."

Ron speaks up at this saying with a grin, "interestingly enough this was a tactic used heavily by King Arthur and Merlin during his Reunification Campaign."

Draco adds, "it was also used by the current Dark Lord to great effect in the last war as well. By striking at particular points he was often able to make it so the often many times larger forces arrayed against him couldn't be brought to bear."

"Yes, exactly," Harry says with a nod, "its a brilliant tactic especially for the set up for the magical world where so much resides on the shoulders of a small number of people." A pause at the looks of confusion leads to Harry smiling. "Think about it, you remove Dumbledore what happens to Hogwarts." A pause to let that sink in before he continues, "or me, imagine what would happen if I was taken out of the picture. A person with eleven Houses and the Boy Who Lived title, imagine me dead or worse," here he pauses and says, "expelled!"

There is surprise then shock then a tittering of amusement at the utter ridiculousness of the comment.

Once the laughter calms down a bit Hermione says in her matter of fact logical tone, "so basically what you have been saying is we will be adapting three different year projects." A pause, "the first being revising for our OWLs, of which we are going to take them all." A second pause for nods, "the second is an indepth analysis of the factions - both current and potential - in Britain that might have any part to play in the war against Riddle." Another pause, "and finally a project to research Umbridge personally and professionally so we can uncover the true nature of her plot." A final pause, "does that sound correct."

A nod from Harry is followed by a simple, "yes, yes it does." A pause, "now, obviously, like with all our year projects this is something each of you get to decide how much or how little you want to participate." Another pause, "though I would not recommend not joining in on the revising thought."

Some smiles come on that as Ernie says, "now obviously none of us with ties to a House will participate in the research of said House." A pause, "it wouldn't be fair."

Theodore snorts at that, "it wouldn't be fair he says." He then grins to soften the blow before adding, "you are better then me my friend for we -" he gestures towards the Slytherins - "would use it in a heartbeat."

Harry chuckles at that while adding, "so would I actually." Seeing the looks of shock he shrugs, "what, politics is a game all its own and I have learned its one you need to win if you want to keep those you care about alive and safe." A pause, "but," he then grins, "I promise to only use it for the greater good."

Which gets a snort from the Slytherins and eye raises from the Ravenclaws. It is Anthony who comments, "don't let that comment fool you as being altruistic for he never defined what he considered 'for the greater good' to be."

Chuckles all around come from that as they realize that yes, that was quite true.

8888

It was a few days later when Hermione says, "I would like to have a major part in our OWL revising, a much smaller part on the political research, and a minuscule part on studying Umbridge."

"Sounds good," Harry says with a nod before gesturing, "who else wants to chair the committee on OWL revising." A pause, "I think at least one other per house, though more is also fine."

A bunch of hand raises come from that and eventually the senior group focusing on that topic becomes Hermione, Dean, Sophie, Theodore, Reba, Michael, Lisa, Justin, and Sally-Anne.

"I would like to look into the great political research," says Susan Bones to the surprise and shock of many. Seeing their confused looks she shrugs and adds, "what, my Aunt constantly talks to me about it and I think it could be really interesting and useful."

In the end Susan is joined by Ron, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Blaise, Draco, Daphne, Milicent, Anthony, Isobel, and Ernie.

"I think," says Tracy, "that our Umbridge research should be done in and around the other research by anyone and everyone in no discernible pattern." A pause, "I think that would be safer then a more blatant method of examination."

"I agree," Harry says with a nod on that. He then gestures around the room, "so who is interested in coordinating that?"

"I would," says Gregory and then gives a shrug, "since who would really think I would have a part to play in going against her."

"Good point," Ron nods at that, "and very nice thought. Good on you Greg!"

Greg smiles at that before adding, "though I would need some help."

"I will help," says Lily. She then gestures towards both of them, "with us being pureblood she wouldn't have us on her register." A shrug, "less chance of being noticed by her as anything other than fifth years."

"I will assist as well," says Isobel with a small smile, "as not even she would second guess a Ravenclaw being in the library looking up books she might be part of."

"With us all working together on these projects I am quite sure that we will be able to overcome any issues we might potentially run into," Harry says as a final point on this topic.

~~~


	22. Alpha Lupin

**Alpha Lupin**  
\-----------  
Date: Fifth Year, Early October

It took a bit of time, Remus was a busy man after all, but eventually by the time October rolled around he found himself walking into the chaotic pit that was the pack seat for the Shifters that had followed Fenris Greyback. At least, they had before his death a few months back. Now the community and its lands were basically a warzone of potential alphas.

This is what Remus, with Sirius at his back as his official mate, found themselves in upon arriving in the lands. He was angry, more angry than he had ever been before and it had begun the moment he had appeared in the area. It had begun the moment he began feeling the pain and suffering of the Shifters and it grew the longer he was present.

It didn't help that pretty much as soon as he had arrived someone had threatened him and his mate and he was forced to show that he was not simply a wizard. He didn't kill the younger shifter, he didn't need to, he just proved to him he was a force to be reckoned with. Glancing at Sirius after the first battle he said, "First of many."

"I know," Sirius said, "I won't interfere in the straight up fights, but you can believe I will stop anyone from stabbing you in the back."

"Good," Remus said with smile towards his mate but then a snarl appears on his face as he stalks forward.

At the same time Sirius is working really hard to hide both his amusement and enjoyment as he finds himself really liking this rarely seen side of Remus. He can't help but look forward to helping Remus relax after the stress of this encounter.

It didn't take the two wizards long to realize that in the wake of Greyback's death the tribe had basically split into four different factions. Of course this didn't include the neutrals which just wanted life to go back to normal that sort of made a fifth faction. All of which were led by shifters that Greyback had turned at some point, a club which Remus firmly belonged to.

Upon notice that Remus had appeared in the lands of the tribe those neutrals had flocked to his banner, pretty much immediately. Following this so did those which had served under Venris, a wolf shifter who only pushed to be alpha because he considered the other three to be too bloodthirsty for his taste. Neither of these two events required battle, though all knew that would not last.

Remus then came Storm, one of the potential allies, and a were that Remus did respect. This was a were who believed in strength but also unity and so what he said to Remus did not surprise anyone.

"So the prodigal son has returned," Storm says with a smile.

A nod of respect, "yes I have and I find myself not liking what I see."

A growl, "you don't live here so you do not get to judge us."

A smirk, "of course I do, I too am a 'child' -," the sneer is strong, "- of Greyback. But even more it was my cub in all but blood who killed Greyback, and he did it for me." Which was only vaguely true, though they didn't really need to know that.

A second growl, "fight me then, under our old ways. If you win then I will accede to your status and support you. If you loose then you will leave and never come back." He waits for the displeasure that its not to the death to pass before saying. "I have no wish on killing the High Seneschal of the many times over Lord Potter."

That quiets everyone, even those bloodthirsty werewolves who want to see death today. Though he is but a young man no one can really deny the power and authority he has. And how devastating it would be to them if they killed his chief advisor.

With a roar of acceptance the battle commences as is required of the old ways. Storm's second and mate, Lisanda, and Sirius work together to cast the appropriate spells to empower the fighting arena. The fact that Sirius had known the proper procedures and showed all the required respect made the werewolves watching it look at Remus with more respect.

The battle went on for ten minutes, much to the enjoyment of those watching. It was a purely physical combat enhanced by the stronger nature of the shifter. Give and take, push and pull, back and forth were all the motions of the combat. A swipe here, a jump there, a petty one liner that caused the viewers to roar in approval.

What nobody but the seconds knew was that the battle was also taking place on a more etherial plane as well. Done by a secret spell cast by both at the same time in unspoken agreement the two were hashing out their wants and needs and visions of the future. The truth was that a swipe meant a political view and a jump was actually changing the subject.

This wasn't the standard form of shifter battle but it was what worked best for Remus and Storm. This was because for all their differences they actually had a lot more in common, especially their political views. Remus did have one benefit though, he was disconnected from the day to day politics of the tribe. Which was why he could unite the weres in a way that Storm could not.

In the end Storm realized Remus was probably the better, stronger, alpha. But even more was his realization that he could have a place in a tribe ruled by Remus in a way he wouldn't, couldn't, have in others. This was all decided and hashed out in the mental landscape rather than the physical. Before pulling back to the pure material world they decided to give a show of it.

Which soon saw the fight go from a brawl to a beautiful duel. Those of knowledge and skill realized that something had changed but didn't entirely know what. But they could tell it became much more for the enjoyment of the watchers.

Near the ten minute mark Remus made a might growl and roar and pounced - and Storm found himself pushed back and down. He was soon pinned with Remus' having his manifested clawed hands around the other were’s throat. Storm wimpered in supplication and submission, which Remus willingly accepted. At that point Remus jumped up off of Storm and then, after a second of looking down at him, he reached out and gripped the other's hands - pulling him up and having him stand next to him.

Two plus neutrals down, two to go before the tribe was his.

8888

The next attack happened a few days later as Remus was in meetings with some of the werewolves who were worried about everything going on. Sirius hadn't joined him for the meeting since he was needed for an emergency session of the Wizenemgot.

Everything had been going normal when he heard shouting and curses - of the foul language type - being shouted. Then the door to the cabin he was in was opened forciably and Storm's mate stuck her head in.

"Alpha, Ilverna has attacked your mate without warning."

Upon hearing mate and attack Remus stood up from his chair so fast it went sliding away. Rushing out of the room angry as can be he made his way to where Sirius was fighting.

He stopped short for the scene wasn't what he expected. Sirius was clearly holding back, but what was worse, she didn't even know it.

In a split second Remus made a decision that would not come to haunt him. He called out, voice clear with authority, "you attacked my mate without cause or proper rites. You have no honor. Sirius," he pauses.

Sirius' eyes turned to him partially, while he kept focused on the women he was fighting. "Yes mate," he said.

"Finish it. No honor needed," Remus says without pause.

"As you wish," Sirius says and then he turns towards her and gives a grin. Its a harsh grin, with just a bit of the traditional Black madness, and then he pounces. For all the fact that he is basically a politician now, he was an Auror, no, a Hit Wizard, back before. He was skilled, he was deadly, and as Remus knew he was holding back.

No more, with permission given from his mate he struck. He struck deadly. In a second his fingers were transfigured into deadly claws so he could strike out against her in melee. Then he attacked, spell and strike and strike and spell. He didn't let anything stop him. She tried to fight, then moved to the defense, then she called for her allies.

Which was proven an incredible mistake for anybody that lept to her defense for any who joined were instantly a target. Holding action against her then strike against them, bloody, bloody strike.

From the moment he was given the right to when she died, it was six minutes. A fact that was only due to some of her allies joining in, for if they hadn't then it would have been even quicker.

What it came down to was she lost. Utterly, utterly lost.

Not just the battle. Not just the right to become alpha. Her very life.

"So, anyone else think they can take me as I'm not a shifter," Sirius asks calmly.

Remus just grins as he thinks, 'three down, one more to go.'

8888

"I don't like it," Storm says as the small proto-council for the tribe gather around a table, "Marius is being too quiet. Its not like him."

"Hmm," Sirius says as he starts to think of things, "so he seems like a true follower of Greyback, right, so maybe he is a Death Eater."

Remus blinks, "if that is true than that could explain why he hasn't attacked yet. He is coordinating with his master."

Venris comments, "if that is true than that means he is going to attack, and probably attack hard. Probably with Death Eater support, we can't stand against that."

Lisanda then speaks, "so we have two options, hide or fight."

Mara, the mate of Venris, then speaks, "you speak true Lisanda but why can't we do both. Maybe hide the children, the infirm, and the old while the adult and those who want to fight can stay."

A bunch of nods from around the table on that.

Sirius then comments, "if we are right, and I think we are, then Marius no longer treats this as an internal matter. If he doesn't then I don't see why we should either."

Remus sighs at that but speaks in a firm no nonsense tone, "I agree, though it pains me as I wanted to keep it within the tribe. But it is what it is and I will not see the innocent of this tribe killed off because he wanted to follow a crazy man who will see the world burn."

"What will you bring to the battle," Storm asks though he already knows the answer.

"All it takes is me giving a simple call to my Lord and I will have access to the House Guards available to Lord Potter."

"He will give it, you are sure on that," asks Lisanda.

Its Sirius who speaks, "of course, without hesitation, for he has been firm in his declaration that those who are under his protection will be protected."

"Which includes us," asks Venris.

Remus gives a firm nod, "yes, yes it does. He will protect us and we will aid him to our best ability." A pause as to think. "Right then, let us discuss what we need to do."

Over the span of the next week Remus and Sirius would come and go as needed for the various duties they had to perform. During the same time the young and the old went on vacation, which happened to consist of them going to a hundred controlled by Harry and populated by other werewolves. At the same time over a hundred Guards came to the tribal lands and hid in specially prepared wizard tents.

8888

"So how did it go," Harry asked Remus through his mirror communicator.

"We won, Marius died, and I am the declared Alpha of the tribe." Remus says tiredly. “It was good we brought in your Guard as Marius brought in multiple Death Eaters.”

"Are you okay Remus," Harry asks concerned.

Remus nods, "I'm fine, just tired. Really though, I'm sad that it came to what it came even though I know it was the right think."

Looking at him, still with some concern, Harry then nods. "I bet you want to get back home, to focus on House matters rather than shifter matters."

"Yes," Remus nods, "that is it. I don't forget my nature but its not as important as my other traits. I care more about being High Seneschal than I do being Alpha of a shifter pack."

"Understood," a pause as Harry thinks on things, "so do you have people in the tribe you trust. So you can go back home without worrying them."

"Yes, two of the potential alphas plus a few others are people I consider trustworthy. They will be my administrators with Storm as my steward. Honestly they are in good hands."

"Good to hear on that. So what are your plans for where they will live."

"For now they will be staying where they are as its easier with everything going on. Long term the land is royal so its governed by the Ministry and we all know that its not the safest. I'm having some of our allied alphas look through their seer's records to see if she knew what place to put them."

"Sounds good. Keep me informed. Please also rest and relax, same with Sirius."

"Is that an order," Remus says cheekily.

"If I need to make it one, then I can," Harry says with a grin and a laugh." He then pauses as he hears a knock at the door. "Come in," Harry then says.

"Sorry to bother you Harry," Neville asks, "but the group wants to go over some things with you."

"Okay, sure, give me five minutes," Harry says to Neville who nods and walks out with a smile.

"Right, so I have to go Remus. You take care, relax, and keep me informed."

"Will do Harry, have a good meeting," Remus says with a smile as he ends the communication.

Harry blinks at that before laughing and moving to finish what he was doing before heading to the meeting.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that is the four sections for this week. Hope you all enjoy them all. 
> 
> As a note I still have to write Book Seven and so, though no pressure, any informative comments that might increase motivation to do so would be much appreciated. :)
> 
> Thank!
> 
> Talk to you next week for three more sections.


	23. Political Wheel

**Political Wheel**  
\---------------  
Date: Fourth Year, Mid October

"Hey Harry," says Nicolas Spike, a sixth year, during lunch. Once he gets Harry's attention he says, "So did you see the fact that the Bluebrush Hundred just closed its wards to outsiders."

Harry nods, "I did and while I feel such a move is wrong I can also understand why they did it."

"How is it wrong, they just want to protect their people," says Irene Jones a fourth year.

"It's fear mongering of the worse kind." Harry says blatantly, not afraid to make his thoughts known. "Enhancing border security through the activation of stronger local wards, sure, even I did that. Sealing up the hundred so only residents can enter is pointless."

"How is it pointless Harry?" Asks Dean curiously.

It is Neville who answers, "As a unified Empire no territory of Albion can be fully blocked off from the rest of the nation."

"Which means that trained or strong magicals can blast through said barriers with relative ease. A fact that the governments know even as they seek to not inform everyone about it."

"So what are you doing instead?"

"I activated the security protocols so the borders of my hundreds are constantly monitored. I also reallocated Guard forces to increase the patrols of British hundreds."

"What we are not doing is saying that outsiders are automatically Death Eaters till proven otherwise," Neville says matter of factly.

Harry nods at that, since he is in full agreement, before adding, "In fact I'm doing the opposite - I opened my hundreds to refugees while also establishing a foundation that hundred courts can sign up with to gain access to certain resources that I have but they naturally don't."

"All the while you are here at Hogwarts sitting in lessons and taking tests," Colin says with awe in his voice.

A chuckle among those nearby is the result, as lunch continues.

8888

"So Father sent me a letter telling me that I needed to keep my head down," Draco says as the group are all sitting around in the covenant section. "So I asked him if he was requiring me to back off on this," with a gesture to the environment.

"So what did he say?"

"Of course not, just that outside of here I was to not be seen or heard doing anything for either faction, as of yet."

A nod. "That's not a bad reaction." Harry then looks around, "So how many of your parents said basically the same thing."

The wands light up from pretty much every pureblood noble in their year that is not purely on the Light.

"Yeah, not surprised." Harry then grins, "While I don't want to get fully into matters that might lead to us having issues with each other, I will easily say my massive reveal of his return has driven some of your parents for a loop."

"That's putting it mildly," says Theo with a shake of the head. "Though I will admit to being grateful that you didn't show the arrivals."

"I have plans," Harry says simply.

A snort, not just from one of them but from many of those gathered.

8888

After a thirty minute update on Wizenemgot and Ministry politics Harry sits back and sighs, "Please tell me we are nearing an end?"

A grin, "Yeah pup we are," Sirius says. "Just one more actually. So the Ministry is putting a request to have the House guards assist in their Aurors."

"Is it 'assist' or is it 'conscript'?"

A nod. "Good catch, its formatted as assistance but the fine print is more them taking over our guards."

"Inform them over my dead body will I hand over my Monarch-granted and Magic-approved authority to command MY Guards as I see fit to anyone that is not the Divinely appointed King-Emperor of Albion."

A wide fantastic grin. "Will do Harry." A pause, "What if they back off the conscription element?"

"As I have already freed up a number of Guard regiments for wider operations I have no problem with saying to Madam Bones and the Department of Law Enforcement that she may call upon my forces to augment her own. I trust her."

"Also understood." He then gets up and as he does he says, "Well I need to be off so I can start the news rolling of how we are helping the Ministry."

The two hug before parting ways with a smile.

8888

"But that doesn't make any sense?" Lucus Rivera says to his friend while the two are sitting in the library studying.

"Lucus, Amelia, pardon me but I couldn't help but hear the frustrating, is there anything I can do?"

"Hey Harry," both first years say in unison.

But it is Amelia that says, "if your willing sure."

"Yeah, defense theory is killing us!"

Harry nods and sits down, "I have some time so yeah, no problem, I can help."

8888

"Oh so this is a bit of amusing," Remus says as they go through various in-House activity and he flips to the next page of his binder.

"Oh?"

A nod, "yeah, so do you remember the Green Opal Hundred and the Vault that was found in it?" After seeing Harry's nod he continues, "Well our cursebreakers got through stage one through three of the wards, which saw us enter into the building proper."

"How far in?"

"The entry room plus about ten different rooms," a pause, "out of what Bill reported is over two hundred chambers."

"Really, wow, nifty. So what was found?"

"The Vault is multifaceted, the youngest to middle part are relatively recent - a few centuries - but then they get older, with the oldest being a few millennia." A pause, "We called it a Vault but it is more a museum to be honest."

"I see." Harry says with a nod. "Well I look forward to getting the report on what actual items lie within it." A small smile, "Next!"

Remus grins before turning his page to go on.

8888

"Hey all, whats up?" Harry says as he walks into the covenant section.

"Not much," says Draco with a nod, "in fact we were just figuring out what we were going to do."

As others nod at that Seamus says, "So where have you been?"

"Was with a first year who needed to speak to McGonagall and wanted some company," is Harry's response.

"Is everything okay?" Hermione then asks curiously.

"Well it is now," Harry says with a soft smile. A sigh, "The first years, well, they have it tough."

"Its quite sad that there first year is with this," Daphne says from where she is sitting next to Ron.

"That it is," says Ernie with a nod.

"Too bad we can't help then", adds Michael.

A few people sit up at that which leads to Susan going, "Well why can't we." As the others look at her she gets a firm look on her face. "Yeah, why can't we." She then takes a deep breath before gesturing towards all those around her. "Look who we are, both as ourselves and through our last names, but also on who we hang out with. We are safe, nobody is going to do anything to us, especially since we spend most of our time together. Our education also won't suffer, not when we are basically focused on our OWLs and studying together."

Nods all around as she stops to take a breath.

Which lets her friend Hannah speak, "So we help those who need help." A pause, "Especially the first and second years of all four houses."

They look towards Harry, who has a big wide grin on his face. "Honestly, if you would that would be great. I am trying but between academics, Quidditch practice, running my Houses, and dealing with the issue of Ministry politics I don't have much free time to tutor the first years or even work with them as I normally do."

There is a pause as all those in the year take into consideration at what is being said.

Then the nods come followed by Justin saying, "Well then that's it." He grins. "Harry, you focus on the external affairs that you need to while we work on more immediate internal affairs."

"If you guys do that then its, well, a lot off my plate, which I would appreciate."

"We help where we can help," Draco says. He then shrugs, "Plus, selfishly, it means us purebloods don't have to go and do matters which might go against our own Heads."

Ron chuckles, to the shock of others and then as they look at him he says, "Well that would be bad."

Grins at that.

At this point the twins stand up from their seats and say. "So today is Friday which means no classes tomorrow."

"Nor is there any quidditch or dueling or anything like that."

"So why don't we have some fun, play some games."

"Maybe even naughty fun games!"

Looks pass between many of those in the room before Terry lights up his wand and, as people look towards him, he says, "I'm game. Let's play."

"Yeah, me too," Harry says as well, "in fact I think most of us could use the fun."

Which they do, in many ways, and of many kinds, and with many people.

At one point there is even a wager on how many males in the covenant Harry could make out with - the answer is, by the way, 23. Only possible, they would later talk about, due to Cedric and Terrance coming in at one point curious at where everyone had gone.

8888

"What does it say about us that we are fine with the fifth years breaking curfew." Minerva says as she sits in the quarters of Filius with the other heads of house.

"That we are realists," Pomona says matter of factly. "That we realize with what is going on them, out of all groups, need the space to relax."

"Plus its not like we don't know what they are getting up to," Severus adds as he strokes the head of Isis, who hisses in joy.

Filius grins at that, "The blush on the house elves face when she reported to me of their games was quite amusing."

~~~


	24. Traditions of Halloween

**Traditions of Halloween**  
\-------------------------  
Date: Fifth Year, Late October

At one point in their morning run Harry says, "So I spent over an hour last night in illusion form talking to the people of the Radial Suns Hundred." Seeing Cedric's slight confusion he explains, "During the last war their village was nearly burned to the ground by Death Eaters. So worried were they about it happening again that I decided that it would be good for me to talk to them."

"Did it help, even though you weren't physically there?"

"Oh yes, very much so in fact." A small soft grin, "The truth was they saw me taking time out of my life at Hogwarts as me caring about them." A pause, "Which I do, but well, I'd still rather have Hogwarts be Hogwarts."

A small chuckle is the response as that. Which then leads to a sigh on Cedric's part as the mountains surrounding the valley they are in becomes more clear. "With how separate life is here at Hogwarts its easy to forget that life is continuing out there." A pause, "But then I read the paper or hear such updates or notice you being busy with a call and I remember that the world continues."

"Sorry about that," Harry says with understanding.

Only to get a shake of the head and a firm, "No, don't be sorry. It's good for me to remember that there is more going on, it's important." A deep breath even as they run, "Especially after what happened last year."

A pause and a hesitant, "I could ... refrain from telling you these stories."

"No! Don't even think that." Cedric stops running and puts a hand on an equally stopped Harry's shoulder. "I'm happy that you are willing to tell me these things." As Harry nods in acceptance the two begin running again.

Then, after a bit of comforting silence, Cedric says, "So, any plans for today?"

A laugh, "Well besides going to Hogsmeade, no not really. I especially can say I haven't planned for any rituals or ceremonies or honors."

"But?"

"What?"

A wide grin, "I know you, which means I know you have something planned." A pause, "So spill!"

"Right," a chuckle. "Sirius and Remus are coming a bit later and we will have a private ceremony before dinner to honor my parents. Neville and Luna will join as they are my parent's godchildren."

"That sounds nice." Cedric says with a smile, as they continue their run and talk.

8888

"I told you Edgar we aren't old enough to go to Hogsmeade," says second year Norma Lloyd.

"But why," whines Edgar, Edgar Hayes, a first year student.

Those around chuckle at that, mostly because they knew it was mostly for show. That Edgar wasn't really like that.

Ginny, sitting nearby, says, "Well I wouldn't be against getting some items for you."

Eyes widen, smiles appear, and Daniel Willis laughs and claps happily.

"See," Harry says from where he is sitting not that far. Which is not entirely by chance for upon being a prefect this year he had shifted his seats so they are closer to the first years. "Problem solved and all things go well."

Which get some amused laughter as lunch continues.

8888

"Oh, so I meant to ask, how was quidditch practice last night?" Draco asks in a dead pan voice, one which confuses some of their gathered around year mates.

"Ha, bloody ha, you are not funny Draco, not funny at all," is Ron's immediate response.

Now realizing that something had happened during practice Justin says, "Okay, you can't just do that, something happened, now you gotta tell us!"

As chuckles appear at that Harry sighs before saying, "So Ron was practicing some Keeper moves when Draco came out for his own practice. The distraction caused Fred and George to missthrow the ball, which ah..." Harry says trailing off.

"Hit me in the face." He Ron says with a finish. He then gestures to his brothers, "Now thanks to their quick spellcasting I didn't even get a bruise. But it wasn't funny."

"Yes it was," Draco says with a laugh.

There is a pause, and a sigh, and then Ron says, "Yeah it was," as the group continues to walk.

8888

"So Ginny how long is the list the first and second years gave you?" Harry asks as Ginny and her friends come up next to them on the walk.

With a small frown she holds up the giant roll of given to her by the first and second year Gryffindors.

"Of course," she says with a fierce grin, "I am grateful that you have all agreed to help me procure the items on this list."

Harry simply stares at her for a moment then gives a nod. With a wave of his wand a scroll appears in his hands. "These are all the shops I am visiting today. Give me the items for these shops and I will get them."

She blinks. "Wait, I was kidding." Ginny says in surprise and shock.

Harry chuckles, and so do many of the others gathered around, "Oh I know, but since its not really out of my way I see no reason not to help."

"Plus," Blaise says with a noble looking nod, "he totally plans on handing the list to each worker and having them get the supplies."

A nod. "I totally do."

More laughter, the walk continues.

8888

"How may I help you Lord Potter," says a clerk in Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.

There is a soft sigh followed by a grin, "Well in two ways." He then hands the clerk the scroll with the items from the younger years. "Some of my younger housemates are already in need of resupply."

A nod as he takes the scroll, "I have heard of the long winded lectures of Madam Umbridge and can see why that would be true." He then glances over the list and then says, "How many students need this?"

"Eighty," Harry says and then seeing the confused blinking, "I'm over counting the number of Gryffindor first and second years."

"I see," the clerk says softly with a nod. He then clears his throat before waving his wand in a store specific ritual pattern. This causes all the items to be summoned to him, where they then gather into particular piles before the whole thing flows into a bag that is bigger on the inside. "And the second thing sir?"

Harry then grins, "My order is almost as long and I am only for one person."

A small laugh, "I can't say I'm surprised sir." A smile then comes to his face as he reads the scroll handed to him at that point. "Oh, okay, wow."

A wide chuckle, "Yeah more than you thought." Harry then smiles, "Let me tell you even though I'm at Hogwarts my responsibilities do not end, nor really lessen."

"I can imagine sir," the clerk says before waving his wand once again in a complicated manner which sees scrolls, notebooks, pens, quills, inkwells, and feathers in a dozen varieties and hundreds of quantities appear in the bag in front of them. Once the last item flows the clerk says, "Will that be all?"

"I hope so," Harry says with amusement. He then reaches into his bag and takes out his Gringotts issued check book. "So how much?"

The two then finish the transaction and as Harry is walking out he says, "Thank you Jerome for the help."

"Not a problem Lord Potter, glad to help." Is Jerome's immediate response.

8888

"Lord Potter, how may I assist you?" Says Kenneth Gladrag, the co-owner (with his wife) of Gladrags Wizardwear.

"Due to my many meetings I need to top off some of my more formal clothing," is Harry's immediate response.

"Of course sir, if you come with me we can begin the fitting."

"Of course." A pause, "Oh, and before I head out there are some basic wear for the younger years that I would also like to purchase."

"Of course, of course. In fact while we are doing the fitting I will have my clerk get those clothing for you." A pause, "Do you have a list?"

A wide grin, "Of course." He then passes the list to the clerk, who just happened to step up at the call of Gladrag. "Thank you Rafael," Harry says with a soft nod before turning his attention onto the fitting itself.

8888

"Lord Potter, hello, what a splendid surprise to see you today." Says Mr Angus Dervish, one of the two owners of the shop. "So, how may we help you?" With the we being his assistant Clara.

After giving both magicals a pleasant greeting Harry says, "Well not only am I purchasing supplies for myself but also some goods for the first and second year Gryffindors."

"Still aiding others Lord Potter?" Says Dervish with a smile.

"You know it." Is Harry's response, a bit more informal than normal due to having worked with the man and his partner on a number of occasions. He then takes out both lists and hands them to the two.

After glancing at them Dervish nods before handing the other scroll to Clara and keeping Harry's needs himself. "Right, well as we don't want to occupy too much of your time let us begin the gathering."

"Thank you both." Harry says with a smile as they begin.

8888

As Harry is walking past Honeydukes the very man whose name is on the building gestures for Harry to stop for a moment. "Will we need to gather from a list Lord Potter."

Harry laughs at that while heading to him and shaking his hands, a gesture fully welcomed and accepted by said Honeyduke. "Considering you are still probably filling my order from yesterday I think you will be fine with my no."

A cheery chuckle is the response, "Owl orders are a spectacular thing Lord Potter."

"Isn't it," Harry says with a smile before nodding his head once and continuing on his journey towards the Three Broomsticks for some food and drinks.

8888

"How much do they owe you?" Ginny says as she holds up the purse with the money collected from the students.

"Nothing. I bought all the goods using my own money."

"Harrrrrry," Ginny says, "you know that wasn't the point."

"Of course, and I have no plans on doing it again, but this time, this time I decided to do it."

Whatever else Ginny was going to say, or even the others standing nearby who heard him, are cut off by the loud scream that occurs nearby.

Which is quickly followed by the pops of apparation and the visage of many witches and wizards in dark cloaks and skull masks.

The Death Eaters are attacking.

"Get back," he yells at the shoppers he sees down the lane while casting a spell to distract the Death Eaters.

He then activates his Head Ring and calls Sirius, Remus, and Michell Jones, his High Captain. "Death Eaters are attacking Hogsmeade send backup." As soon as he knows they hear him, the Ring makes that clear, he ends the call. He then says, "Dobby!"

Pop

"How can Dobby help his master," is the response Dobby says upon appearing.

Due to having to dodge and then spellcast against a Death Eater delays him from speaking for a moment. But then when he can he says, "Go to Dumbledore, tell him Death Eaters are attacking Hogsmeade."

"Yes sir." A tiny pause. "Should Dobby come back to get masters friends?"

"Sure, act similar to the World Cup."

A quick nod then pop.

"Right," Harry says with a fierce grin as he leaps into the fray. Spell, dodge, parry, spell.

Blast of elemental fire to stop a Death Eater from going inside a shop.

A shield spell to protect a number of students outside, so they can make it into a building.

A tripping spell, then a cutting hex, and then a blasting spell provides him with a cleared corridor to the center of town.

Turning towards his friends he says, "Guys head inside the buildings, be safe."

"No," Blaise, who happened to be nearby says, "I will not abandon you!"

"Same," the rest say with no hesitation.

Though he sees their conviction his response is delayed by the need for him to blast an approaching Death Eater.

Which occurs at the same time that Blaise, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all cast various dueling spells against other Death Eaters.

Pop. Pop. Pop.

Which leads to the appearance and immediate jump into battle of Sirius, Remus, and the Potter Guard.

As Harry gives his people a nod he says, "Tell your master-" the sneer is real, "that I always have backup."

"So do we," says a voice from the lead Death Eater that is hard to immediately determine.

Pop. Pop. Pop.

Sees the arrival of other Death Eaters. Death Eaters which are just as much casting spells against the buildings of Hogsmeade as they are attacking people.

After dodging a spell and casting a cutting hex against the previously spoken Death Eater, Harry says, "But I don't see your master?"

A wave of darkness appears in the center of Hogsmeade before turning into the Dark Lord.

Harry doesn't hesitate to cast a number of attack spells against Voldemort.

Who easily parries or dodges them, as necessary.

"Is that all you have Potter," the Dark Lord sneers out as he casts the killing curse in Harry's direction.

WOOSH

The Headmaster appears in a flurry of Phoneix flames whose side effect blocks the killing curse.

"Hello Tom," the Headmaster says covered in full battle robes, not a single sign of the normally jolly man. "I do believe you are not welcome here!"

The Dark Lord sneers before launching in a rapid series of spells - many of which are as dark as they come.

Dumbledore responds just as fast, though he keeps his spells to the more light and gray. But what makes it all the more interesting is that though his spells don't harm spirit or mind, like Riddle's does, they are no less physically damaging.

With them battling Harry gestures towards his people and then the various Death Eaters. Of course the Death Eaters quickly realize what their distraction meant for them and so begin battling back almost immediately. Still the bit of time let the others take out more than a few - either by stasis or injury.

After almost five minutes of battle the Headmaster manages to get a particularly good shot which causes a slight cut to the robe of the Dark Lord.

"Do not think this is a victory Headmaster," the Dark Lord says with a sneer before apparating away.

An act which is quickly followed by the remaining Death Eaters.

"Potter Elves attend!" Harry then says.

Pop. Pop. Pop.

"How can Esher and the Potter Elves help master Harry?"

"Search Hogsmeade for the injured and bring them to the Medical Wing when you find them. Also secure any Death Eaters for pick up."

"Will do master," Esher says before popping away.

"Dobby," Harry says as his personal attendant elf remains. "Do me a favor and track all Hogwarts students that were at Hogsmeade. I want no one left behind."

"Dobby will do!" He then pops away.

Harry then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as he processes what just happened. He then opens them, stands straight up, and heads towards the Headmaster, who is taking stock of what happened.

The Headmaster stops his conversation with a recently arrived McGonagall when Harry comes near him. The Headmaster then softly says, "We have to be careful or the political fallout might be worse then the physical damage this actually did."

Harry nods in full agreement, for he is thinking the same exact thing, "Fudge and Umbridge are going to use this to enhance their operations."

The two nod before turning to work on the clearing up operation.

8888

"We can use this to our advantage Minister," says Umbridge through a firecall to Fudge.

"Yes, yes we can, but we need to do this right, we need to go slow."

"Of course Minister. But even a first step is a first step towards you achieving victory!"

"Right." Fudge says with a nod. "So expect the proclamation being delivered tomorrow appointing you as a Senior Inquisitor with Hogwarts as your assigned region."

"Perfect sir," Umbridge says with a sickly sweat smile.

As they end the firecall Fudge lets out the carefully controlled shiver he was feeling at the look in her eyes.

"What am I doing," he says with a shake of the head. Not that it stops him from progressing as he planned.

8888

_"For the security of Hogwarts and the defense of its students and staff the school is now subject to the informal scrutiny by an approved Ministry member who has hold the position of High Inquisitor."_   
_-Ministry Educational Decree Number One_

"So it starts," Harry says as he sits across from the Headmaster in the man's private office.

The Headmaster, sans twinkle in his eye, says, "The first move was by necessity theirs on this matter."

"We are going to need to figure out how to handle this on a Britain-wide level," is Harry's actual response after nodding to what the Headmaster just said.

"Unfortunately you will not be able to speak to me like this," the Headmaster then comments.

"I know. Which is why its good that Lord Sirius Black, Wizenemgot Warlock and senior representative of the Hogwarts Board of Governors is by official charter always allowed access to you." Harry says with a nod.

"And you?" Is the Headmaster's next question as he reaches for a folder where he keeps some of his notes.

"As you assume I am never out of contact with my officers," Harry says with a grin.

Which gets a response from the Headmaster, the twinkle appears back in his eye.

"Well then," the Headmaster says a moment later, "let us use the time we have to discuss our plans."

"Yes, lets." Harry says before the two launch into a discussion on how they are going to deal with the situation, on both a political and social level.

8888

"How are you Harry?" Charlie asks that evening via mirror call.

"As good as I can be Charlie," he says truthfully in response, "especially when I feel that this is the start of something horrible."

"She won't touch you, she wouldn't dare!" Charlie says vehemently.

A soft sigh, "That's the problem. She can't touch me, my status stops her cold, but what about the others."

"I don't know Harry," Charlie says after nodding, "but I do know you are not alone. You have Sirius and Remus for political support and your year mates for internal support, you are not alone."

Harry smiles with a wide but tired smile, "I also have you, and would I thank you for that every day!"

A soft gentle smile is the response, "But that's the thing Harry, you don't have to."

~~~


	25. Darkened Doorsteps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two quick things. 
> 
> 1) I have been rereading my own stories, mostly to get back in the mood, and I have to say a part of me really wants to edit and expand Book One because I think it needs it. 
> 
> 2) Picked up my writing of Book Seven and I have to say the summer part of it is coming along nicely, with me hoping to finish said part by next Sunday. So that's good! 
> 
> :)

**Darkened Doorsteps**  
\--------------------  
Date: Fifth Year, Early November

"She is planning something Cedric, I just know it." Harry says during their run.

"Which means the Ministry is planning something," Cedric says immediately and with no hesitation. "Have you investigated what her High Inquisitor position means?"

A nod, "Yes of course." A pause. "Its a bit of grey area in the law actually. Officially Hogwarts is an Imperial Institution, an organization whose patron is the Founder Houses and whose magic is backed by the Monarchy. The High Inquisitor position was originally a role created by the Monarch for his use but he passed the imperium of it down to the Wizenemgot when he was passing."

"So its Imperial?"

"Somewhat, hence the grey area on it."

"Do we have to fear, I don't know, her coming in and firing the Headmaster and removing say Transfiguration from the curriculum?"

"No. The Headmaster, Deputy, and School Heads are positions under Board of Governors authority and so she is restricted."

"I see," a pause, "so what about clubs and activities?"

"Officially recognized clubs, like quidditch and the garden club are protected as well." Harry says with a nod at the good question. "Student led clubs are not and so she can restrict them."

"Interesting." A pause, "So what about the Dueling Club?"

"Now that's interesting." A chuckle. "So before my third year it would have been considered a 'student' run club, even as it was led by a Professor. But since then the Board of Governors approved it and so its on the same level as say quidditch, she can monitor, eventually even influence, but she cannot disband. Not entirely anyway."

"Well that is very interesting to hear." Cedric says as they run. He then clears his throat, gives Harry a grin, and says, "Oh, so on another topic as I bet your tired of the first one, Terence just proposed to me."

Harry stops shocked, awed, and so happy. He then grins, a wide full take over your face grin. He claps his hands in glee before jumping at Cedric to give the man the biggest hug he has given.

"Awesome Cedric, awesome, congratulations, I am so happy for you!" Harry says into his friends ear while still hugging him.

They hug for a few minutes before they back up from each other give small smiles and begin running.

"Sooooo," Harry says with wonder, "when's the wedding?"

"We are not sure actually. As I'm the Diggory Heir there is protocol we need to follow." A pause, "But we are talking about either this upcoming summer or next summer." A wide grin, "Your invited of course, and I don't mean as Lord Potter, but rather as a member of my wedding party."

"I would be honored Cedric, absolutely entirely honored." A soft smile as they begin slowing down. "So, is your brother your best man?"

"Of course," Cedric says with a laugh, "but don't worry you will still have to speak."

A groan, good naturedly given, is how the run ends.

8888

"He is a powerful person Dolores," Fudge says as soon as she finishes giving an update of her recent activities. "So be careful on how you push him, not if we want to come out of this still in power."

"What can he do, he is merely a boy," is her response as a sneer comes through her sickly sweet exterior.

"He is nothing of the sort, and you know this, Dolores. He is a declared Lord with over twenty titles and the Head of eleven Houses, plus the whole Boy Who Lived title. He proved to the Wizenemgot that the Dark Lord is back and is riding a wave of good will." Is Fudge's answer. He might not be the most intelligent of people but he is a political creature.

She looks mutinous but then nods. "Fine, I won't target him directly, nor those of his year or those who he is close to. But I will continue with the plan to prove that the Ministry is superior and that we should rule all."

"If you want to, but don't go overboard or cause is ire to come down upon the Ministry. It wouldn't look good."

She nods at that and after ten more minutes ends the floo call. She has projects to plan.

8888

“So I know this is a random question,” Michael Corner says during a covenant study session, “but I don’t understand why either Quirrell or faux-Moody actually taught us real magic if they were working for the Dark Lord.”

Its Dean that answers, to the surprise of many, which he can tell as he grins soon after he starts speaking. "I was curious on that as well so I looked it up when I was bored. It seems that there is a philosophy of magic that believes defeating an educated and capable opponent gives a better boost to the victor."

"A lot of purebloods believe that actually," says Draco. "That our magic benefits when our enemies have some skill as compared to defeating a child."

"Its also why a lot of pureblood plots are long winded and many faceted," Tracy Davies comments. "If one comes out victorious then their magic, and that of their House, become boosted."

"Oooh," Justin says from where he is sitting, "so that is why Riddle had Harry participate in the Tournament. Ritually speaking facing him after he faced four trials and all that actually would improve the ritual he used."

"Yes," Blaise said, knowing that most of the Slytherins wouldn't want to touch that particular topic.

While Justin nods in understanding, and Harry grins from where he is sitting, Michael says, “Oh, okay, thanks guys, that makes a lot of sense.”

8888

"Hello lads," Harry says coming upon a bunch of first years sitting around a table in the common room. "I was just wondering how things are going?"

The Gryffindors look at each other before moving over so Harry could sit which he does.

Then Blake says, "Its getting better, thanks to the tutoring."

A nod, "I am glad that they are helping." A pause, "Now I know I haven't exactly been helping with that but if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"We know," says Julian with a smile. "We also see how busy you are."

A nod, "While that might be true I am not too busy for a bit of fun, so, want to play a game." Harry says with a smile and a gesture towards the games cabinet.

Nods and laughter and pleased smiles say all that needs to be said.

8888

As Harry sits down on a chair in Potter Manor he says with a sigh, "I am so glad to be able to escape for even a moment."

"I thank you Harry," Remus says with a smile as he gestures towards the sky and the growing moon.

"It's not necessary Remus, you know that, I am happy to be there for you on full moons."

"Well I thank you nonetheless." Remus says with a smile.

Harry simply smiles at that before tilting his head, "So where is Sirius?"

"Getting me!" Charlie says by the door with Sirius next to him.

"Charlie," Harry says with a smile while patting the seat next to him. "So glad you could come."

"I'm not going to miss a nice moonlight run," Charlie says with a smile.

~~~


	26. Inspiration Strikes

**Inspiration Strikes**  
\------------------  
Date: Fifth Year, Mid November

"Please head back to your commons Mr Potter, as the hallway is not a place for party." Comments McGonagall as she walks past Harry with the other head teachers.

"Say that again?" Harry says in wonder as an idea comes upon him.

Trusting that this might lead to something interesting she does, she repeats herself.

"Not a party, not a party," Harry says with a widening grin. "Not a party. YES, that's it. That's exactly it."

"Oh do tell us Mr Potter what has you so excited." Says Snape in his drawl.

Harry grins widely, "It's as you said, THIS is not a party. But a party is what we need. A party is what Britain deserves."

"You don't mean?" Flitwick says in dawning understanding.

"A Winter Gala, YES, yes I do." A pause. "But even more I am thinking a POTTER Winter Gala."

"Mr Potter, you do realize it's already early November, these things take time."

Harry chuckles. "Yes, normally, but pardon me for using my fame, but how much issue do you think I will have when I announce it."

"Not a bit Mr Potter, not one bit." Snape says with his 'unamused' tone of voice. “You are after all such a big celebrity.”

A wide grin, "Exactly, so yeah clear your holiday schedule because there is going to be a Potter Winter Gala the likes of which the world hasn't seen in decades."

"Mr Potter," Sprout says softly, "now I am not one to ruin one's fun but we are at school."

A nod. "Yes, but if every student and staff member gets invited to the Winter Gala, and all students choose to go, then why would you stay here and not go."

"You realize we will need written permission from every parent or guardian of every student under sixteen," says Flitwick.

Nod. Nod. "Leave that too me. You will get said signatures in a magically honest way. Trust me." A clap of glee. "Right, gotta go, have to call people, need to begin making plans." He gives the four heads a bow and then runs off, whistling in glee.

"What just happened? Was that Mr Potter?" Asks the Headmaster coming into the corridor just as Harry leaves it.

Some laughs from the others and a snort of amusement from Snape is the response.

"That Albus," says Flitwick, "was Mr Potter changing the world in a fit of wild imagination."

"I see," the Headmaster says with a twinkle in his eye. "Will I like this?"

"Yes," Snape says firmly, "it is in fact exactly what we need."

A smile and grin as the Headmaster walks away, whistling himself.

8888

So upon finishing telling his idea to Sirius and Remus, Harry sits back and says, "So? What do you think?"

Wide eyed looks of shock come from both men.

"Ah, Harry," Remus starts to say but then trails off.

Sirius, though, is looking between both wizards in amusement before barking out a laugh and slapping his knee in amusement. "Oh Merlin, Harry, you made Remus speechless." He grins even more before saying, "Did you know its been 25 years since the last Potter Winter Gala?"

"Nope, but that makes this even more perfect." Harry says with a grin. "So, any questions?"

"Oh plenty, for example have you thought about the social ramifications?"

"Quite. But as I said to the head teachers there is some benefit to me being me, especially when I choose to cash it in to get what I want."

"Well out of all your pushes this one won't loose me any political credit," Sirius says.

"Exactly! No harm, no foul."

"When do you want it?"

"The five days before the day before Christmas Eve. That way everyone still has the ability to join their families - no matter where they are - on the actual holiday."

"And it gets everyone out of your house before the day itself." Sirius says with a smile.

"Exactly!"

"So who did you want us to invite?" Remus asks.

"Everyone." Seeing the non-amused looks on their faces, well mostly Remus for Sirius finds this all very amusing. "That is all Heads, Heirs, titled Lords, Seneschals, Chancellors, Guard Captains, and other senior House officials plus spouses and children. Every British Ministry employee, plus spouses and children. The middle and senior officials and their spouse and children of every British guild, corporation, and organization. Every student and staff of not just Hogwarts but every British place of learning, plus parents who are magical." A pause, "Preemptive sorry Hermione."

"That's a few thousand people," Remus says shocked but at the same time not shocked, as this is Harry after all.

"We have the room."

Pop. Pop.

"Esher could not be helping to overhear, did master say Potter Winter Gala?"

"Tilly wants to know as well, is master really bringing back said honor?"

A grin and a nod to both house elves. "You head correctly, I am bringing back the Potter Winter Gala!"

Wide eyed grins, "Oooh," they then say as one.

"Tilly can't wait, Tilly will make this the best Potter Gala EVER!"

"Esher will call upon the house elves of all master Harry's Great Houses. Tilly will not lack the aid she needs to make the bestest Gala ever!"

Pop. Pop.

Silence.

Then a grin and a point to the spot they had just been. "So why couldn't you two react like that."

"Oh you!" The two men say before laughing.

Once matters calm Remus says, with a tilt of the head, "Who do you have in mind to plan it?"

A wide grin, one that promises pain.

8888

Taking a deep breath Harry connects to the Black Head Ring in order to reach for a particular person, well two particular people.

Once he got hold of the particular ties he wanted he says, "I, Lord Harry Potter Head of House Black do signal with a request to speak to Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Scion Andromeda Tonks nee Black."

A tug on the magic as they receive the message, understand it, then accept it.

Woosh. Woosh.

Standing before Harry in an etherial form are both sisters.

Glancing in shock at each other the two then bow low towards their Head of House.

"My lord, how may I be of assistance." Both then say formally.  
  
Harry smiles at them before saying, "Are you alone or with others?"

"My Husband," they both answer.

A nod. "Just them, nobody else?"

"That is correct."

"Okay then good." Harry then grins widely, one which partly worries and partly amuses them. "Right, this is what I want to do." He then explains the Potter Winter Gala idea to them.

Once he finishes there is silence for a bit before Narcissa says, "Pardon me Harry," she can tell formality is not entirely required, "but how does this apply to us?"

A wide grin, a mischievous grin, "Well I want you two to work together to plan its events."

Wide eyes of shock but then glee sets in as they think on all the fun they will be having.

8888

"Husband did you realize what Harry did not do during that meeting?" Narcissa says once the initial call is finished and plans for more personal meetings are scheduled.

"Yes," Lucius says with a nod, "he did not order you to keep quiet about it." A pause, "I do believe he gave me room to report it to the Dark Lord."

"He did." A pause of her own. "But Husband know this, Potter Manor will be under the Peace of Albion for the event, he will not be able to attack."

Lucius just stares at her before laughing as a realization comes over him. After calming down he says, "He wouldn't have the support anyway, all but five of us will be at the gala celebrating."

"Tell me when you go Husband, I will get the potions to soothe the effects of the crucio ready."

Which was an apt precaution, for Lucius would end up needing it for the Dark Lord was not amused. Especially as to him not being able to do anything to stop it.

8888

"Are you free Harry?" Hermione says a few days after the Potter Winter Gala was announced to the public.

Looking up from his paperwork Harry nods, "Of course, what's up?"

Moving to sit down she says, "I just wanted to tell you that I, well all us muggleborns, understand why you couldn't invite our parents."

Harry blinks at the direct statement, "Ah, really Hermione?"

"Yes," she says firmly, truthfully. "Having so many purebloods, noble or commoner, together and then what, a dozen muggles, would not be a good combination." A pause, "Though that said, you know you didn't have to give all our parents tickets to an expensive London event."

Harry nods but then sighs, "While I appreciate you saying that, actually, tradition did require that of me."

"I see," Hermione says but stops before asking the next question.

"Here," Harry says as he hands her a particular pureblood etiquette book. "This covers all the traditions of the host of a Winter Gala, the bookmark is on the section you should read."

As she flips through the table of contents she simply laughs, only Harry she thinks, only Harry.

8888

"Here you go Headmaster," Harry says upon sitting down in front of his desk, surrounded by said man and the other heads. "The sworn permission slips from the parent or guardian of every student enrolled in Hogwarts - even those sixteen and seventeen." A pause, "Just in case."

He takes the packet with a twinkle in his eye before saying, "Though we will go over the whole thing just to be sure I do not believe we will find any issues."

A smile, "That is of course great. So do prepare for your own invites as all of you are coming as well."

"Mr Potter," Snape says a moment, "who will be there?"

"Everyone," then a chuckle, "okay not everyone but all titled Lords, senior House officials, Ministry employees, senior British organization officials, plus staff and students of all British schools of leaning, and of course all spouses and children."

"So you are saying that a few thousand people will be visiting and staying at Potter Manor for multiple days in about a month." Says Snape in smooth tone.

"Yep!" Harry says with a grin. "It's going to be great, especially as I was able to get Lady Malfoy and Scion Tonks to co-plan its festivities."

Eyes widen at that as a twinkle comes to the Headmaster, a smirk comes to Snape's face, and a laugh, barely controlled, bubbles up from the others.

8888

"So what do you think?" Harry asks Charlie not long afterward via mirror.

"That you are mad, brilliant and amazing, but mad." Charlie says immediately, which gets a laugh from Harry and a grin of his own. "But seriously, Harry, wow, just wow."

"I know, its going to be brilliant."

"What else did you do?"

"What makes you think there is more?"

"I know you. You won't want to leave the people out."

"There is going to be a ceremony at the same time in every hundred that I have influence over." A pause, "I tried to get the British Ministry to do the same in their hundreds but it failed."

"I wonder why," Charlie says sarcastically. He then shakes his head with a smile, "Honestly, its going to be fun, and just the event everyone needs."

Harry just grins, pleased.

~~~


	27. Educational Decrees, Part One

**Educational Decrees, Part One**  
\------------------------------  
Date: Fifth Year, Late November to Mid December

"So before we end this official meeting does anyone have any final questions or comments they want to make," says Ernie Macmillan the current Ravenclaw councilor.

"I do," says Terry after lighting up his wand and being called upon. When given a nod he says, "So this is for Harry, so earlier today I noticed Umbridge coming back to school with a skip to her step which leads me to wonder if you know of anything that we should be concerned about."

As all eyes turn towards Harry he says, "Oh I know plenty of things that would concern you." This gets some laughter as Harry grins. When it dies down he says, "But on this matter, yeah, there is something definitely going on. Movement in the Ministry seems to indicate she is mobilizing the decree signing staff of a number of legislative councils."

Wand lit leads to Sophie asking, "So what does that mean for us?"

"Well," Harry says as he leans back in thought, "it means there will be new rules and regulations we have to follow." A pause, "Which we should by the way, at least for now." Nods of acceptance. "But personally, not much. This area is safe and so our are persons."

"If anybody here has an incident with her tell us for there is much we can do," says Draco speaking up even without a wand light.

"Draco's right," Harry states with a nod, "report anything that worries you to us and something will be done."

"If your worried about your belongings," says Ernie, "then bring them here and put them in a storage unit in the spare office. They will be safe there."

Daphne lights up her wand and says, "While this is good advice I don't think its going to be that useful to us."

"Daphne is right," Harry says with a laugh at repeating the same thing but with a different name, "that she probably won't target us directly."

"But we should still be on our best behavior," comments Justin with a nod.

"Right then," Ernie says, "with that good question answered any others." A pause as most people shake there head. "Right then so this meeting is declared at an end." A pause, "So, who wants to play a game?"

Which gets some laughter as the more informal, and fun, part of their meetings begin.

8888

Educational Decree Number Two - Students are required to have proper dress and behave with appropriate decorum at all times outside of a common room.

"Even on our days off," whines Edger Bryce, a second year Ravenclaw.

"Yes even then," says Cedric with a nod and authority in his voice. He is after all the Head Boy for the year. His voice softens, "If this worries you then please simply spend most of your time in your commons. You can relax as you wish there."

The boy nods before walking away.

As he does so Alene Grigsby, another seventh year through from Hufflepuff, comes by and hums. After getting a curious look she says, "Well I was just thinking on whether the house heads could spruce up the common rooms, to give us more room to relax and feel the wind on our faces as it were."

A few eyes widen at that but before any of them can say anything they hear a small clearing of a throat and turn to see Professor Flitwick, who has a wide grin on his face.

"What a splendid idea Ms Grigsby, two points to Hufflepuff for it." A pause, "Now no promises but give me a bit of time to look into it." As smiles break out he then says, "Now all, please be off, as none of you would like to be late for class would you."

"No professor," Cedric says with a smile, "and thank you professor."

8888

"Woah," is exclaimed as a large group of students enter the Gryffindor common room the next day after dinner.

The exclamation was quite on point for the sight that greeted them was not what they had expected. For instead of the side wall containing seats and a fireplace an archway now existed.

"Oh wow," Harry says as soon as he enters the room. As his eyes gaze about the bit of nature laying before them he adds, "The Professors definitely deserve an award for their great work on this."

"Why thank you Mr Potter," says McGonagall from where she is standing, somewhat hiddenly, to the side. "I will tell the others what you think about our work." She then gives him a small smile, one that says she truly thanks him for the kind words, her sarcasm non withstanding.

After Harry gives her a small grin she stands up and heads to the center of the room, "Now all, before I leave you to enjoy this little garden we built know that unlike the rest of the common room this is monitored by charms. So no improper behavior is to occur here." After getting accepting nods, though some were less than happy, she continues, "Within here you may have a bit of the outside without having to actually leave the common room." Another pause, "For this place counts as being within it."

She then gives her version of a grin before heading out, in order to let the students have there bit of fun after all the recent stresses.

8888

Educational Decree Number Three - To protect the security of Hogwarts the possession of certain types of enchanted quills and other recording devices are strictly prohibited.

"But what do you mean I can't use the quill anymore," says Harley Grigsby a sixth year Ravenclaw. "I have been using it my entire time at Hogwarts."

"I mean exactly what I said, as of today the possession and use of said quill is now banned at Hogwarts." Umbridge says in her 'I'm your superior' voice. "Now it is only because the Board of Governors requires me to give a one day grace period that you are not being given detention for your possession of the item."

"But Professor, I'm partially deaf and the quill is what lets me make sure I don't miss the lectures of the professors and the questions asked by my classmates."

"Be that as it may said quill no longer meets the safety requirements of Hogwarts and thus may no longer be used." A pause and a firm glare as Harley opens up her mouth to speak. "You may leave for I have a meeting to attend to."

Harley, defeated, just nods before standing up and heading out of the office, to the glee (only partially hidden) of Umbridge.

8888

"Ms Grigsby if you would please stay after class, thank you," Professor Flitwick says a few days later. As soon as everyone leaves the room he turns his full attention onto his student and says, "May I ask why you were not making use of your quill to collect your notes?"

"I'm not allowed to use it anymore, per Professor Umbridge's educational decree," is Harley’s immediate response.

"I see," he says with a nod, "I do apologize to you for that." He then pauses as she nods in acceptance. "Well the good news is that today is Friday, so it gives me a few days to come up with a solution to the problem that was not a problem till just now."

A wide eyed look as she reads between the lines of what the Professor is saying, but it leads her to nod, give a small smile and then head out upon his gesture to do so. As she leaves she sees him tapping his wand on his desk with a thinking face on.

8888

"Ah Dolores, its quite splendid to find you here," Sirius says with a wide grin - so clearly fake to those who might know him.

"As this is my office where else would I be," is Umbridge's immediate response.

"Well you could always have been in the bathroom," Sirius says in a manner that seems like he is joking for all that he is not.

Choosing to not rise to the bait she says, "What can I do for you?"

"The Hogwarts Board of Governors, in tandem with the Minister's Office, has a list of students exempted from Educational Decree Number Three."

"You did what?"

A fierce grin, "We gave exemptions." A pause, "For you see there are a number of students whose use of a recording quill and other such items actually aid or enable their education. To impede said ability is against Imperial Law, Dolores, which is not something either the Board of Hogwarts or Minister Fudge has any inclination to do." Another pause, "Are we clear?"

"As crystal," is her immediate response as he hands her the document folder. The one, she quickly sees, that has the signature of Cornelius Fudge on the dotted line.

After Black leaves she sits back and contemplates the set back, but then realizes its quite minor and will not stop her more long term plans.

8888

Educational Decree Number Four - For the safety of the student body and the security of the Hogwarts grounds students are forbidden from broom flight outside of authorized Quidditch practice and games.

"Look," Harry says in meeting with the quidditch players of all four house teams, "while I do not wish to blatantly push against Umbridge at this time I am fine with us being more subtle."

"What are you suggesting?" Cedric, who is also the captain of the Hufflepuff Team, asks.

"Wait, don't answer, as I think I know what your thinking," says Terence, the captain of the Slytherin team. After some laughter and Harry's amused looks he goes on. "Basically the ban is on students flying about, so why don't we coordinate house try outs and multi-house practices so that they are officially part of the quidditch system but are really all of us just having fun."

"You know you spend too much time around Harry when you can figure out his thinking," says Katie Bell in amusement.

"Well," Harry then says as eyes turn to him, "he is not wrong," a pause, "and neither are you Katie." More laughter.

"Do you think the teachers will assist us in this?" Asks Oliver, a player on the Ravenclaw team.

"I do yes," Harry says firmly.

Grins at that as plans begin to be made.

8888

"Why are so many students on brooms flying about?" Asks Umbridge upon walking onto the field and moving towards where the four house heads are standing.

"It is a multi-house practice tryout," Pomona says in response.

"A what?" Is her response.

"It is not surprising you do not know it," Snape drawls, "as it is newly implemented."

"Though we have been working on it for a while now, hey Severus," Flitwick comments with his normal good humor.

Snape tilts his head while saying, "Indeed."

"I see," Umbridge says angry and upset before storming off the field.

"Does she really believe we think she does," comments McGonagall in the most disrespectful tone she allows herself to use in public.

8888

Educational Decree Number Five - The High Inquisitor is authorized by Ministerial degree to review all extra-curricular activities occurring at Hogwarts.

"Madam Umbridge," Lucius Malfoy says interrupting her after listening to her go on for a bit of time. "While we appreciate your due diligence I can assure you that you will not find anything untoward in such clubs as music or dueling."

She gets a simpering smile on her face, for even she knows not to go against Lucius Malfoy, "Of course, of course. I would never think to question such Board of Governors supported clubs." A pause, "If I may ask, would you be willing to provide me a list of such clubs, that way I can know where to focus my attention for corrupt activities."

"We shall look into such an act," Lucius says in such a way that is neither confirming nor denying.

"I appreciate any assistance the Board of Governors is willing to provide me in my work to secure Hogwarts against the enemies of the Ministry," Umbrridge says in her sickly sweet way.

8888

Educational Decree Number Six - For the continued safety and security of Hogwarts the High Inquisitor is now authorized to investigate the teachers of Hogwarts in order to ensure capability and loyalty.

As class was ending Umbridge heads up to Hagrid and says, "So what qualifies you to teach this course?"

He grins at her, ignoring the jab, and says, "Me Mastery in Magical Creatures and my NEWTs in Herbology and Teaching. All three of which I got after Minister Fudge apologized for what happened to me all those years ago. Great man that Minister, great man indeed!"

Umbridge simply nods at that, makes a notation on her notepad, and walks away.

As soon as she is good and gone Hagrid lets out a booming laugh on how he showed her up good and proper.

8888

"But this is my home," Trelawney says with a hickup and a cry as she is being guided down the hallway by a grinning Umbridge.

"No this is a school and you Sybil Trelawney are unqualified to teach the subject you claim to have an understanding of."

"I do understand it," she stutters out before adding, "but where am I to go!"

"I don't know, and I don't care, as long as that is not here."

"On the contrary Dolores," says Albus coming into the hallway, with Sirius close at his heels. "For though you have the authority to review professors you do not have the authority to state who shall and shall not be allowed entrance to Hogwarts. That, Dolores, remains with the Headmaster fully."

After handing a hankerchief to dry her eyes the Headmaster says, "Now try to calm down Sybil for Hogwarts will always be somewhere you can call home!"

"We shall see about that Headmaster," is Umbridge's response.

Sirius then moves forward to head her off while the Headmaster guides Sybil to his office. "Dolores," he says, "the Board of Governors wishes to hear your report on the current professors of Hogwarts, are you ready to give it?"

She blinks at that before shaking her head, "No, not yet, there are some Professors I still need to review."

"I see, well then you best be off to do that!" Sirius says with a nod and a, clearly fake, grin.

She gives one final glare down the hall to where the Headmaster had taken Sybil before nodding and making her way out of the hallway as well.

8888

After Dolores cleared her throat for the third time in five minutes McGonagall puts down her book and turns her full attention to the other. "Madam Umbridge," the lack of her title showing what McGonagall thought of her, "this is my classroom and in my classroom I do not take kindly to being interrupted while I am giving a lecture to my OWL class."

Instead of commenting on what she said Umbrdige says, "Don't you feel that all the wave waving gives the students a false impression of the magic they will perform outside of Hogwarts?"

"No." Is the firm and simple and direct answer. "This is a statement I make due to my Masteries in Transfiguration, Animagi Studies, Magic Theory, and Teaching and my NEWTs in Spell Creation, Ritual Magic, Runic Studies, and Arithmancy. I am also the seven time winner of the Myriddin Award of Magical Excellence and a senior professor here of Hogwarts for almost fifty years now." A slight pause, "Now Madam Umbridge you will either sit down and be quiet or you will leave my classroom, am I clear on that!"

"Yes," says Umbridge with a glare before she turns around and walks out of the room.

As soon as she does so the quiet that had come over the classroom ends in thunderous applause.

A wand up leads to silence, "While I appreciate the gesture as I said this is your OWL year and because of that we must go over the material. With no more interruptions." She gives them a fierce look before continuing her lecture.

~~~

Appendix - Current Educational Decrees

  * **Educational Decree Number One** \- For the security of Hogwarts and the defense of its students and staff the school is now subject to the informal scrutiny by an approved Ministry member who has hold the position of High Inquisitor
  * **Educational Decree Number Two** \- Students are required to have proper dress and behave with appropriate decorum at all times outside of a common room.
  * **Educational Decree Number Three** \- To protect the security of Hogwarts the possession of certain types of enchanted quills and other recording devices are strictly prohibited.
  * **Educational Decree Number Four** \- For the safety of the student body and the security of the Hogwarts grounds students are forbidden from broom flight outside of authorized Quidditch practice and games.
  * **Educational Decree Number Five** \- The High Inquisitor is authorized by Ministerial degree to review all extra-curricular activities occurring at Hogwarts.
  * **Educational Decree Number Six** \- For the continued safety and security of Hogwarts the High Inquisitor is now authorized to investigate the teachers of Hogwarts in order to ensure capability and loyalty.



~~~


	28. Potter Winter Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as of Saturday I can say that the summer before Seventh Year is completely written. I can also say that the section of Seventh Year from September to the very end of December is planned out, including section titles. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for the portion from January to June of seventh year. Still, with the summer done and the sections up to and including December organized we are on a good page for finishing Seventh Year. 
> 
> Just wanted to give you all an update on that! :)

**Potter Winter Gala**  
\-------------------  
Date: Fifth Year, Late December

"I can't believe on the morning before everyone starts arriving you and I are still going on a run," Cedric says with a laugh as they run laps around Potter Manor.

Harry chuckles as well, "Well," he says with a grin, "its not Sunday, and thus we run." The chuckle turns to a full laugh at the sour look that comes on Cedric's face. "If you don't like that, focus then on how you came two days ago with my year and your boyfriend, everyone else from Hogwarts came yesterday, and its today that everyone else is coming."

Cedric nods at that before adding, "Can I also focus on the fact that Terence and I will also be staying for Christmas rather than heading back to Hogwarts with everyone not of your year."

"Of course you can focus on that." A pause, "Or how about your parents and brother are also staying here till then."

"Nah, that I don't want to focus on." Cedric says with a laugh, one shared by Harry since he knows Cedric is kidding. There is quiet for a bit before Cedric adds, "You know Harry you doing this, and with such short notice, is simply amazing. It's going to be a holiday that no one is going to forget, not anytime soon anyway."

Harry simply nods, and smiles softly as the run continues.

8888

"How is there so much room?" Asks a wide eyed Gryffindor fourth year.

"Colin, right?" Sirius says to double check he right, which he is. A nod, "Right, well Colin, the answer is Potter Manor is many thousands of years ancient and thus is always big enough to support the population its expecting."

"So when there is twenty people there are twenty rooms but when there are a thousand people there are a thousand rooms?"

"Something like that yes," Sirius says in confirmation. "It's like Hogwarts actually, more students mean more dormitories, classrooms, and even tables in the great hall. Less students and everything shrinks down to a level where it feels acceptable for what there is." He then gestures widely, "Potter Manor hasn't seen the number of people who are coming in hundreds of years, even as the last Winter Gala it hosted was twenty-five years ago."

"If you really want to consider the power of the magic I brought to bear," Harry says as he comes into the room after his post-run shower. "Look no further than the fact I activated the magics and made the Manor ready for a Gala in a bit less than two months. All while adding the Peace of Albion to the wards of said Manor." He then nods in greeting at those of his year and other friendships who are gathered around before saying, "Sirius, pardon the interruption but we need you for some last minute operations."

"So Cissy and Dromeda need me?"

"Yes, and you don't want to keep both ladies waiting." Harry says before nodding once more at everyone before retreating from the room with Sirius at tow.

As Colin looks wideyed at the display Blaise walks past and pats the younger Gryffindor on the shoulder, "Welcome to a Great House Manor when the Lord and Head is busy planning."

"Never expect them to be around for more than a few moments at a time," Draco adds, which gets nods from all the purebloods around.

"WOW," Colin says with a grin, "this place is wicked!"

Laughter follows and conversation resumes.

8888

"Did you really say no to attending the Potter Winter Gala, Dolores?" Cornelius Fudge says to her after she sat down in his office.

"Of course I did, for why would I let him win by accepting his offer."

Cornelius simply stares at her before shaking his head, "So you don't realize that by saying no to an offer made in good faith you actually let him come out ahead." He held up his hand to stop her from speaking. "He was directly asked by reporter on who he invited and he indicated everyone at Hogwarts and the Ministry, everyone, including you."

"Invite lists are secret, my denial won't get out."

"Are normally secret yes, but since Lord Potter invited everyone this time it wasn't." A pause, "And guess what Dolores it has already gotten out, been reported in fact, that you said no." He raises his voice, "And I can't even defend it because when Lord Potter was asked about it he simply said the invite was done in good faith and that he was saddened by your refusal." A pause, "Saddened Dolores, saddened."

She opens up her mouth to refute or complain but then chooses to close it. She then gives a simpering smile, "Am I able to change my mind?"

"NO," Fudge almost all but screams, then takes a deep breath. "No, you can't, and all because of the way you stormed from Hogwarts just now." A quiet pause, "Why Dolores, why did you do that?"

"The students were leaving Hogwarts in direct violation of my Ministry Educational Decrees. Direct violation."

A shake of the head, "That is not true, and you know why Dolores, Lord Potter through Lord Sirius his High Chancellor got both Wizenemgot and Hogwarts Board of Governors approval for the Potter Winter Gala."

"It's not right!" She says in a way that is supposed to sound firm but really comes off as petulant. She then stands up, "I will show them, I will show all of them, to make a mockery of the Ministry, of ME, will not be tolerated." She stops, bows down in politeness, before nodding once and making her way out of the office.

As Fudge watches her go silently he takes a deep breath and begins to wonder when did it all begin to go wrong. Then he nods firmly, reaches for a scroll, and starts to make notes, he needs to plan ahead, to make sure that if, no probably when he thinks, things go bad he will still land on his feet.

He then looks at the clock, nods in acceptance as he has two hours before he needs to head home to get ready before the gala begins, and turns his focus on what to do.

Because he thinks, no matter what happens, he plans on surviving this one way or another!

8888

As Harry stood at the receiving line he was quite grateful for the fact that it was designed for them to come to him, rather then him to them.

But even more he was grateful that it simply involved him saying mostly welcome and thanks for coming, rather than any major conversation points.

That, he thought, would come later, as the party went on over its three day span.

His introspection was interrupted as the next round of arrivals, well, arrived.

8888

Lord Brenton Godwyn, and his most honored wife, the Lady Meda Godwyn, are individuals who travel in style. Which is why they didn't do anything as pedestrian as floo to the Potter Winter Gala, no, they took an ornate carriage drawn by pegasus.

Which saw them arriving at the outer Potter Manor gates before checking in with the guard there and then riding through the ornate grounds towards the manor house itself.

It is a scenic tour, one which the house elves gardeners worked overtime on to give off the exact vibes that Harry wanted it to.

As the two pulled up in front of the manor house an attendant helped them out of the carriage before welcoming them to Potter Manor and respectfully escorting them to their particular receiving line.

A receiving line that is designed for the Lords and Ladies and Scions of the Great Houses, which means its more ornate and comfortable then the 'regular' receiving line.

Or at least that is the perception.

The truth is that Harry had all receiving lines be equal in opulence, with the only difference being there is less people having to go through the Great House line and so it feels better.

The next part saw them being assigned to a suit in a Great House allocated tower by a set of House agents in Potter livery.

Then, and only then, did the two find themselves on the actual greeting line to meet Lord Potter and thank him for the gesture that is him holding a winter gala.

8888

"This way please," says the attendant in the gateway chamber the moment that Francene Sterling and her wife Karley Sterling flooed into Potter Manor. As lower rung Ministry officials they are both quite pleased at the invite.

"Oh wow, what a beautiful room," Karley says to her wife as they nod towards the attendant.

A grin on Francene's face as she says, "And to think that this is simply the gateroom room and not even a main part of the manor."

The two smile at each other before being escorted to the sign in desk, where they are given their suit, before they head to the meet and greet line where they are introduced to Harry Potter.

8888

"Sir," says an attendant to Harry three hours later, "you are finished, the last of the invited guests have checked in."

"Oh," Harry says with a blink before looking around the now empty room, "wow, I hadn't even realized it."

"We know sir," says Renate, another Potter attendant, "you seemed to have gone into a zone of greetings."

A laugh, "I hope it wasn't noticeable."

"Only to us sir," says Harland, the first attendant, "and only because we have been working with you for a while now."

"Great," Harry says with a chuckle. He then claps his hand and says, "Right, so that is done, what next?"

"Most people are either setting themselves up in their suit or have begun to mingle in the various parlors. You have an hour before the official start of the gala."

"Splendid," Harry says with a nod. "I'm going to go hide away in my office."

The attendants all grin in response at that as Harry with a smile on his face makes way for his office. Using the private passages he reactivated for this exact purpose.

8888

"Ladies and gentleman, Lord Harold James Potter, the host of the gala." Says a magically resonate voice which has all those gathered below in the largest ballroom of Potter Manor stopping to stare at the front podium.

To a thunderous applause Harry, dressed in the finest robes in Wizarding society, makes his way from the back of the hall towards the front stage.

Once upon the stage he smiles at everyone before gesturing towards quiet, which quickly happens. He then says, "Hello all, welcome to Potter Manor for the first Winter Gala to be housed here in twenty-five years." A pause for some more clapping. When it dies down again he says, "Now, unlike most other ceremonies a winter gala is all about fun rather than long winded and often boring speeches." A bit of laughter. "So I won't be up here long. But what I will say is that for the next three days let the party go on and let the Peace of Albion hold sway." A pause as magic flares and Harry grins. "Right then all, with the power invested in me via this being my home, I do so declare the Potter Winter Gala to have begun!"

The applause is as mighty as the expectation of the fun that they are all expected to have.

8888

"Excuse me," says a Michael Peachey, a recent Order of Merlin recipient, "I was just wondering what we are supposed to do."

The attendant he stopped to speak to smiles at that before taking out a brochure with all the information on it. He then says, "whatever you like to do sir. Food is flowing in these five rooms at all times, there is music and dance and games of chance. You may read in these libraries and walk about these Potter museums. There are pools for swimming and places for performance." He pauses to change the page to a set of times, "If you do prefer more formality these times list the sit down breakfast, lunches, and dinners we have, though none of them are mandatory."

"Oh," the man says completely out of his depth.

The attendant, one Dominique Ly, smiles softly before gesturing towards a set of nearby seats before saying, "its okay, it's a lot, I know. So tell me, what is it that you like?"

Michael gives the man a grin of thanks as the two begin discussing what sort of activities he will most likely enjoy.

8888

"Lady Weasley, are you okay, you don't seem to be having fun." Harry says coming up to where she is standing near a balcony.

"How many times do I have to say, call me Molly, before you call me Molly." Is her response.

"Sorry," Harry says with a smile, "its habit. So, Molly, what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about how many secret and hidden nooks and crannies there are and all the trouble people could get to."

"None actually," Harry says immediately and when she turns to him he adds, "the whole of the manor, and its grounds, are monitored. Both magically and directly by a team in my intelligence center. Nothing is being recorded and for the most part sound is off but at least visually, we are making sure everyone is safe."

"So if two people head into a closest?"

"We know about it and will be checking to make sure both are close in age or both are adults and both want it," Harry says with a nod.

A grin, "Okay good, thank you Harry, that takes a load off my mind."

Nod. Nod. "I wasn't going to have so many people here, of many ages and genders and social standings and not make sure everything remained up and up." Harry then grins, "So Molly, have some fun, relax, enjoy yourself. Maybe even play the politics game like you have wanted to for a while now."

A wide grin comes to her face, "Maybe I will, just maybe I will." She then nods at Harry once more and heads out, to do just that.

Harry stays on the balcony for a moment before nodding himself and returning to making the rounds.

8888

"Okay House of Black secret," Harry says mid way into an empty words conversation with Narcissa and Lucius.

The two simply look at each other in quiet amusement before Lucius raises an eyebrow in question.

"Right, I know, its not becoming, on and on, but seriously, I have to know." Harry then pauses a moment before saying, "So what did Riddle think once he learned about my Winter Gala?"

"You walk a fine line Lord Potter," Lucius says instead.

Harry simply waves his head in dismissal, "Please, that line is kilometers back. I'm not asking for you to betray anything I already don't know." A pause, "Plus the gala is already under the Peace of Albion and our conversation is under the pact of House Black. So come on, tell me, what was his reaction?"

Lucius chuckles, he cannot help it, not at this moment, not as he looks at the boy, no, a lad, no, a man and realizes that in front of him is a person his current master never seems to win against. Its enough to make one think!

That said, besides the chuckle, none of what he was really thinking showed on his face, though he couldn't help but think that nonetheless Potter knew at least some of it.

Which is why he chooses to answer, as there isn't really any harm, "As you assume he was livid, crucio level livid. But the truth is he knew full well he couldn't do anything about it and so he is quietly fuming at his residence."

"Alone I bet since what, over ninety perfect of his Death Eaters are here eating, drinking, singing and being merry."

"About yes," Lucius says tight lipped.

Harry nods and grins, "So while he has little support as of this second my Guards number just as many as they always do."

"Hence there shall be peace this winter period," Lucius says.

Harry opens his mouth to change the subject, having learned what he needed to, but then he tilts his head in thought. He then looks between the two, "So, would I be accurate in saying he doesn't know that I volunteered Narcissa's assistance in setting it up?"

"Oh he knows," Luicius says, "but out of all things to rant about that was the least of his issues."

"Intriguing," is what Harry says in response. He then clears his throat and says, "So Lucius, what do you think of the music chosen?"

After giving his wife a soft smile Lucius begins speaking on how it has been his favorite since childhood. This, Harry recognized, more than anything showcased to him that Lucius was actually using the time to relax.

Not that Lucius isn't still plotting, of course he is, but that didn't bother Harry since he is plotting as well.

8888

"Madam Bones, how are things?" Harry asks upon coming up to her in one of the buffet rooms.

"Splendid Harry," she says with a smile. "Especially since with everyone here I don't have to worry about them doing anything out there."

Harry chuckles at that, and so does Elton Bain, who is standing nearby, "Would you be surprised if I said that was part of the reason I had this."

"No, not at all Harry, not at all." She then looks up sees someone she meant to talk to, nods at Harry and says, "Well excuse me."

After Harry nods, and she goes off, Harry turns towards Elton and says, "So Mr Bain, how are you finding the party."

"Its splendid sir," says the man who serves as the third assistant to the Seneschal of House Fawley. "It's a bit different then I am used to, but it is still quite fun."

"I can believe that, and if I may, I think you would particularly like the performances happening in the Green Orchid West Room."

"Really, well then I will have to give that a check, thank you Lord Potter." The man says with a nod before finishing up his food collection.

8888

"Sir," says attendant Bennett to his, well, boss, "you have been assigned to table four." There is a pause, "We took the liberty of assigning only those who you are personally close to there."

"Thank you Bennett, I appreciate that." Harry says with a nod and a smile before making his way into the formal dining room and towards his table. Of course he has to stop and talk to numerous people as he did so, but that was fine for he knew once he sat he would mostly be left alone.

"I saved you a seat Harry," Charlie says with a smile as Harry reached the table.

Harry smiles at the Weasley, reaches for his hand, for just a second, before nodding at everyone else at the table before taking his seat.

"Hello Harry," Hermione says with a smile, "how are you finding the gala?"

A chuckle, soft but still heard among those at the table, "tiring but nice. Which is exactly what I expected it to be." A pause, "So what have you all been up to?"

Which leads to the start of a nice fun talk as a calm dinner flows around them. Which is exactly why Harry choose to eat here, in relative public, rather than eat in the private section of the Manor.

8888

"Lord Crouch," that is Lord Milan Crouch, the new Lord and Head of House Crouch, Harry says, "I do hope you are enjoying yourself."

A small smile, "Of course Lord Potter, and may I say thank you for your gracious invite." A slight pause, "I wasn't sure we were going to be getting it."

"I am sorry for your losses, both of them, its a terrible thing that the Dark Lord is doing to our world. But know that I hold no ill will towards yourself or those of your family." A small grin, "So of course you were going to be invited."

There is a soft sigh, one that would have been hidden if Milan had been prepared for the Headship, "What changes a year can bring Lord Potter, what changes."

An agreeable nod, "I know, its amazing actually when you think about it." Harry then gives the man who is only five years older then himself a nod before saying, "As I said I hope you are enjoying yourself and I shall speak to you later."

8888

"Lady Zabini, how are you finding the party?"

"Splendid Lord Potter, quite splendid." Is her response with a smile. "In fact I have noticed a number of eligibles who have caught my eye and who I might pursue."

"Well Lady Zabini have fun with that, and I wish you luck," Harry says with a smile as he moves on.

She just gives him a hawkeyed grin before heading off towards her target - a young woman to be exact, for she felt it may be time to spice things up a bit.

8888

"Ah Lord Potter perfect," says old man Davis, Lord of House Mercer. "We were just talking about the nature of House treasury and whether it should be stored or used."

"So what do you think?" Asks Lady Ariel Pellinore of the House of the same name.

"Well," Harry says, "I think that all Houses, and people as well, should have a safety net for just in case situations related to economic downturns happen. But that said I do think that money should flow, especially among those who have the most."

"That makes sense," says Elisha Daily, the Seneschal of House Mercer. "As money sitting around does no good for the economy."

"I am blessed with all the money in the world, but no family to spend it on. Which is why I have begun using it to improve pretty much everything that can be improved within all my territories. But even with that more is coming in then going out."

"That is a fascinating statement of the world, of the life, you lead Lord Potter." Says Antonne Yanez, the Seneschal of House Steward.

"It led to the joke from my treasury department that if I wanted to I could open up my own bank." As the group laughs Harry shakes his head, "Of which I told them thanks but no thanks, I'm good with Gringotts."

Wide grins as the conversation continues.

8888

"Master Harry," says Milly with a pop into the kitchen where Harry is having a cup of tea, "Master Sirius wishes to know if you will be joining them in the formal hall for morning breakfast."

"Hey Milly, and yeah, I will be. I just needed to wake up first before I enter the public areas."

Milly nods at that, "Milly will tell Master Sirius that, but only Master Sirius, none of your guests will know!"

"Thanks Milly, I appreciate that," Harry says with a smile, which is returned before she pops away.

8888

"Hey Harry," says Blaise, "you need to come with me, its dancing time!"

"Wait, what, no!" Harry says, to no avail for the next thing he knows his hands are being grabbed by Blaise and he is being dragged to the dance floor in the room he should never have walked into.

"Yep, dancing, orders came from on high, you have no choice," Draco says upon seeing Harry struggling.

"Look just because Daphne told you all to fetch me doesn't mean you need to listen to her."

"Actually," Ron says, "that is exactly what it means."

The group of Harry's year mates laugh in approval at that while Harry just sighs and nods in acceptance at the fact he will be dancing.

8888

"Oh Harry," says Lord Jerrold Burrows, a Seneschal for House Thomas, "I meant to ask what is the variety show after dinner?"

Giving the man a small smile, "I hired four of the most famous Albion performers to come and preform for us for a half an hour each. A singer, a comedian, a dancer, plus a group that does it all. Its a sort of widening down event and I do believe its going to be spectacular."

"Oh, I see, okay, nice," Jerrold says, "I will make sure I'm there."

Harry nods at that before changing the subject and asking the man about his famous win on the dueling circuit.

8888

"So how many people actually came," asks Justin curiously as he leans up against the wall after the last of the general guests left.

"A little over two thousand people actually. Reigning Heads and their Heirs, all titled Lords, almost all House and Ministry officers, the senior officers and staff and families of those in British organizations, all staff and students and family of those at Hogwarts and the other schools of learning in Britain, plus spouses and children. Everyone and anyone of importance or related to someone of connection was here these past three days." Harry immediately answers his friend.

"Merlin wow," Justin says with awe, "and you did all this quicker then is standard, right?"

"Yep," Harry says while nodding. He then shrugs as he moves away from the gateway after securing it, "Honestly, this was the first time I pulled out all the stops - I used all the fame linked to my name to have the nobles and officials ignore the whole time factor involved." A pause then a soft smile, "Though this is not a trait I should be using that often."

"Well while true I think this time was perfect and fitting," Justin says with a smile, "we really did need it that's for sure."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." A pause, "And from talking to all the people that came so did most of those in Britain." He then clears his throat, "Right, that's done, lets head back and hang out with the others."

Justin nods at that as the two begin making there way to the room that the others in their year had gathered in.

8888

Walking into the living room where everyone had chosen to gather Harry clears his throat to get everyone's attention. Once he does so he says, "Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Sophie, Michael, Lisa, Justin, Wayne, Roger, Megan, Sally-Ann surprise!"

Which leads to the door opening and their parents coming out, their muggle parents - which was a shock to them all, and the others as well, because none of them realized their muggle parents would be coming.

As eyes widened in pleased shock Harry grins, "So I know they couldn't come for the Gala itself, sorry about that, but I realized there was no reason they couldn't come for our own private Christmas party. So, well, here they are!"

There is a bit of applause at that which breaks the shock and leads to the previously called names to get up and run to their parents for a hug.

"You did good pup," Sirius says softly, "you did real good!"

Harry just grins.

8888

"Terence, Cedric," Harry says with a nod and a smile as he comes upon them sitting in a nook drinking hot chocolate and eating deserts, "having fun?"

"You know it," Cedric says with a smile as he reaches over to take Harry's hand for a second as a sign of their deep friendship.

"Thanks for letting me stay here a few days more than most others," Terence says. "It's been amazing, very relaxing and fun." A pause, "Plus seeing so many people try to not play politics while playing politics, it was enjoyable."

Harry chuckles at that, "Yeah, it was." A pause, "Well I will leave you both be, though in thirty minutes everyone will be called to gather." Harry gives a grin before heading out.

8888

"Fred, George," Harry says coming upon the two head bent over in an office he let them use going over some paperwork. "Should I be worried?"

With a laugh Fred reaches out and grabs Harry to draw him close, allowing him to see what they are looking at. Which happens to be some paperwork showcasing certain potential shop, crafting, and living sites for their potential business.

"Oh wow, nice." Harry says as he gazes over the information. "So did you guys use the gala to try and make contacts?"

"You know it," George states.

"Though mostly from a talking point about our goods rather than a selling point to get sponsorship." Fred adds.

"Yeah, since funding wise we are mostly good to go with just you," George says with a laugh.

Which Harry returns before saying, "More investors mean diluted control, which isn't always that great." He then nods at the various sites. "All very good looking locations and potential expansion points." He then turns towards them, "So where were you thinking of having your first place?"

"There is an old toy shop in Diagon Ally that we were thinking of purchasing. It also has a residence on its second floor and an expanded wizard space workshop hidden in the back." Fred explains while moving some paperwork to bring it up front.

George then chuckles, "It also shows our British pride."

"Nice!" A pause as Harry thinks it over. "So you would be in competition with RW Toys and Zonko's pranks."

Fred nods but then says, "Well not RW, as we like the guy and so are purposely not carrying similar products to him."

George grins, "But yes on Zonko, though it shouldn't be that hard as the man has slowed down in his innovations."

"I heard that he was planning on selling his shop soon and buying a small island for his retirement years," Sirius says with amusement as he walks into the room. As the others laugh a bit at that he smiles and says, "So pardon the interruption, but Harry your needed for some administration work."

A nod, "Never a dull moment right guys, well see you later." Harry says before following Sirius out of the room, with the two discussing the nature of said administrative work.

8888

"Whatcha thinking," Charlie says upon moving to stand next to Harry, who is leaning on the railing on a balcony overlooking a downstairs living room. One where Harry's year and the Weasley's are all gathered playing games and talking and otherwise celebrating Christmass Eve.

"That this is what it means to be with family," Harry says without pause and yet a hitch in his voice.

Without speaking Charlie reaches out and puts his arms around Harry in a full on body contact hug. "Oh Harry," he then says softly.

The only move Harry makes is to take Charlie's hands in his, holding them tight against his heart.

8888

"It is a Weasley family tradition," says Molly, "that on Christmas Eve we each open a single present, leaving the rest for tomorrow morning."

"I think," Arthur says with a smile and a small gesture, "That as our host Harry here should go first."

Grins and nods and good natured ribbing lie at that before Harry says, "I mean sure, but do you guys do it one by one?"

"Nah," says Bill with a grin, "a single person goes first to start it off then after that it is a everyone at the same time."

Harry nods and then stands up to go to the pile of presents with his name on it. A pile that is just as large as the others because only those gifts given by those present are actually here.

After picking one and heading back to his seat Sirius sighs loudly. He then says, as everyone looks at him, "What Moony won, he picked his present rather than mine."

This is much to everyone's amusement.

Harry grins at that before opening the package, and sees a snow globe in which little scenes are reenacted of Harry's time with his parents and Remus and Sirius.

"Oh," Harry says as words fail him. He then shakes his head, smiles, and says "Thank you, it is marvelous." He then clears his throat gestures and says, "Okay all its now your turn."

Which leads to movement.

8888

"Get off, get off," Harry says with a laugh as a scene reminiscent of last year's birthday morning occurs, with Sirius - in the form of Padfoot - waking up Harry by jumping on the bed and licking his face. "I'm up, I'm up." Casting a tempus charm, "Blimy, its 7 in the morning, why must I be up so early?"

"Cause its Christmas," Sirius says in singsong after transforming back into a human. "Come on, get up, some of the others are already here." A pause, "The hot tea is already on."

"Fine," Harry says with a put upon sigh, though one which ends with him giving Sirius a wide grin and then reaching for a hug. "Now leave," he then says, "I have to get ready."

Sirius laughs at that before making his way out.

8888

"Good morning Lucius," Harry says upon entering the hallway of the family tower, which is where Lucius and his wife were staying due to their connection through the Blacks.

"And good morning to you as well Harry," the man replies somewhat good naturedly, though not entirely in the normal perfect 'I am Lucius Malfoy' drawl.

Which gets a grin from Harry, one more nod, as he continues on his way to the main hall. Oh he knew he could use the internal portals but he felt like walking. So that is what he did.

8888

"So with Ted here now we can begin," says Sirius with amusement in his voice.

Ted says sheepishly, "Sorry guys, but a call is a call and I needed to answer it."

"Ignore Sirius, Ted," Remus says with a grin, "as we all understand what is what."

"Right, as I was saying," Sirius says after a put upon sigh, "with all of us here we can begin. Now, unlike last night, today is a super free for all in terms of present openings." A wide grin. "So YAY, let's begin!!!"

Which thus begins the festivities of Christmas Day at Potter Manor.

8888

"I'm so glad you all, and your parents, came to this, it's been splendid and its sad to see you all go!" Harry says the next day after lunch, which is the day his year mates all headed back to Hogwarts.

Well mostly all, for the Weasley's and Hermione were still staying, though Ginny wasn't for she had chosen to go back with Luna to Hogwarts.

"It's been really fun," Justin says, "and thank you once again for allowing my parents to come."

Harry nods at that before saying, "It was no problem Justin, I'm just sorry that they couldn't come to the gala itself."

A shake of the head, from Michael, "No, we understand, muggles would not have been welcome at that, so no worries as they understood."

A clearing of the throat from Flitwick who nods and gestures towards the portkey circle. "Pardon the interruption but I do have some business I need to take care of, so we need to head back."

"Right, so see you later guys," Harry says with one final nod before the others head out.

After they do, which is not done in any spectacular fashion, Harry turns towards Hermione, Ron, and Fred and George and says, "Now pardon me, as there are some matters I need to take care of."

They laugh in amused acceptance followed by them all heading out of the gateway chamber before splitting up.

~~~


	29. Directed Focus

**Directed Focus**  
\---------------  
Date: Fifth Year, Early January

At one point in the run Cedric sighs, and then, when Harry looks at him he says, "I was just thinking on how this is my final year at Hogwarts."

Harry nods softly at that but then gets a curious look on his face, "So what actually brought it to the forefront of your mind?"

"Well it was in the way our first classes were taught." A shrug. "I mean I know its only January but it feels like they have already started to switch into 'its the end' mode."

"Hmm, that's sad," Harry says with an understanding tone, "But do you think maybe your projecting?"

A soft chuckle, "Well, maybe. I mean after the events of last year I feel ready you know, ready to enter the adult world."

A nod. "Well my advice, which is amusing to say since you are older then me, is that you enjoy this time of your life while it lasts."

Cedric hums at that, "You would know," which isnot said in a sarcastic tone but rather a fully agreed one. He then gives him a side eyed look, "Except for part of your first year has your years been anywhere near traditional?"

"Hope," Harry says with a pop to the 'P'. He then sighs, "The truth is I don't think I know what a traditional Hogwarts year is like."

"Well who can blame you." Cedric says he then gives a snort before saying, "For I saw how last night you were contacted to give your input on events your input isn't even necessary."

A deep sigh is the result, "Oh you mean having to deal with the whole burning building situation." A pause, "Yeah."

"What did you tell them anyway?"

"That they have a perfectly good Guard, Watch, and hundred Warder." A pause, "I might have gotten a bit snippy to be honest but I just got frustrated."

"I think its acceptable," Cedric says with a nod. He then grins, "Oh, so let me tell you about my date with Terence."

A wide grin, "Yes, please do, its fun hearing about you two."

8888

"So my next major update is that the Ministry is considering a major change in legal policy," Sirius says as their meeting gets near to its end.

"Oh, interesting, so which law?"

"The Deirdre Accords."

Harry gets a confused look on his face at that, "Wait, what?" A pause, "Are they tightening or loosening the law?"

"Loosening," Sirius says with a nod. "So your asking why would they change the requirements of what is considered dark magic. The answer is the Ministry wants to make use of many spells which were in the last fourteen years declared Dark."

"Ah," Harry says in understanding. Then a sly grin, "So is this push supported by the military block?"

"Yep, headed by Marshall and supported by the Pendragon Nine." Sirius says with a nod.

"Right," Harry says, then tilts his head curiously, "So what does my individual Chancellors think on it?"

"Some support the measure while others wish to vote no." Sirius pauses at that before going through a bunch of papers, "I have the total breakdown here for your reading."

Nod. Nod. "I will look at that later though I figure I already know how it stands." Harry says with a smile.

"Probably pup," Sirius comments with a grin. "So you don't object to having some say yes and some say no?"

A shake of the head, "No, not at all, in fact I welcome the fact. I already figure that Potter and Sage are going to say no while Emrys and Black will say yes."

"Emrys?"

A nod, "The House firmly believes in restricting what one does with magic rather than magic itself." A pause, "Well for the most part, even House Emrys was against certain magics."

"Like the ones that damage the soul."

"Exactly," Harry says with a nod. "Not that any of the laws being looked over touch that at all."

"Still, your surprised?"

"I shouldn't be," Harry says with a shake of the head, "as this is exactly the same thing they did back in the first war."

"It really is," Sirius says with feeling. "The problem is that at the end of the war they reverted back to restricting so much."

"Right." Harry says as he gets a thinking face on. "Right." He repeats. "This might be great for our long term project to open up more forms of magic for common usage."

"Yep, that is exactly what I thought. But its made all the better as your name isn't going to be anywhere near its starting point."

Harry just grins.

8888

"So the final issue that I have to go over with you today is related to the Holcomb Case." Remus says with a nod as he turns the page in his outline.

"Oh, was there a recent breakthrough on it as the last I had heard there were complications." Harry wonders curiously while giving a 'go ahead' gesture.

"Yep, a witness in fact came forth. One which saw enough of the event that the sensor wards have been able to access it all."

"Oh that is brilliant." Harry says with a wide grin. "So what kept the witness from coming forth before?"

"Now that is a long story, but it seems that he was distracted by certain given offers given by friends of the perpetrator."

Eyes widen, "Oh, I see." Then a shake of the head. "So one crime became two which leads to even more penalties."

"Yes, exactly." Remus says with a nod. "It also basically turned a case that was potentially open ended into a open and shut one."

"Isn't magic great," Harry says with a nod before leaning back and saying, "So Remus, before we part ways how are things?"

Remus smiles in response and begins telling Harry of his day, though with a bypass of work matters.

8888

"Hey Harry can we speak to you for a moment?" The twins say upon coming into his office.

Harry nods and gestures for them to take a seat, "So what's up?"

"We ran into a bit of a problem," Fred says.

"A business problem," George adds.

"Oh, of what kind?"

"Of the broken contract kind," Fred states.

"That is they broke the contract." George explains.

A nod, "Well that was bound to happen eventually." Harry says with an understanding nod. "Not all people are upstanding."

"Though we have delt with that before," George comments.

"Like Ludo Bagman, he had some debts he refused to pay." Fred adds.

"We haven't experienced it as large as we just did."

A nod and a thoughtful face. "I would suggest you guys contact both Ragnok and Regina. Between finance and legal we can do much." A pause, "If you think the issue relates to anyone in my Houses then contact Remus, and if its got connections to other Houses please speak to Sirius." He then rubs his eyes, "So what happened?"

"Promises were made and contracts were signed, we delivered goods as required but they failed to uphold their part of the bargain."

"Three different groups, though after a quick look into it we think they might be connected to the same leaders."

Eyes wide at hearing that. "Really, okay wow. Definitely report it, including Sirius as well as something like that often crosses into political realms."

"Will do Harry," Fred says with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks." George then shakes his head. "We should have realized that ourselves, but I guess it just bothered us enough we drew a blank."

"No worries guys, it happens to me as well." Harry says with another rub of his eyes.

Fred and George give each other a look which then sees them move as well till they are sitting on both sides of Harry.

George says, "You looked tired Harry."

"Stressed out even," Fred comments.

"Let us help Harry," George adds.

Harry grins, puts his arms around both, and says, "Definitely!"

8888

It was nearing evening when Harry's watch buzzed him with a call from Sirius.

"Hey Sirius what's up?" Harry asks as soon as the illusion of Sirius appears.

"Sorry pup," Sirius immediately says, "but something just came up that needs your immediate attention."

A soft grin, "Of course it did." He then gestures for Sirius to go on.

"Well Ambassador Milda Wilks was just kicked out of Nippon after being caught in a compromising situation with one of the Emperor's grand nieces."

"I see," Harry says blinking at the worrisome news. He then tilts his head, "Did the grand niece get kicked out as well or is she fine?"

"While she didn't get kicked out she did choose to leave with her lover." Sirius says with a nod, "For as she stated the love they have is true."

"I see." Harry couldn't help but repeat. He then asks curiously, "I know that its not my turn to choose the Ambassador so?"

"So how does this apply to you, well Milda Wilks is a scion of a family whose loyalties are to House Potter. Which means when she returns to Albion she is going to be residing in one of your hundreds."

"I see," Harry can't help but sound like a broken record as its the simplest of words to say. "Right. So we need to send a diplomat to Japan ourselves in order to inform them that we don't welcome her back because of agreement but rather because she is one of us, and we support our own." At Sirius nod Harry continues. "Who do we have that is high enough that they would respect but that is not you or Daedalus?"

"I was thinking Vice Chancellor Janyce Bernier. Not only is she high enough to be respected but she knows a number of people in the Court of the Emperor due to her time abroad."

"Assign her to the role." A pause, "But also make it clear to Wilks that the House of Potter is not pleased with her actions and that while she is welcomed back as all scions are it is with careful consideration and a requirement of her to be on her best behavior."

"Will do." Sirius then says, "and the niece?"

"She is of course welcome as well." A pause, "She wasn't disinherited was she?" At Sirius negative nod he then continues, "We must treat her as we would a scion of the Royal Family, for the House of Potter and the Monarchy of the Empire of Nippon have good relations." Another pause, "But make it known as tactful as we can that she also must be on her best behavior for we do have the right to suggest she go elsewhere. A right I will use if she causes problems in the hundred she moves to."

A wide grin, "All that will be made known." Sirius then smiles, "so pup, how are things?"

Harry grins at his godfather as the two simply talk for the next while.

8888

"Hey Harry," Charlie says with a soft smile that does not hide the headache marks, "I know its late but I was wondering if we could talk anyway." A pause, "I really want to hear your voice."

Harry grins widely, happily, "I'm the same way." He pauses, "You have a headache as well?"

A blink, "You too?"

Harry nods, "Oh yeah, a mighty one." A pause, "I know we just saw each other during the winter holidays but I wish you were hear."

"Me too." Charlie says honestly. "But just hearing your voice is making me feel better."

"Same." Harry then smiles, "So let's talk, though not about work or politics or anything like that."

"I agree," Charlie says with a nod. Then his eyes widen, "Oh I know. Lets both sit back and tell stories."

"Oh, from our imaginations," Harry says with a soft grin.

"Yeah, I think it will be fun."

"I'm up for it, so who goes first?"

"I have an idea already so I can if you want." Charlie says, and with Harry's nod, begins his story.

The two go back and forth for the next two hours before they both fall asleep, with happy little smiles on their faces and no headache marks remaining.

~~~


	30. Press Reveals

**Press Reveals**  
\--------------  
Date: Fifth Year, Mid January

"Oh so hear this," Cedric says at one point during the run. He then stops and tilts his head, "Wait before I do did you hear the rumor of Sari Loreen?"

A blink, "I don't believe so. I mean I know she is a singer but I haven't followed the news about her."

"Well there is a rumor that Sari isn't actually just one person but two people, identical twins, who impersonate each other."

Eyes widen at that, "Wait really, so how true are the rumors."

"That's it, absolutely true, we have photographic magically proven proof that there are two of them."

A bark of laughter, "Oh wow." A grin, "Don't let the twins see this as it will give them ideas." But then a side tilt, "So how has this effected their shows?"

Which gets a wide grin, "Actually, not at all. People seem to like the reveal of there being two of them."

A shake of the head, "What an interesting bit of news," Harry says as the run continues.

8888

"Sebastian, Vivian, Skeeter, welcome, and thank you for coming." Harry says upon meeting them at the gateway chamber of Potter Manor.

"Let me first say you have a beautiful home Harry," Vivian says as they begin making there way to Harry's private office.

"Why thank you," Harry says truthfully, "I honestly feel very lucky living here."

"It's self-contained isn't it," says Sebastian curiously, "at least that is what I heard."

"Mostly yes," Harry says with a smile as he gestures for them to head into the office. "Generations of Potter Heads have established ritual after ritual on it."

"While beautiful it's not like we can say any of this, after all we are not here," Rita Skeeter says with a slight pout.

Only to get a laugh from Vivian who says, "Really Rita, you have to be so negative." She then grins before saying, "While we are not here NOW didn't you attend the Potter Winter Gala."

"That is what I am going to do," Sebastian comments with a nod, "any mention of Potter Manor is going to hint at me referring to when I was here for the gala."

"Not a bad idea, not a bad idea at all. Because I will state firmly that this meeting did not happen here, now."

Three full nods of agreement and acceptance.

"Right then, so let us begin."

"Before we do Lord Potter," says Skeeter, "I wanted to double check on how 'tough' you wanted us, me, to be."

"Tough." Harry says firmly. "Very tough. This is, in some ways, a way for me to counter some of the Ministry propaganda. As you all know."

As they nod Harry then says, "right so let us begin. Who wants to go first?"

***

CARPENTER: How has it been having so many different people at Potter Manor?

POTTER: *After a bit of a laugh* It's been interesting. A part of me wants to be 'Don't touch that' but then another part of me is 'Have fun at my ancestral home'. Needless to say the later reaction has been winning.

CARPENTER: Would it be rude of me to ask what sections of Potter Manor have been closed to guests?"

POTTER: Not rude at all. Mostly just the personal residences and private offices of myself, Sirius and Remus. A few of the more secured greenhouses and workshop areas have been blocked as well. That said most of those areas where I wanted people to look but not touch I used House magic to turn them into temporary museum spaces.

CARPENTER: How easy did you find such a switch?

POTTER: Surprisingly enough quite easy. It seems that due to the well ancient nature of Potter Manor it has gone through numerous change in focus over the centuries. One bit of proving who I am later and huge sections of the manor became warded as a museum. *A grin* Once everyone leaves a similar act will occur to make the place once again fully usable.

**

OWENS: What are your thoughts on the recent events of House Crouch.

POTTER: Well we all know that I have had issues with Lord Barty Crouch Snr and even more issues with his son, Barty Crouch Jnr. That's a given. But to be murdered by one's own son and transfigured into a bone and left in the woods, how utterly disrespectful. So the family of House Crouch have my sympathies.

OWENS: But you didn't attend the funeral of Lord Crouch.

POTTER: I did not out of respect for the family and nothing more. But what I did do is personally contact the new Head, Lord Bryce, and end the sanctions between our two Houses. Since then we have been in contact a number of times for a number of reasons.

OWENS: On a bit of light hearted news, what are you thoughts on the news of the thief of the Nqurere Horde.

POTTER: Well my first thought was why steal those more risque items when there was a whole treasure trove of magically inert golden items that could have been taken instead.

**

SKEETER: There are some reports that you disagree with what the Ministry is doing.

POTTER: First things first as a Head of House I have a Monarch-granted right to be dismissive of certain British Ministry elements because my view is Albion-wide not just Britain. Second, while I find their fear-mongering to be less then helpful I find the fact that the Aurors being so proactive is amazing. Which is a fact that I have stated numerous times.

SKEETER: Do you have any comments to those who feel you aren't doing enough.

POTTER: I would say that they haven't really been paying attention. The wards of my hundreds have been tightened and my Guards are patrolling everywhere. Even more I have provided the Aurors with the ability to call certain regiments of my Guards as needed.

POTTER: But even more than any of that I would say to said person that I have faced the Dark Lord five times now. That I will continue to face him and that all that I have access to is being arranged to destroy him.

SKEETER: Do you have any advice for those who wish to help?

POTTER: The first thing is to for them to volunteer for their hundred Watch, be it in the monitoring or medical or protective sections. Contact St Mungo and siblings and sign up for a first aid magic training course. Beyond that attend local council meetings in order to keep informed.

***

"Well I think that about wraps it up," Harry says after a few hours of questions being fired back and forth.

"I agree," says Sebastian, "I'm good. In fact I have enough material for two different interviews."

Vivian nods at that, "Same with me, well actually I have enough for three articles."

As Harry nods at that three sets of eyes turn towards the forth person in the room who sighs, "Enough for an article once I format it which is fine as I have already organized the rest of my articles for the week."

A pleased look comes to Harry's face, "Well all that is good to hear. So I look forward to seeing your article before you post it but other than that I think we are good to go." He then tilts his head and asks, "So, is there anything you wanted to personally and privately ask or see?"

Eyes widen in glee as all three sit up like their birthday has come early. Which causes Harry to laugh as he gesture for them to come with him for a special tour of the hidden places of Potter Manor.

8888

"You look like the cat that got the canary," says Hermione during lunch a few days later.

Harry just grins and says, "Wait for it."

It is at that point that the post owls fly into the great hall delivering the mail.

"Thanks Hedwig your the best," Harry says as he detaches the mail box from her leg. She hoots, steals some of his bacon, and then flies off happy to be of service.

"Wait for it," Harry says as people around him start reading the Daily Prophet.

A few minutes later.

Crash. Boom.

Eyes turn towards the head table where a red faced Umbridge had just broken a glass cup and hurled her seat into the wall she got up so fast. After giving a glare in Harry's direction, who simply grinned back, she storms from the room.

As eyes turn to him Harry softly says, "Now we see what happens!"

~~~


	31. Educational Decrees, Part Two

**Educational Decrees, Part Two**  
\------------------------------  
Date: Fifth Year, Late January to Mid February

"Uh oh," Cedric says half way through their morning run.

Giving Cedric a side look Harry asks, "What?"

A gesture towards a figure coming up, "Oh, is that Umbridge," a pause, "and she looks pleased." A longer pause, "That can't be good."

"No, no it can't," Cedric says in agreement.

Harry stares for a moment then shakes his head, "Well, no use dwelling on it. She will do something, probably stupid, we will counter it, she will get mad, and then do something even more stupid."

A chuckle comes out at that, "What an interesting view of the whole matter."

A sigh, "It's one I have long tried to develop."

"No judgment Harry," Cedric says with a soft smile, "as I know you have so many things on your plate."

A nod, "Between the Ministry, Dark Lord, Hogwarts, and my Houses I get hours of reports each day." A pause and a tilt of the head as he says with amusement, "And yet I don't exactly know what I would do without all those things taking up my time."

Which gets a laugh and a knowing smile from Cedric as they continue to run.

8888

Educational Decree Number Seven - In order to better focus education all items not of educational value are henceforth banned at Hogwarts.

As he looks at the signage declaring the rules Blaise comes by and says, "Well that's not good as some of my items are House owned."

Softly pushing his way through the crowd Anthony says, "Well, its good that due to Ministry decree we have a day to send everything banned home before they can seize our property."

Then from Ernie, "It's nice that we can pack in peace as Umbridge just left the building for a meeting at the Ministry."

Then Luna walks past and in her softly singing voice says, "Oh didn't you know the earthsprites already hid your items."

As murming breaks out at that Harry gives a nod at that before softly saying, "Oh really, well that's sad. But at least Umbridge won't be able to take them if the earthsprites did."

He then nods at many of those gathered before turning around and heading out of the hall.

8888

"Earthsprites Harry?" Hermione says a bit later as their year gathers in the covenant section.

Harry grins, "Earthsprites go by many names but despite that they like to clean and tidy, and are known to hide things from mean old masters and mistresses."

Into the silence of that Ron clears his throat and says, "So, and this is just a guess, but would another name for Earthsprites be House Elves?"

Harry points his finger at Ron and says, deadpan, "You said that, not me, never me."

Once the laughter dies down Daphne tilts her head and says towards a Luna sitting on Neville's lap, "Hey Luna so what is the easiest way to get Earthsprites to return hidden goods?"

Giving her an airy smile she says serenely, "Well first said person would have to sign a special contract which gains them a token of appreciation. Once said token is tapped then all the goods hidden by the earthsprites are returned in a box." She pauses, "But till the bad mistress is gone the earthsprites will refuse to permanently release their hidden goods and so a simple tap with the token and the goods are taken again."

After giving a nod at that story Harry says, "I think we should inform the whole student body about said story, just in case you know."

Nods and grins are given at that.

8888

"What is this nonsense I hear about earthsprites stealing all the illegal items?" Umbridge says a few days later after storming into the break room angry that she can't find any

"It's just a story Dolores," says Pomona with a smile. "One which the students are sharing among themselves to get over the fact that many of the items they had long made use of were sent home."

"How did they do that anyway?"

"Magic, Dolores, is a wonderful thing," says Snape with his drawl.

This has Umbridge opening her mouth to comment but then she closes it with a nod, for he's right, magic can do many things.

8888

Educational Decree Number Eight - From this moment forward pets are confined to common rooms and owls to the owlery when they are not delivering mail to the Great Hall.

"Mr Potter that thing around your wrist can no longer accompany you to class," Umbridge says while passing him in the hallway and gesturing to the sign with educational decree number eight on it.

"That 'thing' as you call him is Loki, and he is not a pet but rather a bound magical familiar." A pause, "Which according to numerous Imperial and Royal laws are as unrestricted as the wizards they are bound to." Another pause, "Now if you are referring to Isis, who is a pet per legal definition they you should be aware that she is currently residing in Professor Snape's quarters."

"One day Mr Potter that attitude of yours is going to get you in trouble," is all that Umbridge says in response.

"Maybe, but that day isn't today, nor will it be anytime in the near future, that I promise you Madam Umbridge," is Harry's immediate response.

She just glares at the man before saying, "Ten points from Gryffindor for your disrespect."

Harry simply shrugs at that before continuing on his way, not in the least phased at her comment or action.

As he turns down the next corridor Snape moves from the wall saying, "Don't you think you are playing with fire Mr Potter?"

A nod, "Somewhat but at the same time these little encounters work to keep her on her toes."

There is a pause as eyes carefully study him before Snape gives a small nod.

There is quiet in the corridor before Snape moves again, this time to throw a book onto to the floor. Giving the man a look Harry reaches down and picks the object before handing it to the professor.

"Eleven points to Mr Potter for helping a professor," Snape says before giving another nod and walking away.

Harry grins at that before continuing on his own way.

8888

Educational Decree Number Nine - In order to protect students from enemy propaganda all literature not approved by the Ministry is banned.

Gesturing to a set of bookshelves in the corner of the room Umbridge says, "These need to go!"

"Pardon Rivvy, Professy," says the house elf being addressed, "but we cannot be doing that. The shelves and their contents be warded to stay no matter what!"

"Thank you Rivvy," says the Headmaster upon walking into the room. "You may go for I will handle matters from here."

Rivvy nods at that before popping away.

"You are standing in the way of Ministry law," says Umbridge after turning from the spot where the house elf was.

"No, I am upholding our pact with magic," says the Headmaster, no twinkle present. "The bookshelves and the books on them were donated to us with but one requirement. To break said requirement is to tempt the hands of magic an act I will do not."

"My authority as High Inquisitor is Imperial and thus supersedes yours."

"On certain matters only, for you forget that my authority as Headmaster is granted by the ancient compact between the Founders and King-Emperor Arthur." There is a pause as the Headmaster waves to the piles of books around. "As with other matters though you may remove most books from public consumption it is I who decide what books remain at Hogwarts, and I say everything you are banning is staying here." There is a pause before the Headmaster says, "Now don't you have a class to teach Dolores, one you wouldn't want to be late for."

She tries to glare at him but it quickly fails at the sheer magic he is giving off. So she nods and scampers out of the room in order to do what he basically ordered - to teach her class.

8888

Educational Decree Number Ten - The tagging of student owls is now a mandatory operation.

"Which is my question, if the tagging is working why aren't we getting information on where the owls are going," Umbridge says to the Ministry tech Colby Ricci in the latter's office.

"While I can confirm that the tracking is working I do not know why nothing is being learned," Ricci states in response.

Apprentice tech Toby Sutter softly clears his throat and when the two look at him he says, "Ah, well, I may know the answer." At his boss' nod to go on he says, "Well a few years earlier there was a whole much to do about the students of Hogwarts bringing back the owl collar tradition. Any owl with such a collar is protected from all but the most powerful tracking spells."

"But my tracking is backed by the rightful authority of the Ministry, so how can a bunch of commercial collars block me?" Umbridge says in what is her attempt at being sweet, but which for most people is cringe worthy.

"Owl collars are advanced magical items whose existence is part of a protected class of goods declared such by the Monarchy." Says Margaret Small, who is an equivalent official to Umbridge within the Ministry. She raises her hand to stop Umbridge from speaking, "So high are the laws that not even the Wizenemgot could bypass them." A another pause. "Which is why generation ago the Ministry did a smear campaign to get people to stop using them."

"I see," Umbridge says holding back her comments for even she recognizes when the person in front of her is a powerful figure. "So is there anything I can do to bypass them?"

A thoughtful look comes to Small's face, "Well with a slight twist to the tracking spell you will not only be able to know when an owl leaves Hogwarts wards but also if it enters into any Ministry held wards."

Nod. "I see, well if that is what it is then that is what it is."

8888

Educational Decree Number Eleven - The right to check owl post for illegal contraband is now permanently given.

"So Harry old chum we were wondering if we could partake of your transport service," Fred says as his brother and he enter into Harry's office and sit down.

"Oh?"

George nods, "With the worry of Umbridge checking our owls we need a new way of getting our supplies in and our goods out."

A nod, "Of course, that will not be a problem." Harry then grins, "Though I need one thing from you both."

"Which is?" Fred asks.

"Yeah we need to know before we agree," George comments.

A chuckle, "Without revealing how I want you to provide this service to the students of Hogwarts."

"Can we charge for the service?" George asks.

"Yes, mostly, though I want you to keep it cheap and simple."

Fred chuckles, "Let me guess those of the covenant get it for free?"

"You know it," Harry says with a chuckle.

George tilts his head, "Do you have a method to keep our role a secret?"

A nod, "Of course, only those who have signed the contract with the 'earthsprites' can partake of your shipping services."

Grins at that which then leads to Fred asking, "So, what is the method of us doing this?"

"Dobby," Harry says simply.

Pop!

"How can Dobby help his best and most amazing master ever?"

A quick grin followed by a gesture, "So with Umbridge now monitoring and inspecting owl post I am temporarily getting into the delivery service."

Dobby grins and nods at that before saying, "Should Dobby keep his ears open for their calls?"

Three chuckles and a grin is the response that said comment gets.

"Yes Dobby please, at least till Umbridge is handled and we return to normal."

"Will do," Dobby says with a nod before popping away, his words still echoing in the air, "Dobby will wait for them to call later on but Dobby needs to go for Esher has need of Dobby."

As he stares at the spot that Dobby was at Harry shakes his head, "I really do like the guy."

"Same," the twins say at the same time. They then look at each other, grin, and say together as one, "So Harry, wanna have some fun!"

Harry just grins his response.

8888

Educational Decree Number Twelve - In order to provide a safe and secure environment students are restricted in their movements within Hogwarts.

"Mr Potter, you are out of bounds," says Filch upon coming around the corner and seeing Harry walking about.

"I'm actually on my prefect rounds."

"Not according to the schedule," is the response, more curious then angry.

A nod, "I know, last minute changes. It was approved by Professor Flitwick as I'm assisting a prefect of his house."

After giving a nod Filch opens his mouth to speak but before he can Umbridge comes around the corner saying, "What is this, a student out of bounds in violation of an educational decree."

"Pardon me Professor," Harry says immediately, "but as I was telling Mr Filch I am on a prefect round." A pause, "Which means I am not out of bounds." Another pause, "If you do not believe me we can go speak to Professor Flitwick who authorized the change as per his authority as head of house."

Glaring at her most hated student she says, "Let's do that."

Harry nods and then gestures for her to go first, which she does, much to Filch's barely hidden amusement.

Upon reaching Flitwick's office door she knocks and it pops open. Sitting at his desk the professor says simply, "Yes?"

"Professor," Harry says immediately, not even letting her speak, "there seems to be an issue on whether I was out of bounds walking the hallways or actually on a prefect route."

"I see Mr Potter," Flitwick says with a nod before turning towards Umbridge and saying, "I can officially state Dolores that Mr Potter here is on a prefect assignment. I authorized it after the prefect assigned for tonight asked me for a switch due to a test he has tomorrow."

"Mr Potter is not of your house Filius," Umbridge then says.

"Though that may be so as a head of house, senior professor of Hogwarts, and assistant deputy headmaster I am fully within my authority to make such changes."

A glare for she realizes that she will not get any support from those in the room before she storms out of the room.

Harry simply nods at the professor before saying, "I will head back on the route as there is still an hour left of it."

"Of course Mr Potter, and I shall talk to you tomorrow."

As Harry and Filch are walking down the hallway, till the split which will see them going different directions, the later says, "How intriguing Mr Potter."

"Indeed," Harry says. He then stops, tilts his head and says with a twinkle in his eye, "By the way, if I hadn't wanted to be seen, I wouldn't have been seen."

Filch nods, before laughing in good humor, for out of all things he respected the Potter lad, "I figured that actually."

The two nod at each other in mutual understanding before parting ways.

8888

Educational Decree Number Thirteen - All students are required to submit to questioning on any suspected illicit activities they may know of.

"I would like to formally request that until Umbridge leaves Hogwarts we confine anything even remotely private to the covenant section only," Anthony during a covenant meeting.

"I second that motion," says Milicent, "and in fact would like to add that we be extra careful when speaking to anyone not of the covenant."

After shaking her head Hannah says, "Come on, do you really think our school mates are going to report our moves to Umbridge?"

"Yes," many voices cry out.

"While I don't think most will betray us to her," Justin says smoothly, "the truth is that even one person would be devastating."

"Do we have to fear her targeting us directly?" Asks Sally worryingly.

"No," Harry says speaking up for the first time. "On this my earlier statements still stand, with how blatant we are in hanging out she knows to target you would be to get my ire."

"Which she won't risk, not yet anyway, not until she is sure her position is ironclad," Ron adds with a nod.

"Maybe its just me," Hermione says, "but I have a feeling that she is playing her full hand already."

"Your not alone on that," says Pansy, "for I have been thinking it too." A pause as she tries to find the words, "Her decrees have been very much like a ladder and her current one is allowing her to interrogate those she chooses."

Wide eyed looks come on multiple people's faces as they contemplate that.

Then Kevin takes out his wand and when called upon says, "No offense to those who enjoy politics but ah can we talk about something else?"

"I second that," Harry says with a grin as chuckles break out among those gathered. "I mean its important that we communicate and coordinate but I also think it would benefit us to focus on our studies and our fun."

"So since studying is boring, anyone else want to make out?" Seamus asks with an eyebrow wiggle.

He gets pillows thrown in his face for the effort.

Not that it stops people from nodding in interest at the suggestion.

~~~

**Appendix - Current Educational Decrees**

**Educational Decree One -** For the security of Hogwarts and the defense of its students and staff the school is now subject to the informal scrutiny by an approved Ministry member who has hold the position of High Inquisitor

**-First Set-**

  * **Educational Decree Number Two -** Students are required to have proper dress and behave with appropriate decorum at all times outside of a common room.
  * **Educational Decree Number Three -** To protect the security of Hogwarts the  possession of certain types of enchanted quills and other recording devices are strictly prohibited.
  * **Educational Decree Number Four -** For the safety of the student body and the security of the Hogwarts grounds students are forbidden from broom flight outside of authorized Quidditch practice and games.
  * **Educational Decree Number Five -** The High Inquisitor is authorized by Ministerial degree to review all extra-curricular activities occurring at Hogwarts.
  * **Educational Decree Number Six -** For the continued safety and security of Hogwarts the High Inquisitor is now authorized to investigate the teachers of Hogwarts in order to ensure capability and loyalty.



**-Second Set-**

  * **Educational Decree Number Seven -** In order to better focus education all items not of educational value are henceforth banned at Hogwarts.
  * **Educational Decree Number Eight -** From this moment forward pets are confined to common rooms and owls to the owlery when they are not delivering mail to the Great Hall.
  * **Educational Decree Number Nine -** In order to protect students from enemy propaganda all literature not approved by the Ministry is banned.
  * **Educational Decree Number Ten -** The tagging of student owls is now a mandatory operation.
  * **Educational Decree Number Eleven -** The right to check owl post for illegal contraband is now permanently given.
  * **Educational Decree Number Twelve -** In order to provide a safe and secure environment students are restricted in their movements within Hogwarts.
  * **Educational Decree Number Thirteen -** All students are required to submit to questioning on any suspected illicit activities they may know of.



~~~


	32. New Friend & Bullies Never Win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of bullying seen in this section.

**New Friend & Bullies Never Win**  
\------------------------------  
Date: Fifth Year, Late February

As the harsh words turned to harmful spellcasting, Mason rolled into himself with hope that it would soon end.

What he had not expected was to hear the words, "What in Merlin's name is going on here." Followed by the feeling of magic washing over and around him.

But unlike the other spells this did not bring pain, only warmth, and so he slowly pulled out of his turtled position. Looking up he met green eyes, the kindest green eyes he had ever seen.

"It's okay, they won't hurt you again," was said by his avenging angel, also known as Harry Potter. "Can you stand up or did the curses hit you strongly."

Mason tried to speak, but his voice came out like a croak before he tried again. "I can stand up," he said as he looked down and around, anywhere but those eyes. Which was when Mason saw the fact that the others were frozen up against the wall while there wands were floating by where Harry was.

"I am glad, though trust me when I say you will be visiting Madam Pomfrey just in case. Now," Harry then says with his voice loosing his soothing quality as he glares at the four who had done the bullying. "I must say I have never before been so disgusted with others as I am with you lot." A wave of his hand and the they are unfrozen, though they don't move. "Tell me," his voice is full of authority, "what is my one major rule?"

"No bullying," Louis says with his head down.

"Right. Now what did I find you all doing," Harry then asks.

Silence.

"Answer me," Harry's voice rings out in a way that brooks no argument.

"Bullying," says Brook in response.

"Exactly. You are all lucky that you are children," which is said with a spat, "or you would be expelled." He stops as they seem to get smug and then says, "oh wipe that smug looks off your face. You will be punished, believe me on that."

"Mr Potter," says Professor Flitwick as he and the other teachers came up, "what is going on here.

"These four," Harry pauses and says, "Louis Stevens, Brook Tory, Emily Godwyn, Constans Prima were caught by me bullying both verbally and magically Mason here. I put an end to it."

"The freak deserves it," says Emily to the shock of others. "He is unnatural and should never been allowed at Hogwarts."

"Oh do be quiet," Harry says with such a power backed glare that she closes her mouth trembling. "I would have thought better of a Scion of House Godwyn. Do be aware that your uncle will hear of you sprouting such words."

The teachers all look at each other before Professor Snape says, "Thank you Mr Potter for your assist. We will take it from here."

"Of course Professors. Professor Flitwick, if its okay with you I will escort Mason here to Madam Pomfrey." Harry says while placing his hand calmly on Mason's shoulder in a sign of friendship.

Mason doesn't flinch, how could he, for its Harry Potter, and so nods willingly at that.

"That is very okay with me Mr Potter. Please do so." Flitwick then turns towards Mason and says, "Mr Bertram, I will speak to you as soon as I speak to these miscreants."

Mason nods at that while Harry smiles and gestures for him to head to the medical wing.

As soon as Harry noticed him limping he cast a quick short term heal spell, so the pain faded away. Mason gave Harry a grateful smile.

As they rounded the corner the last words he heard from the teachers was Professor McGonagall angrily saying, "So who wants to go first."

When Mason looks at Harry he gets back a grin, as if to say 'they deserve what is coming to them.'

8888

As Harry walked into the Gryffindor commons he was asked by Ron, "Hey Harry where did you go?"

Looking around the common room he did a quick mental count and realized it was pretty much everyone, from all years. Well, except for Louis and Constans, who were still in meeting.

"Oh you know, this and that," Harry says in such a way that his voice is pinched so that the whole common room can hear it. Even though he is not yelling.

Ron, catching on quickly that something went on, raises an eyebrow before saying, Oh really, anything interesting occur?"

Harry nods and then says, “Oh yes, one thing. Tell me Charles Bevis, what is the one thing I hate above all other things."

Shocked at randomly being called out the third year answers, "Ah, bullying sir."

"Exactly, bullying. Now, would anyone care to guess what I was just encountered."

It is Neville who answers, which was smart as he knows Harry wouldn't take it out on him. "Bullying."

"Exactly Neville, bullying. The one thing I detest more than anything, even more than Riddle." A pause then, "Now, would anyone like to tell me why four students were bullying a first year Ravenclaw."

Silence.

"No, nobody. I guess a better question is why in the name of Merlin are those in my own house bullying others."

More silence as eyes look around and shifty, guilty looks com eon some faces.

"Let me just tell you this, if I catch anyone - but especially a Gryffindor - bullying anyone be prepared for a lesson that you will not forget. Understood."

Nods from many and verbal 'yes Harry' or even 'yes sir' from many more.

"Good," Harry then says before standing up and leaving the common room. He is quickly followed by Neville and Hermione who know he will be heading to the covenant section. Ron stays back, technically to continue his chess game, but really it is to monitor the conversation that goes on after Harry left.

What Harry would learn later was that at the same time as he said his piece to Gryffindor pretty much the same exactly conversations were happening in the other three houses as well. But what was of even more interesting was that the speakers for all houses were those of his year.

8888

It was a few days later when Harry, while on patrol, came upon a sight which saddened him. Mason was sitting on the ledge of one of the highest towers of Hogwarts with his knees drawn up and tears running down on his face.

Harry made sure Mason knew of him before he appeared, so not to startle the boy, not when he is dangling on a ledge. So with gentle mannerisms Harry moved to sit next to the younger boy.

For a good five minutes nothing was said as they just silently watched the stars move.

Eventually Mason spoke, "I thought Hogwarts was the start of something new, and better, yet its exactly like the foster houses." He stops for only a second before he just begins letting it out. "Why can't I have nice things, why can't I have friends, why do I always have to hurt. What did I do to deserve it."

"Oh Mason," Harry says and then moves to envelop the younger boy in a hug. Which said boy basically falls into, wanting it. "I know it seems hard to believe but it will get better. But even more I need you to believe that what Miss Godwyn said is not true, you are not a freak you are just special."

"Which just means freak," Mason says brokenly.

Harry's bark of laughter was not what he expected and so he stopped short. Looking up at the older wizard Mason saw a kind smile.

"Well then I guess you are calling me a freak as well," Harry says in clear explanation of why he laughed.

"What, no," Mason said aghast at the thought of calling Harry Potter that.

"But you did because most people consider me special. I am after all both the Boy Who Lived, who keeps on living, and the Lord and Head of eleven different Great Houses. Plus my magic is different, better, than most people, which I know you could feel. So yes, if you are a freak then so am I."

A shake of the head from Mason, "no, you aren't, you can't be. You are amazing! You are nice to everyone, no matter who they are. You are rich and powerful and famous, and yet humble. You are not a freak."

Harry then reaches over and boops Mason on the nose with a finger. "Well then, neither are you. You are pretty amazing yourself."

"No I'm not, I can't be, I'm just Mason. I don't even have a last name, not a real one anyway. Bertram was picked by the foster council randomly.

Harry frowns at him but in such a way that Mason doesn't get worried or scared. "Who am I Mason," he then asks.

"You are Harry Potter," Mason answers.

"Do you trust me, believe in what I say," Harry then asks.

Nod, nod. "Of course I do."

"Well then, shouldn't you trust me when I say you are amazing. After all I know what I am talking about."

"But," Mason says before trailing off as he becomes unsure of what to say.

"But your magic is different," Harry says in response to Mason's worry. "I won't disagree with that, your magic is different, more elemental oriented than most Magicals. But different is not wrong, not at all."

"But why do I have the magic I have," Mason says angrily. "Why can't I be normal, be like everyone else."

"I wondered that as well, but then I realized why would I want to be like everyone else. Instead I figured I should be me, of which there is only one of." Harry says and then tilts his head for a moment. "I think the problem is you don't know where your magic comes from or what it means. I could help with that."

"You could, you would, but why, I'm not worthy of that," Mason says in one drawn out breath.

Another boop on the nose, "Of course you are, and you really need to stop second guessing that worth. Or you will get a lot of boops on the nose."

Which gets a giggle and a bit of a laugh.

Harry nods firmly, as if he is making great plans. "Okay then, so this is what I have decided. We will meet at least once, if not twice or more, a week. During those meetings we will discuss magic - yours, academics, the world - and anything else that catches our fancy."

A breath out, "You will do that, for me, really?"

"Really, really. But even more we will be going to Gringotts. I think you should have a lineage test done, that way you can learn your parentage and thus what magics you have."

"But," he says unable to say he couldn't afford that.

"Oh don't worry about it, I will handle all the details and permissions."

"Okay," Mason says feeling swept up in everything but liking it.

"Now, I do have a question for you," Harry says and then stops and waits for a nod, "why this balcony."

Mason’s eyes turn towards the horizon as he takes in the sight before them once more. He then gives a soft smile before saying, “Well, at my current foster house there is a clock tower in the backyard that has a similar view to this.”

Nodding at that, "So you came here to think, to sooth yourself before heading back in."

"Yeah. Though the foster home isn’t the best the clock tower is a good memory, a relaxing one.”

Looking around the sight before them Harry nods, "It is relaxing isn't it, pretty peaceful. I get this feeling when I fly, so I understand." Harry then looks at the time, "Oh boy, its past curfew we should head back in."

Mason nods at that before standing up, a motion copied by Harry. "Come with me, I will escort you back to Ravenclaw tower. Though we should be careful we don't want to be stopped by Finch or Umbridge."

So said the two make their way through the silent halls of Hogwarts towards Ravenclaw. As soon as they get to the tower Harry waves at the portrait who opens up for Harry.

Mason blinks at that before looking at Harry in awe.

Harry gives a grin, "I told you I'm magic." At that point they are standing inside the common room and Harry turns towards Mason, "Are you good here or do you want company back to your room."

"I'm fine," Mason says vocally but with an aborted motion that says otherwise.

"Right then, let us get you to your room," Harry says firmly.

Mason looks surprised that Harry would do that but doesn't say anything, as he clearly wants it.

"Well since you are already in your PJs it will be easy for you to crawl into bed to sleep, won't it," Harry says with a regal seeming nod.

Mason just nods, his eyes growing bigger as Harry brings him to his room and tucks him. Never had Mason been tucked into bed before and it made him feel good. As Mason was tucked into bed Harry booped him on the nose once more before saying, "Goodnight."

Harry's exit of Ravenclaw was as silent as his entrance. As soon as he was in the hallway he leaned on the wall and closed his eyes for a moment. That, well, that was a new experience for him and he needed a moment.

Feeling motion in the hallway, and in the nearby aura of magic, Harry opened his eyes. He was unsurprised to see both Professors Flitwick and Snape.

Speaking first Harry said, "Everything is okay and Mason is tucked into bed."

"Mr Potter," Snape says in his smooth drawl, "should we be concerned by where he was sitting."

Knowing immediately what the Professor was speaking about Harry answered. "No, at least not now, and hopefully never. He wasn't planning on jumping, rather the height reminds himself of a similar place in the foster house he is in. It's like my flying."

"You say not now," Flitwick asks needing to know so plans could be made if needed.

"If the situation stays the same then yes, I could see him thinking about it. But I aim to make sure that doesn't happen," is Harry's answer.

"What are you plans Mr Potter," asks Snape.

"We will be meeting at least once a week to talk, I promised to help him understand his essential magic." Harry then tilts his head before saying, "I also plan on taking him to Gringotts to have his lineage tested. He doesn't know his parents but at least one, if not both, were magical beings, that's apparent."

"You look tired Mr Potter," Severus says - and that is who he was at the moment, Severus, not Professor, and not Snape. "You should head to bed yourself."

"I will, that I will," Harry says with a nod and a smile.

"Oh and Mr Potter, do not concern yourself with the bullies. They are being punished under my watchful eye and will not think to do what they did to him, or others, again." Professor Flitwick says firmly after directing a nod in Snape’s direction.

"Good," Lord Potter says firmly, for that is who answered. "I am quite pleased to hear that." A shake of the head. "If the bullies stop and his confidence is increased then I think he will come to love Hogwarts."

At that point the door to Ravenclaw opens and Luna walks out. She gives the Professors each a smile before turning to Harry and saying, "Harry go to bed. Also don't worry about Mason while he is in Ravenclaw for I will watch over him."

Harry grins at that and gives his friend a firm nod, "Well that takes away a lot of my worry. So yes, I will go to bed."

Which Harry soon does.

8888

It was a few days later when Harry called out to to those of his year sitting about the covenant section. "Hey all, if I could have a moment of your time. This is Mason," he then gestures and waits for everyone to say 'hi Mason' and the like before continuing. "I will be tutoring him and so you might see him come and go about the section. He has my approval."

Nods all around as some even get up to shake hands. He might be a first year and them fifth, but good manners was always important.

The only group to come in mass are the Ravenclaws of the group who each individually introduce themselves to Mason. They all make it clear that if he has any problems, socially or academically, then he should feel free to go to any of them. Mason smiles and thanks them for the help.

After Harry walked away with Mason in tow, Hermione just giggled. As the group nearby turned to look at her she just smiles. "If there was anyone who had doubts what Harry would be like as a father, can I just say that seeing that should put it to rest."

Ron tilts his head from where he is playing chess with Ernie. A nod later, "Your right, that was very paternal."

"It could have been brotherly," said Dean, who has some brothers and sisters.

"Nah," said Daphne, "Hermione is right, it was quite fatherly."

Which garnered some amused laughs from the males and sighs of delight from the ladies.

8888

"I know that look Harry, your planning something," Remus says with a tilt of his head during one business mirror talk.

Harry laughs, "You know me to well." Then he gets serious and says, "so there was a situation here with bullies, which has been solved, but it was revealed to me that young Mason is in mundane foster care. Which made me think, what is the magical world’s stance on orphans.”

Remus gets a look of concentration on his face, "Honestly, and unfortunately, I don’t think it really has much of one.”

"So what happens to children without parents," Harry asks curiously.

"Well it depends. At the quickest level those associated with a Great House get taken care of by someone in the Great House. After that magical children with magical parents who live in the magical world either go to family or friends, there is almost always someone willing to take them in."

"Which leads the magical children born or living in the muggle world, they sort of get forgotten," Harry says. He then pauses and shakes his head, "its sad how I never thought of this all these years." Not that he truly blames himself as there has been a lot of other matters just as important that he had been working on.

"What do you want to do?" Remus says fully knowing Harry and that he will not let this go.

Giving Remus a quick grin, which fades as Harry says, “I think we need to come up an official magical system for taking care of orphans. The idea of leaving it up to chance is horrible to me, as is leaving Magicals with muggles.”

"What about the Ministry, they might take objection to you collecting young magicals from the muggle world."

"Screw them, between my various Houses and my high standing there is no way the Ministry can marshal enough support to stop me. Especially not if we get some of the other Great Houses, including the pureblood camp, to support the measure."

"Understood," Remus says with a grin on his face. "So how did you want to set it up?"

"We will seek out magical children in the foster system of the Isles and bring them into the magical world. At best magic will let us quickly find family that can take them in. But at worst, well, we bring back the orphange, even if its temporary.” A slight pause, “So we either find or buy land, build a mansion, hire staff, and then gather those children with magic but no proper families to be with. We can set up one here in Britain for both islands and if it works I will authorize its expansion to various other parts of the world."

"You will spread out that much," Remus asks and then shakes his head, "what am I asking, of course you will. You will take this to the point that no magical in Albion will grow up in mundane foster care or in an orphanage, for those mundane countries that have them."

"Exactly. Though let us not get ahead of ourselves and make that end goal seem like its going to happen in the next year or so. We have time for such large operations."

"Do you have any idea on who you would like to run it," Remus asks curiously as he knows Harry often thinks things a few steps deep.

"Yes, I think we should approach Molly Weasley and ask her to be its Headmistress. She knows how to raise lots of children of varying ages and capabilities who are not used to a lot of goods. She is also intelligent, capable, and magically powerful for all that people often ignore her."

Remus nods as he makes notes, "That is quite a good suggestion, though I can't say I am surprised." He then chuckles. "With all her children at Hogwarts she will probably leap at the chance to do something with her time."

"Yes exactly. This is both challenging and rewarding, a great combination." Harry then pauses in thought. "This will obviously not be a profit driven operation so work with Ragnok to establish an investment account which we can use to fill its coffers beyond us just giving money."

With a tilt of his head Remus then says, "Understood. Do you want me to bring in all your Houses into the operation."

"Actually yes. If all my Houses, plus the others of Albion get involved then no single House will be financially hit. Sounds brilliant."

"Good," Remus says with his own grin. "We will get right on this. I will make the plan, Sirius will gather noble support, and Ragnok will work on finances. I will speak to Molly as soon as it seems its going to happen."

"Thanks Remus and keep me informed, though I know you will anyway."

Remus just grins at that before changing the topic as he wants to share a story that some of the house elves of Potter Manor told him.

~~~


	33. Reveal Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the moment. I hope you all like it!

**Reveal Time**  
\-----------  
Date: Fifth Year, Early March

Harry couldn't help but think of how annoying Fifth Year had been so far. It hadn't been dangerous, at least not for him, it just was politically inconvenient.

Which caused him to snort slightly, though quietly, for ‘politically inconvenient’ was putting it mildly, even gently.

The truth was that since the school year began his personal focus had been split half a dozen ways, which was many more than it had been even in his previous busy years. Between his studies, his Houses, Riddle and his Death Eaters, the Ministry and Albion, and also Umbridge he had little free time.

This day had been no exception, at least till this point. For he had woken up early for his morning run followed by some lord work, then breakfast, a bit more lord work, then classes, then another set of lord work, the peace of lunch, then more lord work, more classes, and the last bit of lord work.

Which brought him to now, him sitting at dinner trying to decompress from a hellish day in which he did not have a moment for rest or relaxation - as even his normal scheduled free periods had been taken over by lord work.

Which is why gasped in shock when he glanced over to his housemate Dennis Creevy just as the lad was reaching up for some pudding. As he moved to get some food his sleeve pulled up just enough to show his wrist.

His scarred wrist!

For etched upon it in magic imbued silver were the words 'I must not tell lies.'

Harry’s gasp of shock caused all those around him to jump slightly, so loud and random was it. To Creevy he says, anger lacing his voice, "Who did that to you?"

Creevy doesn't answer at first though his eyes move up to the high table and a particular nasty person but then he shivers.

Nodding at him, Harry then asks in a slightly less angry tone so not to scare the boy. "What did it?"

Creevy's answer of "Blood Quill," causes Harry to stand up abruptly. This would have gotten some attention but a second later his Potter Head Ring flashed visible upon his hand, which sent out a pulse of power that caused conversation in the hall to stop.

Before speaking Harry's eyes travel around the hall, seeming to scan the students just as much magically as he does physically. "I would like every student who has had the Blood Quill used on them at Hogwarts to stand up." A pause. "Trust me."

Creevy stands up, followed by a couple of score of other Gryffindor students as well. A moment later a couple dozen from Hufflepuff and as many from Ravenclaw also stand up.

Noticing that nobody from Slytherin stood up Harry turns his eyes to meet those of his year, those who he knows best in that house, while silently giving them a look that says 'follow this.' A second later those with social power in the house, such as Draco and Blaise and even Daphne gesture slightly to the others in the house to accept the nature of what Harry had just said. Over a dozen people stand up.

Moving from his seat Harry turns to address the hall, "The use of a Blood Quill is illegal under the Compact with the Goblin Nation except for certain official contract signings. A fact which would never occur here at Hogwarts."

"Hum. Hum." Is the voice he hears and then Dolores Umbridge steps forward. "Sit down boy, before you get in trouble."

"Quiet Dolores." Harry's voice rises strongly over the hall as his Lord Ring flashes mightily. "Don't interrupt your betters." Which is followed by a glare backed by magic so strong that it shocks her into silence.

He then reaches for his magic and does something he had yet to do at Hogwarts - he manifests his aura in order to clad him in the official robes and regalia of the Archduke Ravenshome, the Lord and Head of the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Potter.

After a pause to let himself become fully clothed in the proper symbols Lord Potter, for that who he is and the magic circling him proves it, moves to glance at the various staff and teachers. "Now, as the Head of numerous Great Houses, I do demand an answer - did you know that this thing who calls herself a witch was using a Blood Quill on students."

Interestingly enough none of the regular professors or staff even attempted to ignore the clearly angry wizard for he was in full Lord mode. One by one the professors and staff sitting at the head table all answer the same - no they didn't. This didn’t so much anger Harry as depress him, for he realized he was just as guilty as them for not noticing what was going on, which meant he couldn't exactly blame them.

Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Umbridge begin regaining herself. But right before she can speak Harry reaches out with his magic and causes his Head Ring to once again light up. Then he speaks, with a voice resonate with power and authority. "Hogwarts, as is my right due to the many Honours bestowed upon me by the ancient compacts with Albion and Magic I do demand message fireplaces. So Mote it be!"

As his words were being said magic began gathering around both him and the hall. At the last word was said the magic burst from him and then struck the walls in glistening gold. A second later the sides of the Great Hall shifted and what had been columns instead became a series of fireplaces.

As Harry reached out Umbridge then got her voice again and said in a nasty tone. "How dare you. How dare you boy try and defy me. Do you know who I am. I am Undersecretary Umbridge, High Inquisitor of the Ministry of Magic and your better!"

Harry simply laughs at her attempt to try and showcase her power. He sees Dumbledore look at her for a second before turning to meet Harry's eyes, and then he nods in acceptance. Harry's eyes flash before he nods at the Headmaster.

She takes this as a personal afront and actually takes out her wand and gestures towards Harry. "I will show you who truly has the power."

Then she made a mistake, for it was at that second she fully raised her wand in a battle position and then began casting a spell at him. He grinned, and before the spell she tried to cast even got anywhere near him he let out his own magic - wandlessly. Which let out a non-harmful blasting hex which struck her, throwing her back from where she stood and causing her to hit the back wall with a harsh thunk. Soon after hitting the wall she fell to the floor, alive but unconscious.

Before anyone could react Harry let his voice once again flow as his Lord Ring glowed.

"To Madam Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. To King Ragnarok of the Gringotts Nation. To Lord Sirius Black, Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom, and Lord Lucius Malfoy senior members of the Hogwarts Board of Governors. To Master Healer Stephan Smith of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. To Scion Nicolas Attrester of the Potter House Counsel. I, the Archduke Ravenshome, Harold James Potter, Lord and Head of the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Potter do seek to make you all aware of the illegal use of the Blood Quill by one Dolores Umbridge, Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and current Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These orbs will act as special portkeys allowing for temporary access to the Great Hall of Hogwarts. So mote it be."

As soon as he finished speaking eight identical orbs manifested in front of him and headed to each of the fireplaces. Upon hitting the fireplaces the orbs disappeared as the flames began changing their colors, first red then green and then purple before shutting off. Once the flame faded away the fireplaces shifted in appearance till they looked like an arrival platform.

Silence had taken over the hall as nobody was entirely sure what was going to happen next. In that silence Harry Potter than spoke again casting a spell which conjured a piece of paper which had the full name of every student which had been marked by the Blood Quill by Umbridge. A second spell duplicated the list a few times so multiple people could have then, and a third spell sent out six copies - the Headmaster, the four house heads, and Madam Pomfrey. He then sat down, as the next part was out of his hands at this exact moment.

As everyone looked around to see what was next to happen the Headmaster finally spoke. "From all the staff and professors of Hogwarts, I apologize to you all for the events of this year. Not only should we have known what Umbridge was doing, you should have felt safe enough to come to us. For that reason it is us who failed you, and I can only ask your forgiveness. I would ask that you continue to go about your normal activities, though when the guests that Lord Potter invited arrive some of you may be interviewed." He then gives a sad but regal seeming nod, and sits down.

As soon as he finishes the students and professors attempted, to various levels of success, to return to normalcy. It was somewhat easier for the students, who quickly returned to their meals while also talking in excited whispers on what would happen.

A few minutes into the attempt at normalcy Harry says, with his eyes closed in upset, “I am so sorry for the pain that you have been caused this year, so so sorry.” A small pause, not long enough for anyone to speak up, then, “But please know that everything you will need to heal from this will be provided to you, no questions and no costs.”

“It’s okay Harry,” says Dennis, “we don’t blame you.” At the look Harry gives him he says, “We really don’t.” A pause of his own, “I am also pretty sure that we didn’t tell you for only one reason, we didn’t want to add more to your plate.”

“Yeah,” says muggleborn Henry Jones, “we figured that with you doing so much for all of us, for Britain, for the world, the least we could do was not add more to it.”

“Especially when Umbridge threatened punishment if we told others,” adds Marsha Weber. “Though that only stopped me because I didn’t want to risk causing any more difficulties for you and the professors, as I could see how difficult of a time you were already having.”

“Though I understand where your coming from on this, on this, I wish you had told me. Because nobody should have to experience the pain that a Blood Quill causes, not at the level that it writes something seemingly permanent on one’s wrist.”

“Is it permanent?” Asks Nicholas Goodman worriedly.

“No, not at all, don’t you worry about that.” Is Harry’s immediate answer.

“Then you have even less to be sorry for,” Robin Bryan says as others nod around her. “For not only did you not do it, nothing done is permanent, and in the end this gets rid of Umbridge for good!”

Harry opens his mouth to basically complain but closes it when Dennis stuffs a piece of bread into it, an act which both leads to some quiet laughter and also serves as a gesture that its okay, no need to dwell. So Harry simply nods.   
  
At the same time as the conversation was going on Umbridge herself remained unconscious, much to everyone's enjoyment. Madam Pomfrey did check up on her at one point in order to make sure she was alive, which she was. That said, despite fully being able to do it, none of the teachers even thought about using magic to wake her.

Finally, when dinner ended, the students were allowed to head back to their common rooms to go about their daily activities.

8888

Instead of heading to the common room or the library, which was where most people went, Harry decided he wanted to fly. For him flying wasn't about the game but rather about the freedom of not being tied down to the earth.

He only wished that he could fly in his animagus form, a fact that he knew, for obvious reasons, could not occur at this time.

He had spent over an hour flying about, without a care in the world, when he noticed there was a figure - a very familiar figure standing upon the ground. Nodding to himself Harry then finished his final action before landing in front of Sirius.

"Hello Sirius," Harry says with a smile.

"Hello pup." Sirius says softly before giving him a gentle smile followed by an amused, "What an interesting can of worms you opened today, you know that right."

"Oh of course, but there was no way I could do anything but what I did. She was breaking all sorts of treaties, let alone the fact that she was torturing students." Here he sighs. "You know what bothers me most, the fact that everyone felt I was so busy that they didn’t want to add any more weight onto my shoulders, and so they kept the pain secret. From me, from my year and friends, from the teachers, and from their parents."

"That is the same thing the teachers are doing to themselves, not one of them knew about it and they are kicking themselves for it." He then pauses. "Anyway, I was ordered to collect you and bring you the Headmaster's Office for a meeting."

"Of course." With that said the two begin heading towards the office, all the while talking about the last letter Remus had sent to Harry detailing the random finds the former is making while working to organize everything claimed as fief by Harry.

When they get to the office the gargoyle steps away immediately letting the two inside. "Well," Harry says with a smile, "it seems like I am wanted. There wasn't even a delay."

Sirius gives him a lopsided smile at that, though whatever he was going to to say was interrupted by them entering the office. An office full of highly important figures in the magical world - including Madam Bones of the Ministry, King Ragnarok from Gringotts, two healers from St Mungo's, and a few Governors from the Hogwarts Board.

As soon as Harry saw them all he greeted them with the proper level of respect and honor, mixed with a small amount of banter and general conversation. Though nobody said anything about it those who had known him for a while couldn't help but think he was born to it, so great was how he worked the room. Even Lucius Malfoy found it difficult to not to be highly impressed, and that said something.

Once Harry had made the circuit and sat down in the chair clearly designated for his use he said, "So how did everything go?"

"For all that this is a nasty business Lord Potter, quite well," said Lucius Malfoy speaking for the Board of Governors. "Especially with all the evidence you magically gathered through your invoking of the ancient rites."

"I am quite happy to hear Lord Malfoy, for there was no other way I could act once I uncovered her betrayal of the goblin treaties and the abuse she heaped on the student body." Harry says with a half smile before turning towards Madam Bones and asks, "I was curious on the Ministry's position?"

"The Ministry's position is that her actions as Inquisitor were illegal and are thus null and void. Any permanent repercussions of her decrees are being overturned." Madam Bones then pauses before continuing. "The Ministry plans on working with Gringotts in order to provide compensation for those touched by her abuse."

"I fully approve of compensation being granted to those harmed by her." Harry pauses. "What of Dolores Umbridge herself."

It is King Ragnarok of Gringotts who next speaks, with a grin full of sharp teeth being visible. "She has been remanded into goblin custody, as it is the ancient treaties between our two species that she has broken through the use of the Blood Quill."

Harry gives a fierce grin at that, just as sharp and bloodthirsty as the one the elder goblin gives. "Oh, perfect. As a Lord of the Wizenemgot with many titles I whole heartedly approve of the Ministry's agreement to hand her over to your 'care.' I hope she suffers as is appropriate to one who is an enemy of the Goblin Nation."

"I quite agree Lord Potter, I quite agree." Ragnarok then gets up, addressing the whole room. "Well, the need for our presence is no longer necessary. We thank you for upholding the ancient treaties, and we thank Lord Potter for bringing the matter to our attention. We will keep you all updated on when the trial, quick though it may be, will occur." So said he gives the appropriate comments before portkeying out - the magic still allowed it.

In the silence that occurred after the goblins left Harry turns to the Healers from St Mungo's and says. "Were you able to heal the students of the mark of the blood quill, or will they forever have a scar."

"We healed them, Lord Potter, completely. Though we have to thank Gringotts for the potion to unravel the magic binding the blood quill as it was a goblin secret." One of the senior healers said speaking for St Mungo's.

"That is good to hear and the House of Vidan is grateful for your willingness to put aside species difference in order to heal the youth." Harry bows to in the healer's direction.

With that said the Healers make note of their own departure, as there is little more for them to do at Hogwarts.

"So, it seems that Hogwarts is once again without a Defense professor." Harry says with some humor lacing his voice, as even with how depressing the matter is he has to still find something good in it.

"So it seems," Says the Headmaster with a bit of twinkle in his eye. Though he hadn't said much since Harry's arrival he was quite pleased with how it ended. Not of course the pain that the students had felt, but one did not have to like the steps to find the result beneficial and useful.

Into the silence Madam Bones then speaks, "Headmaster, I am willing to assign one of our Aurors to temporary teach the Defense class. I'm thinking Auror Alexander Taret who is currently on on desk duty due to an injury, but whose capability to teach is not one I would question."

The Headmaster looks at the Board and when he receives their nod he smiles at Madam Bones. "Splendid, Madam Bones and I thank you. You know how hard it is to find a teacher for that class and so I appreciate your offer. If you are willing maybe we can see about establishing a defense rotation for next year as well."

Madam Bones nod at that, "That sounds workable, I will have Auror Shacklebolt visit you in the coming week to negotiate for me."

The Headmaster gives his general approval on that, and so that matter is settled. With that decided the Board of Governors take that as the end of the need for the presence and thus stand up. This leads them to giving the appropriate goodbyes.

As they begin reaching for their portkeys they notice that Sirius does not follow suit. He smirks at them and says, "I will be staying, not as a Board of Governor member but as advisor for my godson Harry Potter. Have a good day all." They nod at that and disappear.

At this point the only people in the office include Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Madam Bones, Sirius Black, and Harry Potter.

In the temporary silence Harry turns to Madam Bones and says, "May I ask how the Ministry is going to react to the fact that the Fudge appointed High Inquisitor was found guilty of child abuse and the illegal use of the blood quill."

"The Ministry is going to be turned upside down and I believe that by the end of the week Minister Fudge will be out of a job." Madam Bones tilts her head. "I don't think we can charge him with anything that will stick but having him out of the Minister's seat will be good enough."

"I agree on that," Harry says with a smile, "and I am pretty sure so does my chancellors who will be willing to assist you in voting for his removal."

Madam Bones then stands up and moves to shake Harry's hand before nodding at the rest and then portkeying out, as her job is done.

Once she is gone Harry turns to Sirius and says, "I think you should put the vote to have her be the Minister for Magic, even if its a temporary position till we can schedule elections."

Sirius gleefully smiles, "I agree and will most gladly assist in getting that accomplished." He then stands up, gives Harry a great big hug, nods at the rest and portkeys out.

Harry turns to the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall and says, "While I am sorry on how this became a spectacle I can't say I am sorry that we ended her presence here."

"Don't apologize Mr Potter, you did a good thing today." McGongall then stops, and in her steady tone of voice says, in order to lighten the mood, "Even if it gave us more work to do." Which causes all three to smile at that.

"Minerva is right Harry, please don't feel bad about this. I do wish we realized what was going on, but it seems she was making so much noise in other areas that we didn't even catch the use of the blood quill." A slight pause, “In fact not even the wards resonated at the use, since officially blood quills are a legal possession for nobles.” The Headmaster than shakes his head at the irony of it all, before letting the twinkle come back. "But its done and we can get back to the important matter of education."

Harry nods at that and then makes his way out of the office. At the bottom he is set upon by the Weasley twins who nominated themselves to escort Harry back to his dorm room. Harry didn't say anything but he smiled at them, and felt nothing but gratefulness.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some might state that it ended all too easy, but honestly, in a situation I feel that Harry has set up how could it end any other way. 
> 
> That all said, I really do hope you liked it, that you don't think its underwhelming and boring.


	34. Family Introductions

**Family Introductions**  
\---------------------  
Date: Fifth Year, Mid March

"Hey Harry you free for a second?" Asks Terry as breakfast is coming to an end.

"Sure, whats up?"

Terry grins before handing Harry a book titled 'Famous Modern Politicians'. "Well I have been reading through it and I found no less than forty two blatant errors in the first ten pages alone."

With a tilt to his head Harry says, "I see." A pause, "and this matters to me how?" A grin.

A shared grin, "Well simply, you own the publishing company." He then turns the book to the first page and gestures towards the lower print. Which clearly states, 'Wildgrace Print, a holding of House Sage.'

"Ah, I see okay," Harry says with a nod. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well honestly I would like to continue reading and mark all the errors that I find. Then I would like to have you give it to the management team so they can make a third printing."

Harry nods at that before giving a smile and saying, "Sure, that sounds good."

"Perfect, thank you Harry," says Terry before walking away.

"Are you going to give him editing rights?" Asks Anthony who happened to walk past at the same time.

In response all Harry does is firmly nod.

"Good," says Anthony before smiling and walking away.

A quick shake of his head at the situation before Harry begins making his way towards the Gryffindor commons.

8888

"Mr Potter, is there a particular reason you are simply standing there rather than coming in?" Asks Professor Snape as he walks past the student and enters into the classroom.

Harry blinks at that before nodding. "Pardon me Professor, I just realized something."

"Would you like to share this realization with the class?"

A grin, "Sure. Well after seeing the engraving on the back wall I realized that it served as a clue to solving a puzzle my cursebreakers recently gave to me."

"I see Mr Potter," says Professor Snape in his long drawl. "While I congratulate you on your success," the sarcasm flows like water, "I do hope you will focus on Potions."

Harry just nods, "Of course Professor, no worries on that." A grin as he moves to his assigned desk, "We are after all talking about the Areta Series of potions today, which I find fascinating."

Snape simply gives Harry a look before gliding up to his desk in order to begin the lecture portion of the class.

8888

"Honestly most of us purebloods are related to each other," says Draco in response to something that Hermione asked. With a slightly raised voice he adds, "Let’s take Harry here as an example, even if we just look at his ties to House Potter he is probably related to almost all of us in some way.” Another pause, “including both myself and Pansy actually.” He then looks up at a passing Harry and says in his ‘pureblood voice’, “Right Potter?”

"Hmm, what?" Harry says looking up from the book he was reading.

"I was sharing the fact with Hermione that most purebloods are related to each other in some way."

After Draco finishes speaking Hermione adds, "He said you were related to most of the purebloods we know.”

Harry nods in agreement and gives both a small smile, “Draco is right that due to how old my House is my ancestry connects with pretty much all the Great Houses of Albion.” A pause and a chuckle, “Funny enough except Weasley in a present sense as the last union between our two Houses was three centuries ago.” Harry then stops and gives Hermione a knowing look before adding, “Oh, and Hermione, can I preemptively just say that such interbreeding is not as bad within magical society as it was in say Victorian muggle society."

At this point Wayne asks curiously, “So wait, if your related to them wouldn’t they be family?” Another pause, “Also how are we just hearing about this now?”

As Harry chuckles at that Daphne speaks up from where she sitting next to Ron nearby. "It's because most of the family ties are thin and meaningless within pureblood society.” She pauses, “In fact for most of us it is our friendship bonds that are what is important rather than any familial ties.”

As others nod Draco speaks up adding, “What is interesting is that my ties to Harry, through my Mother’s presence in House Black, is more political than genetic.”

Some more nods follow that as the conversation takes a slight pause. A pause in which Pansy speaks up from her corner, "All that said, it's really because he is ashamed of his ties to us.

Silence descends on the room, or at least those nearby who are listening to the conversation. This then leads to Harry turning towards her and raising his eyebrow in question.

Nothing happens for two minutes before Pansy shakes her head and smiles softly. "Nah, not really, I was just kidding." A pause, "Honestly, its because politically and socially it doesn't much matter, like Daphne said."

This gets a bit of chuckle from around the room before Blaise says, "Hey Pansy, great job on holding out for as long as you did."

As more laughter fades Hermione questions, "Pardon me but I don't understand why it doesn't matter. I mean you know now what happened to your missing great aunt?"

Pansy nods at that but then comments, "Honestly, and this is a secret, its because our Head never forgot her. Despite her being publicly stricken from the House rolls." A pause, "As there is not much to say we really don't talk about it."

Which then leads to Ron clearing his throat and saying, "Hey Draco want to play some chess, I think you owe me a rematch."

Which gets a grin followed by the setting up of the game as the room goes back to their own conversations.

8888

"So I said to him, 'despite your title you don't get to decide if something is meaningless for House Levant to know." Remus says during one of his long briefings.

"You know," Sirius says speaking up a moment later, "His sister is part of the Levant diplomatic team. He is no better."

Getting a look of concentration on his face Harry reaches into his Head Ring and touches the Levant Magic. Once he does so he senses out the 'file' of the two people they are talking about. "Hmm," he then says a second later, "how interesting."

"What is it Harry?" Remus asks curiously.

"Yeah pup, what did you find?"

"Well it seems both Damian and Natalie are more naive then actually corrupt." A pause as he works to make sure what he is sensing is true. He then nods, coming out of the magic, "Right, so I think retraining with Mistress Anabelle and Master Gerald would be useful for them."

Both men grin in amusement at the order.

Which gets interrupted by a knock at the door to Harry's office. Reaching into the magic of the office Harry checks to see who it is, which gets a grin on his face. While unlocking the door he then says, "Oh this is perfect as I meant to introduce you to him."

Mason, who had walked in by that point blinks and says, "Oh sorry Harry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I can come back later."

Harry shakes his head, "Its no trouble Mason, not at all. In fact what it is is perfect timing as this means I can introduce you to my godfathers." Gesturing towards Sirius he says, "This is Sirius Black, my godfather, Heir of House Black, and my High Chancellor."

Sirius waves while giving a toothy grin.

Harry smiles at the nervous boy before saying, "And this is Remus Lupin, also my godfather, and my High Seneschal."

"It is nice meeting you Mason, I have heard many good things about you."

While Harry is gesturing for him to come closer, Mason nods in response and gives a soft statement of gratitude at the kindness.

Though the two don't outwardly show it they immediately took a liking to the quiet boy. Which soon led to Sirius, being Sirius, doing all he could to bring Mason out of his shell. Which soon worked and he was laughing, joking, and joining the other three in conversation as if he was born to it.

Which is exactly what Harry wanted and hoped that the first meeting would be like.

~~~


	35. High Elections

**High Elections**  
\--------------  
Date: Fifth Year, Late March

"All rise for the honored Lady Arabella Ferrers, our Interim Minister for Magic." Says the voice of Undersecretary Patrick Sinclair of the Sub Office of Elections within the Executive Office of the Minister for Magic.

"Please be seated," is the first words spoken by Lady Ferrers. "Thank you all for coming to this most important of sessions for today we will begin the nominating process in order to decide who shall guide our Ministry in these troubled times." A pause, "As has long been the law no member with the brand of a recognized Dark Lord may run for election even if they are otherwise in good standing." A pause, "now, with wands lit up I do call for the nominations to begin."

Upon being chosen to speak Alexander Sidney says, "I Chancellor Alexander Sidney do nominate Lord Rufus Scrimgeour, our current Head of the Auror Office."

With a formal nod Lady Ferrers says, "may I have a second."

A wand lights up and is called upon, "I, Lord Radulf Selwy do second the nomination of Lord Rufus Scrimgeour."

"So noted and so declared, Lord Rufus Scrimgeour is now on the ballet. Next."

"I Lord Maximus Marshall do nominate myself, Lord and Head Maximus Marshall of the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Marshall for the position."

A moment later, "I Chancellor Eleanor Diya Paige do second the motion of Lord and Head Maximus Marshall."

"So noted and approved, Lord Maximus Marshall is on the ballet." She then gestures for another nomination.

"I Popular Representative Warin Theobald do nominate for the position one Lady Nora Bastion, two time winner of the Order of Merlin."

"I Avelina Braun do second the nomination of Lady Nora Bastion."

"So spoken, so declared. Lady Nora Bastion is now on the ballet."

"I Lord Talbert Maris do nominate Lord and Head Lawence Luc for the office."

"I Lord Elysande Pellinore do second the nomination of our fellow Lord, one Lawence Luk for the position."

"So be it, Lord Lawence Luc is now on nominated for the Minister of Magic." A pause then, "if possible I would like a fifth and final name."

A shocked murmur then comes upon the hall as the next wand lights up. "I, Lord Sirius Black do declare the nomination for one Lady Amelia Bones, our current Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

If that wasn't shocking enough then the fact of who would second the nomination was. "I, Lady Adriana Zabini do second the nomination of the most distinguished Lady Amelia Bones."

What had been a quiet murmur erupted into full on talk throughout the hall. It took Lady Ferrers a few moments before she could get both order and silence to return. "With the second, one Lady Amelia Bones is on the ballet." A pause, "the nomination process is now finished for we have five names." As she speaks the names the particular Lord or Lady gets bathed in magical light to make it clear that magic backs the nomination. "Rufus Scrimgeour. Maximus Marshal. Nora Bastion. Lawence Luc. Amelia Bones." She then pauses once more before saying, "they will have three days to prepare a five minute speech and practice for an hour long debate. Then, three days after that, we will meet once more to vote on who shall be our next Minister of Magic as magic so dictates of us till the return of the King." A final pause, "So mote it be."

"So mote it be," is the response from the gathered Lords, Chancellors, and representatives.

8888

"So how did it go Sirius," Harry asks his godfather and High Chancellor a few hours later.

"Perfect. The right amount of shock and awe and lead up, she is a shoe in pup."

"Great," Harry says with a smile. Then a tilt of the head, "so did she chase you down afterward?"

Sirius chuckles at that, "oh yeah, quite quickly in fact. Wanted to know what had come over me and such." He grins, "I simply said that since she is no figurehead she would be the perfect person to lead the Ministry as we go to war against the Dark Lord Voldemort."

"How did say take that?"

"Well all things considered." A shrug, "Honestly the fact that she wasn't alone but accompanied by Moody and Kingsley did help since they agreed with me."

"Sounds great Sirius." Harry says simply but then he smiles before adding, "have fun with the politics game."

Sirius chuckles at that, "oh I will, I will. In fact I have already started as I am having a working dinner in an hour with your various chancellors, vassal lords, and cadet heads with voting rights."

A nod, "well good luck with that," which gets a laugh and smile from Sirius. The meeting ends not long after since both have much work to do.

8888

"Thanks for telling me about the nomination Harry," says Susan Bones a little later as she meets up with him near the great hall.

"Not a problem as I didn't want to spring it on you out of the blue," is Harry's response.

"I wish I could have told her I knew about it but thanks to our oaths I can't," which is said somewhat slyly and not as if she was bothered by having to keep it a secret.

Harry chuckles at that before saying, "well enjoy dinner Susan." Which gets a nod and smile back.

8888

“Hey Harry,” Terry says at one point as the group make there from class to the libary. Once Harry nods in a go ahead gestures grins and says, “So I was wondering, what happened to Umbridge?”

A fierce looking grin comes to Harry’s face at that question, one more suitable for a battlefield then a hallway of Hogwarts. The grin gets even sharper as he says, “Well, after a small inquiry by the Ministry and an even shorter magic-backed interrogation by the Goblins, she is currently sitting in a holding cell within Gringotts.”

“We are letting them have her?” Asks Anthony curiously as the pureblood part of him that doesn’t like non-Magicals holding Magicals captive frowns at that.

Harry, knowing his thoughts through his own pureblood noble training, gives an even fiercer grin, “For now.” At the curious looks he explains further. “There is some debate on who should get her, and as nobody is in a hurry to decide which prison she will rot in the groups are taking their time discussing matters.”

Anthony gives his own fierce grin at that, before adding, “I see.”

Whatever else would have been said is cut off as the group enters into the library for their study period.

8888

"Ah Headmaster what luck to meet you here," says Harry with an amused glint in his voice.

Which has said Headmaster chuckling at that, "Quite a surprise indeed despite this being the way to my office from the Great Hall." The two give each other a grin at that. Then with a pause the Headmaster says, "So how can I help you today Mr Potter."

"Well with the speeches and debate coming in a few days I was wondering if there was a way the students of Hogwarts could watch it." A pause, "Obviously I don't mean by going to the Ministry itself of course."

"Hmm," the Headmaster says while stroking his beard, "though I didn't think of it I don't see why something couldn't be done. Give me a a day or so to study the magics and I do believe something can be done."

"Thank you Headmaster, I appreciate that quite a lot." So said Harry gives a slight bow and then heads off whistling a bit.

"Not a problem my dear boy, not a problem," is what Albus says as soon as Harry leaves the hallway.

8888

"Oh did you hear," says Draco to Harry the next morning, "the Headmaster found a way to connect the magic of the ceiling of the Great Hall with that of the Ministry. We can watch the presentation and debate."

"Really, wicked. I am quite glad that the magic allowed for such a manifestation." A pause then a grin, "its going to be quite fun I think. Quite fun."

Draco nods at that before adding, "we are thinking about making it a party that all can attend if they want."

"Sounds great," Harry says in response.

8888

Stretching out from where he is sitting in the comfy couch that the elves had made for them Harry says, "well that was brilliant, quite informative on beliefs as well."

"While I know who my House is voting for," Neville says, "I can't help but actually like most of the candidates"

A nod at that as Blaise says, "yeah same. I thought Nora Bastion was especially brilliant and can see much from her in the years to come." Which gets many nods of agreement from those sitting around.

"Marshall is a bit of a firebrand," says Susan from where she is sitting, "which is great when it comes to the matter of the war but not so great when one thinks about all the other matters the Ministry is designed to perform."

"I agree with that," says Harry. "He would make for a great general but maybe not so great a politician."

Hermione then says, "it was quite a fascinating process that is for sure."

Nods of agreement on that as the group, which doesn't just include Harry's year but those from all years, continue to talk for almost two more hours.

8888

"So Harry," Sirius says the next day as they discussed matters by mirror. "What would you say if I wanted to contact both Lord Marshall and Lady Bastion and make deals with them."

"I hope for different reasons?" Harry says in question but not in answer.

"Of course," Sirius grins at that. "Marshall for the war effort, his troops are some of the best obviously and his Agents of Renown are brilliant at what they do." Another pause then, "and Bastion for her more innovative and far reaching ideas."

A nod, "Then I would say yes I would be quite happy for you to start up meetings with them both."

"Good to hear good to hear." A pause, "okay so before we end this there were some revelations that were said in the debates that I wanted to go over with you."

8888

"In the power vested in me by the magic of the Wizenemgot I do declare that one Lady Amelia Bones has been elected the British Minister for Magic." A pause, "So mote it be." Says Lady Ferrers in her last act within the position.

Eyes turn towards where said person is sitting in the House seats of the Wizenemgot a look of shock on her face. But then she seems to gain strength and so stands up tall. With a nod towards those around her, and a handshake to those nearby, she moves forward in order to make her way down to the front of the chamber.

The clapping starts slow and sporadic before growing in strength and intensity to the point that when she steps on the floor of the chamber nearly the entire body of the Wizenemgot is on their feet loudly showing their support for her.

Upon reaching the Speaker's dais she stops and turns around before giving a bow to the assembled masses. Then, after the Amulet of the Ministry is placed around her neck she moves up to the podium to make her first statement as Minister. "Thank you all," she says as soon as a hush falls upon the honored chamber. "I promise to uphold the honor, traditions, and magic of this most ancient body to the best of my ability. I further seek to make sure I govern the Ministry to the best of my ability according to the laws and customs that we have long established." A pause, "I will also make sure that though we may be in a war neither I, nor those of my Ministry, will forget who it is, why it is, and what it is we are fighting for." A final pause, "thank you and may Magic and the Divinities be with you all."

Upon finishing that statement the applause that breaks out is even more thunderous than it was before much to her shock and, somewhat secretly, her pleasure.

8888

It was a little while that that she finally managed to sit down in the Minister's - her’s actually, she needs to remember to think - office. Looking at the paperwork piled up all around her she sighs and thinks, "why me." Before grinning, shrugging, and getting down to business of governing.

It was a little over an hour later when there is a knock on her door which has her looking up to see none other than Sirius Black standing there. "Pardon me Minister," he says with a roguish grin, "but I didn't see a secretary and so I just came up."

She nods at that, gestures for him to take a seat and then sighs, "I have to hire one actually as the last one left with Cornelius."

"Hmm," Sirius says at that, "well may I suggest asking Percy Weasley for in the year plus he has been working here he has made a number of contacts."

She nods at that before sighing, "That would be most helpful especially as I know nobody he would recommend would seek to stab me in the back."

Sirius chuckles, "Good safe friends are hard to come by in our world isn't it."

A nod, "I have been lucky as while the Auror Department has its own politics its less cutthroat than in some of the others, at least in this way." A pause followed by a shake of the head, "So, what can I do for you?"

Sirius grins at that, sits back a bit, as he begins speaking on the various matters that brought him to her office.

8888

"I wanted to thank you Harry," says Percy over mirror a bit later on.

"Your welcome," Harry says confused then comments, "so what did I do?"

Which gets a bit of laughter from Percy before he says, "Due to a bit of name drop my presence was brought to Minister Bones' attention. I have since been brought in as a member of her staff, I'm now a special assistant to the Minister."

Eyes widen at that, "Oh really wow, brilliant Percy, how are you liking it so far?"

"Its only been a few days but its actually quite interesting to be honest. At first she had me assisting her in some chief of staff actions which ended when we found and she hired Gilbert Lackey for the role."

"Was that a good thing?"

"Oh yes, a very good thing indeed," he says with a smile and a chuckle at his good fortune, "I am now assigned the task of dealing with all international relation issues for the Office of the Minister for Magic." A pause, "it's brilliant and exactly what I enjoy doing."

"Wicked awesome Percy, wicked awesome." Harry says without constraint, "I am quite happy for you and your good fortune." He then smiles and adds, "go you!"

"Thank you Harry," he says with a smile before going, "oh, by the way, since my promotion I discovered a bit more information on the nature of the final acts of the Last Monarch." Which sets him off as he begins going over the many revelations he had discovered that the Last Monarch put into effect near the time of his fading.

8888

"So with everything going on," Remus says during their operations meeting, "the Ministry is seeking out more contracts with your Houses. Which while generally fine is causing some problems as they wish to gain favorable trade status."

"Deny them it," Harry says with a nod, "unless its a direct matter for the Aurors in their fight against the Dark Lord."

"So I should approve the request to allow the Aurors discounted training time at the Potter Citadel but not grant them a discounted fee when they buy grain from the Ebony Society Hundred."

"Exactly," Harry says with a nod. "As I trust you feel free to use your judgment on the hedge cases."

"Of course," Remus says with a smile and a chuckle, "and I will ask you those that even have me stumped." He then flips through his paper and says, "I do have an interesting situation here that I think you need to have a direct hand in." He pauses, "so Seneschal Faramond Franks of House Vidan sent a business request to Seneschal Ascelina Ives of House Sage. Now while that is normally fine and traditional the situation is that though it might benefit the two Houses it actually harms House Pevensie and potentially harms House Potter."

Harry's eyes widen at that before he says, "okay, interesting. Hmm." A tilt of the head, "how lucrative for the two Houses involved is it?"

"Plenty, hundreds of jobs, a redevelopment of two hundreds, and the rebuilding of an outlier holding that had been damaged in the last war."

"Okay. What would the damage to Potter and Pevensie be?"

"Also plenty. Many hundreds of jobs lost and less money flowing into Pevensie as a result of the deals."

"I see." Harry says simply. "If I hadn't happened to be the Head of the four related and impacted Houses would I have any say in the nature of the deal being made."

"Surprisingly yes. It seems the nature of the deal requires Wizenemgot support and so even if you hadn't been Head of Sage or Vidan but only Potter or Pevensie you could still object to it and have that mean something."

"I see, that doesn't really make the decision on what to do any easier does it?"

"No, which is why I figured you needed to hear about this directly rather than by you finding the reports as you go through it all."

"Good thinking." A pause, "okay so forward me all information you have on the matter so I will read through it. I will need to see how we can maximize profit and minimize loss for all of my Houses."

"I could look to see if other deals could be made that would boost the Houses that might loose the jobs do to this deal," Remus asks.

Nod, nod, "oh yes, please do that." A pause, "I guess I will go over the details and get back to you with my thoughts and orders as soon as I make them." Another pause, "is there a deadline on the negotiations that I should know about?"

"Yes but a stretchy one since none of the Houses will back out as you are the nucleus of them all."

"Good to know," Harry says with a nod, "so anything else?"

"Yes, one more matter that I wanted to update you on. With the reorganization of the Ministry under Minister Bones, Rufus Scrimgeour is now the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement while Kingsley Shacklebolt has become Head of the Auror Office. Other changes are coming through as well but those are the most important ones for now."

"Sounds good Remus, sounds good." A pause, "so, how are things?" Which leads the two into an hour long personal discussion of the type they really enjoy having.

~~~


	36. Ritual Work

**Ritual Work**  
\------------  
Date: Fifth Year, Early April

"Hey Harry did you want to hang out today?" Asks Dean during breakfast.

While taking an apple, "Sorry Dean," Harry says, "I can't." At the intrigued looks he grins and says, "Between my visit to Gringotts in the afternoon and my private laboratory work in the evening, it’s going to be a quite busy day, quite busy.”

Eyes widen and then Parvati says, "Should we stay clear of the workshop?"

A laugh, "Probably." Harry then grins as breakfast continues.

8888

It was after breakfast and Harry is walking with Mason towards the outer doors of Hogwarts. Upon reaching the small antechamber in front of the main doors he stops short upon noticing the worried look on his friend’s face. Putting a hand on Mason’s shoulder he says, “What's wrong?”

Giving Harry an upset look Mason answers, “What if what is found is bad?”

A shake of the head, “It won't matter one bit what shows up. You could be half vampire, goblin, troll, giant, satyr, ooze, elemental, whatever, it won't matter.”

Mason opens his mouth but closes it as Sirius, who is standing by the door, “Except in aiding you in knowing why your magic is the way it is.” He moves closer and puts his hands on Mason’s shoulder in comfort before adding, “I know that this might be hard, but trust us that no matter the result of the legacy check you won't be thrown to the wolves!”

Mason nods, even gives a small smile, “I know, and I believe.”

“it's not us you don't trust,” Remus says as he walks in, “but you yourself.” He gives a knowing smile, “as a Shifter that is something I understand!”

As Remus stops talking Sirius adds, “I'm a Black and if I don't keep a tight rein on my magic bad things could happen.”

Harry gives his own nod before stating, “Honestly Mason, your fear is something we all understand. We all worry about losing control.”

Taking in what they all said Mason smiles, pleased that he is not alone, before giving a nod as they all begin walking towards the floo room that will take them to Diagon Alley.

8888

“Hmm,” says Knifestone, the principle goblin magigenealogist, as he reads the result scroll.

“What?” Mason says worryingly while peering at the goblin. It made him wish the others could have come with him, nor that is blames them for following the tradition that requires the one being tested to make this journey alone.

Giving a sharp tooth grin at the lads look of worry, Knifestone waves his hand slightly, “Do not be unduly concerned.” So said he makes a copy of the scroll and hands it to Mason. He gives Mason a moment to glance over it before explaining it's result. “So you’re as pure a magical being as one can get. Your mother was a Aaliyah Jordan of a long line of pureblood commoners.” A pause as he gently adds, “She is unfortunately deceased, a fact which I give you my condolences for.”

Taking a deep breath Mason let's himself dwell for but a moment before clearing the tears from his eyes. He then reaches for the strength Harry says he has and says matter of factly, “It looks like she does when I was a few months old.”

“Yes,” Knifestone says with a nod of agreement. He waits for a nod then continues, “Also unfortunately you have no living family on her side. Nor any vaults or assets beyond your own one.”

“So I'm a no name magical.”

“Nay,” the goblin says firmly and with authority. “You have a name and that is Mason, and you are blessed with a level of magic necessary to get into Hogwarts, which your mum did not have.”

A nod followed by a thought towards the warmth of all the support he has been given by Harry. He then swallows and points to the mysterious note on his scroll and says, “My father?”

Knifestone frowns slightly before answering, “Now that, well that is surprising.” he then looks up from the scroll to meet Mason’s eyes. “I can tell your father was a being of magic but of what kind I cannot say for sure. I know he was not a Magical, or Shifter, or Vampire, or even Goblin or Giant. Nor was he one of the Beastfolk.”

“What does that even mean?” Mason wonders shocked and curious, in equal measure. “I mean he has, had, a soul right?” Past tense as even he can read that they greyed out line means his father is deceased.

“Yes,” very firmly. “He was a fully ensouled being of Magic. I can even see from reading between the lines he was humanoid and, thanks to the fact the lineage goes back quite far, from an ancient species.” He then taps the scroll at one point and explains, “This notation means the Goblins and your father's race have ancient treaties, the peace establishing ones rather than the ones about trade.”

“Which just adds even more unknowns,” is Mason’s immediate response. He then sighs, “Too bad you can't test my magical traits.”

“We can, and we did,” Knifestone says with a toothy grin. “Your magic is mostly human, and that means an openness towards numerous paths. But there is a bit of elemental wildness to it, of the type based on an older, more primeval world.” A slight pause, “Unfortunately I can't provide any more information on that.” He gives Mason a look, “Entirely due to the information not being present.”

A nod, “Yeah, I figured.” A shake of the head and a soft sigh, “I came here expecting answers and instead got more questions.”

“That is life.” Knifestone says with a nod. “But there is something you know, your parents didn't leave you by choice as the death dates clearly show. Take that fact with hope.” He then begins cleaning up his desk while saying, “Also look at the fact you have mysteries in your magic as a good thing, for your more aligned to the World then most.”

Mason takes the statement in before smiling and reaching out to give the goblin a handshake. He then thanks him before the door opens and his escort out appears.

8888

“So,” Harry says to Mason as the later heads to where they are sitting on a bench outside of Gringotts, “what was the result?”

Instead of answering verbally Mason hands over the lineage scroll to Harry who tilts it slightly so that all three could see it.

“Oh,” is the response Harry gives at reading the revelation.

“Sorry kit,” Sirius says before getting up to take Mason in his arms in a full hug.

As Sirius pulls back Remus gives his own hug while saying, “Just remember that though it might seem like it on the darkest days, you are not alone.”

Harry gives his own hug as well though he doesn’t saying anything about that, for his smile says enough. That said he does comment, “So, we have two hours before we need to get back to Hogwarts, who else is interested in enjoying the day here at Diagon Alley?”

Mason chuckles a bit before giving a big nod in acceptance as they begin shopping.

It is only later, much later, hours later, that Mason while walking towards the covenant section for some games stops short in realization.

Sirius and Remus had given him a nickname.

It filled his being with warmth, which did not fade the whole rest of the weekend.

8888

"So Mr Potter a little bird has hinted to me of your laboratory work today?" Says Flitwick upon seeing Harry in the halls of Hogwarts not long after he returned from his Diagon Alley outing. An outing he doesn’t ask about as the hallway is in no way the palce for such a conversation.

Harry grins, "Yep, tonight is manifested ritual day."

Eyes widen slightly then a tilt of the head, "You feel you are ready?" No judgment, not hint at right answer, just a question.

Harry nods while giving the Professor a small smile for how the statement was made. "Considering that my notes were looked over by yourself as well as Remus and the Flamels, I think I'm good."

A grin, "Understood Harry, and for the record I agree with you." A pause, "Were you thinking just one element?"

A shake of the head, "Nah, I was thinking the standard four plus elemental Wood. It would fit quite well."

"Hmm," Flitwick says while stroking his beard. "Okay, I can see how that would be useful." A pause, "So you are using appendix seventeen?"

Nod. Nod. "As well as appendix three and forty-two."

"I see, I see. So you are choose to take into consideration that Hogwarts has a lot of ambient magic." A pause as Harry nods, "You know that most places won't be as free with the magic as Hogwarts is?"

"Well I figured it would work because the Chief Manors of my Utmost, Most, and Sacred Houses have equivalent magical energy."

Flitwick grins at that for it does make a lot of sense, especially since all three groups predate Hogwarts by quite a few centuries. "Well then Harry I do wish you good tidings on said work!"

Harry just grins.

8888

Clearing his throat in order to get the attention of his year mates in the covenant section, "As the note on the wall indicated I am locking down the laboratory for the next two hours."

"Understood Harry," says Blaise with a smile at the same time as many of the others nod.

"Anything we can do to help Harry?" Hermione asks curiously, as she is wont to do.

"Nah," Harry says with a smile and laugh.

At the same time as Draco adds, "Come on Granger, you know this is one of his personal private projects."

Which gets a bunch of laughter from the rest of the gathered.

Hermione just grins, quite used to his sarcasm, and comments, "Well you know I have to try!" Which gets even more laughter.

8888

"Oh wow!" Harry exclaims as he stares at the desk in the laboratory room.

For right in front of him, on the table which had been empty before, lay five manifested elemental components. Taking the form of a pure orb Harry could feel the pure magic coming off of each of them.

Grinning slightly as he took out his wand he began casting spells to check the quality and nature of the magical orbs.

They were pure.

So Harry let out a woop, a very loud woop, of joy at his successful creation.

Taking out a mirror he says, "Call Sirius, Remus, Charlie, and the Flamels."

"Calling all four." There was a bit of a pause then, "Unable to contact Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Reason given : automated message declaring them busy."

Seconds later the image of Charlie, Nicolas, and Pernelle appear in front of Harry.

"Hey Harry whats up," says Charlie moments after his arrival. He then blinks as he notices the Flamels before pausing, bowing slightly, and saying. "Hello Lord and Lady Flamel, how nice to speak to you."

"Lord Sidus, hello." A pause then, "So it seems Harry here called you as well in celebration." Nicolas says with a smile.

At which Pernelle shakes her head while trying to not show her amusement. She then says her own pleasantries to Charlie before turning towards Harry and saying, "So what has you so intrigued that you 'summon' as all?"

Harry just chuckles before grinning, "Look at the table, five examples of pure manifested elemental energy."

Eyes widen and then grins come onto there faces.

Charlie speaks first, "You did it Harry, congrats, I knew you could."

"Yes, great job Harry," says Pernelle.

"How wonderful," Nicolas says with a small clap in response. "So how did it go?"

Which leads to the four heading into an hour long discussion about the magic Harry used. Needless to say it was quite fun and informative, for all involved.

8888

"Hey Neville, what's up?" Harry says to his friend later that evening when the other showed up in his office.

"Honestly, I am here to drag you out of your office and have you participate in some games in our commons." Is what Neville says in a deadpan voice.

Harry blinks, then grins, before standing up, "Sure, since I was already done with all my work."

A tilt of the head, "Which was?"

Harry chuckles, "You too Neville?"

Which gets a chuckle in response, plus a shrug, "Honestly, couldn't resist, I'm as curious as anyone else."

Harry grins, "Your persistence is admirable." This is said in a posh tone. He then pauses before adding, "And well the answer is manifested elemental energy."

A blink, "Wait, really? But isn't NEWT level magic?"

A nod, "Technically, though only because Hogwarts doesn't teach the related magic. Otherwise it would be more beginner level than advanced."

"I see, I see." A pause then, "Well anyway come on, lets go play games." Which is followed by a large grin.

8888

Later that night while checking his message journal Harry saw this.

Sirius : Sorry pup for not answering your call earlier. The truth was that Remus and I had a bit of a free evening and were on a date.

Giving a grin at that Harry then says.

Harold : No worries and good on you both, I hope you had and continue to have fun.

Harold : Also don't worry about my call, I was just going to tell you about my successful creation of manifested elemental energy. Which is great but not as great as you two spending time together.

As he finishes writing his response he grins one more time before putting it away to take out the novel he is reading.

It's been a good day he thinks.

~~~


	37. Horcrux Hunt - Ravenclaw Diadem

**Horcrux Hunt - Ravenclaw Diadem**  
\---------------------------------  
Date: Fifth Year, Early April

Gathered around Harry were those who he considered the core of his Hogwarts based Dark Lord hunting group.

"So I bet you are wondering why I asked you to clear your schedule this Saturday," Harry said as soon as everyone was sitting comfortable.

"You are planning on going after the horcrux of Tom Riddle that is in Hogwarts, Ravenclaw's Diadem," Luna said.

The others look at her in shock on how she already knew that.

Neville snorts in amusement then says, "Oh don't let her shock you. She only knew that because she heard Harry talking to Charlie about it a couple of days ago when he forgot to shut his office door all the way."

Luna just giggles at the fact that Neville ruined the mystery, "Sorry I couldn't resist on making it seem like I knew for magical reasons."

Everyone laughs at that while thinking, 'only Luna.'

"Well she is not wrong," Harry says with amusement in his voice. He is not at all bothered by the fact that Luna took over on the whole reveal front. "The horcrux is here at Hogwarts somewhere and I want it gone. We need to find it and we need to get it away."

"It won't be in a difficult to get to location as from our research it seems he put it here during the time he went for the Defense Professor spot," Hermione says.

"So discount the Chamber of Secrets, he wouldn't have been able to get down there in the time he had access to," is Ron's comment. Then, after a pause he adds, “Not that it could be there anyway as Harry has cleansed that place and it would have been found when he did.”

Blaise nods at that while saying, "Also take away the more commonly traversed areas like the common rooms, great hall, and main teaching places."

"So he needed somewhere easy to get to but not commonly visited," Neville added in summation.

Luna then hums, "It would need to be a place where the normal wards of Hogwarts don't apply for if it did then we would notice it."

"So like the Chamber of Secrets but not," Hermione says with a raised eye.

Nodding in agreement Harry then says, "So does anyone know of a space within Hogwarts that fits that description."

At the same time Fred and George are whispering to each other soft enough that they ware saying cannot be heard.

A few minutes later they pull back and Fred says, "Not entirely but we do remember hearing stories of something similar."

"Yeah they always start the same way," George adds.

"I was somewhere and needed something and then found a room with what I needed," Fred continues.

"It happened to us as well. I was thinking about a place to hide from Filch," George says.

"While I wanted a place where we could safely work on one of our projects," Fred explained.

"We then were in a room Filch couldn't get in that had a nicely outfitted lab," George said.

"Though we don't remember where it is," Fred finished.

Harry gets a thoughtful look on his face, "That reminds me of something the Headmaster said to me in fourth year. It seems he was walking around Hogwarts and just as he wanted to find a toilet he found a room with hundreds of chamber pots."

"Do you want us to start walking around Hogwarts looking for this mythical room," Hermione asks curiously.

"Why do that when we could ask a house elf, they might know more about it," Ron asks thinking strategically.

"That's a brilliant idea Ron," Harry says with a smile while the others all nod.

The twins actually move over and start giving him a noogie in a celebratory cheer. Ron's response of "get off, get off," was laughed at while the twins moved away with a grin.

As soon as they get over their laughter Harry says, "I would like to speak to a Hogwarts House Elf please."

A pop later and an older house elf appears. Giving a little bow he says, "how can Dapp help young master and his friends."

"Hello Dapp," Harry says and waits for the happy wail that the house elf gives. When that subsides he continues, "So we were discussing the potential presence of a very dark object and where it could be hidden without anyone noticing. This led us to discussing the potential of a room which seems to appear when people need something."

"Oooh, Dapp knows what young master is talking about. Dapp found it when he was younger and in need a place to store some brooms. The place you seek is the Come and Go Room, also called by some the Room of Requirement. It appears when you need something and wish really hard."

"Really, that's great. Can you tell us where it is and how to get to it," Harry asks with a smile.

"Dapp can. It is on the seventh floor of the main castle near a tapestry that contains Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet. To access it you walk past the the room three times while thinking what you want. The door will appear when it works and the room will stay available as long as people are in it." The house elf finishes with a little bounce, happy to be helpful.

"Thank you Dapp, this will help us quite a lot." Harry says with a smile towards the elf who nods before popping away.

Harry glances at the group, "well then this might be a bit easier than I expected."

"Its lunch time," Ron says in the silence, "so we should go eat and then after that we should meet up and look at the seventh corridor."

"I agree," Hermione says, "and not because I think with my stomach." Which gets a laugh from everyone. "But mostly because it would raise eyebrows if we don't show up."

With agreement the group heads off to lunch with smiles on their faces.

8888

As they walked towards the seventh floor Ron said, "I think Harry should be the only one in the hallway so multiple thoughts aren't confusing the magic."

"Our brother," Fred begins.

"Is getting smart," George continues.

"In his old age," Fred finishes.

"Haha guys," Ron says as the others in the group laugh at the byplay.

With nobody giving any disagreement on that Harry steps forward into the hallway and begins passing the archway that the door would form at.

As he was passing the spot he was imagining a vast cathedral like room with nothing but the Ravenclaw Diadem sitting on a pedestal in the center.

He didn't think on what he wanted in words as he had figured out from listening to the others that intention mattered. And his intention was quite focused on a particular object and so there was little risk in his thoughts.

As predicted a door formed after he passed by the arch on the third try.

Calling to his friends Harry said, "So the door appeared I'm curious on what is inside."

When they all nod at him he opens the door and walks into the room. Which had taken the exact appearance he wanted it to be as he imagined it while walking around.

The room felt massive and yet because the walls and roof were covered in shadows it was also small. A single beam of light connected the door to the pedestal that lay upon the center of the room. Nothing else was present, just the pedestal and an object that Harry knew to be the Diadem.

He also knew it was a horcrux - he felt it. His magic sang out in horror at what was present before him. Just like it had in second year when he had come into contact with the Diary.

"Stand back," Harry said firmly, "the object on the pedestal is the horcrux and its pure evil."

The others, who had been moving closer stopped and stared at Harry.

"You can feel it Harry," Neville asks.

"Yes, not as a draw but more of an awareness of the presence of absolute corruption." Is Harry's response. As they nod he reaches into his bag and pulls out a jade steel box. He goes forward as he takes out his wand to levitate and move the diadem from the pedestal to that of the box.

"Okay everyone so this is the horcrux lets leave the room for a moment," Harry then says.

"I have to say after years of research and months of planning in the end its as simple as walking into a room and picking up the box," Ron says.

"Did you want it to be difficult," Blaise says sarcastically, "maybe a shade of the Dark Lord can appear and you have to duel him. Would that make you feel better."

Ron opens his mouth to argue but then shuts it as he tilts his head in thought. "No, no that would not make me feel better." By this point they had left the room. "You're right, it happening the way it happened is not bad. I take my complaint back."

The rest laugh a bit as Harry says, "duly noted on that Ron."

Harry then opens up the jade box and immediately feels the taint of the horcrux.

"Why did you open it Harry," Hermione asks.

"So I could check to make sure it was still as magical and corrupt as it was inside the room," is Harry's answer. As he says that he closes the box and seals it with a bit of magic. "With it sealed only myself and the particular person I choose can open it, which should make it secured."

They nod at that and Neville says, "so what's next."

Harry gives him a pleased smile, "four things. First - Dobby."

A second later Dobby the house elf pops in. "The great Harry Potter called for his Dobby, what can Dobby do for him." He says with a big old smile for he always likes it when Harry calls, even if its for a boring task.

"Hey Dobby, I need a quick favor of you. This jade box is holding an item within it that is like the Diary. I would like you to bring it to Ragnok, you may follow the bond his connection to the House of Potter gives him."

The house elf nods at that while plucking at his ears for a moment, "Dobby understands and Dobby will do so that the good Ragnok can follow the great Harry Potter's will and destroy this great evil." So said he reaches for the box with his magic before the two pop away.

"Okay, that went well. Now second - Sirius Black and Remus Lupin I call thee." Harry says as he activates his mirror.

A second later the image of Sirius and Remus appear in the hallway in front of Harry.

"What's up pup," Sirius asks with a grin.

"How can I help you Harry," Remus responds with a smile.

Smiling at both of them, "not sure if you are around each other but I wanted to tell you both that the package is being delivered to Ragnok. It was located in a special room that had remained undetected till now. So we are good to go with that."

"Good to hear," Remus replies, "thanks for the heads up."

"That's great kiddo, good work," Sirius smiles and then looks to the side, "we will talk later." With Harry's nod he fades away as does Remus not a moment later.

"Right, so that was done. Now, the third thing," Harry says. He then seems to stand tall his Head Ring lighting up on his hand and his magic aura presenting. "As the Lord and Head of House Emrys I demand that for the good of Albion you each swear to not speak of what we just found to anyone not present or without my express permission."

Without hesitation, as they all expected this, the seven others all swear oaths of secrecy to the presence of the horcrux. They smile at Harry and make it clear that they do not have any issue with it.

"Thanks guys, I just needed to make sure. Okay then, so the fourth thing, well, the fourth thing is more fun. Why don't we take turns imagining rooms and then exploring it." Harry says to the others enjoyment, as that is what they had hoped he would say. They would spend the next few hours, till it was time for dinner in fact, doing just that.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I looked it up, the whole finding the Room of Requirement in Fifth Year basically came down to asking elves. So this isn't really different. hehe
> 
> Oh, as a note, two parts from the last two sections were only written after people made comments on the last set of sections that made me stop, tilt my head and go "oh, right, I should add facts about those things." :)
> 
> Hope you have enjoyed these sections!


	38. Career Discussion

**Career Discussion**  
\-----------------  
Date: Fifth Year, Mid April

Harry knocks on the door to McGonagall's office at his appointed career counseling session. After a sharp, "come in," Harry walks into the room. Seeing that Professor Flitwick is there as well Harry stops for a second, before smiling and waving and coming closer.

After sitting down it is Flitwick that speaks first, "I figured as your advisor I would participate in this particular meeting. If you don't mind of course."

"Oh no, not at all Professor," Harry says with a smile.

Deciding to be direct Professor McGonagall begins with, "so Mr Potter what do you see yourself doing when you graduate Hogwarts."

Harry gives her a grin as he says, "for the first two, maybe three, years I want to travel around the world. Then I will come home and fully take up my duties. Which includes at this moment eleven Houses, twenty-eight noble titles, seats on both the Wizenemgot and Hogwarts School Board, birthright positions in both St Mungos and the Department of Mysteries, and oversight of almost 400 private hundreds." A pause at the recitation, "oh, and on my spare time I would like to be a spellcrafter and wardmaster."

They blink, a bit shocked at the recitation of all the responsibilities that have already been put on the shoulders of the one man.

"Mr Potter," McGonagall says after gathering herself, "I don't know what to say to that. Sorry doesn't seem to cut it."

"Oh don't worry, as my last five years have proven I have supreme mastery of organization. My officers are quite capable of overseeing the day to day operations so I won't be leading them twenty-four seven. But yes I don't exactly have the absolute freedom to become anything, some of my future is already chosen for me." A pause. "But you know what, I am fine with that, its been allowing me to plan ahead for what I need to do."

The two nod at that while Professor Flitwick says, "which is also a subject of conversation for this meeting. What are your plans considering the OWLs."

"I would like to take all the OWLS that the Ministry offers." A pause as Harry thinks. "And if I may be blunt I know it is something that a lot of those in my year are thinking of doing as well."

"Really Mr Potter," McGonagall says with shock but not disbelief in her voice.

"Very much so. Not all want to take them all, but most want more than the OWLs that Hogwarts offer as a standard." Harry answers.

The two professors look at each other before Flitwick says, "it would be possible for us to get the Department of Education to offer the students of Hogwarts testing in the other OWLs. It has to be worthwhile so if you could have the students speak to their Head of House we could see about setting that up."

"Really, nice," Harry says with a smile. "I was thinking about that but I didn't want to cause problems by making any demands on that, considering all the problems that have occurred this year already."

McGonagall then says, "understandable, but yes, it is something we can do, especially if a lot of students are interested. The truth for them is that as they are already here it does not add that much more work as compared to what they already have to do."

Harry nods at that.

"So what are your thoughts on sixth year classes," Flitwick says.

"I would like to drop History, Astronomy, and Herbology. With all respect to both Professors Sinistra and Sprout, though I figure neither of them will be surprised." Harry pauses to think things over. "I want to keep up Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, and Potions, all four core classes are important to me. Same with Aritimancy and Runic Studies, I want them." A pause. "I'm not sure about Care to be honest, I enjoy the lessons but some of the actual work is more than I need right now."

The two nod as they think on things but then McGonagall says, "so you will have Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, Potions, Arithmancy, and Runic Studies." She then pauses. "I left out Care because I think you would do well to drop it as well Mr Potter."

"I agree," Flitwick says but then adds, "though nothing stops you from seeking Hagrid out before or after or even occasionally during his lessons to ask him about his creatures."

Harry grins at that, "good point. So six full classes in addition to my various self-study programs that are leading to me being a modern renaissance wizard."

This gets a chuckle from Flitwick and an amused glint in McGonagall's eye.

"Well that is good to hear," McGonagall says. "Now normally I would give my speech on how you must not over extend yourself but after five years of watching you do that in a controlled way I find there would be no point."

Harry grins at his professor quite amused by that. "Yep, no point. Though if it makes you feel better I can show you the outline of my personal schedule when I make it. You will see lots of break periods and other such stress relief based times."

Flitwick says, "while a nice gesture don't feel like you must." He then pauses before saying, "now that seems like most things, did you want to mention anything else."

Giving the two a sly look Harry then states, “Well, now that you mention it yes.” At their curious looks he continues, “So I know you are well aware of my ongoing relationship with the Flamels.” With two grins he goes on. “Well, it made me realize that the Headmaster is as near a master of Alchemy as Nicolas is.” Two nods followed by a gesture for him to go on. “So I was wondering at the possibility of getting some time to speak to the Headmaster about that subject, to learn of his particular developments.”

McGonagall nods at the request but then gets a thoughtful look on her face before commenting, “Well, with everything going on unfortunately not as a class.” A slight pause and tilt of her head then, “But I could ask Albus if he was willing to consider tutoring you on the subject. Though ti would be an official period of learning it wouldn’t be a class or an apprenticeship.” A wide grin comes to her face, “Especially with how busy both you and Albus are, not that I figure you are in anyway surprised by that statement.”

Harry smiles at her, "thanks, I would appreciate that. I also agree that it wouldn’t do well to have there be an apprenticship involved.”

“Mr Potter,” Filius says speaking up, “may I officially ask for the reason of your interest on Alchemy.” With a particular focus on the term ‘officially’.

Harry nods and says, “Well, the truth is that a greater, more focused, knowledge of the subject from the Headmaster would be useful.” He then pauses, a she thinks on what to say, which is followed by, “You see I have long been fascinated by the fact that through alchemy one can create an artificial nexus of magic. There are many uses to such an ability."

Flitwick simply nods while McGonagall gets a curious look on her face before nodding firmly. She then says, with a smile, "I see, well, you are quite right on that, Mr Potter, there are many uses for such an ability.” Two nods in quick succession followed by, “As I see no reason not to, I will speak to the Headmaster about the potential of you and him having an hour or two block per week to officially discuss Magic, Alchemy most especially.” After Harry nods in acceptance at that she continues by saying, “Well, thank you for for attending this meeting Mr Potter, and I look forward to assisting you in your advanced learning." Flitwick nods in full agreement at that.

Harry stands up at the clear dismissal, thanks them, and heads out to his other activities.

8888

It was an hour later when Professor Flitwick came upon Harry walking back from the library. He stops him and says, "Mr Potter if you have a moment of your time could I speak to you. Privately."

"Of course professor," Harry says as the two begin heading towards the professor's office.

After getting there and sitting down Flitwick begins, "after your career meeting there was something I wanted to speak to you about. But I wasn't sure if you wanted Professor McGonagall to know about this so I waited."

"Thank you professor, I appreciate the concern. May I ask what it is you wanted to know about."

"You know I am half-goblin, a fact which has granted me access to some information that is otherwise cloaked or forgotten by most of the wizarding world." At Harry's nod he Flitwick continues, "one of which is the special status of House Emrys, its a Royal House, and I know what that means."

Harry looks at the professor a bit before saying, "I need you to say it before I can assume anything, you understand right."

"Of course, what I wanted to say is that as a Royal House you could claim the Imperial title, you could become the next King-Emperor of Albion. I wanted to speak to you on the nature of that step."

Harry grins at the professor with respect in his eyes. The smile fades as he says, "you are right I could claim the Crown and I could do it now if I wanted. Which I don't for many reasons, one of which is that there is no need for it at this exact time."

"While I am happy to hear that, I feel there is something more to it." Flitwick says then pause, "though you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

A smile and a firm nod. "It's fine, I don't mind telling you about it as I know you won't spread it. The truth is that the ability is a secret failsafe established by Merlin himself. Though the potential is always there the actual ability doesn't manifest unless Fate, Destiny, and Magic all come together to make it necessary."

"So you might never take the crown," Flitwick says after a slight pause at the thought of it all.

"Theoretically, though seriously with the way my life goes I assume that something will happen at some point that will lead to me the throne. What or when that is I do not know though I can say it is not Voldemort, the magic tells me that."

A nod at that, "so how does the magic stop you from taking the crown."

"Where is Camelot? Where is the Regalia, including the Crown and Excalibur?" Harry says as statements designed as questions.

Flitwick's eyes widen at that. "They are lost, have been since the fading of the last King-Emperor. He kicked everyone out before he died and then upon his death the site became a secret."

"Exactly. I don't know where they are and while I could probably hunt them down and then overpower the last King-Emperor's magic hiding them, why would I do that."

"You won't, that would never be an act you take," the professor breathes out. "So unless the information clicks in your mind you won't hunt for it."

"Exactly. I know that when Fate, Destiny, Magic decide it will happen it will happen. So till then I am living my life, honoring my parents and ancestry, doing well in school, hanging out with friends, and administrating my holdings to the best of my ability." Harry then pauses and then gives a big smirk. "While also having Gringotts audit and the Department of Mysteries review everything they can so that when it happens as we figure it will they will be able to hand me a packet with all the information they gathered on Albion."

Silence then a grin, which widens unbelievably wide at that. "Oh," Flitwick says with a laugh and a grin, "nobody will ever see it coming. Everything you need will already be there for you to go over."

"Yes," Harry says firmly, "in a single move I will be able to move my people into the places they need to go to take control. Its a long game that doesn't need to be rushed because the very magic that flows within me is telling me not to rush."

Flitwick nods as he sits back. "Well Mr Potter," a pause, "Harry." He then smiles, "yes Harry, I have to say I wish you luck my friend, and I wish that you will be able to find happiness in what life throws at you."

Harry just smiles in thanks and appreciation, as the two sit there for a few minutes before changing the subject slightly - the professor talks to Harry about the contacts he has in the spellcraft industry.

8888

"Draco dear do we need to sign you up for any OWL exams over the summer?" His mother asks him one Hogsmeade weekend as they sit in the Three Broomsticks.

With a shake of the head and a smile Draco says, "that will not be necessary Mother." He then turns slightly so he is facing both his parents and says, "mostly because our entire year group has signed up to take all OWLs the Ministry offers not just those Hogwarts teaches."

"How is this the first I am hearing of this particular plot?"

"Honestly because we sort of jumped over the Board and went directly to the Ministry on the matter." A pause, "well after we spoke to our heads of houses during our career discussions." He then smiles, "it seems that with all forty of us wanting to take all the OWLs it actually benefited them to come to us rather than make us go to them."

"Are you prepared Son," says Lucius into the quiet.

A nod, "all of us are Father. We planned and studied and revised and practiced to such a degree that I see the material even when I close my eyes." A pause, "now I am not saying I am going to get an Outstanding in all of the subjects," a pause, "I'm not Potter," another pause, "but I do intend to pass them all, including Divination, with good marks."

"Which is all that we can ask for Son," says Lucius after interpreting the look his wife gives him on the matter. He then pauses, "it does mean we will not have to delay our summer plans so you can take the OWLs as we had first planned to do." He then pauses once more before saying, "though I am pleased that you are taking the mater of your education seriously and happy that you are seeking to make your own decisions do know that you can speak to us about such matters rather than keeping them a secret."

Draco simply nods at what his father is both saying and not saying. As they continue their small family meeting Draco cannot help but think of how much better matters have gotten since Harry took up the role of Head of House Black and gave his parents certain hints on what would be most prudent of them to both do, and not to do.

~~~


	39. Classmate Gift

**Classmate Gift**  
\------------—  
Date: Fifth Year, Late April

With everything that had gone on recently Harry finally made time to discuss a matter that he had long wanted to. Which was why he was sitting in his private office with an actual Sirius and Remus, rather than simply their mirror versions as was normal.

After they had went over the pleasantries, including Remus speaking about administrative actions and Sirius talking about Wizenemgot issues, they got down to the point.

"So Harry, I’m curious, what has made this meeting one in which you wanted us physically present for?" Sirius asks curiously with a smile.

Giving him a grin Harry explained, "I was thinking of providing a gift to the students of Hogwarts, and their families as well."

They groan as Remus says, in the tone of a long suffering Seneschal, "so how much is this going to cost you."

"Its not so much it will cost money as it is that it will reduce profits." Harry then pauses. "I would like to provide every student at Hogwarts with tickets giving them a free weekend at the Pevensie Resort and Theme Park."

"Hmm," Remus says in thought, "this is actually the opposite of loosing money." He stops. "Were you thinking of just a weekend day pass or did you want to let them stay in a hotel for free."

"I think the later actually. Maybe a package that provides the park tickets for all three days plus hotel and maybe even a free breakfast and dinner at the hotel restaurant. Everything else they would have to pay for themselves."

"Its still a great deal and you don't loose out as much as you otherwise would if it was an actual monetary gift." Remus says with a smile, nodding in approval.

"It is a great gesture and I think I know exactly what package you are describing. Its similar to the one that your grandparents took us on when we were at Hogwarts." Sirius says then turns to Remus and adds, "remember it, it was in our fifth year."

"Oh yes I do, that was a great and fun experience." Remus says with a smile.

"The fact is that even in this troubled times the gift is safe. I know the wards on the island and they are practically foolproof, supposedly only the Wards of Avalon are stronger." Harry says with a firm nod. "I dare Riddle to attack the island though I know he won't ever do such a thing, his pureblood supporters would object."

"Speaking of pureblood," Remus says with a bit of a downer, "I think that the park is restricted to only those with magic. So the muggle parents of some of your schoolmates might not be allowed."

"I thought of that and of course as the owner I can waive such restrictions. Though it might be better, easier even, if we seek to coordinate it so that the muggle families of Hogwarts students all go on a particular weekend. We might even be able to make it a special event open, at cost, to muggle family members of even those who are not at Hogwarts."

Remus nods at that while making some notes, for he knows he is going to have to speak to the Board of the resort. Not that they can say no, of course, but having them willingly agree to it would make the whole process smoother.

"Okay then," Remus says after finishing his writing, "I will speak to the board so they know and can get the passes prepared. That should be the easy part, what will take more time is making it so muggles can get onto the island."

Harry nods at that with a smile, "sorry for giving you more work Remus, but I feel that this would work quite well." Harry then stops, "oh, I forgot, I also want to provide a similar package to the staff and professors of Hogwarts since they were also negatively impacted by Umbridge."

The rest of the meeting, which is about a half an hour, is done while talking about a bit more pleasant things.

8888

"Professors I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time," Harry says one day a few weeks later a little before dinner.

"Of course Mr Potter, would the room behind the great hall suffice or did you need an office." Asks Professor McGonagell.

"The small room is perfect Professor, as it won't take much of your time." Harry says with a smile as the teachers all nod and head into the room.

"So Harry, what is it that you wanted to talk to us about," the Headmaster says with a twinkle in his eyes.

"With all the problems we had with Umbridge I wanted to do something nice for the students, their immediate family, and the staff and professors." Harry stops for a moment to increase tension before saying. "So I got my Seneschal to work on getting free tickets for a weekend getaway for you all at the Pevensie Resort and Theme Park on Otteroak Island."

"That is quite kind of you Mr Potter," says Flitwick, "are you sure it won't drain your resources to give so many tickets out."

"Not at all, we already did a comprehensive accounting of what it would entail. We are only providing park access and hotel accommodations with breakfast and dinner all three nights, any other expenses will have to be paid for by the guest directly." Harry then smiles as he says, "this will not harm the continued operation of the park."

"That is a really nice gesture Mr Potter," Sprout says, "but I was wondering about the families of muggleborn students. From what I know you have to have magic to go to the park."

Harry gives a great bit Cheshire grin at that. "That would be correct, normally. But the board has agreed that it would be a nice gesture to have a special muggles day, which will be a particular weekend where the aware muggles of a Magical will be allowed to visit."

"Would I be correct in stating that while magicals can choose when they want to come, those who wish to bring their muggle families have to go on that particular weekend," was stated by Professor Snape.

"Yes. Its a weekend not just open to the students and the families of Hogwarts, the park is extending that to anyone. Of course any others who visit that weekend will have to pay, unlike you all." Harry shrugs as he says, "if it works well me might make it a yearly or even seasonal thing, depending on interest."

The Headmaster nods at that before saying, "so is there anything you wish for us to do."

Harry nods at that before saying. "I would like permission to speak to the student body about this at dinner tonight. And if you could it would be nice if you made dinner mandatory for all to attend, at least when I speak."

The Headmaster looks at Harry with a smile before saying, "sounds good Harry, will do."

~~~


	40. Life's Turnabout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just six more sections, two Sunday's worth of uploads, and the fifth year is going to be finished. Wow. hehe
> 
> I hope enjoyment continues! :)

**Life's Turnabout**  
\----------------  
Date: Fifth Year, Late April

"So I meant to ask Cedric, how was your date with Terence last night?"

A wide grin comes to Cedric's face upon the question, "Great, absolutely great." A pause as they turn a corner in their run. "I couldn't have asked for a more romantic evening."

Harry grins at that, which causes Cedric's eyes to widen in worry, "sooo did it end in sexy times?"

Which gets a blush, "Harry, really?"

"What?"

A shake of the head. "You are incorrigible, you know that right."

"Yep," Harry says popping the 'p'. "Though lets be honest you hear worse from Terrance."

Which gets a laugh, "well, yeah, that is true." A pause as Cedric tries to think of a response. He then grins and says, "but he is my boyfriend and so I have to listen, you are just my friend."

Harry, while still running, lays a hand over his heart while saying, "oww, you wound me Cedric, are you telling me you don't love me anymore?"

Harry only holds the laughter in for a moment before seeing the look on Cedric's face leads to the two laughing.

The run continues.

8888

"If you would actually listen to me then you know that is not what I meant," Ron says somewhat angrily in the private office of theirs in the covenant hall.

"Well what else was I supposed to think considering what you said," Hermione adds with just as much frustration in her voice as he had in his.

In response Ron throws a piece of paper towards her, which she angrily grabs and looks at. Before her eyes are the slightly romantic, slightly creepy, and all around bizarre words that she had heard him say.

That she had thought he was reciting towards her, despite his two year relationship with Daphne.

But as she glances at the words on the paper she suddenly gets a dark feeling. This wasn't something he had written but something he had found.

"What?" Is all that she is able to say, shocked at the find.

"I was reading it out loud when you walked in because I needed to verbalize what I had found, it was that unbelievable."

Nodding at that for she knows he is an out loud reader, she says, "who was it to and do you know who it was from?"

"No on the from but yes to who it was to, which was Ginny." Ron says, voice full of pain.

It was at that point that Harry, Neville, and Luna walked into the office. Having heard the last few sentences Harry says, "what is going on?"

"Here," Hermione says passing Harry the note after getting a look from Ron that says 'go for it'.

Harry blinks at the note in his hand but doesn't hesitate to read through it. As he reads down the four paragraph long message his face gets more and more angry, and upset.

"You said this was to Ginny?"

"Yes, it fell from her bag after we were spell practicing. She ran from the room so as not to be late for class, so I read it." The last part said with a shrug.

"Right." Is Harry's response. He then turns towards Luna and asks, "any feelings on this?"

"Yes, it has been going on for weeks now but after what she did to you Harry she isn't going to say anything as she feels she deserves it." The fact that all this is said in a tone of voice that is both Luna but not Luna shows there is magic to it.

"I see," is Harry's response. A slight shake of the head, "though she is wrong on believing that I can also see where that comes from." Another pause, "I can't read her like I can others, should I go to her about this or go to the school?"

"To her," is said immediately by all four of his friends.

Despite the grave situation the near mimic of all four caused Harry, and then the others, to get a small smile on their faces. One wiped away a second later as a decision is made.

8888

"I honestly don't know who sent them," Ginny says after being confronted by them in private. "But I can say that this was the eighth letter and it came two days ago by House owl."

Harry looks intrigued at that, "hmm, really, how interesting." A shake of the head for that was not useful now. Looking at Ginny he then says, "look Ginny you need to go to a Professor on this for its important we get to the bottom of it."

She opens her mouth then closes it and hangs her head, but doesn't say anything.

Harry nods at her before reaching out to lift her head softly. As she looks at him he gives her a gentle smile and says, "you need to trust me Ginny, you do not deserve this. For all that you might have made mistakes in your choices something like this is not acceptable, no matter what."

A deep breath as she looks first towards him and then the others in the room. She then gives a nod, which is as close to permission as possible.

8888

"All of which means that Hogwarts is doing better both financially and academically than it has in years," Minerva says after an hour long update session with the Headmaster.

A nod is the response as he glances through the paperwork to make sure he is fully update to date on all related topics. "That is good to hear, especially with everything going on." A pause as he glances at a notation, "though Minerva would you explain the notation here?"

Minerva nods softly before saying, "unfortunately there is another situation concerning Miss Weasley." A pause, "though this time it has happened to her, rather than happening because of her."

The twinkle, which was present during the quite beneficial update, faded as the Headmaster gives a sigh showing his age. "That is concerning. So what has happened?"

"It seems that since the first task of the tournament last year Miss Weasley has been receiving unwanted letters from someone who visited Hogwarts for the event. With the most recent being the eighth. I was informed of this yesterday and have already informed the Board of Governors and Ministry due to it coming from someone outside of the student body."

A nod at the information, "well I will leave this in your most capable of hands unless you feel it is something I should solve."

A shake of the head, "that will not be necessary as I believe I can handle it."

"Understood," Albus says with a nod. He then pauses before adding, "please keep me informed as matters progress."

"Of course Albus, that was always my plan." A pause as she flips through some notes, "beyond that there is an OWL matter I wish to speak to you about."

Which is what the two do for another half an hour before the meeting ends with everything having been gone over.

8888

As the two sat down in an available office in Hogwarts it is Arthur who speaks first, "so once again we meet like this."

Harry nods at that, "though this is an unfortunate situation there is no conflict between us."

Arthur nods at that then says, in an official tone of voice, "I must ask Lord Potter, even considering that from our preliminary investigation the person of interest is associated with one of your Houses?"

"Even considering that." Is Harry's firm answer. "Though said person, whomever he or she is, might be an associate of my House they are not a person with an official title or honor for I would know."

Another nod, as this is something Arthur fully knew - but the traditions must be served after all. "Both I and my House appreciate that gesture Lord Potter." Another pause, "so how did you want to deal with this?"

"Two ways. On the direct Ginny level I already contacted Healer Wetherby and informed him that if Ginny needed any more care don't worry about cost." A pause and grin, "as the particulars on the person is as yet unknown the cost is being paid by Gringotts with reimbursement later on."

Eyes widen at that as Arthur says, "really Harry, Gringotts gave you a line of credit?"

A grin, "just a temporary one till we know which House is involved. That way there is no issues with cost."

A grin, "you really are trusted by them aren't you." He then stops, shakes his head, and changes the subject. "Right, so on the second way?"

"My investigators are working in tandem with the Board of Governors and the Ministry to swiftly uncover who the person is. With Hogwarts magics assisting them I have no doubt that within a short timespan we will know who the perpetrator is."

"I appreciate your assistance on this Harry," Arthur simply says after hearing of Harry's plans.

Harry smiles, "you know how much I adore your family Arthur, how could I not do all in my considerable power to aid and protect." A pause, "especially with someone who has gone through so much already." He then stops and grins, "oh, that reminds me, so you need to hear what Ginny did a few weeks ago."

Which, at Arthur's curious look, leads to Harry telling the story of how in dueling club it took six of her year mates to knock her out. As Harry explained, it was marvelous to watch and proved that Ginny was not someone meek and mild. This then led the two to talking about similar events with his other children, which only ended two hours later when Harry needed to head to dinner.

8888

Though he gives a smile and a nod to both men as he walks into his private office in the tent he is all business, "so what did you discover?"

"The harasser is one Lyra Alvarez, a low level pureblood noble of House Black. She lives in the Spanish territories and attends Tartessus School of Magic." Is answered by Remus.

Harry blinks at that piece of information before saying, "so let me guess she was able to get excused from school during tournament days in order to attend."

It is Sirius that answers nod, "it was a birthday and Holiday gift all in one." A pause, "due to Ginny working the stands as an assistant Miss Alvarez would have met her."

Harry takes the information and contemplates it for a moment before saying, "where for some reason she took the interaction, probably basic, and turned it into a love story of the ages." At the nod from both wizards he goes on, "right, that is good to know." He then taps his fingers on the desk in thought. "Remus, contact Ragnok and inform of that the money for Ginny's healing will come from the House of Black account." He waits for the nod then continues, "Sirius, as Heir Black please investigate the Alvarez family for me. If they are rich then I want them to reimburse the House Black fund but if they are not, let's not worry about it."

After nodding at Harry in response to those instructions Sirius then asks, "what do you want to do about Miss Alvarez herself?"

"Require that she be checked by the psych department of St. Mungo's. If they are rich have her parents pay for it but if they are not we can do it, but this is an order."

"Understood," Sirius says with a firm nod as the magic of said order washes over him.

"So what are your orders on reporting this?" Is asked by Remus after the magic stops flowing.

"Share it with Hogwarts, the Ministry, and House Weasley." A pause as he thinks things over, "also share it with the administration of Tartessus School. Inform all parties that I want justice to be served so if Miss Alvarez is a 'victim' like Ginny was then she will get help, but if she is perfectly sane in her unreasons then I will listen to their ideas on punishment." A pause, "but, and this is firm, said punishment must fit the crime."

"Understood Harry," is Remus' response when Harry finishes. He then pushes aside some paperwork after double checking matters. He then gives a soft grin, with a gesture that clearly showcases a changing of topics. "So, since we three are all here there are a few more internal and external political matter I need to discuss."

Which is what they do, for the next half hour.

8888

After hearing of everything going on Charlie gets a deep look of concentration on his face before saying, "you know I think this is Fate and Destiny preparing you for the future."

"Oh," Harry says curiously, "what do you mean by that?"

"Well one day you might be the Monarch and when that time comes overseeing justice will be part of your purview. Starting now with, well honestly, a simple case will give you experience for the future."

Dawning look of understanding, "which will become much more complex in time."

"Very much so yes," Charlie says with a nod. He then pauses and gives a soft smile, "the truth is you are being spared them right now due to you being at Hogwarts, but that won't last."

Harry chuckles at that, "of course not." A pause, "so when did you get your first judicial case?"

"It was one year after becoming Head of Sidus and the case was mass murder, though it was not long before I learned it was much more complicated than madness." Charlie starts to say as he tells the story of his first major judicial case. So complex was the story that Charlie didn't even get to finish it since Harry had to leave for a year meeting.

8888

"Um, Harry can I speak to you for a moment?" Ginny says as she meets up with him while heading to the great hall.

"Sure, whats up?"

"I wanted to thank you personally for your help in my admirer situation."

"Not a problem Ginny, not a problem at all." A pause, "so how are you doing?"

"Well physically and magically fine, which is great," she says with a smile. Which fades, "and mentally mostly good as well," a pause, "I did seek out Healer Wetherby for two additional in person sessions."

Harry gives her a soft smile, "nothing wrong with that, nothing at all, especially if it helps."

"It does, it really does." A pause, "though I must admit that having been on the other side of the equation I find myself feeling sorry for her."

A grin, because honestly the whole switched positions is amusing, followed by a "well there is nothing wrong with that." A pause, "so what is it you required of her?"

"A fine to be paid, therapy with Healers, and some community service." She pauses, "I also asked them to magically block her ability to write me." She then stops and glares a bit, "well, you don't need to be so amused." She holds the glare for a few moments before grinning and laughing in her own amusement.

At this point they reached the great hall so Harry stops and turns fully towards her. He gives her a soft smile and says, "well it looks like you handled this matter just fine."

She gives a grin of her own before saying, as she heads into the hall, "well I had a great role model."

Which leads to Harry simply laughing in amusement before heading inside himself.

~~~


	41. Directed Raids

Directed Raids  
\-----------------  
Date: Fifth Year, Early May

Harry was sitting in the great hall eating dinner when his Head Ring manifested on his finger and started glowing. A second later a warmth circulated through his body as the magic that connected him to his holdings activated. This led him to standing up, so fast that he knocked over the food next to him.

The timing was perfect for a second later a full body magical illusion of one of his sheriffs appeared in front of him. "Report," Harry said in the full tone of a sitting Lord, many times over. It was a voice that shocked those classmates around him for while they remember the way he voiced his will towards Umbridge, it was still an uncommon and thus shocking occurrence.

The holographic man bowed slightly. "We are being attacked."

Blinking at that Harry asks, "how are the wards holding up."

"Good so far but weakening."

Firm nod then, "what is attacking."

"Death Eaters sir, backed by dark creatures."

A simple nod. Harry then reaches into himself to contact another of his people.

"Captain Michell," Harry says firmly and follows it up with, "High Seneschal Lupin."

A moment later two illusionary figures appear next to the first.

"The Meetinglade Hundred is being attacked. Captain, gather three squads and move to backup. High Seneschal, check our other holdings and fortify them all."

Two firm nods followed by, "yes sir," and a bow. The two fade away to follow their orders.

"Sheriff Collan hold as long as possible, backup is coming. You are not alone."

The sheriff nods and bows, "thank you sir, we will hold as long as possible." He then fades.

As soon as the called images fade Harry says fully prepared for this eventuality, "Dobby, my battle robes."

A second latter the called house elf appears with cloth in his hands. A snap later they are now on Harry as if he spent hours making himself perfect.

Harry gives a nod, his eyes saying thank you, Dobby nods back and disappears.

"Headmaster, my people have need of me."

"As you wish Lord Potter," Headmaster Dumbledore says, its the only answer he could give for one does not simply deny the Lord and Head of a Great House when he is acting in his royal duties.

There is commotion throughout the room as a number of other students also move to stand around Harry. This includes Neville Longbottom who says, "the House of Longbottom stands with you Lord Potter."

Next to him stands Ron who says, "so does the House of Weasley."

What shocks a number of people is when Blaise Zabini, who is of a traditionally neutral House, comes forward and speaks, "as does the House of Zabini."

Harry looks at the three and does the only thing he can do, he nods and speaks, "Dobby, outfit them."

A second later a loud snap is heard and all three wizards are outfitted in full basilisk scale body armor.

As Harry starts heading out of the school he has one last comment, "fortify Hogwarts, just in case attacking here is part of Riddle's plan."

Upon exiting the building Harry stops and gives the three with him a sly look. "Stand close for I can portkey us all to the command post directly."

They give him a nod of understanding which is all he needs to reach out with his magic in order to link them to the apparation net of his ring. This was made easier since the three were in no way resisting being pulled along as the Head Ring commanded.

So one second they are right outside the doors of Hogwarts castle and then the next they are traveling through the aether towards the hundred being attacked. Then, before the four could even blink, they are in the arrival center of the command post.

"Update," is what Harry says as soon as they step down from the platform, with his friends around him like bodyguards.

"The Death Eater forces are attacking the edge of the wards."

A nod then, "their forces."

"Fifty wizards and a horde over a hundred strong of dementors and trolls. We do sense some giants, werewolves, and vampires but its less than a dozen each." A pause then, "the treaties you have with those races has clearly worked for its only a few strays."

Harry grins at that, loosing the command pose for a moment, "I know, it worked so well." The smile fades as he turns into battle mode again. "Our forces."

"The local Watch plus the the recently arrived House Guard. A few hundred people, though the local Watch is not as high trained as the House Guard," is the sheriff's answer.

"Okay, not bad." He then looks at the image in the command center of the Death Eaters fighting against the wards.

He is still thinking when he hears the voice of Sirius, "the question is do you want to play it safe or do you want to damage Riddle."

"Damage, keeping it safe doesn't work," Harry says without issue.

"Then you will need to do something," Sirius continues with a nod.

"Hmm, right," is Harry's answer. Then a nod. "Right, so we will let them take down the wards that way they engage us. Once inside we will raise the wards again, trapping them in the region we choose. We can then battle them in place where we have dominance."

Captain Mitchell nods at that, "sounds good sir and its something our forces are trained to do. Your grandfather believed strongly in that method and we continued the training even after he passed."

"Good to know Captain. I find that you have done a wonderful job at keeping the House Guard in good standing even without an active Potter Head." A firm nod as he pauses after saying that. "The temporary hole in the wards are not going to be that difficult to achieve, even if I make it so they think they tore through it. Do you have a spot though, you know the hundred better than I do after all."

"Yes my lord," says Sheriff Collon, "there is a field that is perfect for what you are doing. Its close to the border and even looks important, despite the fact that it is not." He pauses. "It has an empty village in it that is used for entertainment."

"Good, that sounds perfect," Harry says with a bit grin on his face. He then pauses as he begins thinking.

In the quiet Neville says, "I think you should 'play' with the Dementers." Seeing Harry's tilt of the head asking for him to explain further he goes on. "If you cast a patronus through the ward focus you will supercharge it even greater than your own ability would allow it to be at."

"Ah," Harry says with a breath as he images that, "yes, yes I could."

Blaise breathes out, "that level would destroy them." A pause. "You should do that."

Laughing at the image, his dislike of Dementers being well known after all. "Yes, I think I will." A tilt of his own head as he thinks of the strategic element of it. "It will stop me from actually being at the battle site but my control of the wards will make all our lives better. So its a win win situation."

"Okay all, anything else we need to discuss before we move on," Harry says and when he receives negatives on that he continues on. "Good. Sirius, as both a battle expert and a trained healer go with the Guard but recognize Captain Mitchall's authority."

Sirius gives a grin and a nod at that.

Harry grins back before saying, "now all of you will feel when the wards 'break.' I will do it in such a way that they feel they are the cause. Let them come into the hundred fully, don't attack till the wards snap up. But when you engage, engage fully. You are authorized to kill but are not given leave to use the dark arts."

With orders given the guard turns and apparates to the staging area. As soon as Harry sees them leave he turns and, with his friends slash bodyguards in tow, heads to the local ward node. A location he knew and had visited before due to the tour he had gotten in the summer before his fourth year. The node was lcoated underground in cavern full of cystaline growths.

As soon as he walked into the room he flashed his Head Ring which caused the lights to blink and the crystals to shift in color. A second afterward an illusionary image of the hundred appeared in front of him, surrounded by a bubble to represent the wards. Outside the bubble but close enough for the wards to know them were the death eaters.

As the dark wizards were firing spells the four wizards noticed them being color coded and labeled.

Blaise nodded at that, "that is a nifty way of showcasing the ward structure."

"It is, isn't it. It should also look familiar Blaise, as it was one of your great great ancestors who married into House Potter who helped to design them." He flashed an amused grin at Blaise as he said it.

Before Blaise could do more than smile back Ron spoke, "I think you should start 'weakening' the wards now. The death eaters have concentrated fire and so it will look like they broke through it."

Nodding at Ron in thanks, Harry then reached out through the wards to do that. He grinned at what he felt and so said, "the wards have a built in function to do it already, I don't need to even tell it how."

"Wicked," Ron says in awe at what the wards could do.

Neville nods at that as he studies the image, he then notices something so he says, "Harry if you shift the wards a slight bit in D4 quadrant you can have the plant life as part of the defense." He then stops. "I don't know if Potters traditionally use plants that way so you might want to tell the guard you are doing it."

Harry nods and with a bit of thought the wards reflect what Neville just said, and then with a slight push of his thoughts the guards are made aware of it.

"Done," Harry says, "good find Neville."

At the same time Ron goes, "Harry, you might want to tell the guard patrol in E1 that they should shift sideways to the blue building. It will give them a better position for both attack and defense."

As soon as Ron finishes speaking Blaise says, "Harry if you shift the wards lightly beween C5 and D1 you can have it so the dementers are actually pushed closer together when they enter. Easier to strike them all."

"Perfect," is all Harry says but the three wizards can see the change that those suggesstions will have as they watch the map.

"Wards are failing," Harry says with a smirk, the guard and Sirius all know. So said they watch as a hole suddenly appears in the corner of the spherical protective matrix which results in a blaring sound of alarm which is cut off as soon as the protocol that made it possible activates.

The hundred death eaters, score of dark creatures, and three hundred dementers all push into the hundred with yells of glee and triumph. The net then collapses on them and pushes them where they are supposed to go. The dementers into the bowl depression for Harry, the dark creatures into the plant ridden section, and the death eaters into the village center. As that happens the wards relight themselves, closing the hole as if it never existed.

Then Harry, without delay, grabs Neville and Ron and brings them partly into the wards. At the same time he says, "Blaise watch our bodies. Neville, Ron coordinate the magic of the plants. I'm dealing with the dementers while the guard handles the death eaters."

So said he pushes himself into the wards in a way that lets him manifest an avatar of himself upon a platform in the bowl that is surrounded by the dementers. Giving them a wand salute he then reaches for his magic while connected it to the wards of the hundred and shouts "EXPECTRO PATRONUM LEGIONEM."

Just as suddenly he is not alone on the platform, surrounded as he is by a wolf, stag, panther, snake, and dragon. Then even they aren't alone for they begin splitting till almost a hundred of each exist upon the battlefield. Then they strike, and where they touch the dementers the dementers die. Not just scream in terror and run away, as is standard, no, they are destroyed as the shell that represents their body disperses. When Harry felt all the dementers but one was gone he canceled the patronus and pulled out of the wards - his last act was to grab the surviving dementer and shoved it out of the hundred.

At the same time Neville and Ron used the access Harry gave them to manipulate the plants and creatures of the area as they struck against the dark creatures. It was strategic, it was tactical, it was painless, though it wasn't quick but in the end all the attacking dark creatures were subdued without a single human or allied creature loss. Not that it was quick but when it was finished Ron and Neville pulled out of the wards and began watching the holographic battlemap.

As Harry regained focus he waved his wand and conjured four seats for them to sit around. He then waved his hand and from the wards manifested a few communicators. Handing one to each of the others he said, "don't interrupt but if you find yourself seeing something they can't on the ground you may tell the Captain."

They nod at that while watching the battle go on. In many ways it was a standard wizard battle but in others it was not. The guard was making heavy use of the local structures to duck and weave and thus not get hit. They were also making use of the wards of the hundred, of which the guard had the ability to tap into, to their advantage. In the end the fact that the death eaters weren't senior forces is what made their loss inevitable.

"Let one of them escape," Harry said outloud while projecting his voice to the Guard Captain, "I want Riddle to know what his attempt cost him."

"Yes my Lord," was the mental response Harry got from the guard captain.

A moment later Harry felt a bubble of the wards expanding to let the young dark wizard the captain choose out. With him gone the battle was pretty much over as the remaining death eaters were defeated one by one.

8888

It was an hour later, after forty-five minutes of post-battle conversation and organization, that the four students returned to Hogwarts. As soon as they walked into the school they found themselves in front of the Headmaster and Professors McGonnagall, Snape, and Flitwick.

Harry nodded at them, "we succeeded in stopping the attack. Only two of Riddle's agents were let go, a dark wizard and a dementor, the rest are either dead or in cells waiting judgment."

Nodding in approval Flitwick then says, "any losses on our side."

"No, we were lucky this time. A few small injuries among the guard but nothing harmful longterm," Blaise answers for Harry.

"Were you four in the battle," McGonagall wondered.

"No, not this time," Harry answered.

"We were actually in the command post, provided strategic and tactical oversight," Neville answered.

Ron then said, "and total kickassery," a pause, "pardon me Professor."

"We will let it go this time Mr Weasley," the Headmaster says with a nod. "Now, I know you are tired but you are also probably hungry. So the kitchens have been told to expect you. After that I would suggest you head to bed."

"Thank you Professors," Harry says with a smile. "Expect a call from Sirius shortly, he will update you as it pertains to Order business."

So said he, followed by the three others, head towards the kitchens.

~~~


	42. Family Invite

**Family Invite**  
\-------------  
Date: Fifth Year, Early May

"My family is heading to Japan on a month long vacation during the summer," says Justin with a smile.

Once it gets to him Gregory says, "we are visiting Australia this summer." A pause, "father wishes to have Mother and I leave the country for as much of it as can be allowed."

With a nod on that Neville says, "I'm going on Circuit." Seeing the confused looks on many of the faces of those gathered around he explains, "its when a Lord and his immediate retinue visit every Hundred and Holding within their honour." He then pauses, "as many of you know I claimed the Headship of House Longbottom last summer."

Nods from many of those present and then a thoughtful comes on Ernie's face which leads him to looking questioningly at Harry. Who simply laughs and says, "I did it previous to our fourth year."

"How," says Terry in confusion, "you have like three hundred and something holdings and that summer there was both the wedding and the world cup."

A wide grin leads to Harry saying, "what I am about to say is placed into the uttermost level of our covenant's secrecy charms. The only exception is your Head of House, as they already know it." Waiting for nods as the magic settles he then says, "There is a temporal component to the magic, the same weekend is repeated over and over again until all holdings are visited."

Gasps of shocks and looks of awe come on the faces of many of the people in the room.

"Wait," Hermione says, "so does that mean you are like four years older than us due to all your lands?"

"Yes and no in equal measure," Harry says with an amused tone in his voice. "The ritual was created by a coterie of magical experts led by Merlin and so everything about it is safe and efficient and without risk." A pause then, "so to answer your question yes I have four more years worth of memories but no on this having any effect on my body, mind, or magic."

Mandy then says, "I wonder if a newly crowned Monarch would go and visit the whole of Albion during his Circuit."

As people glance at Harry, which gets some laughter, he simply says, "Honestly, no clue, but truthfully I think not. There are over five thousand hundreds in Albion, with dozens times that in various other magical holdings."

"Maybe they get an info dump," comments Mason from where he is sitting next to Harry, "like the ones you get from putting on a House Ring or bonding to a ward stone."

"Good point Mason," says Lisa on that, "and yeah it makes more sense than a new Monarch spending over four HUNDRED years visiting the Hundreds of Albion."

Which leads to much humorous laughter as they realize how ridiculous that would be. Once the laughter dies down Mandy asks, "so Harry what are your plans for the upcoming summer?"

With a smile he says, "well between war and politics there are plans being made to go to the Pevensie Park," a pause, "which I think most of you are coming to as well." Another pause, "other than that Mason and I will be hanging out with Sirius and Remus and stuff."

Nods all around come from that as the group continues to circle around discussing summer plans.

8888

Did you mean it?" Is what Mason asks not long after they sat down in Harry's private office for some tutoring. At Harry's questioning look he explains, "The part where you said 'Mason and I'. Did you mean it?"

"Of course," a pause, "wait, didn't I mention it to you?" Another pause, "I could have sworn I did." A final pause, "or that Sirius and Remus did?"

Mason' shakes his head at that, "You didn't but its okay especially if you still meant it."

"I did Mason, I very much did. You are more than welcome to join us this summer," a pause, "in fact I demand it!" The last part is said with a tilt to his head that mimics pureblood supremacy.

There is a pause as Mason stares at Harry unsure but the quibble in his lip causing him to realize its a joke which leads to a smile that is succeeded by laughter from the both of them.

Once they calm down Harry smiles at Mason and says, "But yeah your more than welcome to join us at Potter Manor." A pause, "You could consider this me letting you into my office to hang out even though the door is closed."

Eyes widen at that as Mason works to hide how that makes him feel so accepted. Harry gives him a smile and reaches out his arms, which Mason basically jumps into for hug.

After a few minutes of it Mason pulls back from it, clears his throat and says, "Well lets study." Which leads the two to chuckle.

8888

"Did you know that Harry told his year mates before he told me about the invite to Potter Manor?" Mason says to Sirius and Remus through a burrowed message mirror.

"No," Remus says both shocked and amused, "he didn't."

A nod, "Yeah he did. It seems he added it to his mental list and sort of checked it off as complete."

"All before he actually told you about it," Sirius says with a hoot and a laugh. He then clears the 'tear' from his eye since he is laughing so hard, "that is amazing."

"Yeah, I thought the same," Mason says as the group laugh a bit.

Once they calm down Remus says, "you know its true right, minus how he mentioned it, we really are happy to invite you to spend the summer with us."

Mason smiles at that, "I know." He then takes a deep breath, "And I am more happy than I can put into words."

"Well kit," Sirius says with a gentle smile, "expect for that good feeling to become the least you feel when your around us!"

Remus smiles and nods at that before saying, "Be prepared for numerous events for there will not be much laying about."

Mason smiles at that before saying, "Wicked!"

8888

"You know they are being nice to you out of pity," says Emily Godwyn.

A shake of the head, "Nah, I don't believe that." Then, because he remembers what Harry said about such a thing, adds, "But I thank you for the advice and appreciate your opinion on the matter."

She stops whatever she was going to say and huffs out, "Whatever," before walking away.

"That was wicked," says Anthony Amicus another Ravenclaw first year. "You showing her kindness was brilliant!"

Mason smiles at him, "Thanks." A chuckle, "But yeah, it was nifty."

"What made you think to comment that way?"

"Well, it was Harry. He said that the last thing a bully knows how to deal with is verbal politeness. They want you to strike back and when you don't they often get confused."

A nod at that, "Well its pretty cool that is for sure." A pause, "so I was wondering if you wanted to play some games."

Mason nodded at that for he was more then willing to play a game with his fellow Ravenclaw.

8888

"You know she is most definitely wrong, Harry does not pity you," says Luna a few hours later as Mason is walking the halls of Hogwarts.

He only jumps slightly, a fact which he is quite proud of to be honest. "Hey Luna," he says then smiles, "oh I know." A pause, "honestly, it would take more than Godwyn for me to believe Harry doesn't like me.

"Good. Just remember that people like her dislike people like us, but we can't let her nargles effect our own person."

A shake of the head, "I won't." A pause, "So whats up?"

She gives an airy wave and says, "oh this and that, monitoring etherial waves." A pause, "But I'm now heading towards the section, want to come?"

"Sure," Mason says with a smile, "I'm not really doing anything right now and Anthony is currently in detention for blowing up his cauldron."

"Anthony is nice, I like him, fully free of nargles he is," Luna says as they begin moving towards he covenant section.

~~~


	43. Landing on His Feet

**Landing on His Feet**  
\--------------------  
Date: Fifth Year, Mid May

"Oh you aren't going to believe this," is what Harry hears the moment accepts the mirror call from Sirius.

"Not with that start I won't," Harry says matter of factly but with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"So its about Fudge," Sirius says with a laugh, "it seems that Chancellor Darius Little of House Valerius just hired Cornelius Fudge to serve as a senior agent of their political counsel."

"Wait, what?" Harry says shocked at that bit of news.

"Yeah, that was my reaction as well." He then says, "which is why I contacted him about it and asked whether or not if he was mad." Here he grins, "but here is when it gets good. Darius responded by saying that he would fire him if that is what we wanted but he hoped we would be willing to listen to his reasons first. Which then resulted in him sending me a twenty page memo of why it was a good idea while backing said memo up with a two hour discussion." A pause, "both the memo and the recording of the meeting with notes are being sent to you know."

Harry blinks at that, "so he and his advisors are that serious about it, huh." He then shrugs, "well they have done splendid work so far so I might as well be open minded enough to hear their proposal out."

Sirius grins at that, before changing the subject slightly onto the current going ons in the Ministry.

8888

A knock on his office door interrupts his maniacal laughter. With a slight cough he says, "yes?"

"Are you okay Harry, you seem to have gone mad in there." It is Blaise who says that.

Harry chuckles and with a wave of his wand the door opens. "Sorry, I was just reading something that amused me greatly." A pause and gesture, "come in, come in, I think you will all like this."

Which leads to Blaise, Draco, Daphne, Hermione, Neville, Ron, Fred and George, and Luna coming into the room. The last closing the door as she does so with a smile on her face. Harry returns that smile before taking the time to share the information he had just got.

"Oh wow," says Ron, "that is kind of brilliant." A pause, "I mean I never really liked him but there is no doubt he is a highly skilled politician."

Nods all around on that.

"So what are you going to do?" Hermione asks curiously.

Harry shrugs, "I will okay the hiring and thank Darius for providing me with a detailed explanation." A pause, "I will also make sure both him and all my other chancellors know that in the future they need to run any such high profile hirings by me first."

Which gets a chuckle from Draco who says, "so both a good job and a don't do this again in a single statement. Very pureblood of you Harry."

While Daphne nods in agreement with that she does say, "its honestly not a bad decision Harry. Having him use his contacts to benefit you rather then work against you is in many ways a quite brilliant action."

Harry nods at that, "quite." He then smiles, "which is why I am not undoing it." A pause, "honestly, I can't on one hand tell my people to think for themselves and be creative in their decision making and then on the other hand slap them down when that is exactly what they do."

Nods from the others followed by Blaise saying, "so you struck a balance so they know in the future they need to mention such ideas first before simply going off and doing them."

"Exactly." A pause, "so, and pardon me on this, but was there something you wanted to talk about or did you just so happen to walk past my door and wanted to stop in and chat."

The group laughs while taking no offense, they know how busy Harry was. It is Hermione who then says, "something to speak to you about actually. We wanted to coordinate our revising schedule with you."

Harry nods at that, reaches for a notebook and his calendar and then begins the conversation.

8888

"Cornelius," Harry says with a slight tilt of his head, "it is quite surprising that we are speaking now."

"That may be true," the man says slightly nervously, "though I hope that it will be a productive meeting as well." A pause, "I have both a number of ideas and bits of information I wish to share with you?"

"Interesting," Harry says with a nod, "well then do go on. I am all ears." A pause, "for now."

A nod at that which is quickly followed by Fudge speaking on politics, a subject he knew quite a bit about. Over an hour did the conversation go on, with most of it being with him speaking - interjected by comments and questions from Harry, Sirius, and Darius occasional.

As he begins saying, "which is why the people actually didn't mind some of the decrees that my office was implementing as they made them feel safe."

A nod at that, "no matter how much I wish otherwise it does make sense, yes. I think you went a bit too far of course but I do see the benefit that some of them did actually create." A pause, "though this was quite informative I do need to close the meeting for now." Another pause, "before we speak again I would like you, and a team for you needn't feel you need to do this alone, to create a report on the best way to implement this within each of the prefectures of Albion."

A nod of acceptance comes from that as the meeting begins to end.

8888

"So I have to admit Charlie it actually was quite interesting," Harry says through the mirror later on that night. "I won't tell him this of course but I feel his talents will aid my operations quite a bit."

Charlie laughs at that, "yeah don't tell him that." A smile, "but its really good." A tilt of the head, "so how do you personally feel about him and it all?"

"Honestly," Harry says with a smile, "he has never been more than a political opponent of mine which means I have zero personal issue with him." A shrug, "which makes bringing him into my service no more bothersome then my slow attempts to commandeer certain Death Eaters."

Nod. Nod. "Makes sense." A pause, "well I wish you luck on that," Charlie says with a laugh. He then sits up a bit straighter as he says, "oh, so I think you will like story." Which is what leads him into telling Harry about the newly arrived African dragon that the reserve just got.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This section was as much a surprise to me when I wrote it as it is too you as you read it. I was going through things and suddenly it came to me and I knew it needed to be included. Once I finished I sat back and nodded for honestly it fit, Fudge is such a politician that yes he would find a way to land on his feet. 
> 
> I hope you like!


	44. Dementor Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! A fourth section is included in this week's upload. 
> 
> That means, next week, the final week of upload for Fifth Year, is only going to have two sections. BUT, don't fear, the first of the two sections is 16k words, yes, that's right, 16,000. It is the OWLs and it is described in quite a bit of detail, detail that I found amazing and brought a big smile on my face as I was writing it and then reading it. 
> 
> But that is next week, right now for this week, we see but one more event.

**Dementor Peace**  
\----------------  
Date: Fifth year, Late May

"There is a Dementor at the outer gates of Hogwarts," Albus says with a blink as the wards inform him of the presence.

McGonagall looks over at him, "that is unexpected. What is it you want us to do, go with force or peace."

"I think peace at first, there is no reason for us to immediately go on the offensive. Not if they don't do anything violent," Albus comments.

"Well then should we send a professor to speak to the dementor," is Minerva's response.

"No, I have a better idea." Albus says with a grin.

8888

"Trolly sent by the great Headmaster to speak to Dementor, what you want," the house elf says as soon as he appears near to the Dementor in question.

With a deep resonating voice the dementor speaks, "The Congress speaks through this body, we wish to have peace with the Emerald One."

"Trolly needs to make sure that you are being honest before he passes message on."

"The Congress will accept the bindings of the Rite of Peace for the meeting with the Emerald One."

The house elf looks at the dementor before nodding, "wait here, masters will know," and then pops away.

8888

"The Congress appreciates your willingness to meet with us," the dementor says twenty minutes later when everyone was ready.

From next to Remus and the Headmaster, Harry says, "I honor the old ways and through them recognize your declaration of the Rite of Peace. That is the only reason we are meeting, your kind has done much harm to me and mine."

"We understand. We seek peace."

"Who is this we," Harry asks. "My studies have not touched on the government of the Dementors." Needless to say that wasn’t due to a lack of interest but rather information - very few wizards and even fewer written works have knowledge of the secrets behind the dementor.

"We are one, that one is the Congress. The form you see before is designed to represent the Congress to you."

Harry blinks a that, "are you a collective, one mind multiple bodies."

"We are both. What you call a dementer is a collective of the People but this body has but a singular soul. For all that I am in contact with the Congress, so I speak for the whole."

"That is very interesting and I would be quite willing to hear more," Harry says.

"We have long kept ourselves separate, not speaking of who we are. The Congress decided that this is no longer a good policy, we wish to explain to the Emerald One and his companions why we should be allowed to live."

Remus takes the moment, "is that why we do not feel the depression your kind's presence normally causes."

"Yes. Though difficult the ability was suppressed for this meeting, we do not wish to cause pain to those speaking to us about peace."

Harry leans back, "I am willing to hear you out, but you must know I am hesitant to accept anything from you."

"We know rejection is likely yet we must try for only once before has a Magical managed to destroy the life of one of the People." A pause. "Which is why the Congress has authorized answers to your questions."

The wizards stop at that for a number of facts were just learned.

"How did my spells destroy you," Harry asked, somewhat curious to see how they answered that.

There was silence then, "as I said, the body you call a dementer is but an avatar which houses multiple souls of the People. Normally when a shell is damaged the souls depart for the Wellspring where they wait for placement in a new shell. The magic of the Emerald One destroyed the shell and the souls within, an act not done for over over a thousand years."

Knowing the answer but still wanting to know Harry says, "so who was the last person to do what I did."

"The one you call Merlin," is the simple answer.

The Headmaster then asks, "is your species natural, part of the great plan by Magic."

"We are as natural as that of the Magicals, and we have a purpose."

"Really?" Harry says with a bit of curiosity in his voice as matters have suddenly gotten all the more interesting. "What is that purpose?"

"The People are from the Early World, a time when emotions were stronger and control was lacking in many of the species of the time. We were born from the uncontrolled and given form to take that excess so it no longer harmed the world."

"Hence your ability to feed on emotions," Remus says in thought.

"Yes. In time most species learned control, and those who didn't died out on their own, and so the available energy was reduced. To survive, for the People wish to live, we moved from our natural forms to that of these avatars. Within a shell you call a dementor lies many of the People so the gathered energy can be shared."

"So Azkaban is what, a farm for your people," Harry asked a bit shocked.

"In some ways yes. Balance. We watch, guard, they support us, energy collected shared for all."

"What about what we call the Dementer's Kiss, what is that. How is taking our souls good, right," Remus asks.

"That is a false statement, the People do not feed on the soul, which is immaterial, untouchable, divine. When we give the Kiss what happens is we feed on the ties between soul and body, breaking the connection and letting the soul go to wherever souls go upon death."

Harry tilts his head at that, "for the person being Kissed what is it like."

"When done on a person not fighting it is peaceful, their emotions are let go, and they slip away to their next life. In olden times we were often called to assist in the administering of the Rite of Lethe."

Harry takes a deep breath as he listens to the information presented to him by the Dementor. He wanted to rail against it but the thing is he couldn't, he knew that the dementor was being truthful. What it was saying was exactly how it was supposed to be.

As Harry was thinking things over, which was his right, Albus decided to ask a question. "Are new Dementors born."

"When the Wellspring collects enough free energy the result is a new member of the People. With the People being everlasting we celebrate the birth of a new member heavily." A pause. "We also morn our losses heavily, for all that they are unexpected and rare when they happen."

"So each member of the People, each soul, is sentient, is an I," Remus asks. "But because multiple souls inhabit a single shell, you are We." A pause. "Is that correct."

"Yes, that is correct. With the exception of the rare Ambassador Avatar those of the People you encounter will be a We. As of now there are five Ambassador Avatars, British Ministry has two, the ICW one to represent the People’s interest in Albion, you one, and the Dark Lord one as well."

Harry nods at that, "before we get on to the whole Dark Lord element there are some other facts of your species we need to discuss." He pauses then, "So you absorb emotions, I get that, but does it have to be the positive ones, couldn't it be the negative ones. Could you take anger, rage, jealousy, pain, suffering, etc."

"We can feed on that as well, yes. They don't provide as much energy in the modern day as the more happy ones do but they do work for us."

Harry nods at that, "that is something we can discuss on a later more in depth point." A pause. "You have convinced me that you are not as evil as I believed you to be based on our previous encounters."

"We are pleased to here that, I am placed to hear that. What can the Congress offer you so that we cease to be your enemy."

Its Remus that says, "you are really worried aren't you."

"Yes we are. You can destroy that which is normally unkillable, and you would do it without pause. Especially if you thought we were creatures of chaos and corruption. We come to you to say we are not those things, we are not beasts or monsters, we are a civilized sentient magical race. We are just different from the others you see. We form communities, fall in love, and create, just as you do."

Harry sits back at that in thought before saying, "what was the deal you made with Merlin, or was it King Arthur."

"It was Merlin that I discussed the future of the People, it was he who recognized our right to participate in the Empire he was creating."

"You, personally," Harry asks, working to hide the awe he was feeling as he delt with a multi-thousand year old being.

"Me, yes. It is an honor granted to me both then and now." A pause. "If the People establish better relations with you, Lord Potter, than I may even come to you in my true form rather than this avatar."

Harry just looks at him. "This is all very interesting, and also a bit sudden. I am not unwilling, as you can assume since we are still speaking." A pause. "If we are to discuss the possibility of some sort of future relations between myself and the Congress of the People then I need you out of this war."

"You simply wish for our neutrality in this conflict, not our participation."

"That is correct. I will not have you fight along side of me, not now, not yet, not when I do not know if I can trust you. But if the People leave the service of the Dark Lord Voldemort then I will consider that enough of a sign of your good intentions." Harry says firmly, almost regally.

"Where do you wish for us to go," the Ambassador asks.

"You may go back to Azkaban and any other place considered an abode as declared through the traditional treaties, both royal and ministerial, between our species."

"That is more than acceptable." A stop. "Will you put prisoners back in Azkaban so we may continue to feed as the treaties dictate."

Harry looks at Remus and Albus to see if either have any major objection, not seeing anything he nods. "Yes I will, though this is the only chance I will give you for peace. If you betray me then I will consider you an enemy of my Houses, and I know you know what that means."

"You do not need to worry, we will not betray you, I will see to it. The People see great potential in a future allied to you, it would not do for us to risk it."

"Good." Harry says. "There will be much to discuss in the future, especially when the Dark Lord is defeated, for I will destroy him."

"I have no doubt on that," the Ambassador says. A pause later, "is your objection to our presence based on the form we take or us in general."

"In some ways its both, as I do not know you, but it is also heavily based on your form. Why," is Harry's answer.

"As a race only time will let you accept us, but if your issue is our form than I can have some of the People come to you in our ancestral bodies if that would be more acceptable." A pause. "I should inform you that our abilities remain the same as it is not a physical ability but a magical one."

"It would be quite helpful, yes," is Harry's steady response.

"Then we will do so. We are quite glad on the result of this first meeting and have high hopes on the success of others. We will immediately retreat back to the sites designated by treaty, as well as pulling back from our support of the Dark Lord. Once that is done we will send a message in order to organize when the next meeting will take place."

"That sounds excellent and I look forward to seeing what can come from us meeting." Harry stops then as he looks directly at the Ambassador. "That said, you should be aware that unlike this discussion any pact we form will be backed by the ancient magics of the Great Houses of Albion."

"It is understood and looked forward to," is what the Ambassador says as the meeting breaks up.

8888

As he sat in the Headmaster's Tower an hour after the meeting Harry said to Sirius, "I have to say I was shocked when I head a dementor was here to speak to me."

"Well you are the Emerald One," Remus say with a bit of humor in his voice.

"Don't quit your day job Remus since your not funny," is Harry's response.

The Headmaster, twinkle in his eye, then says, "I was confused as well but this actually seems like a legit offer. One which we shouldn't dismiss off hand."

"Oh its totally legit," Harry says, "I know that for a fact. Everything the Ambassador said was true and I don't just mean it was true as he saw it, but actual magic backed truth."

Sirius nods at that, "look, I was probably even more skeptic than you guys were, considering my history with them. But when you contacted us and asked for Remus to attend the meeting I choose to give a look through the Potter Library." A shake of his head then, "what I found backs up what the Ambassador had said. Though the Dementors were never our best friends, in olden times we respected them enough to welcome them into many more places."

"Like what Sirius," Harry asked curiously.

"They visited St Mungo's where they took away the negative emotions of pain and sorrow that the patients felt. It had the effect of soothing their magic and letting them heal faster." A pause. "It was also common for us to let them Kiss the terminally sick and dying as it let them go to the next adventure at a time of their choice without prolonged suffering. It was considered an honorable way to go." He then grinned, "I also found that they were often used to help break up parties, their powers dulled the festive moods enough for the people to head home safely."

Harry looked intrigued by that, "well, isn't that interesting. So many uses for the ability to dull emotions, and they are good reasons not harmful ones. I imagine sending them into a place where people are panicking could have the people stop being scared and afraid as those emotions are dulled."

Remus then says, "Sirius, did you learn why and when they stopped being used for that and became dark creatures."

"It happened, as you assume, as a result of the loss of the Last Monarch. A large number of the treaties stopped being enforced when the monarch ceased to be present. Of course some were kept by the various Ministries, the one putting them on Azkaban for example is from Merlin's time." Sirius says in answer.

Harry then chuckles, which seems out of place so he explains when they turn to look at him. "Sorry, I was just thinking, I will now be the patron of the Dementors. It adds another species to the list of those that I now speak for."

The others laugh at that as well, it really is amusing when one thinks of how random it was.

When they calm down Harry says, "right so this is what we are going to do. Remus I want you to set up a team to begin studying and analyzing everything that we know of the Dementors, not hearsay actual facts. Include in that group someone who can act as my diplomatic representative when I am busy, which since I am still in school is most of the time."

"Will do Harry," is Remus' answer as he writes down the information. "When do you think they will begin their part of your deal."

"Soon, with a few days actually," is Harry's answer.

"You deem it to be that quick," the Headmaster says to the young man in full Lord and Head of Great House mode, which is why he is not interfering.

"Oh yes, I do. The way the Ambassador spoke, they are worried that I will kill more of them. I expect Riddle will loose their support tonight or tomorrow, probably tomorrow. By next week reports will come in of them being back at all their treaty sanctioned posts." A pause. "Speaking of that, Sirius, please contact Minister Bones, inform of her of this event." A pause then, “as I seem to be the one they are scared of I figure we don’t have to worry about a Ministry employee killing them and ruining our diplomatic attempts. Now that would suck.”

Sirius nods at that with a bit of a smirk on his face then asks, "so when do you expect to see this true visage of the Dementor."

"Not sure, though I can't believe that will be quick," is Harry's response.

"I wonder what they naturally look like," the Headmaster says.

"So do I, so do I," Harry says as the meeting ends.

8888

Harry was sitting in the great hall during lunch a week later when a shimmer appeared in the air in front of him, followed by the presence of a glowing orb floating.

Standing up he immediately backed away as his wand came out and his Ring glowed as he began casting detection spells on it and the area around it.

Nothing, it was magical yes, but there was nothing hostile about it.

Looking up he saw that the Headmaster and the temporary Defense Professor, Kingsley Shacklebolt, come over to him.

"Do not worry Lord Potter," the Auror says first, "it is a message orb used by an allied race of the Ministry. It is no threat to you."

"Though I do not believe you should open here in the great hall," the Headmaster says with a twinkle in his eye.

A nod and a smile, "I agree." Harry then reaches out and grabs it. "Lead the way professor, I think you will want to hear this as well."

The Headmaster nods at that as he heads towards his tower, followed by Harry and then Kingsley when he got a nod from Harry.

As soon as they were in the Headmaster's Tower, Harry turned towards Shacklebolt and said, "its a Dementor message, isn't it Kingsley."

"Yes Harry it is, which is why I didn't say who it was from in the great hall," the auror answers.

"Of which I am grateful, that is not something I wanted to get out yet. It was bad enough that the Ministry feels like they have a right to get involved, the last thing I want is to make a public spectacle of it yet."

"You know Harry," the Headmaster says, "I don't think most people would care as much. After all the revelations about who you are and what you can do I don’t think many would find you adding the Dementors do your list as that shocking." The smile an twinkle are there.

A hardy laugh then Harry gets serious. "Okay, so I am assuming a bit of magic to say I am me and the orb will activate and play the message."

With the nod from Kingsley, Harry reaches with his magic and touches the orb. Which starts glowing before opening up in two as it begins projecting the message.

The voice of the Ambassador Dementor then speaks, "I wanted to show you our actual form, so neither you nor your allies are caught off guard. This is our natural form and the one we will use when we meet you."

At the moment he said that an image appears.

He is a humanoid figure quite slender and tall with pale skin, dark shoulder length hair, large eyes and a misshapen mouth, thin but long arms with bony fingers ending in sharp claws, and a pair of leathery wings large enough to wrap themselves in.

After a quick pause the message continues.

"Those of us in this form are an 'I' rather than 'We', being a single soul. In this form we go by the name of the Draknama rather than Dementor, which truly only applies to our avatars."

There seems to be a pause in the message before it continues.

"When we first created the Dementor Shell we did not expect it to be as horrific to humanity as it later turned out to be."

Another pause.

"The final element of this message is that we have already begun the process of breaking ties to the Dark Lord. The Congress expects to be finished by this time next month."

A stop.

"If you need to speak to the Congress you may use this message orb. Till later Emerald One."

The message ends and the image of the Draknama fades away.

Harry immediately reaches for the orb and pockets it, "I will be holding this." A shake of the head. "Well, that was interesting. So either of you expect that."

A shake of the head from both.

Kingsley says, "as an auror I have spoken to an Ambassador Dementor but its just a regular dementor that speaks, it was not of their true form." He pauses. "To send a message tap the orb with your wand and say 'record message,' then speak the message and when finished say, 'send message.' A silver of the orb will break off and travel to the Ambassador. If they send you another message then a silver will arrive, bond to it, and make it glow." A pause. "If you are planning on keeping control over the contact then I would say keep the orb with you on Hogwarts."

"Thank you Kingsley," Harry says with a smile, "that is quite useful." They continue to talk for a another five minutes before both head out of the office.

~~~


	45. OWL Exams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So this chapter is long. It is, as its title indicates, Harry taking his OWLs. Now, I personally, love something like this but I also know it might not be for everyone. Which is of course okay. But I did want to give a heads up about it! 
> 
> That said, I really hope you enjoy it and consider it fun and a good read. :)

**OWL Exams**  
\------------  
Date: Fifth Year, Early to Mid June

"Now normally we have this meeting individually," McGonagall starts to say, "but since we know the forty of you are good friends we decided to unite our conversation."

Snape then says, "over the next three weeks you will be taking all 26 OWL exams, roughly two per day, with the written portion in the morning and the practical in the afternoon if such a portion exists."

"Since the OWLs are the final exams for the year you do not have to worry about either attending classes or having any other tests to complete." Comments Sprout.

"Over this coming period feel free to come to any of us, or your other teachers, if you have any last minute questions." Flitwick then pauses before adding, "but remember there is such a thing as too much studying, so please do not over do it."

Snape then continues the lecture by saying, "Which is why we will also be monitoring you all in order to make sure you do not shirk your physical or mental needs by working too hard."

Minerva then says, "There is one final matter we wish to bring up to you. As our Defense Professor is working to correct the damage to the education of the younger years we have asked if Professor Remus Lupin could come back, temporarily, in order to provide you with his knowledge." A pause to glare the suddenly smiling and chatting fifth years into quiet occurs before she says, "Additionally you will also notice the presence of Lord Sirius Black. For reasons I do not understand," which is said with humor, "he has an O in the NEWTS version History of Magic and so will be available to assist you if you have any questions."

Nods come from the students at that before Sprout adds, "now normally your OWL schedules are different but since you are taking them all we built but a single schedule for you all." With that said the four heads of houses wave their wands at the stack of paper which leads them to being magically passed out.

**  
Week One  
Monday June 3 - Charms, Muggle Studies  
Tuesday June 4 - Transfiguration, History of Magic  
Wednesday June 5 - No Exams.  
Thursday June 6 - Herbology, Divination  
Friday June 7 - Defense Against the Dark Arts, Language Studies, Flying

Week Two  
Monday June 10 - Runic Studies, Estate Management  
Tuesday June 11 - Potions, Magic Theory  
Wednesday June 12 - No Exams.   
Thursday June 13 - Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy  
Friday June 14 - Astronomy, Healing Magics

Week Three  
Monday June 17 - Physical Education, Warding, Teaching  
Tuesday June 18 - Fine Arts, Dark Arts  
Wednesday June 19 - No Exams.   
Thursday June 20 - Dueling, Geomancy  
Friday June 21 - Magical Craftsmanship, Politics and Law  
**

"As you look on the schedule you will notice that most days have two exams but that on the 7th and 17th you have three." Says Snape as soon as everyone was given adequate time to glance through the exam. "We had no choice but to do this due to the number of exams you are all taking."

Flitwick then says, "that said the combinations of subjects should lead to the least amount of worry for you." A slight pause, "especially for the one on the 17th as Physical Education is physical, Warding is magical, and Teaching is mental and thus should not cause you undo stress."

The students all nod at that as it does make a lot of sense. Into the silence Sprout says, "before this meeting is over we do need each of you to sign a form we have which lists out the languages you are choosing show your ability in."

"Remember, you may not put English as a language," says McGonagall in a deadpan voice which causes the group to smile and then chuckle at that. Which was the point of the comment, to get them to be a bit more relaxed with what they were going to be dealing with.

A little while later, after Harry wrote out the languages he was planning on getting tested on, McGonagall says, "are you sure you wish to be tested on eight languages Mr Potter."

With a grin he says, "of course Professor as I have studied them most effectively." The thing is he doesn't say it in English he says it in French.

Which leads to McGonagall answer, in French herself, "well if you are sure then who I am to complain."

Harry then answers, in Italian, "I do appreciate that Professor McGonagall. Thank you."

Snape then says, in Italian himself, "now Mr Potter do not think just because you can speak to us that the examiner is going to go easy on you."

With a grin, one that causes the others to sit up the expectation that something is going on, Harry says - in the Goblin Tongue - "I would never expect special treatment Professor." A pause, "oh, and may your enemies find themselves begging at your feet for the excellent potions you brew."

Which causes Flitwick to stop and gasp, "Mr Potter, wow, your grasp of the Goblin Tongue is near perfect. Did Ragnok teach you?" At Harry's nod he then says, "well it looks like you will need little further study for your language exam."

Which gets a grin.

8888

"Hermione stop," Harry says in a voice he has never used on her. Shocked she stops and stares at him which leads him to say, "you have hardly ate and barely slept in order to go over a set of material you already know. Don't do this to yourself."

Before she can speak Draco says, "Granger, what are the three methods for modifying an object using a charm?"

Hermione gives the answer to him without pause or stutter or a need to think it over. At all.

"As Harry said, you are ready to take the exam, stop worrying about it."

She takes a deep breath, nods, and then stands up, "I'm going to go take a shower and then get some sleep." A pause as she turns to her female Gryffindor friends, "would one of you please make sure I am up before our scheduled covenant meeting?" At their smile and more than happy to assist nods she simply says, "thank you."

As soon as she has left the room Harry turns towards many of those who are also studying, "what we just said and showed Hermione applies to most of you as well." A pause, "except you Justin since you just woke up from your own nap."

Terry says, "what about you Harry? What are you working on now?"

Harry chuckles at that before handing him his personal schedule, which causes a wide grin to come on Terry's face.

Terry then says, "it says, and I quote, 'HAVE FUN!"

"Which is something I plan on upholding." He then pauses and gazes around the room. He then grins and says, "Blaise want to make out some?"

"Sure," is the response Blaise gives before the room falls into laughter.

But of course Harry was serious and so not long afterward the two can be seen making out for a bit in the corner.

8888

As the schedule indicated day one was both Charms and Muggle Studies, the later of which only had a written portion since a practical (heading to the muggle world) was, well, impractical.

The written portions of the Charms exam, as Harry was quick to realize, was designed so that in order to get through one needed to know all the categories of charms that they had gone over. He also realized, pretty quickly in fact, that by including his knowledge of the subcategories that weren't directly mentioned but still studied over the last five years. The only reason he finished the exam with five minutes to spare was because he choose to answer the various extra credit questions and had been particularly intrigued by one of them.

With only ten minutes between the two exams Harry knew there was only enough time to stretch one's legs, get a drink of water, and go to the bathroom if necessary. Stopping at the small table set up in the room adjacent to the testing hall Harry ate a few cookies just in case.

The Muggle Studies written exam was quite brilliantly easy. To the point he basically moved through it in a rush, though not to the point his work suffered. So knowledgeable was he, both by living it and thanks to the tutoring by the Flamels, that he for every question he added various addendum's and exceptions. What was even more amusing was that even with such expansions he still finished the class with almost thirty minutes to spare.

Not long after walking out of the hall he was met by a grinning Hermione who says, "wow that test was so easy that I added points on to them."

Harry smiles, "it was wasn't it." He then chuckled, "funny enough I did the same exact thing."

It is Blaise, who had been there long enough to hear them, who says, "how much do you want to bet they use both of your exam results as a point of comparison for the future."

This gets some chuckles out of the slowly growing number of their classmates who joined them in the hall.

"So as we have a bit of time before lunch and then after that the charms practical, what did you guys want to do?" Asks Daphne Greengrass.

Hermione says, "lets head outside and sit and get some sun before lunch and the Charms practical." Which is exactly what they do for the next little while.

When it was time for the Charms practical to begin Harry and his year mates lined up by house near the door to the room that is housing the exam. Once the examiners were ready they began bringing them into the chamber and into the blocked off sections that would serve as the site of the exam.

Harry wasn't surprised when the proctor, an Arnold Degore, began naming charm categories while asking Harry to cast something in said field. Which Harry did over the length of his exam, spell after spell after spell. First year material, second year material, and on till fifth year material. Once the examiner had finished his preset material he naturally began to ask Harry to show off his abilities in more and more specific charm categories.

Which was when Harry said, "pardon me Professor Degore, but would me casting the patronus charm assist me in this exam?"

"you know that charm?"

A nod, "yes after a most unfortunate issue with dementors in my third year." At the nod of permission Harry says, "expectro patronum," a total of five times in order to manifest his stag, wolf, serpent, dragonite, and phoenix patronus. While Degore looks on in shock Harry says, "I don't often cast the charm in rapid succession but when I do I can manifest multiple patronus."

"Mr Potter, do you think this is all the forms you can have at once?"

"Honestly, probably not, but this is all I can conjure right now." A point to the stag, "that was the first one I could cast while the others have started appearing as I have gotten older."

A nod then a grin, "well Mr Potter I must say look forward to seeing you again in two years for I can only imagine what you will be able to do in your NEWT exam." He then shakes Harry's hand and gestures for him to depart as the exam is over for him.

Walking outside the space he sees Draco coming out of the test as well. "Done Draco?"

A nod, "that was quite fun actually," he says with a smile.

Harry grins at that for yes, he thinks, it was.

8888

"Professor Flitwick I had a question I wanted to go over with you?"

"Oh Mr Potter, but didn't you already finish your Charms exam?"

A nod, "its not a study question but more an actual wanting to know more about magic question." At Flitwick's intrigued nod he continues, "well there was an extra credit question that has me intrigued and I wanted to discuss why I think its more interesting then those who wrote the exam even realized."

Which leads the two into a whirlwind discussion of charms magic that by the time it ended an hour and a half later both wizards were exhausted but grinning.

8888

As Harry began taking the written portion of the Transfiguration exam he began grinning for he realized something - they had questions about the animagus transformation on it. Oh he knew he couldn't show his form in practical but showing his knowledge of the subject was completely allowable. So he read the questions discussing the nature of Transfiguration and he answered them to his best, often comprehensive ability. As with Charms he finished the test with only five minutes to spare, but it wasn't because he was unsure but rather because he was finding the ability to share his knowledge to be too much fun to simply stop.

"How was it for you?" Neville asks as they meet up at the little table in between the two written exams for the day.

"Great, I enjoyed it actually." Harry says with a chuckle.

It is Theodore who says, "that is not surprising Harry as you like to share knowledge." A pause, "which is exactly what the exam is."

It is Hannah who says, after coming up to them, "did you see how so many questions were about the animagus transformation."

Harry nodded at that, "I did and since its not illegal to know about the animagi transformation there was no reason to hide my knowledge of it, purely theoretical of course."

"Oh of course," says Isobel coming up near to them with laughter in her voice.

The next exam they had was the written, well only portion, of History of Magic. Which, thanks to his homemade syllabus was easy and simple and fun all in one package. As he would later learn from his friends none of them had any issue in the exam which led to the entire year having at least an E, if not an O, in the subject. Harry would finish with only twenty minutes to spare because the last one was a bit of a tricky question that he wanted to make sure he got right.

"I am so glad the written portions for the day is done as I'm feeling pains in my bones." Harry says as he meets up with Ron at the bench near to the great hall.

Ron laughs, "I know what you mean. Those written portions are brutal that's for sure."

"Which is why I like the practical," Kevin says as he sits down next to them. "Its so much easier to think of a spell you know then it is to write a hundred words on why its a useful spell."

Once lunch was over the fifth year students were ushered into the exam room and into their little testing sections like they did for Charms. In a similar vein to Charms, Harry’s examiner, one Eden Hurrey, began listing out Transfiguration fields and had Harry cast at least one spell in that field. The more spells Harry could cast in a category the better, though Hurrey did stop him when it got to a point he knew thirty spells one of the subcategories.

"How can you know so many in that field?" Hurrey asks curiously after raising his arm to have Harry stop.

"I participated in the what became the Hexwizard Tournament last year. One of the tests involved using magic to effect targets a distance away, I used Transfiguration and Cedric used Charms during the event."

A slight widening of the eyes then a shake of the head, "right, okay, that does make sense." A pause, "okay let us move on to other acts of transfiguration magic."

Which led them to continuing with Hurrey saying a category or subcategory and Harry mentioning and casting a spell he knew of it. As Hurrey starts running out of categories to mention Harry says, "I am pretty good at human transfiguration and the counter animagus spells."

"Those are complicated magics, may I ask how and why you learned them?"

A nod, "the human transfiguration was for the the Tournament, the third and forth events actually." Which gets a nod from Hurrey so Harry continues, "though Professor McGonagall didn't teach me the spells she was present when Cedric and I practiced them, which was allowed by the rules."

"I understand," Hurrey says, "and that was smart and safe of you as human transfiguration can be dangerous." Then a pause, "and the counter animagus spells."

"In the aftermath of my third year and the revelation that an animagus had spent years in the room with me I began studying the magic to detect, reverse, and ward against them." A pause, "I will admit to not having a professor be with me for them." Harry then grins upon saying that.

Hurrey nods at that, "which was fine as they aren't dangerous to learn or cast, even if a mistake is made." A pause, "okay then show me the spells."

Which Harry does, all two dozen that he had learned both because of the reason he just said but also in aid to his year mates training themselves as animagus. A fact which he was not going to mention to the Professor.

"Okay then," once all the spells had been cast, "I think we are good to go here. Thank you Mr Potter for your willingness to answer my questions, even those which were slightly out of the scope of the exam."

"Not a problem Professor Hurrey," is Harry's answer before walking out of the exam.

"Oh that was grueling," says Padma to him as they meet up by the table with the cakes.

"Yeah it was." Harry says with a nod before turning towards her and asking, "so how did you explain your knowledge of the animagus countercurse."

"Simple, after the horror that was the reveal of Peter Pettigrew in third year I wanted to protect myself against them."

"Nice," a pause then, "it's also completely and totally true." Which they both grin at before beginning a simple and quiet conversation till they are joined the majority of their year mates.

8888

"I must admit Minerva that while their answers for why the entire year knows the reverse animagi spells make sense I can't help but feel there is more to it." Says Eden Hurrey to his friend and fellow transfiguration master.

"I know what you mean Eden," Minerva says, "and I share your, well, not so much concern as interest in what the possibilities are." A slight pause, "though I admit to also not looking into the matter more closely then necessary at this time."

"I can understand that," he says with a nod. He then pauses, "I also am not going to look any further into it as I do not want my suspicions confirmed, at least not anytime soon." This is said with a grin.

A nod on her face, "I will comment though that I recently learned that James Potter and his friends Sirius Black and Peter Petigrew had learned how to be an animagus for their forth friend Remus Lupin. Who is a Shifter."

"I heard about that," says Eden, "three Hogwarts students becoming animagus without any teacher or guidance and without anyone knowing about it."

A nod, followed by, "honestly its hard not to be intrigued with all the potentials and possibilities. Wouldn’t you agree?”

"Quite." Eden says and then grins at his old friend as the two think the same, 'what they don't know they can't be forced to tell.'

8888

"Oh why does this day off have to end," says Ron with a smile as he sits with his friends on a blanket in the yard of Hogwarts.

"If it didn't end then we would never be able to finish these OWLs," says Ernie matter of factly.

Which gets amused laughter from those around them.

"I don't know about you," says Mandy, "but I would prefer to finish the exams rather than to have this single day last forever."

Many more nods come at that comment which then leads the group to begin splitting off into smaller groups as they start deciding what games and activities they wish to participate in.

8888

As the third day worth of exams began Harry turns towards his friends and says, "this day is going to suck for me."

"Oh its not going to be that bad," says Neville with a smile and a bounce in his step, "today is Herbology."

"Yeah," says Lavender, "and Divination is today as well."

"For you two that might be true but for me, yeah, no, I'm the opposite." A shake of the head as they get towards the doors of the great hall where the exam will be held. "Oh I will pass, that I am sure, but you won't be seeing me excel in them." A pause then, "but thumbs up to you two on getting the top of the year spots for your subjects."

They smile, nod, and chuckle at the comment all at once as the head into written portion of the Herbology exam. Which Harry found to not be that incomprehensible to him, at least no more than any other subject. As he got near to the end he realized he was running out of time but pushed through and thus managed to get it all answered before the bell rang. With a shrug and a quick glance at his work he smiled before handing it to the closest proctor to where his desk had been located.

"Wow," Harry says coming out of the exam room. Turning towards Neville he says, "thanks for all your help while we were studying it helped to make the material understandable."

"Not a problem Harry as you did the same for me in Potions so fair is fair." Neville says before the two head into the next room to refresh themselves with some water and a bit of a snack before the next exam.

When Harry began working on the Divination exam he found it to be unique in that its written portion also contained a bit of the practical - some tea and card and such reading. Though some of his answers were guesswork most of it was actually based on what Luna had taught him. Harry knew he would not do well in the subject, which he also knew he was not going to loose any sleep over that fact. Still, he did figure he would pass it, but probably with an Acceptable, which really was alright with him.

Walking out of the exam he simply said to Vincent, "how did you do in there."

"I think good actually. The questions made sense to me and the images in the teacup actually fit with what was being asked about." A shrug, "but who knows."

Harry nods at that, "do you like Divination?"

A nod, "yeah honestly I do which is why I took it."

Harry smiles at that, "nifty man."

They then wait for a few minutes before the rest of their year come trickling out of the room. A bit of refresh then lunch and then back to testing.

Walking into the exam sphere Harry gasped when he saw that it had been magically expanded and looked like a vast greenhouse. "Oh wow," Harry says with a smile, "this is a nifty bit of magic."

The exam proctor, Avelina William nods at that, "though yes it is that is unfortunately not the point of this exam Mr Potter."

Harry chuckles at that, "right, sorry Professor." A pause, "so how are we going to do this?"

"Two ways actually. The first is spell based I will ask you to cast Herbology spells in particular categories. Once we finish going through that we will begin the more plant based portion of the exam."

Moments later she begins saying category names and Harry begins casting spells. Thanks to Neville he realized he actually knew more spells in each category than he had expected too. But then came his saving grace as the categories that William's was starting to call out were ones he had learned in Transfiguration and Charms. While he had learned that they were often used in Herbology he hadn't consciously remembered that fact, which was fine since he did remember the spells.

Once the examiner finished with the spell category she began the second part of the practical. They went to a plant and she had him accomplish certain tasks with said plant. At one she did comment that if he explained what he was trying to do he could get partial credit even if he failed to actually do what he was describing. Which Harry nodded at and made it so he was constantly talking about the process to work with the plants.

As they were wrapping up she says, "Mr Potter as I know you can tell Herbology is not a field you will focus on. That said, you do have a pretty good grasp of the theory behind the subject which would make it possible for you to work well with someone who knows the practical."

Harry nods at that, thanks the professor, and then heads out of the exam area while wiping his brow.

"Did you do as well as you expected," says Dean as he came out of his own exam room.

Harry chuckles, "yeah probably." He shakes his head, "honestly I am glad that the Herbology OWL has theory be such a large portion as I can do that part."

"You just dislike plants," says Daphne simply walking out of her own exam.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Harry says with a chuckle. He then adds, "I have to say thanks to Neville the next time I see him as its due to him I knew so many Herbology spells and Herbology theory."

"Your welcome," Neville says with a smile and a bounce to his step. He then turns to the gathered group and says, "that was awesome!" This was done with a wide grin on his face.

It also gets a bunch of amused laughter on many of their faces at that.

"So what's next," says Ron and then with a wide grin he adds, "oh right FOOD!"

The group, which had just started calming down laughs even more at that comment.

8888

"This is your day Harry," says Hermione with a nod towards her friend.

Harry chuckles, "yeah I know." He then gets a wide grin, "which is funny how it comes after the less than me day."

"What are you talking about," Neville says grabbing some bacon, "yesterday was AWESOME!"

The laughter that just appeared at the Gryffindor table was noticed by the head table and has Minerva looking confused. "It is surprising to see fifth years laugh during exam week."

"Yesterday they had the Herbology exam," says Pomona, "and Neville is still going strong on how much he loved it."

A slight snort from Severus is all that is said on that subject, to the amusement of the others.

8888

The Flying exam was the first written exam the fifth years had to take on the 7th. As he had known it was going to be this exam took the form of questions related to the use of brooms, carpets and enchanted devices as well as potions, levitation charms and self-hovering magics. Also dispersed through the exam were questions on the legal nature of said methods of aerial transportation, as the exam itself called it at one point. As soon as Harry glanced through the exam he shrugged his shoulder and began writing all that he knew about the subject, which was quite a lot. Especially the rules and regulations of Quidditch, the makes and models of brooms, and the history of many other types of enchanted devices that allowed flight.

After taking a few minutes break he headed towards a nearby classroom for the next OWL of the day, Language Studies. As soon as he walked into the room the proctor Timothy Avice says, "hello welcome, name and languages being studied."

"Hello Professor Avice," Harry says at first as it pays to be polite but then adds, "I’m Harry Potter and my language choices are Latin, French, Spanish, Italian, Greek, Egyptian, Goblin Tongue, and Mermish."

He blinks at that and then says, "so it was for you we had to get a goblin here and ask the Merfolk in the lake for assistance."

"Yep," Harry says with a little jaunty wave since he knows the exam count down doesn't begin till he sits at the desk. "Nice to meet you."

A slight chuckle comes from that as Avice begins tapping a number of sheets with his wand in order to assemble his exam. "Hmm," he then says with a slight frown, "that is bothersome." He then turns towards Harry and says, "so for some reason Gaelic was added and I can't seem to remove it from the exam."

Harry tilts his head at that, "intriguing. Does this seem like active magic to you or just random chance."

Avice's eyes widen as he realizes he isn't really talking to Mr Potter, student at Hogwarts, but rather Lord Potter, Head of numerous Great Houses. He swallows thickly and says, "truthfully the magic seems like an accident to me caused by us having to process forty people taking language exams at the same time." A pause then, "but sir," he can't help adding that, "even if it was active it wouldn't, couldn't, cause you problems as there is nothing magically binding about the OWL exams themselves." A pause, "ah, do you even know Gaelic?"

In response Harry says, in quite understandable Gaelic, "I have been studying this language as well but as I did not perfect it I figured I would wait."

Professor Avis, who speaks Gaelic (and as Harry would find out later on is the one who does the practical portion in the language), nods at that, and answers back, in the same language. "You sound fine Mr Potter especially for not having considered this to be a language you were going to test on." He then switches back to English and says, "okay so here is your exam for Language Studies. Now, unlike most other exams this one has different lengths based on how many languages one is working with. To this end on the top right corner of each page you will see a timer, once it flashes 0:00:00 the exam will not allow you to write on it anymore."

With that said Harry takes the exam and heads to a desk to begin answering its questions. Not only is there grammar rules and syntax structure questions but there are also some questions on the history and use of the language, both current and past. The questions for each language were not all made equal Harry quickly noticed. The Latin section was extensive, especially with its many questions on the use of the language in magic. Gaelic, he found, was quite focused, mostly on its use in ancient magics but also in the distinctness of its Irish and Scottish varieties. The questions on Greek were all over the place as if the designer of the exam wasn't sure if they should focus on Greek from an ancient magical standpoint or for Greek from a modern day tongue people use in Greece. French, Spanish, and Italian were all about their modern day use and the people who used them, which had Harry shaking his head at that fact.

Then came the two magical being languages of the Goblin Tongue and Mermish. Harry quickly realized that between the lessons with Ragnok and Flitwick he was far and away more knowledgeable then the exam had expected him to be. Which was something that he knew the examiners would pretty much quickly realize, which he was fine with. Finally there was Mermish and much to his thankfulness the exam was mostly about the people and their culture and magical nature rather than the magical form of a language designed for mostly operation underwater.

He had just finished answering the last question of the exam when the timer flashed complete and blocked him from writing anything else. As he headed towards the door he noticed that many of his classmates were still hard at work on the language exam.

Which was why he didn't hesitate to head into the DADA class to begin the written portion of this quite favorite subject of his. Sitting down with the test he began flipping through it which was when he realized that a major reason he like it so was how broad the field was, since much of what they learned could be applied to this class. Be it defense charms or transfigurations or knowledge of creatures or the use of arithmancy and runes in order to spell an area or create wards. With that newfound thought he began reading the questions and writing out the answers. Without pause to collect his thoughts he wrote, to the point that the space available for most questions grew to give him the room needed to answer them. Unconsciously keeping track of the time he finished the very last question a few minute before his time was up, which gave him just enough time to look over some of them and nod in acceptance of what he wrote.

Upon handing in the exam and walking out of the room Professor Avis came upon him saying, "Mr Potter if I may speak to you?"

A nod, "of course professor, how may I help you?"

He gestures for Harry to come with him into one of the classrooms specifically spelled and warded for the exams. Inside the classroom were a number of the other proctors that Harry had seen in passing.

Avice then says, pointing to each and letting Harry shake their hand, "these are Professors Galen Griselda, Jacques Selova, Barnabas Steward, Daniel Elias, Isaac David, Alexandria Melchior, and Stonefist our expert in the Goblin Tongue."

Upon finishing the shaking of hands Harry says, "its a nice to meet you all though I am still a bit confused as to what is going on."

"Its smple Mr Potter, says Jacques, in French, "we are hear to test your comprehension on the languages you signed up for."

"Oh," Harry says, "wait now?" A shake of the head, "but I thought I was allowed a break in between written and practical."

"Normally that is true," says Galen in Italian, "but with so many students being tested and the sheer number of languages we need to examine you on we felt that this might be a bit easier."

"We will, of course," says Alexandria in Greek, "allow you to partake of some food and drink and speak to us while sitting down."

Harry nods at that and then takes a seat in the perfect spot for them all to basically talk to him. As soon as he sits down the house elves of Hogwarts pop some food onto the table. Harry then turns towards Professor Avice and says, in Gaelic, "I don't know if I should be upset by this theoretical ambush or pleased at the method of your testing." Another pause, "would you be willing to inform me of which languages those present speak."

"Of course, pardon me for not doing this sooner. I cover Gaelic, Griselda is Italian, Selova French, Steward Latin, Elias Spanish, David Egyptian, Melchior Greek, and Stonefist quite obviously the Goblin Tongue." A slight pause, "but on your first question, should be pleased," says Avice in Gaelic, "as it lets you have more time for Defense, which we have read that you enjoy."

"That is quite true," Harry says in Latin with a nod towards Steward, "which reminds me. Pardon me for the lateness, but my greetings to you Scion Barnabas of House Steward."

"Oh no," says Steward in Latin, "it is I who should say pardon me for not greeting you as is required of one who has a Headship."

Harry nods at that before saying in Egyptian, "I do hope you don't mind the delay on my speaking to you Professor David for there is many of you here but only one of me."

"It is no trouble," says David, "especially considering we expected this to be the way you speak us all."

A nod at that Harry then says in Greek, "I must admit to finding this method of rapid fire movement between languages to be both intriguing and headache inducing." He then says, in the Goblin Tongue, "on the matter of the later point I will be most cross if I am not able to accomplish my Defense practical due to a headache." A slight pause then, "now normally Stonefist I would have waited for you to speak first as is the goblin custom but I felt that in the interest of us saving time I jumped right into proving that I know of your ancient language."

"Well met Harry Potter," Stonefist says to Harry in Goblin, "and it is understandable your concern of the headache but do not worry for we have a potion that will relieve that if it should come to pass." A pause then, "you were not wrong to speak first in this case for you are the student and I am the examiner unlike when you go to a teller or your account manager, or even an artificer of renown."

A slight nod at that before he says, in Latin, "as we move between languages it seems to me that some of you are loosing the trail of the conversation."

"Do not worry about that Mr Potter," says Galen in Italian, "for the ability for us all to understand the whole thread is not necessary for us to grade you on your language ability."

"Which, may I say," comments Elias in Spanish, "is quite well developed. Your tutors must be quite proud of how you picked it up so fast."

Harry then says, in Spanish, "I realized soon after I claimed my Head Rings that I would have hundreds throughout Albion and that while all speak English to some degree as that is the official language of Albion it would benefit me to know the language of the locals. So I started to study, first French, then Spanish, then Italian, which was then followed by Greek."

Harry then switches to Egyptian to say, "once I met the older brother of my friend who worked with Gringotts as a cursebreaker I began studying Egyptian, mostly for the fun of it."

He then turned towards Avice to say in Gaelic, "once I realized how much beauty and magic there was in this language I knew I had to study it, so I did."

Then Latin, "this was the same with Latin, especially when I realized that most spells in Albion make use of it in some fashion."

A gesture towards Stonefist leads him to saying, in Goblin, "once I became a friend, and yes I call him friend, with my account manager I knew there was no way I could not seek to learn his customs and languages if possible."

It is at this point that Professor Steward raises his hand in order for Harry to halt his speech. Then with a wide smile he nods and says, in English, "you did well Mr Potter on our languages. I do believe that we can consider this portion of your exam to be finished."

Harry slumps a tiny bit into his seat at that, "thank you," he says in Latin, then shakes his head, "pardon, thank you."

Which gets some laughter from the professors as they realized that he had unconsciously slipped into that language.

"It is no problem Mr Potter," says Galen in English. "Though unfortunately its not entirely done as you still need to show us Mermish."

Harry nods at that, "yeah I figured though with all respect it is not the same as talking to you in the other languages."

A nod then Avis says, "it is good that you recognize that fact as it shows you have some understanding of the Merfolk culture." A pause, "as to your unspoken question after dinner tonight you will be brought down by myself and Professor McGonagall to the docks where Lady Malina has agreed to speak to you." A pause, "well then I do believe that finishes the this part of the exam."

Upon walking out of the exam he sits on a nearby bench only to hear, "are you okay Mr Potter." He looks up to see Professors Snape and McGonagall standing there.

"Mostly Professors," Harry says, "I just came out of a practical for Language Studies that had me speaking rapid fire to over a half a dozen people." A pause, "a slight headache is coming on."

"Here Mr Potter," says Professor Snape with a potion in his hand, "it is a headache reliever designed for this exact situation." A pause, "such aid, as it were, is strictly allowed for those students who have chosen to take a large number of languages as part of their OWLs or NEWTs."

Taking the he does all the right things to make sure its safe, which get a simple accepting nod from Snape on his behavior. He then, in one single motion, drinks the whole potion. Almost immediately the headache that was forming fades away. "Oh wow, that does work, thanks Professor." He gets a nod back as Harry turns towards Professor McGonagall and asks, "so I wanted to double check, you will be escorting Professor Avis and myself down to the docks after dinner correct?"

"That is correct Mr Potter," she says with a nod, "as we felt that such an action would be safer than letting you go alone with the proctors." A pause, "not that we are saying they aren't safe to be around."

Harry chuckles at that, "I know what you meant Professor." A pause then, "I think I will be heading to the great hall for some lunch."

"That would probably be quite beneficial to you Mr Potter, especially with your Defense and Flying practicals later in the afternoon."

Once lunch was over Harry sat outside in the sun for a bit with his yearmates till it was time for the practicals to begin. The first of the two exams he had to take was Flying which, contrary to his thought, not held at the Quidditch Pitch but rather in one of the larger sized halls of Hogwarts.

Stepping into the examination area he gasps in shock at the fact it looks like a quidditch pitch. Before he can speak he is approached by his examiner who says, "hello Mr Potter I am Professor Sapphira Godwyn and I will be your examiner today. Now this practical portion involves testing you not just on your flying ability but also quidditch coaching skills and also on the way you handle flying, driving, piloting, and caring for a number of enchanted flying vehicles. Any questions?"

Thus the practical begins with Harry taking one of the examination brooms and showing how to take care of it while explaining every one of its parts and why they matter. He then jumps on it and shows his ability to control it while under a number of adverse conditions created by magic. Once she is fine with the broom he dismounts it before doing quite similar things on the models of flying carpets and enchanted bikes which are legal in most hundreds. The final portion has them going into a magical pocket space where he is given the responsibility to coach and referee a small number of quidditch games that have certain events occur.

As soon as he finishes the exam he walks into the hall and is met by a frowning Hermione who, as soon as she sees Harry, says "I don't think I did that well on Flying."

"Probably how I did on Herbology which I assume will come as an Exceeds Expectation." Harry then turns to her and says, "you don't care about Flying at all you know but believe me when I say you will at least pass."

She nods at that, "so how do you think you did?"

"Great actually, especially on the enchanted vehicle part as I found that fascinating in my studies." A smile follows that, "the quidditch coaching part was also nifty as well."

She nods at that, "I did like that part as well, it was cool to be the one working out the plays and figuring out why what just happened went wrong." A pause then she says, "but I still don't see why Quidditch is that great."

Which gets some gasps of shocks and heart holding from those among the fifth year who were gathered around relaxing till the next exam.

Eventually the fifth years shuffled into the exam for Defense Against the Dark Arts much to Harry's enjoyment. This exam was quite similar to the one for Charms and Transfiguration in that the examiner, in this case one Jasper Gereminus, would call out a spell category and have Harry cast spells in it. Every single time a category was called out Harry cast so many spells that Gereminus had to raise his hand for him to stop so they could move on. Of course if the smirk on his face was any indication this amused him greatly so Harry was fine with being told to stop.

Once the spells were finished they moved in front of a closest which led to Harry saying, "ah, is there a boggart in there?"

A nod, "yes Mr Potter, does that concern you?"

"Only insofar that for me boggarts take the form of dementors which I defeat by the patronus charm rather than by casting Riddickulus."

"I see," he says, "okay then well try it and we will adjust the exam based on what occurs."

So the closest opens the boggart comes out as a dementor, which despite the recent revelation that they might not be evil still causes him the same sense of dread and fear which leads to Harry casting the patronus charm, five times as standard. He choose one more than he did in the Charms exam as he felt it was warranted. The additional form that came out during this time was a griffin, which Harry felt was quite poetic considering his animagus form.

"But Mr Potter during your Charms exam you only had four forms?"

Harry chuckles, "news travels fast." He then shrugs, "honestly I felt that I could and so I did, with you seeing the result."

"Quite fascinating Mr Potter," Gereminus says with a nod, "though I know you cast them in Transfiguration but would you cast the reversal animagus spells you know."

Which Harry does as a final act of the Defense exam before Gereminus says he has done everything that can be done for the exam and dismisses him.

As Harry walks out of the room he is approached by Professor McGonagall and Professor Avis with the former saying, "Mr Potter with you finished the Defense exam we decided to have you speak to Lady Malina now rather than after dinner."

Harry smiles at that, "that is actually quite good to hear Professors, so I thank you for the change."

Upon reaching the dock the three wizards find themselves being greeted by Lady Malina and her two brawny male bodyguards. Without pause Harry turns to them and begins speaking in Mermish. The fact that Harry made sure to include the two male Merfolk intrigued them quite a bit.

"You have done wonderful young wizard," says Lady Malina as the conversation is nearing its end, "I will tell Professor Avis of your outstanding understanding of our language."

"Thank you Lady Malina I appreciate the words you speak." He bows down to her before gesturing to the two guards and says, "Janot, Tain have a good evening."

With that Lady Malina turns towards Avis and says, "he has successfully completed all the tasks that you have asked us to check off on." She then gives a slight bow herself before disappearing under the waves.

"So that is that," Harry says with a nod.

"Yes Mr Potter," says Avis, "that is that, you have completed the Language Studies potion of your OWLs."

Harry then chuckles, "but even more importantly we are done with our first week of exams."

8888

"Answer," Harry says to the beeping of his mirror, "Sirius, Remus how may I help you?"

"You look tired cub you okay," Remus says as he gazes at Harry as he sits in the comfy chair in his private office in the covenant section.

"Hmm yeah, tired, this week was exhausting, for all that the exams were themselves quite understandable."

"Well you have two days to rest before your next exam on Monday."

"Two days off, yay," is Harry's answer.

"Wow pup," Sirius says upon that reaction. He then tilts his head, "do you want us to sign off?"

"Nah, not really." A pause, "just don't expect much from me in terms of conversation."

"That's okay pup," Sirius says, "we can talk enough for you as well as us." Which is exactly what they do to the enjoyment of all.

8888

"I find it amusing that all the core classes were done in the first week," Harry says to his friends as they gathered in the covenant section.

"It is a way for them to balance our magic," says Ernie from where he is playing wizard chess with Ron.

"But wouldn't spreading it out make a lot more sense," asks Justin curiously.

"You would think so but the truth is no, tiring us out the first week actually seems to aid in the boosting of our wizard magic."

"Interesting," is Harry's response to that, "though I think I am done with the studying of magic for now." A pause then, "so, any of you guys want to make out?"

"Oh I do," Terry says with a laugh as he bounces over to Harry, "lets have some fun." Which they do, but not too much fun.

8888

"Most of our exams this week only have a written portion," Harry says Monday morning during breakfast.

"So why are we cramming them in during the morning?" Asks Ron.

"It's as Ernie said, complicated magical reasons," Neville comments.

"Right," Ron adds before shrugging, "whatever, lets get this over with."

As Harry realized the Runic Studies exam was entirely written since it was in Warding that one's ability to use runes was actually tested. This didn't bother Harry for it meant he could have fun with runic strings that worked but that required a bit too much power than he would want to use on a daily basis as examples for his rune work. The questions on the exam covered all the runic languages that they had gone over with some extra credit potential for those who might know other languages from self-study. It also covered the questions on whether runes were natural, artificial, or divine in origin and why, which Harry had learned was quite an important question to answer. He timed this exam so he would finish with ten minutes to spare, which he felt was a perfect balance between

Walking out of the exam he turned and saw Draco sitting on the bench munching on some snacks. "Hey Draco, so how do you think you did?"

"Pretty good, I know all the main questions and were able to answer all but one of the extra credit so I am feeling good."

A nod at that then, "if it was the last extra credit, the one on the Purity Runes, yeah, I found that to be tricky as well. Honestly I don't even know if my answer was correct."

"Well at least you put something, I just drew a blank on that one." A pause, "not that I think it is going to harm my overall grade much." Which gets some laughter at that.

For Harry the Estate Management exam was a breeze. So much so in fact that though he finished with only five minutes to spare he had written so much more than was required that some entire questions had refused to expand the available space anymore. Which of course led him to shrugging, modifying the answer slightly so it finished and then move on to other questions. Everything he had learned from Remus, Sirius, Ragnok, the Flamels, and over the last year the other Blacks would come in handy for this particular exam.

8888

The Potions written exam on the 11th was quite interesting as it tested his knowledge of everything they had gone over the last five years. Between Harry's love of cooking and his generally good relationship with Snape, he was quite confident that he aced the theory portion with flying colors. He even added elements to the back about some of the extra credit potions study and work he had done over the years - including his reading about Wolfsbane and the Animagus Potion.

Then came the writing portion for Magic Theory and that was beautiful to Harry. In this he was like Hermione for he enjoyed knowing why something worked rather than just assuming it would work because everyone said it would. Which was why he hadn't minded the first part of Umbridge's lessons at the start of the year, the theory she was teaching was quite accurate. The fact was the exam covered everything and so its questions jumped all over the place. One minute he was writing about the magic of potions an the next it was why conjured food can't exist forever. So in depth was some of his answers that, like Runic Studies, he ran out of space.

As the fifth years made their way to lunch Hermione says, "I wish we had a Magic Theory class." A pause, "now I know we learn it in all our classes but it would be great if a specific class taught us the core and fundamentals for our whole magic system."

"I actually agree with that," Harry says with a nod. "It would make the work in many of the other classes sort of make more sense."

Mandy comments, "though I don't think we should do anything now why don't we remember this and so next year we can maybe look into the topic."

"Yeah," says Dean, "maybe there is actually a reason we don't have a Magic Theory class."

Once lunch is over the head to their Potions practical, which as expected, is basically them having to show they can gather and prepare various ingredients. During this part they are also asked to describe certain tiers of potions and why they are in said tiers. The majority of the exam is them being given a problem to solve and then needing to come up with a potion to fix it. They then, of course, have to brew said potion to prove the method was viable. This was, in many ways, one of the longest (if not the longest) of exams the year had to take due to the nature of potion brewing.

8888

"Yay another day off," Ron says all smiles. "Do you guys want to hang out by the lake, maybe we could even have a picnic?"

Blinks at that as the rest of the gathered mass of fifth years in the covenant section all look at each other.

"I'm for it," says Harry with a nod. "It could be soothing and relaxing and thus perfect for us right now."

Which is exactly what they do in the afternoon, though after dinner they come back and study a bit more just in case.

8888

The first exam for the 13th was Care of Magical Creatures, at least its written portion. As an exam it was very simplistic, Harry was given either a name or description of a magical creature and expected to write out as much detail about it as possible. What made this difficult was that there was hundreds of magical creatures present, more than most students were actually expected to be able to completely answer. Flipping through the exam book Harry realized that what would be useful to him was to answer something about every creature in the book. Once that was done he was to go back and expand upon his writing with more details and information as time allowed. It was in fact a novel approach and would aid in him getting his quite high grade in the exam.

Then came the Arithmancy exam which while mostly about theorems that needed to be proven also contained numerous questions about arithmantic history, function, and purpose. After reading through the whole exam for a moment he realized that it would benefit him if somewhere in the exam he explained all the primary principles that underlined the arithmantic magics. Then he expanded said explanations to the secondary rules and even the more esoteric functions that they had only barely scratched the surface of in class. With ten minutes to spare and most of the more important, at least to his mind, questions answered to the point where the space refused to expand Harry put down his quill and decided he was done the exam.

"So you know how you liked Defense and Neville Herbology," Hermione says as she sits next to Harry in the space set aside for their year.

"Yep," Harry says with a smile, "let me guess Arithmancy is your favorite subject."

"It is, it really is." She then chuckles before saying, "I only finished now because every section reached the point where I couldn't expand my answers any further."

Harry grins at that, "I did the same in Runic Studies and Defense and somewhat did that here."

"It's kind of brilliant isn't it," is Hermione's comment on it all.

After lunch comes the Care of Magical Creatures practical. As Harry discovered upon walking into the exam area it was designed like a zoo, though one with only ten animals in it. Ten animals in cages, tanks, or other such enclosures. Harry task, as he was was told by Professor Tobias Solomon, was to basically go around the room and figure what was wrong with the animals or their environment and then correct it. As an aid to maximize time Harry was allowed to visit the magical creatures in any order he wanted, with that fact not be taken into consideration. Which is why he went to the Runespore first since with a small bit of talking to he could immediately figure what was wrong, and correct it. Once that was done he began a circle around the room meeting eyes where he should and looking away where that was the point. One by one the animals were calmed and their areas made better till he got to the end and pointed to the phoenix that was in the corner tied by his ankle to the post.

"I can't believe you seriously tied up a phoenix," Harry says to Solomon, "and you call yourself a master in magical creatures." A shake of the head, "you should be ashamed of yourself." With that said Harry reaches out with his magic and burns the chains off the phoenix, without harming even a single strand of hair on the majestic creatures body.

What happened next was not what Harry expected for the phoenix flew from the cage and onto the shoulder of Solomon, perching like he belonged there. "Meet Oriel, my familiar for the last sixty years." A pause as the phoenix chirps, which is followed by Solomon saying, "right sixty-three years, my bad." He then turns to look Harry in the eye, "not only did you free the phoenix but you did not hesitate to give me a tongue lashing at the same time." A pause, "good on you lad, good on you."

Harry grins and nods at that, "I am so glad that it was a set up."

In response Orion flies from Solomon's shoulder to Harry's, where he croons softly before he flies to the perch and shakes his leg, manifesting a chain. He then, to Harry's widening eyes, shakes his leg again and the chain falls off. He then flies into the air back on Solomon's shoulder.

"Oh wow, just wow." Harry says grinning, "I don't really have words to say how awe inspiring this is." He then bows a bit in the direction of Orion before saying, "thank you Orion for aiding in our examination." Harry then reaches out and shakes the professors hand firmly.

"You did good lad and with Orion here as the last magical creature you needed to check on you are good to go."

Later that night, in his room, he is telling Charlie about the Care of Magical Creatures exam he just took. As soon as Harry finished explaining about Orion, Charlie starts laughing. "Oh Solomon is still up to his tricks I see." Then with a smile he adds, "he examined me as well and I had to pass the Orion test as well."

"It was actually quite brilliant Charlie," Harry says with a shake of the head.

"From what I understand Orion modifies how he does the test depending on the student being tested. I got the freedom one as well but others get other imagery and acts they need to see through."

Soon after that the two changed the subject onto something a bit more light and fun.

8888

The Astronomy exam on the 14th was the first exam for the day and it was mostly written. The key word is mostly as there were certain practical elements to it, including needing to look through a specialized telescope given to students that could project the night sky upon its lens. This was, much to Harry's delight, why they were able to take the exam in the morning rather than have to wait for midnight. Generally speaking, Harry quickly noticed, the exam was what he had come to expect - the questions were about the stars and heavens and astrological signs. For all that Harry didn't really care much about it the truth was he knew its material and he knew it quite well, mostly thanks to the Flamels but also partly because of Sirius.

As Harry left the room he was shaking his head at something which got an interested look from Terry who was sitting on the bench between exams.

"Oh I was just thinking on how useful it would be if instead of us having Astronomy at midnight we just used that magic."

"Hmm, yeah," Terry said at that, "that would have made life so much easier." He then grins, "you know you should look into why its that way and maybe in the future it could be changed."

"Though," says Tracy coming into the hallway, "it would have no effect on us." A pause then, "not that would stop you from looking into it." Which results in a few chuckles.

Then came the written portion of the Healing exam, which was something that Harry and the others had spent hours of study on. They even went to Madam Pomfrey for tutoring which was why he was quite prepared for the exam. The reason for this intense need to study was due to his belief that with him being who he was it would benefit him in knowing how to heal himself and others of scrapes, bruises, and wounds. This would turn out quite useful considering how most of the questions were a combination of biology, nursing, medicinal potions, and general medicine.

Upon finishing the written portion he went into the testing portion which was proctored by Yvonne Ingram, a full Healer from St. Mungos. She began the practical by naming the categories of healing magic and having him cast any of the related spells he might know. This would continue for a while before she called out a halt to that phase and explained they were now onto the second part of the exam which would see the manikin being injured and him having to heal it. To make this process smoother she had a cabinet near by with bottles marked as certain potions. By touching the manikin with the potion bottle it would be considered as if he used the potion on a patient. By the time that Healer Ingram called the second halt Harry had successfully healed about a dozen patients from their many tiers of wounds.

Later that evening Harry would stop by the Medical Wing to speak to Madam Pomfrey. With a smile in her direction he says, "I can only imagine what you must go through for a full on mastery as the OWL for Healing was somewhat brutal."

Which led to her grinning at him as she launched into an explanation of what she had gone through to become the Healer she was now. By the time Harry had left about an hour later he truly had a new appreciation for her, and all the work that those in that career did.

8888

"Second week of exams are done," Harry says as he plots into a chair in the covenant section. A pause then, "oh hey, so how are Fred and George, since they are taking their NEWTs."

"We are spectacular chum," says Fred coming into the room.

"As splendid as could be," George adds before the two make a beeline for where Harry is sitting.

Tilting his head Harry says, "you look exhausted. Come sit, relax."

Which is exactly what they do.

8888

Saturday morning dawns and Harry and Cedric are running, which leads to Harry saying, "you know I miss this."

"Yeah, so do I." A slight frown then comes on Cedric's face before he adds, "you know I just realized I'm graduating this year which means no more running for us."

"I know, though I am trying not to dwell on it." A shake of the head, "where did the time go?"

"Beats me," Cedric says. He then verbally pauses before grinning, "oh, you aren't going to believe this, well maybe you will, but I already got a job offer."

"Really, wicked, doing what?"

"Working for the entertainment firm oddly named Buckle, Basewin, and Cristoffe. I will be assisting them in set and scene design and set up.” A pause, “it will make heavy use of charms and transfiguration, which are my passions.”

"Nifty Cedric, quite nifty. Good for you!" So said the morning run continues and so does the various conversations.

8888

Monday dawned bright and early and after a bit of breakfast Harry made his way to the classrooms for the morning written exams. The first for the day was the Physical Education exam which was full of questions about fitness strategies, health awareness, and best practices on exercise and physical activity. Though Harry finished the exam with some thirty minutes to spare he walked out of the room feeling like he had been successful in answering the questions to the best of his ability.

After a bit of break where he went outside in order to get some sunlight Harry made his way towards the Teaching exam, which only had a written portion. This exam was divided between the theory of education and the practice of teaching. On the first it was filled with questions asking for him to describe both teaching methods that were good and teaching methods that seemed good but were really bad, and why. The second was for him to explain his town teaching study and why it worked. The later was easy for him since he could use his experience tutoring the younger years at the same time as aiding in training his fellow year mates in the magics that came naturally to him. Harry finished this exam with a good thirty minutes to spare while feeling confidant on his answers.

After a quick trip to get something refreshing to drink Harry made his way towards the Warding written exam. Harry would use all of his available time to answer these questions, and he did so with so much depth that a number of them ran out of space. The questions involved history of wards, strategy of cursebreaking and wardshaping, and ward design and implementation. It was on the later that the most questions existed, most dealing with the rules of wards and how one could use both runes and arithmancy to make them. One of the later extra credit questions had him designing a ward scheme for particular situations. As Harry wrote his answer out he made sure to include as much casting information about the individual ward abilities that he could without casting them.

"That was quite interesting," Harry says as he walks out of the Warding exam and finds Wayne sitting on a bench.

"It was, wasn't it," Wayne says with a nod. "I must admit to finding the fact that Warding was where the practical for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes is placed to be interesting.

Harry nods at that, "yeah so do I." A pause, "hey so we have a bit of time before lunch want to find some others and head to the tree our year has claimed."

"Sounds great," Wayne says with a smile, "especially as I find that tree to be soothing."

Once lunch was completed the group made their way back to the exam chambers for the two practicals to be held on the Monday, that of Physical Education and Warding. Upon walking into the Physical Education exam Harry put aside his wizard robe for some muggle karate attire. He then proceeded to warm himself up using certain basic techniques before heading to the examiner and signing in. Once the exam began the examiner, a Professor Aldus Ives, put Harry through his physical paces, tasting not only his strength, dexterity, stamina, and constitution but his all around fitness. This involved running, jumping, lifting, and even some unarmed combat. Needless to say with all the sports Harry had played between his pre-Hogwarts and days and now he was quite proficient in whatever the examiners had required of him.

"Mr Potter, may I ask what your secret is for you are a much more athletic wizard than I am often required to examine?"

Harry chuckles, "practice Professor Ives, practice. Before attending Hogwarts I played a number of sports at my muggle primary, including football. During that time my coach initiated me into both muggle martial arts and running. Though I have sadly stopped most of my practicing on the former on the later I run every day but Sunday." A pause, "it is both calming and fun and feels like a good start to the day."

A nod at that, "that is splendid Mr Potter, quite splendid." A pause, "have you noticed any increases in your magical ability as a result of said behavior?"

"Somewhat actually yes. Being as fit as I am has given me the ability to sustain my magic for longer periods of time than I notice other wizards do." A pause, "which is also why I sort of pushed my year mates taking this OWL, I wanted them to get exercise in order to better both themselves and their magic."

Eyes widen at that before Ives gives a booming laugh and says, "oh wow," a shake of the head, "well your reasons are safe with me." Another chuckle before he says, "well off with you lad and good luck on Warding."

Harry smiles at that, shakes the Professors hand, and walks out of the room. Heading to the table to take a drink of water he says, "so Ron what did you think of PA?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be so thanks for the training." A pause then, "though I still don't know why you forced me into taking this OWL."

Harry chuckles, "it enhances your magic Ron, I told you that." A pause, "so I will retroactively accept your statement of 'thank you Harry for making sure I took PE'."

Shaking his head Ron decides to change the subject, but not before giving Harry a grin. "So Harry how long before we have to head to the Warding exam?"

"Twenty more minutes Ron."

"Perfect," Ron says with a smile, "it gives me time to both double check something and get a quick bite to eat in our section." He gives Harry a nod and then heads off to do exactly what he said he was going to do.

"Oh was that Ron?" Hermione asks as she comes out of PE.

"Yep, he wanted to check something before Warding." A pause, "though I am not sure how much 'work' he will got before needing to come back here."

Hermione shrugs at that before saying in a sly voice, "its probably more fun he is having then work."

"Hermione," Harry says while putting his hand to his heart, "you shock me with such blatant innuendo."

"In your endo," is what she says with a giggle in her voice.

The silence in the hallway is telling, as by this point there are a number of their year mates, but then Harry starts to giggle. With him giggling the others start to laugh and before long the whole mass of students are laughing happily. Which, when they think about it latter was a perfect release for the stress of OWLs.

Which was why he smiles at his examiner upon walking into the testing room. "Hello Professor, how are you today."

"I am good Mr Potter," says the examiner. He then smiles, "now my name is Professor Theodore Amaury and I shall be proctoring your exam." As he gestures towards the pedestal in the room and says, "so in this practical you will be designing and actually casting a ward matrix." He then looks at Harry for a moment before saying, "let us pretend that the magical in question has gotten permission to live in a muggle town within a muggle apartment building."

As Amaury says that last part Harry chuckles a bit at that before beginning both his explanation and spell casting. His first statement is that the primary core stone will be placed inside a small chamber within the basement that will have high level muggle repellent charms within it. On the core stone itself he began adding a number of apartment building wide effects - including those related to pest control, fire retardation, auto repair on any natural wear and tear, and spot monitoring. As he does this he mentions that there is no benefit to protecting the room but not the building that it lies within.

With a single nod from Amaury on that point he then moves towards the apartment itself and begins by adding a secondary ward stone. As Harry does so he explains that while this would be expensive the added advantage of having a secondary hook for the wards would enable even stronger magics to be embedded within it. Including, he then says as he adds the magic, space expansion charms so that all the standard rooms that a wizard needs for polite company is present. Once that is done he adds a sequence of environmental control charms so that the apartment internal temperature was perfect no matter the season or whether windows were open or closed. At that point Harry then paused and then began adding rapid fire a number of small and medium scale utility and comfort magics that most wizards wouldn't have thought to add but he knew was important.

"How do you know of these?" Amaury says shocked as he sees some of what Harry is adding.

"I have been studying the Hogwarts ward structure since second year." He pauses and then says, "at first it was me simply tracing local matrix points but after the start of my Arithmancy and Runic Studies classes I actually traced the patterns."

"You can understand Hogwarts wards?"

"On only a partial and periphery level of course but its deep enough that I was able to learn a lot on how Hogwarts did its utility and comfort systems." A pause, "Professor Flitwick is aware of my knowledge on this matter for the record."

"I see Mr Potter." A pause then, "are there any other points of ward knowledge you are aware of?"

"Well I can say that I know your group put up a series of advanced anti-cheating and anti-coercion spells you could possibly cast within Hogwarts within and around the examination chambers."

"How can you know this Mr Potter?"

"You hooked them into the periphery of the Hogwarts wards and so they showed up in my sensor data." Harry says in a matter of fact tone.

"I see Mr Potter," Amaury says in a manner that sees him trying to hide his excitement and wonder at what he had just learned that Harry had done. He then pauses, "before we end the exam are there any other wards you would cast on a structure." Another pause, "please ignore the original premise and just describe and cast." A final pause, "even if the ward elements would be in conflict if this was replicated on an actual building unless you did research."

Harry nods at that, then grins widely, and then begins to explain and cast all the additional spells he would put on a building. By the time he had run out of suggestions about an hour had past from the initial question. Right before Harry left the room he says, "as a note I know most of them, and would cast most of then, due to my status as Lord and Head of numerous Great Houses. I would not recommend them to most people or for most situations."

Walking out of the exam he finds himself being met by Professor McGonagall who says, "we were starting to worry Mr Potter as everyone else had finished the exam by now."

Harry grins at her and says, "Professor Amaury made the 'mistake' of asking me what other formula I would cast if I was to establish a ward. He added as a point that I did not need to keep to the original scene nor did I have to make them work together at this time."

A slight widening of the eyes at that, "I see." A firm nod, "well Mr Potter I am glad that you are good to go. Please head to where your year mates have gathered on the front yawn so they stop worrying about your disappearance."

"Will do Professor, will do." A pause, "have a nice day." Harry then begins walking away while whistling a jaunty tune.

8888

"Pardon me Harry," says Colin Creevy during breakfast on Tuesday the 18th, "but I was wondering something?"

A blink at that then a nod, "sure Colin, what's up?"

"I heard that your year is taking the Dark Arts OWL and I wondered why?"

"Good question Colin and the simple answer is that its an option and as a year we decided to accept taking them all." A pause, "but on a more detailed answer we looked the matter up. The exam itself is contains mostly theory and asks questions like 'what is the dark arts', 'why the dark arts', and 'list the dark arts'. The practical on the other hand is focused on analysis rather than casting." A pause, "basically we are shown effects and need to say what it is and what it does and how we would block or remove it."

"Oh," he says, "so its not about casting dark magic?"

"Of course not," Harry says with a scoff, gentle yes, but a scoff nonetheless. "Whomever told you that was either lying to you or misinformed." A pause, "especially considering that it is the Ministry who runs the exam and requires an OWL in the subject for those who wish to become Aurors." At this point he pauses, notices the time, and says, "well its time for us to take the exam, wish us luck."

Which gets some laughter as the fifth years basically all get up at the same time in order to head to their Dart Arts exam. With said exam being exactly what Harry had said it was going to be, all about theory. What was especially interesting to Harry was that the questions did not wish for simple labels but reasons why the labels were applied. Which was a fact that Harry made great use of in order to prove that just because the spells were labeled dark didn't mean they were evil. So enthralled was he on making his points that he only finished the exam with ten minutes to spare.

Upon walking out of the exam he sees Reba sitting on the nearby bench and says, "that was surprisingly a very thoughtful exam."

She nods at that, "I agree and found it somewhat surprising for all that we had expected something like it."

After sitting on the bench for another ten minutes Harry decided he was rested enough and so went to the other classroom for his Fine Arts exam. This was, as expected, a purely practical exam and consisted of him showing off some already made work while also requiring him to do something there for them. The already work he performed was some music he had written for the violin, the charcoal drawing he did that was pretty though not spectacular, and the figure of a griffin he shaped from stone using certain techniques the Goblins had taught him. He did two works in class, a painting of the image of the tapestry in the corner of the room and a stone carved wolf, well two of them with heads touching. Needless to say the teacher had no issues with what he had produced and so let him leave a bit earlier than normal.

"So what did you finally settle on Draco," Harry says as he finds his fellow year mate sitting on a blanket around a tree that his year had claimed.

"On my already completed work I brought them two pieces of music, a poem I created, and the wooden horse I carved."

"You write your own music Draco?"

A nod, "and perform it as well." A small pause, "its actually quite soothing."

Harry grins at that and says, "if you are open to it I know I would be happy to hear you perform your material."

"I will think about it," is all that Draco says, though the pleased smile he gives Harry shows that he is pleased by the comment.

Lunch passes all too quickly and before Harry knows it he is walking into the examination room for his Dark Arts exam. Almost immediately after entering into the room his examiner, one Professor Roger Sayer, began throwing spell orbs at Harry with the expectation he would know what they were. Though Harry caught the first throw it took him till the second orb for him to realize the point of what was going on. Then, with a grin to show he got it, he threw the first orb back while explaining what it was, an act repeated with the second orb. This then became the act of the exam, the professor threw an orb and Harry used his abilities to figure out what it was and how to explain it best. By the time that the professor raised his hand to indicate that portion was over Harry had covered nearly a hundred distinct effects.

"One final thing Mr Potter," says Sayer, "please take your time and go through this item and tell me all of the dark magic effects on it." A pause, "if you can you may counter them for additional credit."

Harry gave a nod at that before beginning to study the item in question. Which would lead him to, within five minutes, telling the professor that there were 23 distinct magical effects on the item, of which 12 were what the Ministry considered dark magic. Out of those twelve Harry was able to remove eleven of them without much issue or concern. On the twelfth effect he explained exactly what it was and how to remove it but noted that unless he had a goblin ritual circle the attempt to remove it would result in explosive failure and so he wasn't going to even attempt it.

With a barely hidden smile on Sayer's face Harry was given leave to leave the exam for he had accomplished what was required of him.

With a need to stretch his legs Harry walked through Hogwarts, unconsciously making his way to Professor Flitwick's office. Much to his surprise the professor was not only in but available as well. "Can I assist you Mr Potter?"

Harry chuckled at that, "I just finished the Dark Arts exam and without realizing it my legs carried me here." A pause,. "but yes I did have a question."

"Of course, how can I help you?"

Harry then explained the final part of the exam and how it included an enchantment that he knew would explode if someone tried to remove it outside of a ritual circle.

"You did well Mr Potter," Flitwick says with a nod, "in fact you solved the issue as perfectly as you possibly could." At the eye raise at that he chuckles and says, "the only way you could have been more perfect on that part is if you happened to know and use said ritual." A pause, "which meant you would have had to be a goblin or half-goblin."

"Ah," Harry says quite amused at that fact, a fact clearly shared by Flitwick if his grin is any indication.

At that point Flitwick gives a cough to make his subsequent change of subject apparate before asking Harry his thoughts on various topics. Which leads to almost an hour long conversation before the two head to the great hall for dinner.

8888

"So how much are you looking forward to your dueling exam today," Cedric says to Harry that Thursday morning during their run.

"Very much looking forward to it actually as dueling is quite fun." A pause, "though I must admit to finding the nature of a dueling written exam to be pointless. Especially since in the practical I will get to show off the knowledge of the traditions of the duel."

Cedric laughs at that before saying, "I took the Dueling OWL as well and from what I understand it was implemented a few decades ago by a Ministry official who was good with writing but bad on practical."

"Wait really, so what, he wanted to say he had a Dueling OWL." A shake of the head, "people are weird."

A statement which gets some laughter as the two continue their morning run.

As Harry walked into the classroom for his Dueling exam after breakfast the conversation he had earlier ran through his head. It took him almost all of his self-control to not chuckle as he sat down and began reading through the test. The test itself was designed so he had to answer questions of history, tradition, and rules and regulations. Also covered were questions on the categories of spells that were both allowed and not allowed. Though he considered it pointless Harry did pay attention to the exam and so only finished twenty minutes before the alloted time was over.

With how easy the first exam was Harry did not even hesitate to directly head into the Geomancy exam. An exam which, like most magical subjects, a purely written one for its practical was considered part of Warding. As he read through the exam he found questions involving the history of the subject, including where it came from, why it is important, and how it works. Then the questions veered off into asking him how he would apply the magic in ways that made it useful and efficient. Harry's answer only slightly connected with arithmancy, runic studies, warding for all that it was quite detailed to the point where it reached the maximum work amount.

Once finished with the exam Harry made his way to his covenant section in order to brush up on some spells before lunch time as he wanted to be as fresh with his spells as he could possibly be.

Upon walking into the exam hall Harry and his year mates were greeted by the examiners with a description of how this would be a tournament. They would be tested against each other in order to see how skilled and capable they were in Dueling. But, unlike an actual duel, nobody was eliminated after just one duel. To the shock of those in fifth year, but not to the examiners themselves, from start to finish the whole dueling exam took nearly five hours to complete. Of course, to Harry’s amusement, there wasn’t five hours worth of dueling as large portions of the time involved standing in a corner waiting to be called back.

Though most of his classmates fought one or two, maybe three or four, others before being marked as complete Harry himself kept on getting called up to compete. To the point that by the point thirty minutes before the end of the exam period Harry realized he had dueled all of his classmates and four out of the five professors. Which was very much why he was not surprised when the one seeming to lead it all commented that Harry was going to have to duel master duelist Roland Lambert, who was currently a world famous dueling champion.

The duel would last half an hour and would see Harry going through more spells than he even realized he knew. Though it was difficult and complex it was fun, mostly because (as Harry would say later on) it wasn't an actual fight for real. In the end he only managed to win because Lambert had cast Serpensortia against Harry, who spoke to the snake and had it distract Lambert just long enough for him to cast a fire spell that distracted him even further so that Harry could disarm him.

Which then led the two wizards to bow in each other's direction for the appropriate amount of time before they moved closer and shook hands.

"That was marvelous," says Lambert. "I haven't had so much fun since my thirteenth competition." A pause, "are you sure you are a fifth year?"

Harry chuckles, "yeah I am sure. I just have had some additional tutoring and training and such."

"Well you are Harry Potter after all," Lambert says with a smile, "so me telling the story of how I lost to you will not be as bad as it would have been." A pause as Lambert hands Harry his card, "if you ever wish to duel again, for the fun of it, please contact me. It would be most glorious."

Harry nods at that then turns towards his classmates and raises his eyebrow at them. This leads them to break silence and suddenly clap really loudly while chanting both their names in thanks for such a spectacular duel.

8888

It was morning on Friday, June 21st and the fifth years began taking the final exams of their OWLs. The first exam, Politics and Law, was a purely written exam that involved him answering questions about law, both magical and muggle (surprisingly enough) and Albion and foreign, the traditions of Albion and magical kind, and the nature of how the Wizenemgot operated. There was also, near the end, a tacked on section about the modern Ministry which kind of had Harry role his eyes as he answered the questions. With the tutoring he had gotten from Remus, the Flamels, Sirius, even Ragnok, his answers reached the threshold where the magic refused to give him any more room to write. Which was something he was quite fine with, quite fine.

Moments after finishing the first exam Harry walks down the hall and into the room which houses his second, and final exam, that of Magical Craftsmanship. This exam is unique in its purely practical nature and, much like the Fine Arts exam, he has to show some already worked on projects while also working on a project in the exam. The already worked on projects included both a trunk and a broom that he was building from scratch, including putting on his own enchantments. The first project Harry began during the exam involved him taking out a lump of stone and begin carving it into the shape of a structure while creating channels for the magic to flow, which was where the magical craftsmanship part came into. To make this even more interesting Harry then used his skills to create both manifested and perfected elemental energy of numerous types, which he began embedding into the structure he was carving. After the examiner nodded that Harry had achieved enough success that the result was quite outstanding he also said he would be interested in hearing of the end result of his structure project much to Harry's amusement.

"We did it," Ron says as soon as he walks into the common room of the covenant hall. "No more OWLs we are done!"

A chuckle from Harry is all that Ron gets on that, which he doesn't take offense at because he too is quite tired.

8888

"So what are your thoughts on the OWLs?" Remus asks Harry a bit later as they hang out in the office that he took over while he was at Hogwarts.

"That I can't bloody believe I talked myself into having our entire year take all 26 of them."

"Would you do it again?" Sirius curiously questions.

"The unfortunate thing is that yes, yes I would," is Harry's response. "Mostly because this gives me official recognition for all the tutoring, training, and studying I have done these past five years."

"Well its done with and now you don't have to worry about it ever gain," Sirius says.

"Till seventh year anyway and you have to consider what NEWTs you will be taking," Remus adds.

"You are a traitor Remus, a traitor I say," Harry complains with obviously no heat in his voice.

After chuckling for a bit Sirius comments, "well look it in this way, the school year is almost over which means you get to come back home to Potter Manor."

Which gets a giant grin on Harry's face for yes, he is very much looking forward to that. The smile then fades as he asks Sirius and Remus a question on a random thought he had, which leads to the three having a three hour conversation for the fun of it.

~~~


	46. Ending of a Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The last section for Book Five, the fifth year. Once read there will be no more ... of this year. :)
> 
> As there obviously is still lots more for my Book of Albion, the between of five and six, then six, then the between of six and seven, then seven, and then a final special treat to close up the era of Harry's time at Hogwarts. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

**Ending of a Year**  
\-----------------  
Date: Fifth Year, Mid June

"I can't believe this is our last year together," Cedric says as the two are running the morning before the final day of the year. He knows he said that before, during exam time, but now its for real.

"I know, its depressing." Harry then pauses, "can you stay?"

Cedric laughs at that, "unfortunately no, nice try though." A pause, "I'm going to miss our talks though. They made the runs so much better than they used to be."

Harry nods at that before saying, with a glint in his eye, "I might have a way for us to ignore being separated when we run."

"Oh?"

A nod, "well I might have upgraded a pair of mirrors so that the illusions they project are a bit more mobile and environmental sensing than others. If we both wear the watch versions during runs we could talk even though we won't be in the same location."

"Really, wow, wicked," is Cedric's response. "So if we time our runs to be at the same time we can basically still do this." A pause, "I'm in."

A nod, "yep exactly." A pause, "the mirrors can also be used for regular communications as well, so we can keep in touch with each other outside of whatever letters we may choose to send by owl."

"Brilliant." A pause, "as we mostly talk in person I am glad we won't have to 'resort' to letter writing."

"Yeah, I agree with that." A pause, "its going to be different that's for sure." With that said a change in subject occurs as the two continue their talk and run.

8888

"Will I have the dubious honor of your presence in my class next year Mr Potter?" Asks Snape as they come upon each other in a hallway.

Harry chuckles, "yes, unfortunately. There are many benefits to taking NEWT Potions so I am not dropping that." A pause, "I dropped History, Astronomy, Care, and Herbology and am keeping the rest."

"You dropped Care, Mr Potter?" Snape says in the tone of voice which makes it a statement and a question and somewhat smooth like jazz all in one.

A nod, "yeah. Though I already set it up so I will join Hagrid for some of his more interesting lessons. I just won't have to be doing the assignments unless I want to."

"Which we both know will be often Mr Potter," says Snape smoothly.

Harry chuckles at that but gives a nod. "Well Professor I hope you have a good summer."

"Indeed Mr Potter, indeed." Snape says before walking away.

8888

"Fred and George can you believe it, your time at Hogwarts is over!" Harry says to the twins as he came upon them sitting on a bench by the covered bridge.

"I know, its a bit bittersweet," Fred says on that.

"Our future is now open and its hard to know what to do," George adds.

"You will finalize buying the property in Diagon Alley and open up your joke shop. Behind the scenes you will also research and develop using the joke shop as the face of your goal." Harry says matter of factly as he sums up months of discussion. "You will be brilliant!"

"You really believe in us that much," Fred says awe in his voice.

Harry nods firmly then grins, "come on guys don't get cold feet now, you are the Weasley Twins, you can do it. Weasley Wizard Weezes will become a household name and a go to business for magical item research and development." A pause, "I believe in you and you definitely should believe in yourselves." Another pause, "now enough of that let us talk about our fun plans for tonight."

8888

"Mr Potter," says Flitwick as he comes upon the lad walking in a hallway. "If I may have a moment of your time?"

Harry smiles, "of course Professor, always." A pause, "how may I help you?"

A gentle smile, "I just wanted to congratulate you on how you handled this year. It couldn't have been easy what with external politics, internal events, and your OWL studies. But you pulled it off without loosing your mind. So good job Mr Potter, you should be proud."

Harry grins gratefully, "thank you Professor. I appreciate the comment and am grateful for all that you have taught me this year." A pause, "even during the times that were a bit less than easy to handle."

A smile, "well then Mr Potter, if I don't get a chance to speak to you again before you head out, have a great summer and I shall see you next year for your sixth year here at Hogwarts."

"Thank you professor, and you as well, have a great summer and I look forward to seeing you again next year." With that said the two wizards head off into different directions.

8888

“Just so you are aware everything has been handled and we are good to go,” Remus says with a nod.

“Wicked,” Harry says in response. “I am glad we don’t have to worry about either the foster house or the muggle government going on a hunt for their missing student.”

“Yeah that wouldn’t be fun,” Sirius says with a nod. “Thankfully the magic involved to basically make it so they recognize him being still at school is easy enough.”

“Good to hear,” is Harry’s response. He then smiles, “well I am looking forward to ending this year and heading back to the manor. Especially, I think, because Mason is joining us for it.”

“He is a good lad, a special kid, and I think he will fit in quite well with us all,” Sirius says on that.

“I agree,” Remus says with his own smile. He then adds, “I am also looking forward to spending time with you again Harry.”

“So am I Remus, so am I.” Harry says firmly with a full blown smile on his face. With a slight clearing of his throat in a way not reminiscent of Umbridge the three change the subject slightly to talk about the set up for their summer plans.

8888

"Hey Harry," says the voice of Angela Armine as she comes up to Harry as he sits in the common room of Gryffindor tower reading. "I just wanted to say thank you being willing to listen to me."

"It was not, nor will ever be, a problem Angela." Harry says with a soft smile.

She nods at that, "when the year started Hogwarts felt so vast, so unknowable, but you and your friends made it easier. So I thank you." Angela says while wrapping her arms around herself.

Harry smiles and then opens his own arms which has her perk up, smile, unwrap herself and then leap into his arms for a hug. Harry does not tense up or fidget, rather he lets her hug him for as long as she needs to. As he feels her stiffen to pull away he comments, "you are a good girl Angela!"

She smiles as she backs away and then gasps as she sees the line forming from where she stood.

Harry chuckles at this, soft and caring, and then says, "would I be correct in saying you all want hugs?" As he gets shy nods he smiles and opens his arms to allow the hugs. He didn't expect it but if that is what makes them feel better he is fine with it.

As the hugging and than thanks and the have a good summer begin Harry has one final thought, which is on how much has changed from that shy boy he was who tensed up when someone touched him.

8888

With the last of the younger years who wanted to hug him goodbye having walked away Harry looks up. Which lets him see the intrigued and amused stares of those around his own year. Seeing that leads him to saying, "what, haven't you ever seen a hug before?" He then pauses before saying, "you know if you wanted hug too I wouldn't say no."

Which gets a chitter of amusement and then, with a wide grin of amusement, Neville breaks from the group and comes forward. "I want a hug," he says.

Which Harry, giving him a half smile half-glare does so while softly saying, "really Neville?"

Only to get the response, "I couldn't resist."

Once he pulls away they hear, "us to, us to!" Which is followed by a running Fred and George Weasley who push aside - gently, amusing, not with any meanness - anyone in their way to get to Harry.

Fred says, "Harrykins hug us!"

"Yeah Harrykins we want a hug!" George says right after his brother.

"Oh you softies," Harry says with amused glint, "come here!"

That breaks the dam and before anyone knows it the Gryffindors are all hugging each other.

8888

As dinner was ending Harry stood up from his seat, to the shock of some and amusement of most, and then as quiet came upon the floor he spoke. "So as this is the last night of the year I do believe that we should hang out and partay!" A pause, "by which I mean stay here and play party games till its time to head back to the dorms."

Immediately conversation breaks out throughout the hall as people discuss the idea.

The Headmaster then stands up himself and says, "I must second Mr Potter's notion that tonight would be a good time to, as he put it, partay!" Which gets some giggles.

Harry nods in his direction and, upon seeing Professor Snape starting to head out says, "now where are you going Professor Snape." Which causes a shocked hiss to come over the hall at the nature of Harry addressing him. "Especially since I heard a rumor that you were the undisputed master of gobstones!"

"No," gasps Darius Carmicle, "that would be me."

With a slight glare at the student Professor Snape says, "I do believe you will eat those words Mr Carmicle."

After a moments shock the school breaks out in smiles followed by laughter. Following this the Headmaster waves his wand and moves the tables around in order to create dozens of gaming stations for various kinds of activities. With that done the festivities begin.

8888

"So I head that Gryffindor had a giant hugging fest," says Draco as Harry walks out of the great hall to gather some games from his room.

Harry chuckles, "yeah we kind of did." He then lowers his voice, "it was bizarre okay, not something I expected."

Which gets some amused laughter. "You know Harry that is almost a Hufflepuff thing," says Ernie as he comes up near to them.

"Well Ernie, did you want a hug?" A pause but a quick one, "as I know Draco here would like one as well."

Ernie grins as Draco gives a shocked look moments before Ernie says, "oh Draco I didn't know you felt that way. Come here!" Ernie then reaches and grabs Draco fast enough that he couldn't pull away, not that he fought the hug as they were friends after all.

Harry just chuckled before giving a wave and walking away, much to the amusement of those present.

8888

Right before the evening of fun and games end Harry looks up and meets the eyes of Professor Flitwick. Not a moment to soon for suddenly a silence descends upon the great hall and the enchanted ceiling seems to shimmer and shake before expanding upward.

Then bang, a giant 'WWW' appears in the ceiling as enchanted firecrackers go off. It is soon followed by the words, 'Weasley Wizard Weezes is proud to present this celebration.'

Dumbledore looks to the side when he feels the wards flex for a moment. Looking towards the rear of the great hall he notices the appearance of nearly all the House Elves of Hogwarts sitting there in conjured chairs with popcorn in their hands.

Then, moments later, the show begin as the Weasley's set off their entire personal supply of whiz-bang fireworks within the great hall. It is not haphazard but entirely orchestrated and is a shining example of what the twins could do with organization and practice. Images of every shape and size appear in the ceiling as the twins tell the story of the many pranks they put on during their seven years at Hogwarts.

Thirty minutes later silence once again falls on the great hall for meer moments before being replaced by clapping. Harry claps first but it is soon taken up by the rest of his year, then other Gryffindor, and before long the whole school, including the Professors.

After five minutes of that going on the Headmaster moves towards the front dias and gestures for quiet. "Well," he says with a smile, "wasn't that a marvelous piece of magic. I congratulate you Fred and George for your outstanding display of brilliance." A pause, then with a twinkle in his eye he says, "what a fabulous ending to your seven years at Hogwarts." The smile widens as he says, "but I do believe that with that this evening is over, to bed you go all, to bed you go!"

Which sees everyone shuffling off to their house commons, though not before most people take the time to thank the twins for their final 'prank'.

8888

"That was quite a final display," Filius says after the last student had left the room

"I particularly liked how they informed the elves so they could watch," says Minerva with a smile on her face.

"Though I will deny this to my dying day," Severus begins saying, "I find that I will be missing their antics when they leave."

Eyes widen at that before grins appear on the other professors face, followed by booming laughter.

8888

“It feels really weird to think neither Cedric or the twins will be here next year,” Harry says to Charlie over mirror right before heading to bed that night.

“Which makes the fact that we are wizards all the more spectacular Harry,” Charlie says with a smile. “I mean I can understand where you are coming from but really with all the methods we have at our disposal they are not far at all.”

“Too true, too true,” Harry says before adding, “especially with the mirrors both groups now have.” A pause, “I think I am feeling this way because its nearing my own time to leave, for all that its two more years from now.” A shake of the head, “well let us not dwell on it anymore,” another pause, “so any new stories you can share that would distract me?”

Charlie grins at that before nodding, “oh yes, very much so.” Which leads him to beginning a story of recent events.

8888

As breakfast on the day everyone heads back home is nearing its end Harry stands up again, leading to a slowly growing silence among the hall. He nods with respect towards the professors then says, "today is the day that one of the Hogwarts champions of the Hexwizard Tournament leaves Hogwarts. He, that is Cedric Diggory, is joined in leaving these hallowed halls by numerous other witches and wizards" A pause, "I would like to raise our drinks in toast to them and the step they are about to take into the wider wizarding world." Another pause, "to this year's graduates!"

"To this year's graduates," the hall starts shouting.

Harry then takes a drink before putting it down and clapping, which is followed by everyone else. He then sits down and personally meets the eyes of Cedric, Fred, George, Terence, and any of the others he personally knew who had just left.

8888

"Come here," Cedric says as soon as Harry passes by the Hufflepuff table and is close enough a grab and hug. "Thank you Harry," he says with a smile.

There is a clearing of a throat which leads them to turn around and sees a frowning Terrence. Once Cedric lets go of Harry, Terrence swoops in for his own hug - of Harry not Cedric, much to the laughter of those nearby. "Thank you for honoring Cedric," is Terrence's words as he hugs Harry.

"My pleasure," Harry says just as softly, "Cedric is amazing and I wish you two nothing but the best for the rest of your lives." He then pulls back, tips his head towards the students gathered around, and makes his way out of the room.

8888

"Is this when you leave us Harry," Luna says as she looks up from the chess game she is playing with Ron.

"If you mean will I begin the walking the train and saying goodbye to everyone," a pause, "then yes." Which is followed by a chuckle.

Hermione carefully hides her smile as she gestures with flapping hands, "go play mister social butterfly." Then she looses it and smiles while saying, "we will each see you before we leave the station."

Harry chuckles at that, gives them all a nod, and walks out, with his belongings shrunken and in his pocket.

The end of another year!

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done, Book Five is done, it's all uploaded and available. I hope it was a journey you all enjoyed as I know I had fun writing it. 
> 
> So, what's next you might ask with humor but also seriousness. Well, depending on how I feel, either mid week or next Sunday the next between story will be posted. Though it is a bit bigger than normal (around 8k and containing six sections) it will be posted all at once, as is my declared tradition. Then, come the Sunday after it is posted (so if it is midweek, next Sunday, but if its next Sunday then it's the Sunday after that) I will start posting the Sixth Book, two or three sections at once. 
> 
> Book Six is COMPLETE, it is fully written, which means there will be no delays from a writing standpoint. Thus, like clockwork, every week there will be a section. So no worries on that. 
> 
> Now, one final thing, and that is Seventh Year. As mentioned the summer preceding Seventh Year is written and the period from September to December is outlined. What I have not done is written the sections yet. Sooooo, if possible, I ask that positive emotions be sent my way to get said book done. I need that as I am finding it hard to get the motivation to write said sections for all that I want and know it needs to get written. 
> 
> Well, that's it, I hope you enjoy what I have written and continue to enjoy it. I look forward to reading your comments (please comment, they feed the soul) and hope to see your names in future stories! 
> 
> To those waiting for the book to be finished welcome and too all those new, hello. :)
> 
> Till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to this point. Remember comments, thoughts, criticisms are all welcome - as are ideas for potential plot points, ideas which might be accepted and turned into full blown sections of there own. :)
> 
> Honestly, and truthfully, thank you for continuing to read and enjoy my works.


End file.
